O Solteiro Mais Cobiçado
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?
1. Capítulo 1

**O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Título:** O Solteiro Mais Cobiçado/The Most Eligible Bachelor  
**Autora:** Lost In Fanfiction  
**Tradutora:** LeiliPattz  
**Beta:** Brenda Karoline  
**Gênero:** Romance/Humor  
**Shipper:** Bella/Edward  
**Censura:** M

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Na próxima temporada de "O Solteiro Mais Cobiçado", o privado Edward Masen, o ex-vocalista do After Dawn, será o nosso solteiro cobiçado. Então, senhoras, se vocês estiverem interessadas em namorar Edward, e possivelmente se casar com ele, envie seu vídeo de inscrição para..._

"Bella, você tem que fazer isso. Você tem uma queda por Edward Masen desde que tinha uns 12 anos", diz Alice, enquanto saltava para cima e para baixo no sofá.

Bella apenas balança a cabeça, nem mesmo olhando para Alice. Alice sempre fica facilmente animada.

Rose entra na sala e Bella espera que talvez suas palavras de sabedoria vão acalmar Alice. Não há nenhuma maneira de que Bella vá tentar entrar em um reality show, especialmente um envolvendo um cara e vinte e quatro lindas, intrigantes, vadias com tesão.

"Eu acho que você deve fazer isso, Bella. O que você tem a perder?" Rose afirma categoricamente, sentando-se em frente à Bella.

Bella sente a sala fechando-se sobre ela. Ela se sente presa entre suas duas melhores amigas. Elas estavam bem intencionadas, mas isso é simplesmente demais.

"Obrigada por apontar isso, Rose," Bella balança as pernas em pé e se alonga, procurando uma maneira de escapar dessa conversa.

* * *

**Olááá Fic nova! Espero que vocês gostem, ela é divertida, mas tem o seu drama ;)**

**Então essa fic é para tecnicamente ser uma drabble, mas com o passar dos capítulos eles vão aumentar consideravelmente. Então eu vou fazer o seguinte, nos primeiros cap, os menores, eu vou postar 2 por dia, com uma meta, a qual só vou definir amanhã de acordo com o número de reviews que esse capítulo receber ok?**

**Conte o que achou da fic**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	2. Capítulo 2

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

Rose e Alice não desistiram da ideia de juntar Bella e Edward Masen. Infelizmente, Bella divide uma casa com estas mulheres persistentes e ela não podia escapar das duas a incomodando por muito tempo, de qualquer forma.

Bella retorna uma noite do trabalho só para encontrar a casa transformada em um set de filmagem.

Seu estômago embrulha.

"Meu amigo me emprestou tudo o que precisamos para fazer o seu vídeo de audição!" Rose exclama alegremente.

"Eu tenho o seu guarda-roupa preparado e um script," Alice acrescenta.

Bella se sente presa... novamente. No entanto, a questão _"O que você tem a perder?" _ fica se repetindo em sua cabeça.

Rose aproxima cautelosamente de Bella, falando em uma voz calma: "Bella, nós só queremos que você seja feliz. Você se fechou para todos, além de nós e seu pai. Você nunca corre riscos. Mas sem riscos, significa nenhum ganho. Sua vida vai permanecer como está agora, a não ser que você faça alguma coisa para mudar isso. Você quer estar fazendo exatamente o que está fazendo agora daqui dez anos?"

"Rose e eu vamos encontrar o Sr. Certo e casar algum dia," Alice acrescenta. Rose não pode evitar, mas ela bufa com essa afirmação.

Alice dá a ela um olhar ruim e continua. "Nós três, assim, não vai durar para sempre, as coisas mudam, as pessoas mudam. Nós só queremos que você viva de novo." Ela pega as mãos de Bella e aperta.

Os olhos de Bella se enchem de lágrimas. _Ela está vivendo ou apenas se limita a existir? É isso o que ela quer para a sua vida daqui a dez anos?_

* * *

**O meu limite de capítulos por dia nessa fic é de 2, eles ainda estão pequenos, mas como falei no 1, vão aumentar.  
**

**A meta é de 25 reviews no capítulo 2 para que o 3 seja postado ainda hoje**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	3. Capítulo 3

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

"Dê-me um minuto", ela diz para as suas duas amigas bem-intencionadas antes de ir para o quarto e fechar a porta atrás de si.

Ela fica em silêncio, avaliando-se em seu espelho da cômoda. Ela sabe que não é nada especial, apenas a simples e antiga Bella. Não baixa, não alta, um corpo magro com algumas curvas, pele clara, olhos verdes e cabelos escuros e longos. Ela combina com a multidão. Não há nenhuma maneira de que ela poderia ter, ou muito menos manter, a atenção de alguém como Edward Masen.

Ela pondera suas opções: _opção um: ficar aqui e fazer o que ela vem fazendo; opção dois: ficar aqui e mudar a sua vida; opção três: ir para isso e fazer um teste para 'O Solteiro Mais Cobiçado', que certamente causaria mudança._ O velho ditado da Vovó Swan aparece em sua cabeça, '_A mudança ocorre quando estamos desconfortáveis , querida'_, ela sempre dizia. Bella não sabia o que significava na época, mas parece apropriado agora.

Ela corre para o seu computador e olha as regras de competidoras.

**1. Você deve ser do sexo feminino**_*quem teve problema com isso antes?*_

**2. Você deve estar entre as idades de 21-40 anos**_*graças a Deus ele não foi para tão jovens com 18 anos, e ele tem a mente aberta sobre mulher mais velha*_

**3. Você deve ser um não-fumante (esse é um limite rígido para Edward) **_*interessante*_

**4. Você não deve usar drogas** *dã*

**5. Consumo de álcool ocasional está tudo bem**_*vamos esperar que seja assim*_

**6. Você deve ser solteira ou divorciada legalmente (e não apenas separada)**_*dã de novo*_

**7. Você deve estar fora de uma relação de longo prazo por pelo menos 6 meses**_*homem inteligente*_

**8. Você deve estar disponível nos meses de julho e agosto**_*não há problema com isso, eu estou livre nos verões*_

Bella pensa sobre as regras. Ela pensa sobre o que esta decisão poderia significar para ela.

Ela sabe que não brilha em situações sociais, nem fica confortável por estar no centro das atenções.

Depois de cerca de uma hora debatendo com si mesma, ela sai do quarto.

Rose e Alice, parecendo arrependidas, levantam-se rapidamente do sofá.

Alice é a primeira a falar, "Desculpe, Bella. Nós não queríamos forçá-la, ou fazer você se sentir mal."

Bella coloca sua mão para parar de Alice.

A sala está estranhamente silenciosa.

Respirando fundo, Bella fala: "Eu vou fazer isso, mas com uma condição."

"É claro que sim, qualquer coisa. Nós vamos fazer tudo que pudermos por você. Absolutamente", Rose e Alice respondem de uma só vez.

"Vocês duas vão fazer uma audição para ser concorrentes também. Se eu vou para um encontro com Edward Masen, quero as minhas melhores meninas comigo."

* * *

**Bella vai mesmo entrar nessa da audição, mas vai levar Rose e Alice com ela hahaha Será que vai dar certo? xD**

**Mais 25 reviews e eu posto o 4 :)**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	4. Capítulo 4

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Suspiros são ouvidos de ambas as senhoras em questão.

"O quê? De jeito nenhum. Eu não posso, eu não quero..." Alice protestou.

Rose concordou, "Você está louca, por que eu iria querer estar em um reality show?"

O silêncio encheu a sala com essa declaração.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha para Rose e espera por isso...

"Eu quero dizer. Eu não quero namorar Edward Masen. Você tem uma paixão por ele, não eu", Rose esclareceu.

"Bella, você não pode estar falando sério. Por que você quer que sejamos concorrentes?" Alice perguntou, incrédula.

"Eu estive pensando. Preciso de vocês lá para me dar apoio moral. Para ajudar a me manter no caminho. Vocês podem vasculhar a concorrência. Receber as informações sobre todos para mim. Tudo o que vocês precisam fazer é entrar como escolhidas e saírem na cerimônia de primeira eliminação. Se eu for, eu vou ficar. Se não, vamos para casa depois de ter umas mini férias juntas. Vocês tem que admitir, 'poderia' ser divertido. "

"Poderia," Rose bufou.

"Eles não iriam pegar três meninas da mesma cidade," Alice disse.

"Nós poderíamos usar endereços da casa de cada uma. O quanto eles poderiam verificar? Eu ainda recebo correspondência na casa do meu pai. O que vocês acham?"

"Bem, sim". Todas concordam que isso poderia funcionar.

"Se vamos fazer isso, vocês têm que me prometer alguma coisa," Bella diz a sério, virando-se para seus amigos. "Se alguma coisa mudar e vocês realmente quiserem sair com Edward, vocês têm que me dizer imediatamente. Eu não irei competir com qualquer uma de vocês, legitimamente, é isso." Ela ri.

"Estou jogando o advogado do diabo aqui, Bella, mas isso não é enganar o Edward? Nós estaríamos tomando-se dois lugares de meninas que realmente gostariam de namorar com ele," Alice interrompe.

"Se fizermos isso direito, ninguém vai se machucar e nenhuma será mais prudente. O que dizem senhoras?" Bella pergunta esperançosa.

"O que temos a perder?" Rose brinca.

As meninas riem e dão um abraço em grupo.

"Tempo para alguns cocktails e planejamento. Nós temos algumas fitas de audição de fazer," Alice anuncia.

* * *

**Bella conseguiu fazer as duas aceitarem. Será que vai dar problema? Hmmm**

**E vocês querem ver o Edward? Tem que comentar, leva alguns capítulos pra ele aparecer, mas estamos bem perto.**

**Com 25 reviews nesse capítulo, eu posto o 5**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	5. Capítulo 5

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 5 **

Com seus vídeos de audição para _O Solteiro Mais Cobiçado_ enviados, tudo o que as meninas podiam fazer agora é esperar.

Elas se certificam de que o vídeo de Bella é o melhor, jogando-se apelo para 'a garota da porta ao lado'.

Rose e Alice atuam bem nos vídeos, mas secretamente esperam que das três, só Bella seja escolhida.

Elas também temem que uma, ou ambas sejam escolhidas, e Bella não, e como isso poderia afetar sua amiga sensível.

As meninas estão circulando em seu apartamento no sábado à tarde.

"Você já reparou que durante as divulgações para _O Solteiro Mais Cobiçado_, eles não mostraram fotos recentes de Edward?" Rose pergunta.

"Eu sei," Alice concorda. "E se ele está careca ou gordo agora?"

"Ele tem apenas 29 anos, Alice. Tenho certeza que eles estão apenas tentando construir o suspense", Bella repreende.

Embora, ela também se pergunta por que eles não estão usando todas as fotos recentes de Edward. Ela está morrendo de vontade de ver como ele se parece agora.

"Você sabe, eu não acho que houve alguma foto de Edward por quase seis ou sete anos", acrescenta Bella pensativa.

"Tudo isso? Sério? Uau, ele realmente poderia estar velho e careca", Rose brinca.

"Ele não é muito mais velho do que nós garotas, apenas seis anos."

"Quanto tempo durou a banda dele, After Dawn, juntos?" Alice pergunta a Bella, uma vez que ela conhece cada detalhe da antiga e breve carreira musical de Edward.

"Pouco mais de três anos. Eles formaram em 2001 e se separaram em 2004. Edward tinha 21 anos na última vez que foi visto publicamente. Quer dizer, tem havido algumas fotos aleatórias que vazaram ao longo dos anos, mas quem sabe se foram manipuladas ou não," ela informa as suas amigas. Fazendo-as sorrir pelo vasto conhecimento de todas as coisas sobre Edward Masen.

"O quê? Bem, eu poderia ter seguido a sua carreira de perto. Eu tinha uns 15 anos quando a banda se separou."

Bella defende a si mesma.

"Eu gostaria de ter conhecido vocês. Eu sinto como se as conhecesse desde sempre, mas eu gostaria que tivéssemos crescido juntas," Alice divaga.

"Vocês duas são as minhas melhores amigas, não importa se nos conhecemos há cinco anos ou a vida inteira. Amigos são a família que você escolhe." Bella sorri para suas amigas.

"Você pode dizer isso de novo. Porque você não pode escolher sua família", diz Rose, revirando os olhos para dar ênfaze.

* * *

**Será que o Edward está velho e careca? hahaha Eu acho que não! Awn essas 3 são lindas, são realmente como irmãs :)  
**

**E adivinha quem aparece no próximo capítulo? Sim o Solteiro! Então comentem que a meta pro 6 é de 25 reviews nesse capítulo**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	6. Capítulo 6

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

"Tem certeza que isso é uma boa idéia, Jasper?" Edward diz, andando pelo escritório de seu amigo de longa data.

"Confie em mim, isso vai funcionar muito bem. Tenho totalmente suas costas protegidas. Os produtores sabem nossas estipulações, está em seu contrato. Eu não vou deixá-los comprometer sua integridade", Jasper garante ao seu cliente.

"Eu espero que você esteja certo. Está começando a se tornar real e está me assustando pra caralho." Edward empalidece. "E se editarem a merda das filmagens e criarem drama onde não existe nenhum? Ou pior ainda, me faz parecer um idiota ou um babaca? Isto tudo pode se voltar contra mim."

"Você tem mais controle criativo do que qualquer outro Solteiro ou Solteira na história do show. Eles sentem que tiveram a sorte grande por você sair da reclusão e aceitar ser o seu Solteiro. Eles farão qualquer coisa para fazer, e manter, você feliz. "

"Eu não estava 'em reclusão' isso é apenas a história dos tablóides. Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que a minha vida ficou complicada e eu tive que voltar atrás e priorizar."

"Não vai sair pela culatra. Esta é a forma perfeita de voltar a ser celebridade, promover a si mesmo e talvez até mesmo encontrar o amor. Você vai até mesmo ter opinião na seleção das mulheres, o que é inédito, eu poderia acrescentar," Jasper diz. "Por uma questão de fato, temos que nos encontrar com eles às 2:00 de amanhã. Eles reduziram para cerca de 30 mulheres e querem sua ajuda para fazê-lo chegar até as 20 que vão aparecer no show."

Jasper ri e balança a cabeça.

"O quê?" Edward pergunta com suspeita.

"Nada. Você vai ver amanhã", ele sorri, olhando como o gato que comeu o canário.

"Ótimo", Edward diz com sarcasmo.

"Bem, o que você acha, Edward? Trinta mulheres bonitas, todas aqui para você", Mike Newton, o produtor de _O Solteiro Mais Cobiçado_, orgulha-se, praticamente dando tapinhas nas próprias costas.

Edward está desconfiado. Ele não confia completamente esse cara. Esse cara, que em poucas semanas vai ter a vida de Edward em suas mãos. Ou futuro de Edward, pelo menos.

"Hum, eles são todas muito bonitas?" Edward pede cautela.

"Não apenas bonitas, são lindas. Você tem de tudo, desde a garota da porta ao lado até a modelo da Playboy", Mike responde.

Edward arfa.

"Não literalmente, você realmente não tem uma modelo de playboy real, mas algumas delas poderiam ser", Mike diz novamente.

Edward suspira de alívio quando ele examina atentamente as fotos de mulheres alinhadas na mesa. Os olhos de Edward param em uma mulher que ele reconhece. Seus olhos deslocam imediatamente para seu amigo, e publicitário, Jasper.

Jasper lhe dá um sorriso tímido, murmurando, "Nós vamos conversar mais tarde."

Edward balança a cabeça e continua olhando para a mulher.

Uma hora mais tarde, depois de muito debate, as 20 finalistas são selecionadas.

Como os amigos estão caminhando de volta para os seus carros, Edward avisa: "Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo, Jaz. Porque eu não acho que posso lidar com isso se tornando um circo. Eu saio no meio do show se eu não estiver satisfeito. "

"Eu sei, Edward. Você tem um monte andando sobre isso. Entendo, eu realmente entendo", Jasper lhe assegura. Sabendo que seu amigo não está apenas colocando-se em risco pela sua carreira, mas também para encontrar o amor. Edward colocou sua vida romântica em espera por praticamente toda a sua vida adulta. Que, de longe, é onde os maiores medos de seu amigo estão, e Jasper vai fazer tudo o que puder para ajudar seu amigo, pois de todas as pessoas que ele conhece, Edward merece um pouco de felicidade em sua vida.

* * *

**Edward saiu da _fama_ para dar prioridades na vida, ta certo s2 Hmmmm uma mulher conhecida entre tantas, quem será?**

**Alguém (não sei quem pq mandou sem nome) reclamou que tinham batido a meta e eu não postei: a meta é de reviews no capítulo, não na fic toda. Não adianta ter 25 reviews se 10 forem nos outros e não no último postado, entendeu? Pois é.**

**25 reviews aqui e eu posto o 7 ;)**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	7. Capítulo 7

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

_**Mais tarde naquele dia na academia...**_

"Como foi com o povo do Solteiro?" Emmett grunhiu entre as repetições.

"Interessante", diz Edward, levantando uma sobrancelha para Jasper. "Poderia me explicar por que sua irmã é uma das mulheres?"

"O que?" Emmett deixa escapar. "Sério?"

"Surpresa", Jasper disse, gesticulando com as mãos. "E ela é só minha meia-irmã. Seu pai casou com minha mãe, lembra?"

"Surpresa como 'minha irmã gay tem uma queda por você' ou surpresa como, 'Eu não sei mesmo'," Edward diz, olhando exasperado.

"Surpresa como, temos uma espiã lá dentro. Ela está lá para nos informar se alguém foi pelas razões erradas, conivente, etc. Você sabe, para ajudá-lo a eliminar as ruins, mais cedo ou mais tarde."

"Qual será a sua história?" Edward pergunta, o seu interesse despertado de repente.

A versão do show é: 'Mulher Bissexual procura amor, homem ou mulher'.

"Oh, grande competição.", Edward sem muita emoção.

"Ela prometeu apenas perseguir suas rejeições, quero dizer, _'as mulheres que você enviar para casa'_," Jasper riu.

"Ei, eu pensei que estava indo para pegar a rejeição?" Emmett amua.

"Vai ter o suficiente para ir atrás", Jasper brinca.

"Quando terei que me livrar dela? Devo manter ela no show por muito tempo?" Edward pergunta, acelerando o seu ritmo na esteira.

"Isso é totalmente sua escolha. Se você honestamente estiver interessado nas mulheres, preencha os lugares com eles. Caso contrário, a mantenha por perto para as informações," Jasper dá de ombros. "Além disso, Elizabeth é descontrolada. Bruta quando eles ficam."

"Eu me lembro. Da primeira vez ela me conheceu, ela perguntou se eu era um 'desistente', Quem faz isso?" Edward balança a cabeça.

"Bem, você não é um 'desistente' mais. A publicidade do show deve provocar o interesse que precisamos para você iniciar sua carreira solo. Todos aqueles anos como um recluso, escrevendo músicas, vai pagar por isso. Você tem material suficiente para alguns álbuns," Jasper ofega, tentando acompanhar o ritmo de Edward na esteira.

"Um recluso, que é totalmente fora de contato com o namoro. As coisas mudaram muito?" Edward pergunta.

"Sempre use um preservativo", Emmett diz de uma forma paternal.

"Sim, sim," Edward acena para ele.

"Bem, vocês podem trocar mensagens de texto entre si, quando estão na mesma sala, em vez de falar," Jasper ri.

"Ah, e você pode dizer como o seu relacionamento está indo por verificar seu status no Facebook," Emmett acrescenta.

"Não há telefones. Sem telefones e sem computadores são permitidos quando estamos no show", acrescenta Edward a sério.

"Anime-se, Ed. É como andar de bicicleta. Você vai ficar bem," Emmett lhe dá um tapinha nas costas, depois limpa a mão suada em seus shorts.

"Realmente, Edward, basta ser você mesmo. O material de romance deve vir naturalmente. Se isso não acontecer, ela não é a mulher certa." Jasper para de correr e toma um gole de água.

"Nós terminamos aqui?" Edward olha para Emmett.

"Por que você está me perguntando?" Emmett faz uma carranca.

"Você é o meu treinador, lembra? Você queria vir comigo para filmar o show. Sendo assim, treinador, comece a fazer a sua parte", Edward cotovela ele de brincadeira.

"Droga, eu preciso fazer alguma pesquisa. Preciso ser totalmente conhecedor e outras coisas," Emmett disse com determinação, fazendo-os rir.

* * *

**A mulher conhecida era pegadinha hahaha é a irmã do Jasper, a Liz que é s2 Vocês vão gostar dela, eu acho... Emmett e Jasper vão com o Edward, já sabem o que pode acontecer né? rsrsrs**

**Eu tentei postar mais cedo, mas o FF não tava abrindo a parte de postar o capítulo em nenhuma fic -' **

**Enfim aqui está. 25 reviews e amanhã tem o 8**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	8. Capítulo 8

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Rose é a primeira das meninas a receber um e-mail do _O Solteiro Mais Cobiçado_. Ela debate se chama Alice e Bella, mas decide esperar e ler seu e-mail em casa.

Rose lê a carta e sabe seu destino, mas se preocupa com suas amigas, especialmente com Bella, que não teve muita sorte com os homens. Na verdade, ela parece ser um ímã para todos os perdedores ou de personalidades viciadas na vizinhança geral.

Se não fosse tão triste, seria quase engraçado. Elas esperam um dia serem capazes de rir da sorte horrível de Bella com os homens, mas agora é muito cedo.

Rose prepara alguma massa de pizza e coberturas, enquanto ela aguarda suas amigas para voltar para casa do trabalho. Uma garrafa de vinho tinto é posta, prontas para brindar... ou consolar.

Alice é a primeira a chegar.

"Eu estou fazendo o jantar. Porque você não fica confortável e verifica seus e-mails? A pizza deve estar pronta até lá", Rose menciona casualmente.

Alice desaparece em seu quarto. Não é muito antes de um grito estridente ecoar da sala adjacente, fazendo Rose sorrir.

Alice vai até a sala, fazendo-a deslizar pelo chão de meias em seus pés cobertos.

"O que foi?" Rose pergunta sem rodeios, tentando conter seu entusiasmo.

"Hum, nada. Como foi seu dia?" Alice pergunta hesitante.

"Bom, nada _novo_," Rose acrescenta, enfatizando _novo_.

"Vadia, você é uma mentirosa. Você tem o e-mail também. Eu sei que você tem!" Alice grita, agarrando os ombros de Rose e virando-a para que elas fiquem frente a frente.

Rose tenta manter uma expressão séria, mas não pode. Seu sorriso é tudo o que Alice precisa para saber que Rose está nisso também. Alice grita de novo, alto o suficiente para irritar os cachorros da vizinhança.

"Você já ouviu falar de Bella?" Alice pergunta rapidamente.

"Não", de Rosa responde, sacudindo a cabeça e volta sua atenção para a comida. A tensão enche a sala enquanto Alice põe a mesa, e esperam por Bella.

"Vamos abrir o vinho. Vamos precisar de um jeito ou de outro", afirma Rose, pegando o saca-rolhas da gaveta.

Não muito depois, a porta da frente se abre com um baque. "Que dia de merda," Bella grita do outro cômodo. "O cheiro aqui está ótimo. Italiano?"

"Sim, pizza. Ela estará pronta em poucos minutos," Rose responde.

"Ótimo, eu estou morrendo de fome. Estarei aqui logo."

Alice se inclina e sussurra para Rose, "Eu não acho que ela viu o e-mail ainda."

"Você acha?" Rose revira os olhos.

Durante o jantar, Alice está bebendo seu vinho muito rápido, e Rose está mais falante do que o habitual. Bella percebe o quão estranho suas amigas estão agindo.

"O que se passa com vocês? Vocês estão agindo de modo estranho," Bella pergunta.

"Hey Bells, vá buscar o seu laptop, eu quero lhe mostrar uma coisa", Rose evita a pergunta, mudando de assunto.

Quando Bella retorna com o laptop, Rose fala. "Por que você não verifica seus e-mails enquanto eu termino o meu vinho?"

Rose e Alice observam Bella do outro lado da mesa. Quando sua amiga empalidece e parece fraca elas saltam para o lado dela.

"Bella, o que foi?"

Todas olham para o e-mail na tela.

Bella não falou, ou até mesmo fez um som.

"Estamos todas dentro. Nós fomos escolhidas. Você, eu, Rose... vamos fazer isso juntas!" Alice grita, abraçando Bella pelos ombros.

Bella se senta em silêncio completo, mal respirando.

Rose e Alice se olham com preocupação.

"Eu acho que ela está em estado de choque."

* * *

**Todas elas vão e isso será interessante!  
Mais 25 reviews e posto o 9!  
**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	9. Capítulo 9

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

"Você e sua comitiva vão ocupar a casa durante a gravação do show. Existem câmeras aqui." O produtor do programa, Mike, leva os homens através da casa do Solteiro. "No entanto, você será filmado aqui de vez em quando, mas você sempre saberá com antecedência."

"Não há câmeras escondidas ou filmagens surpresas?" Jasper pergunta, sendo um agente diligente com os melhores interesses de Edward no coração.

"Não", Mike confirma. "No entanto, você tem algumas regras a seguir. Nenhum telefone celular ou internet. Nenhum contato, seja qual for, com o mundo exterior. Qualquer um que você queira se comunicar nos próximos dois meses deve estar aqui com você. Alguma pergunta?"

"Qual é o cronograma para o primeiro dia com as mulheres?" Jasper pergunta.

"Eles vão chegar à casa do _O Solteiro Mais Cobiçado_ a noite, em grupos de quatro. Haverá um coquetel, onde você pode se misturar com elas em um ambiente descontraído. Você não tem que eliminar alguém naquela noite, ou dar qualquer rosas. Entretanto, você pode fazer uma ou ambas, se você quiser. Câmeras e microfones estarão em você em todos os momentos. As meninas vão ser filmadas com e sem você por perto. Você não terá permissão para assistir o filme de como as meninas se comportam porém, você não verá até o show que vai ao ar na TV."

"Quando é a primeira eliminação?" Edward pergunta.

"No dia seguinte, haverá uma festa na piscina e churrasco na parte da tarde. Isso lhe dará tempo com as senhoritas e uma chance de vê-las interagir umas com as outras. A eliminação será às 6 da tarde. Você precisa ficar com 15 mulheres, é essencial eliminar cinco mulheres nas primeiras 24 horas."

"Se em algum momento durante o dia, ou qualquer outro dia em questão, você quiser distribuir rosas ou eliminar alguém, você pode. Essa é a principal diferença no show este ano, por seu pedido."

"Eu aprecio os produtores sendo flexíveis comigo. A última coisa que eu quero fazer é fazer alguém ficar muito tempo quando eu sei que vai ser eliminado logo de qualquer maneira."

"Isso é muito... típico de você", Mike sussurra sarcasticamente.

Edward nivela seus ombros e rosto com Mike. "Deixar alguém embaraçado é algo que eu quero fazer. Eu sei que este show é baseado em classificações e que o drama melhora a classificação, mas não vou ser cruel com alguém de propósito e eu espero que o show se sinta da mesma maneira."

Mike ignora comentário de Edward. "Por que você não se instala na casa? Sinta-se livre para ir explorar Los Angeles com seus amigos porque a partir de amanhã de manhã, você vai ser sequestrado até o final do show."

Mike e seu pessoal sai, deixando Edward, Jasper e Emmett sozinhos em casa.

"Esta não é uma casa, é uma mansão. Poderíamos cada um ter o nosso próprio andar. Há uma academia, piscina, spa, sauna a vapor, sala de música e cinema e a vista é espetacular", Emmett diz entusiasmado.

"Gostaram de ter vindo?" Edward pergunta a seus amigos.

"Claro que sim, nunca estive tão feliz por ser solteiro na minha vida", Emmett sorri.

Jasper acena com a cabeça, tendo em visão do vale.

"Você vai viver com dois caras para os próximos dois meses. Você precisa domar sua libido", Edward avisa.

"Haverá muitas mulheres por aí", Emmett disse com desdém.

"Você percebe que você não pode se envolver com alguém do show até a gravação terminar?" Edward o lembra.

"Mas, se você eliminar, por que não?" Emmett amua.

"Se trata de que, eu vou discutir o assunto com os produtores. Quais são as chances de que há uma mulher para qualquer um de nós no grupo de 20?" Jasper pergunta.

"Ela não tem que ser uma mulher de bem, poderia ser apenas uma mulher por agora." Emmett dá de ombros.

"Cresça, Emmett. Estamos com quase trinta anos, tempo para colocar em seus sapatos de menino grande e deixar de ser um vagabundo," Edward repreende.

"Eu nunca fui um vagabundo. Eu realmente amo as mulheres e seus corpos". Emmett diz pausadamente. "Vamos para um clube esta noite ou algo assim."

Edward solta um falso espirro. "Vagabundo."

Jasper explode em uma risada.

* * *

**O Emmett só quer curtir hahaha ele quer as mulheres mandadas pra casa haha esperto. Está quase chegando a hora do programa começar!**

**Comentem que com 25 reviews vem o 10 amanhã assim que eu entrar ;)**

**Beijos  
**

**xx**


	10. Capítulo 10

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

"Este ponto de vista é incrível, também. Como você chama isso? Você sabe, quando a borda da piscina parece uma caída de penhasco?" Emmett pergunta enquanto eles flutuam na piscina da mansão do Solteiro.

"Eu acho que é chamado de piscina infinita. Eu poderia perfeitamente me acostumar com isso", acrescenta Edward.

"Eu também. Pena que você tem que trabalhar amanhã", Jasper brinca. "Como é triste, 20 mulheres bonitas todas aqui, só para você."

Edward dá a Jasper um olhar irritado.

"Então, o que vamos fazer hoje à noite?" Emmett perguntou.

"Nós não vamos dançar", diz Edward com firmeza.

"Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa. Será um desperdício se não o fizermos," Emmett amuou.

"Eu quero ir também, mas eu gostaria de ouvir um pouco de música ao vivo. LA é conhecida por sua cena musical nova. Devemos ser capazes de encontrar algo bom. Vocês estão bem com isso?" Edward sugere.

"Haverá meninas?" pede Emmett.

"Eu vou ter certeza de que vamos ver uma banda com caras e as meninas com certeza vão estar lá", Edward diz, revirando os olhos.

"Legal."

"Soa bom para mim", Jasper concorda. "Não seria engraçado se nós encontrássemos algumas de suas mulheres quando estamos fora? Eu diria que elas estão aqui também, eu duvido que elas vão chegar amanhã."

"Isso seria... estranho. Será que os produtores disseram onde é a casa delas? Ou a casa em que será filmada?" Edward pergunta.

"Tudo o que sei, é que ambos os lugares estão em algum lugar por aqui, a poucos quilômetros. Eu falei com a Liz antes, ela está aqui em LA e todas as meninas estão ficando em hotéis diferentes para a noite", diz Jasper.

Edward sai da piscina e se seca. "Eu vou entrar na internet e ver quem está tocando na cidade. Vou sentir falta de ser capaz de fazer isso. Vai ser tão estranho, sem computadores e telefones."

"Certifique-se de ligar para a sua mãe antes de confiscarem tudo," Jasper lembra ao Edward.

"Eu vou fazer isso agora também."

~x~

"Este lugar é legal. A entrada é no beco. Mas é um edifício antigo interessante", diz Jasper, olhando ao redor do hall de entrada do bar. "Então, quem está tocando hoje à noite?"

"Eles tem uma apresentação a cada duas horas a partir das 8 da noite. Podemos ficar por três ou o que seja. Pareceram interessante. Eu verifiquei seus sites e ouvi algumas de suas músicas. Os caras tocando às 8 são amigos cantores/compositores do Reino Unido. Eles fazem o trabalho solo, mas tocam juntos para se divertir. "

"Você fez um bem escolher artistas que atraem as mulheres, Edward. Olhe para este lugar, cara, noventa por cento do público são de mulheres", Emmett disse com os olhos arregalados enquanto ele varre a sala escura do pequeno clube.

Jasper entrega as bebidas mistas de Edward e Emmett. "Droga, esta bebida é forte. Quem pediu uma dupla?" Edward pergunta.

Jasper balança a cabeça.

"Bebidas alcoólicas igualam a mulheres soltas", Emmett diz para si mesmo.

"Nós não estamos levando as mulheres para casa, assim que comece a tirar essa ideia da cabeça. Você pode olhar, mas não tocar," Edward diz, não deixando espaço para a discussão.

"Eu vou cruzar a sala," Emmett grita para seus amigos no intervalo entre as músicas.

Jasper e Edward acenam de cabeça.

"É melhor que ele não nos coloque em problemas," Edward diz no ouvido de Jasper.

Jasper sorri e acena com a cabeça. "Eu sei. Eu já volto."

Emmett retorna quando a banda acaba.

"Eu conheci a mulher mais gostosa de todas. Ela é alta, loira, sexy como o inferno. Pareceu toda desinteressada, mas eu conheço. Tinha duas amigas lindas com ela, também. Eu disse a elas que eu estava com meus dois amigos solteiro, mas uma das meninas é, como elas disseram? Hum, oh sim, elas disseram que ela vai encontrar alguém especial amanhã. O que seja que isso significa," ele sai correndo com entusiasmo.

"Vamos tomar uma bebida com elas", exclama Emmett quando ele agarra o braço de Edward.

"Eu não posso sair com alguém hoje à noite, Emmett. Você está louco? Minha vida amorosa está prestes a ficar mais complicada do que jamais foi, e você quer que eu jogue outra mulher na mistura?"

"Oh, vamos lá, Eddie. Faça isso por mim. Você não tem que fazer nada, além de falar. Nós vamos o dar a menina que está esperando por alguém. Onde está Jasper? Ele vai fazer isso por mim." Emmett olha ao redor da sala.

"Eu pensei que ele ia encontrá-lo?"

"Não, eu estive no saguão conversando com as meninas. Eles estão na fila para receber um CD autografado."

"Desculpe-me". Edward se vira para o palco onde uma voz familiar está vindo. "Sinto muito em anunciar que o próximo grupo está atrasado devido a problemas com o carro. No entanto, temos a sorte de ter um músico na plateia esta noite que se ofereceu para executar algumas músicas novas para nós. Vamos receber no palco, Edward Masen" Jasper anuncia pelo microfone no palco. Ele está segurando um violão na mão.

A multidão vibra com o anúncio.

"Merda, o que ele está fazendo?" Edward diz baixinho.

"Acho que ele tem um show em LA," Emmett ri. "Vá em frente, Eddie. O que você tem a perder?"

"A minha dignidade", Edward murmura, fazendo o seu caminho para o pequeno palco.

* * *

**Quem acha que as meninas que o Emmett encontrou são as três levanta a mão? Hahaha! Oooh e o Edward vai cantar :3**

**Mais 25 reviews e eu posto o 11 ;)**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	11. Capítulo 11

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Ao anoitecer, três senhoritas saíam de um táxi amarelo, uma loira escultural, um pequena de cabelo escuro e a terceira com os longos cabelos escuros. Elas pareciam amigas saindo uma noite informal na cidade.

"Você tem certeza que devemos fazer isso?" Bella questiona.

"Ninguém do show vai nos ver. Estamos em algum lugar obscuro, um pequeno clube fora do caminho movimentado", Rose garante a amiga nervosa.

"Além disso", acrescenta Alice, "Eu estou com vontade de ver estes garotos do Reino Unido tocando e perdemos quando eles estavam em Seattle. Nós realmente tivemos sorte de que eles estão tocando juntos, em uma noite que estamos aqui e disponível."

"Vocês vão encontrar um lugar lá dentro, eu vou pegar algumas bebidas", diz Rose.

As meninas balançam ao som da música, enquanto saboreiam as bebidas. "Essas bebidas são tão fortes, é bom que não estamos dirigindo," Bella sussurra/grita entre as músicas.

"Vou pegar outro", Alice ri e desaparece em direção ao bar.

"Eles são muito bons, e muito engraçados", Rose acena em direção ao palco. "Eu acho que gosto de garotos Britânicos. Mas olhe para todas as mulheres aqui, estão quase em cima de todos os homens." Rose faz uma carranca.

"Eu quero comprar o CD, vamos entrar na fila antes que fique muito tarde", Bella diz quando Alice retorna com suas bebidas.

"Vocês belas damas apreciaram a música?" um musculoso homem loiro pergunta as meninas.

"Sim, foi ótimo! Eu estava com vontade de ver os dois. Vê-los juntos foi ainda melhor", responde Alice com entusiasmo.

"As senhoritas estão aqui sozinhas? Eu sou Emmett, a propósito. Estou aqui com meus dois amigos, vocês querem se juntar a nós para uma bebida?" Suas palavras soaram esperançosas.

"Eu sou Rosalie, esta é Alice e Bella. Obrigada pelo convite, mas estamos na fila para comprar CD. E a nossa amiga", Rose coloca um braço protetor sobre os ombros de Bella, "vai encontrar alguém muito especial amanhã."

"O status do relacionamento de um dos meus amigos é um pouco complicado também, mas eu e o outro somos descomprometidos." Emmett pisca para Rose. "O convite ainda está em aberto, se vocês decidirem voltar para o clube e ouvir a próxima apresentação."

Rose revira os olhos e faz uma pobre tentativa de franzir a testa.

Emmett sorri e acena, "Vejo vocês lá dentro, senhoritas."

"Ele era gostoso, Rose," Alice fala.

"Ele era, mas arrogante também. E não se esqueça, a partir de amanhã todos nós estamos namorando Edward Masen", Rose lembra as suas amigas.

"Desculpe-me, você acabou de dizer, Edward Masen?" a garota atrás delas pergunta.

"Sim, porque?" Bella rebate, protetora.

"Eles acabaram de anunciar que um Edward Masen vai tocar no palco."

Os olhos de Rose e Alice vão imediatamente para Bella.

"Eu já volto", Bella murmura.

Bella entra pelas portas duplas para o clube e é oprimida por uma voz que ela não tinha ouvido em anos. É mais profunda, mais masculina, mas familiar. O som suave envolve seu corpo como um cobertor quente.

Há pessoas entre ela e o homem com a voz. Ela se move lentamente fazendo seu caminho através da multidão até que ela o tem em sua visão.

Ele está apoiado em um banquinho no palco muito iluminado. Seus olhos são lançados para baixo, olhando para as mãos movendo-se habilmente no violão.

Ele olha para a multidão, com a boca no microfone e Bella suspira audivelmente.

Ela não se importa se as pessoas ao seu redor ouviram. Na medida em que ela está interessada, ela é a única pessoa na sala. Apenas ela e o muito bonito, muito real, muito não gordo, Edward Masen.

Ela olha para ele, levando-se em todos os seus movimentos. Cada toque de seus longos dedos no violão, cada nota que ele canta, cada palavra que ele diz.

Ela nem percebe quando Rose e Alice vão e se juntam a ela na plateia.

Ele dedilha sua nota final e agradece à multidão. Palmas e gritos encheram a sala. Ele sorri timidamente e se move para o lado do palco onde ele fala animadamente com alguém.

Bella engole sua bebida, mas não se move do ponto no chão.

Alice toca seu ombro. "Você está bem, Bells?"

Bella acena com a cabeça atordoada.

"Devemos ir, provavelmente não seria uma boa ideia Edward nos ver juntas", Rose sugere.

"Oh, merda. Eu não tinha pensado nisso", diz Bella enquanto ela escapava para a saída.

Rose dá um último olhar na direção do palco e vê Edward conversando com dois rapazes, um deles é Emmett, do lobby. Isso poderia ser um problema, ela pensa para si mesma.

Uma vez no táxi, todas elas dão um suspiro de alívio.

"Isso foi incrível", Bella diz com admiração.

"Bem, pelo menos sabemos que ele não está velho e gordo", Rose solta uma risada.

"Estou tonta", Alice ri. "Essas bebidas eram assassinas."

"Eu sei," Bella suspira. "Amanhã eu vou conhecer Edward Masen, que eu acabei de ver tocar em um clube, com outras duas concorrentes do Solteiro Mais Cobiçado, que eu não deveria conhecer, mas são realmente minhas melhores amigas, e eu vou estar de ressaca... bons tempos," Bella termina sem fôlego, descansando a cabeça no assento do táxi.

Seu discurso lamentável provoca em Rose e Alice uma gargalhada.

* * *

**E eram elas mesmo... será que vai dar problema? hmmm **

**Ana Carol NB: **_Emmett não as reconheceu das fotos porque ele não viu as fotos, só o Edward e o Jasper._

**Com 25 posto o 12. Vocês estão devagar nas reviews, e tem muita gente lendo. Colabora!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	12. Capítulo 12

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

"Você está pronto, Sr. Masen", o diretor do show, Aro, pergunta.

"Eu acho e, por favor, me chame de Edward."

"Está nervoso, Eddie?" Emmett brinca.

"Claro. Se eu esquecer seus nomes ou dizer algo estúpido. Será filmado," Edward lamenta.

"Não comece com isso, vamos ter garotas choramingando por cerca de uma hora", Emmett continua.

Edward mostra o dedo do meio para ele.

"Vamos rever algumas das regras:" Mike, o produtor, começa. "Vocês já nos deram seus telefones e laptops. Basta ter certeza que estamos claros sobre não ter qualquer telefone ou computador em contato com alguém de fora do show, até que a filmagem termine."

Edward, Jasper e Emmett assentem em compreensão.

"Cada senhorita aqui se reuniu por suas necessidades, em papel, pelo menos. Você vai encontrá-las uma de cada vez que elas saírem da limusine, quatro meninas em cada limusine. Vamos fazer uma pequena pausa entre cada limusine. Nesse tempo, você pode nos fazer perguntas sobre as meninas. No entanto, não vamos revelar nada, exceto o que lhe disseram sobre si mesmas. Estamos aqui para ajudá-lo a lembrar o que disseram, não dar mais informações. "

"De volta à sua casa há um livro com o nome e a foto de cada menina em uma página. Isso é para você tomar notas, etc. Vinte meninas podem ser muito para manter na memória." Mike respira enquanto todos eles riem e, em seguida, continua, "Você pode eliminar ou dar uma rosa a qualquer hora hoje à noite ou amanhã. Apenas lembre-se: até o final da cerimônia da rosa amanhã você precisa ter apenas quinze meninas. Quaisquer dúvidas?"

"Eu não vou ter uma bio de cada garota?" Edward pede.

"Não, você não sabe nada sobre elas, a não ser que elas decidam contar. Assim como namoro real." Mike sorri.

Idiota.

"A primeira limosine está chegando em, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Aro faz a contagem regressiva.

As mulheres bonitas saem da limusine pelo o que parece ser um ritmo assustadoramente rápido. Edward sorri, apertando as mãos, dando abraços, o que parece apropriado, com cada mulher.

Ele faz perguntas de esclarecimento sobre algumas das mulheres, entre as limos.

Eles vêm em todas as formas e tamanhos, tons e matizes, penteados e estilos de roupas.

A cabeça de Edward está girando com nomes, rostos, perfumes irresistíveis e as primeiras impressões que ele recorre para fazer anotações mentais sobre cada mulher.

Jessica de Austin, Texas. _Bonita, peitos falsos? Sotaque sulista._

Tanya de Juneau, no Alaska. _Alta, loira morango, atraente, meio fria._

Victoria de Vancouver, Canadá. _Cabelo vermelho, falante, muito cheia de curvas, parece ser a mais velha grupo._

Rosalie de Portland, Oregon. _Alta, bonita, parece desinteressada._

Angela de Little Rock, Arkansas. _Sorriso amável, tranquila e muito bonita._

Elizabeth de Los Angeles, Califórnia. _A irmã de Jasper, parece mais interessada em mulheres do que eu, eu deduzo._

Alice de Provo, Utah_. Bonita, pequena, cheia de energia._

Claire, de Chicago, Illinois. _Loira, sorriso agradável._

Emily da Carolina do Norte. _O cabelo e pele escuro._

Leah de Sante Fe, Novo Mexico. _Poderia ser a irmã de Emily (deve trabalhar em distinguí-las)._

Bree de New Haven, Connecticut. _Transparece ser rica e mimada._

Bella de Seattle, Washington. _Bonita, me deu algo para me lembrar dela, um pequeno chaveiro de metal com um sino, Seattle Bella._

Maria do Brasil, em algum lugar perto do Rio de Janeiro. _Puro sexo, tentadora, mas não é quem eu levaria para casa para conhecer a minha mãe._

Irina da Rússia, quem sabe onde. _Alta, bonita, difícil de entender._

Kate de New York. _Atraente, parece ser impulsionada na carreira._

Chelsea de Denver, Colorado. _Possui seu próprio negócio._

Senna de Tempe, Arizona. _Colegial, em tempo parcial é garçonete._

Heidi de Atlanta, Georgia. _Não fala nada, apenas olha para mim e ri. Parece que a mais nova das senhoritas._

Jane de Jacksonville, Florida. _Difícil de definir. Parece estar examinando cada movimento meu._

Mary de Indianapolis, Indiana_. Quieta, tímida, sorridente._

Edward se move pela sala durante o coquetel, certificando-se de ter uma pequena conversa com cada mulher. Ele está tendo dificuldade para lembrar os detalhes de cada conversa, a menos que eles são extraordinariamente bom ou ruim.

No entanto, ele faz questão de observar as mulheres e como elas interagem uns com os outros.

Durante uma pausa banheiro, quando o microfone foi removido e as câmeras não estão por perto, Edward gosta de um pouco de paz e sossego. Ele está no banheiro lavando as mãos quando a porta se abriu e Emmett entra.

Ele se inclina para Edward e sussurra: "Faça o que fizer, Ed, não dê quaisquer rosas ou envie alguém em casa esta noite. Temos que conversar primeiro. Houve um desenvolvimento que requer nossa atenção. Jasper está tentando chegar até a Liz e levá-la nisso também."

"Merda, é ruim?" Edward pergunta com preocupação.

"Não sei ainda, apenas enrole. Conheça as mulheres e tal. Só não se livre de alguém ou escolha alguém para ficar até que conversemos." Ele dá um tapinha Edward na parte de trás e sai do banheiro.

Um abalado Edward hesitantemente reencontra as mulheres.

No encerramento da festa, Edward é solicitado a abordar as mulheres.

"Foi um prazer conhecer todas, vocês são senhoritas encantadoras. Quero conhecer cada um de vocês melhor, por isso estou deixando de dar qualquer rosa ou enviando alguém em casa até amanhã. Espero que todas compreendam." Ele cuidadosamente faz contato visual com cada mulher, enquanto falava.

"Peço uma coisa a vocês. Se em algum momento uma de vocês não virem futuro comigo ou não quiserem continuar saindo comigo, por qualquer motivo, por favor, fale comigo diretamente e você terá permissão para deixar o show imediatamente. Em troca, eu lhe darei a mesma cortesia. Em outras palavras, eu não vou amarrar qualquer uma de vocês. Eu não quero ser cruel ou manter alguém aqui sob falsos pretextos. Obrigado novamente, senhoritas, estou ansioso para amanhã, vejo vocês ao meio-dia à beira da piscina. Boa noite."

Com um deslumbrante sorriso e um aceno de sua mão, Edward deu a volta e saiu da mansão, Emmett e Jasper ao seu lado. O curto passeio de limusine para a mansão do Solteiro foi apreensivo e silencioso.

Edward entra na casa, fecha a porta e vira para seus melhores amigos. "Certo, o que está acontecendo?"

"Isso pode levar um tempo", diz Jasper, balançando a cabeça.

"Encontre-me em dez minutos no pátio de trás e leve cerveja. Eu preciso disso", Edward diz categoricamente.

"Eu vou trazer o livro das meninas. Temos algumas anotações para adicionar," Jasper disse a Edward.

Todos eles se encontram ao redor da lareira ao ar livre com roupas confortáveis e as cervejas estão a meio caminho antes que alguém fala.

"Ok, Eddie. Queremos que nos diga o que você sabe sobre cada mulher. Primeiras impressões, como você se sente, as coisas que você percebeu, etc. Quando terminar, vamos compartilhar o que sabemos."

* * *

**O programa começou! Bella toda linda deu um chaveiro pro Edward lembrar dela, fofa! Será que o Emmett vai contar sobre elas? Hmmm... **

**Meninas tentei postar mais cedo, mas seila qual o problema do FF comigo, tava dando erro na área de postar -'**

**Enfim, com mais 25 vem o capítulo 13. Observaram que o capítulo aumentou né? A média será essa, alguns são até bem maiores, então com o passar do tempo a meta tbm vai aumentar. Participa gente!**

**Beijps**

**xx**


	13. Capítulo 13

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

"Estas são as suas atribuições de cada quarto. Duas meninas por quarto, dois quartos compartilham um banheiro. Tenho certeza de que vocês podem fazer funcionar a coisa do banheiro amigavelmente", diz Lauren, figurinista e maquiadora pessoal para o show. "Não há câmeras ou microfones no andar de cima, onde os quartos estão. Vocês podem ser filmadas se arrumando para um encontro ou algo parecido, mas vocês sempre vão saber com antecedência."

"Os vestidos de noite são rotulados e pendurado em seus quartos. Eles foram feitos com as medidas que vocês forneceram, por isso eles devem caber", ela olhava algumas das mulheres enquanto falava.

"Este é Demetri, ele vai fazer o seu cabelo. Vamos ficar no quarto mais distante no corredor. Venha a nós quando vocês estiverem prontas para cabelo e maquiagem."

"Oi, eu sou Bella", ela se apresenta, estendendo a mão para sua companheira de quarto.

"Angela, prazer em conhecê-la. Você está nervosa? Estou muito nervosa", diz Angela, torcendo as mãos.

"Sim, muito", responde Bella.

Bella não está tão nervosa quanto ela poderia estar. Ela, Rose e Alice tinham vindo com um plano. Olhos abertos, boca fechada, a não ser falando com Edward. Rose e Alice fariam o papel de querer sair com Edward, até que chegasse a hora de mudar para a "Operação Destacar-Bella." Em seguida, eles iriam mudar e tornar-se suas defensoras, empurrando Edward em sua direção, falando sobre ela. Se a situação exigissem, elas até revelariam alguns dos segredos desagradáveis da outra menina. Elas fariam o que fosse necessário para ajudar Bella, fazendo-a ser percebida por Edward.

Isso é um limite rígido, para todas elas.

Ver Edward, na noite passada, foi realmente uma bênção disfarçada. Bella tem superado o choque inicial de que Edward parecia agora, como um homem, não um garoto. Ela ouviu-o falar e cantar, então ela sente que é mais fácil lidar com encontrá-lo cara a cara do que por trás dela. Esta ressaca das fortes bebidas no clube está realmente prejudicando o dia de Bella mais do que qualquer coisa.

As meninas não sabem como e onde eles vão poder conversar a sós na casa. Felizmente, Alice e Bella estão em quartos adjacentes, então eles vão estar compartilhando um banheiro. Rose, no entanto, está do outro lado do corredor e estará compartilhando um quarto com Elizabeth.

Rose é a primeira das meninas a sair da limusine e conhecer Edward. Ela não está nervosa, ela está atuando, desempenhando um papel.

"Olá, Edward. Eu sou Rosalie, de Oregon," Rose sorri e sacode a mão e Edward sorri em troca.

"Rosalie, obrigado por ter vindo no show. Estou ansioso para falar mais lá dentro", responde Edward.

Sua interação é amigável, mas firme.

Alice é a próxima das meninas a encontrar Edward. Ela pula para fora da limusine, surpreendendo Edward com sua agilidade em tais saltos altos.

"Oi Edward, eu sou Alice, de Utah. Estou tão feliz por finalmente conhecê-lo." Ela abraça-o firmemente.

"Hum, você também, Alice. Espero que possamos conversar mais tarde", responde Edward.

Bella é a última das três meninas a sair uma limusine. Ela sai com cuidado e caminha cautelosamente, saltos altos não são seus amigos.

Ela se aproxima de Edward com um sorriso tímido. "Olá, Edward. Eu sou Bella de Seattle. Trouxe algo para você para torná-lo mais fácil de você se lembrar de mim."

Ela pega sua mão, vira-o e coloca algo em sua palma. Ela está agradavelmente surpreendida com a sensação de sua mão, suave, mas forte e quente.

Ele olha para o presente em sua mão, e depois mantém-se. É um pequeno Space Needle de metal em um chaveiro, ligado ao chaveiro também há um pequeno sino de metal.

"Seattle Bella," Edward ri. "Eu definitivamente não vou me esquecer de você, Seattle Bella." Ele sorri, dando-lhe um abraço.

Bella sorri e devolve o seu abraço. "Te vejo lá dentro", ela disse timidamente, antes de entrar na mansão para se juntar às outras mulheres.

Ela está satisfeita com sua interação. Ela só pode esperar que tenha causado uma boa primeira impressão.

Ela observa a todos cuidadosamente durante toda a noite, um pouco espantada com a forma como as mulheres são tão diferentes. Uma pergunta incômoda continua rastejando em sua mente. O que Edward está procurando em uma mulher? A única resposta que ela está confortável com a verdade. Se não for ela, então que assim seja, mas ela promete não mudar quem ela é apenas para ser quem ele quer.

Ela está mergulhada no pensamento, quando ele desperta-a para o presente.

"Seattle Bella, você está tendo um bom tempo?" ele pergunta, parecendo genuinamente interessado.

"Sim, é claro. É apenas um pouco esmagador. Eu não posso imaginar o que isso deve ser para você", ela responde, olhando-o nos olhos.

"É muita coisa para absorver", ele ri. "Eu realmente gostei do presente, ninguém me deu nada para me ajudar a lembrar-se delas. Você coloca um monte de pensamento para ter certeza de que eu sei quem você é, aprecio isso", ele diz com sinceridade.

Bella abre a boca para responder, mas é interrompida por um alto e irritante "Edvard, Edvard, aqui está você."

Edward dá a Bella um sorriso de desculpas, e diz: "Desculpe-me", antes que ele volta sua atenção para a muito alta, muito magra modelo europeia.

Bella suspira e volta a sua atenção de volta para o grupo. Ela percebe uma bandeja de rosas sobre a mesa do café e se pergunta se Edward vai dar nenhum deles hoje à noite, ou se ele vai mandar alguém para casa?

Bella escapa para o banheiro, onde, felizmente, um membro da equipe tira o microfone antes de entrar. Ela leva seu tempo sabendo que teve sua única interação com Edward pela noite.

Ela está na cabine quando ela ouve a porta do banheiro abrir.

"Bella, Bella, você está aqui?" Rose sussurra.

"Sim, estou. Saio em um segundo", Bella responde.

Rose está andando na frente da pia quando Bella sai da cabine.

"O que foi, Rose?"

"Hum, não fique chateada, mas a nossa situação pode estar comprometida." Ela aponta entre ela e Bella.

"O que você quer dizer?" Bella pergunta, uma sensação horrível na boca do estômago.

"Lembra-se do cara bonito, que falou com a gente na fila do clube na noite passada, o Emmett?"

Bella concorda.

"Ele está aqui... com Edward."

"Merda, o que vamos fazer?" Bella pergunta, tentando não entrar em pânico. "Isso não pode ir a merda tão cedo," ela geme alto.

"Aja normalmente, mantenha os olhos abertos, continue sendo você mesma com Edward. Vou encontrar Alice e falar com ela de alguma forma. Nós apenas temos que começar a "Operação Destacar Bella" um pouco mais cedo do que o planejado. Se nós podemos passar através da eliminação de amanhã, estaremos bem." Rose puxa Bella em um abraço.

"Bells, vai ficar tudo bem. Confie em mim. Temos que ir."

* * *

**Vimos o lado das meninas do programa. O fato delas se conhecerem pode sim ser problema para as três, mas vamos ver como os garotos vão lidar com essa informação, se vão contar ou esconder do Edward.**

**Mais 25 reviews e eu volto**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	14. Capítulo 14

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

"Quem é quente e quem não é, Ed?" Emmett ri, tentando aliviar o clima.

"Vamos página por página. As fotos devem acionar meus pensamentos, impressões, você sabe," Edward diz com um encolher de ombros enquanto vira para a primeira garota no livro.

"Alice. Ela é amigável, alegre, talvez leviana, mas não posso dizer ainda."

"Próxima," Emmett.

"Angela. Meio tranquila e muito bonita", Edward dá de ombros.

Emmett gesticulou para ele continuar.

"Bella. Ela me deu um presente para me lembrar dela, você viu isso? Ela também é muito fácil para conversar," Edward sorri.

"Sim, nós temos que prestar atenção a suas apresentações com as meninas sobre o teleponto."

"Bree," Edward balança a cabeça. "Eu não sei sobre ela. Ela parece mimada, meio nova. Acho que ela bebeu um pouco demais, também," Edward recorda com um gosto amargo na boca.

Edward continua a folhear as páginas.

"Existem algumas das meninas que parecem ser a mesma pessoa. É difícil explicar, mas eu tenho dificuldade em mantê-las em mente. Não porque tenha, feito nada de errado. Há apenas... nada. Nenhuma ligação, você sabe?" Ele olha para seus amigos.

"Eu posso entender isso. Quando você vai a um bar e há uma sala cheia de garotas, algumas simplesmente não se destacam," Jasper acena com a cabeça em apoio. "Qual meninas?"

"Hum, Claire, Senna, Chelsea, Mary. Então Leah e Emily parecem que poderiam ser irmãs. Vou realmente fazer um esforço com essas meninas amanhã."

"Oh, e Heidi." Edward revira os olhos. "Ela é como uma fangirl. Você sabia que ela não disse uma palavra para mim? Ela só sorria e ria quando estou perto dela. Estou preocupado com qual será a sua reação se eu lhe der uma rosa e se eu não der. Ela tem amanhã para conversar, ou ela vai embora."

"Quem mais resta?" Jasper pergunta.

"Vamos ver", Edward vira para a próxima página, "Maria. Ela é quente, ela tem aquela coisa exótica acontecendo. Gostaria de saber se há mais por trás do corpo?" Ele vira a página novamente.

"Irina é linda, mas um pouco exigente com o meu tempo. Eu não entendo o que ela diz na metade do tempo." Outra vez.

"Kate é fisicamente o meu tipo, mas ela fala muito sobre sua carreira. Eu não posso vê-la estando disposta a se mudar ou ajustar sua vida para que eu me encaixe."

"Meu tempo com Jane foi... interessante. Eu senti como se estivesse em uma entrevista. Ela perguntou sobre meu histórico de saúde, hábitos, coisas assim. Ela me chamou de 'boa espécime', isso é muito estranho", diz Edward enquanto franze o nariz.

Eles todos riem.

"Eu vou pegar mais cerveja, antes de continuar", Jasper pula e vai para a casa.

"Você está indo bem, Eddie. Você parecia calmo e tranquilo", Emmett elogia o amigo.

"No começo eu estava suando, mas eu entrei na onda, especialmente uma vez que a festa começou."

Jasper retorna e as mãos estão cheias de cervejas abertas.

"Voltando para as meninas, Jessica, ela parece doce, mas eu acho que ela foi aprimorada", diz Edward indicando grandes seios com as mãos.

"Eu também penso assim, Edward. Yep, Eddie", seus amigos concordam.

"Victoria. Ela velha o suficiente para ser considerado uma _cougar_*? Eu sei, eu sei, quarenta era o meu limite, mas eu me sinto como um pedaço de carne quando estou com ela", Edward se encolhe.

_***Cougar:**_ _São mulheres mais velhas, com mais de 35 anos, que caçam homens mais jovens._

"Mas ela é gostosa", acrescenta Emmett.

"É verdade, é verdade," Edward disse.

"Tanya. Ela é linda, mas há algo com ela. Ela não faz contato com os olhos, eu não sei", diz Edward em confusão. "Isso é realmente difícil."

Edward faz uma pausa para tomar um gole de sua cerveja.

"Liz, ou devo chamá-la de Elizabeth? Tivemos uma conversa interessante. Ela estava pescando para obter informações sobre o tipo de garota que eu estou procurando sem sair e perguntar. Perguntou coisas como, quais são os melhores atributos femininos? Eu respondi-lhe o melhor que pude. O que ela está tentando fazer?"

"Eu acho que ela só quer ter uma ideia do tipo de garota que você gosta e depois vai conhecer essas meninas na casa para ver se eles são genuínos," Jasper esclarece.

"Era tão óbvio que ela estava verificando as outras meninas, mais do que eu. Os editores vão amá-la."

Eles riem novamente.

"Por último, mas não menos importante, Rosalie. Ela é linda, confiante, agradável, mas eu não sei. Ela parece um pouco... desinteressada."

"Isso é tudo sobre elas", diz Edward, fechando o livro.

"O que o seu instinto Eddie? Sua garota está neste grupo? Qualquer reações viscerais a uma delas?" Emmett cutuca.

"Visceral? Sério Emmett? Você tem a palavra do dia do banheiro ou algo assim?"

"Haha, é uma palavra real, e eu sei o que significa, também," Emmett disse defensivamente.

"Eu não sei. Espero que esteja aberto o suficiente para saber quando a garota certa vier," Edward dá de ombros.

Edward vira para seus amigos expectativa. "É a vez de vocês, derramem. O que vocês sabem?"

Emmett e Jasper fazem contato visual um com o outro.

Jasper começa, "Tenha em mente o que você acabou de nos dizer sobre essas mulheres, antes de saltar para qualquer conclusão. Você pode fazer isso, Edward?"

Edward concorda.

"Ok, aqui vai. Lembra da garota que eu conheci no saguão ontem à noite, no clube?" Emmett perguntou.

"Vagamente", Edward responde.

"A bonita, alta e loira e suas duas amigas?" Emmett continua.

"Sim, certo. O que tem elas?" Edward pergunta impaciente.

"Lembra que elas disseram que uma delas ia encontrar alguém especial hoje?" Emmett alonga a palavra hoje, esperando que Edward pegasse.

"E então?" Edward pergunta, ficando irritado.

"Bem, essas três garotas estão em seu livro," Emmett aponta para o livro das mulheres de Edward.

"Não, merda. Elas estavam juntas, ontem à noite, no clube? Será que eles parecem se conhecer bem?"

"Devagar Eddie. Elas pareciam velhas amigas. Elas eram muito protetoras com sua amiga, aquela que ia encontrar alguém hoje."

"Quais garotas? Por favor, que seja alguém que eu não me importo em sair," Edward diz para si mesmo.

"É exatamente isso Eddie. Você disse coisas boas sobre essas garotas. E você prometeu manter isso em mente."

"Quem?" Edward exige.

"Rosalie, ela se apresentou para mim como Rose, e suas amigas, como Alice e Bella."

O ar deixa Edward com um grande sibilo, como se tivesse sido atingido com um soco no estômago.

Ele se senta e coloca sua cabeça em suas mãos.

"O que você acha que eles estão tentando fazer? Por que eles estão aqui?" Edward pergunta para seus amigos.

"Nós não sabemos. Mas com toda a honestidade, eu não tenho um mau pressentimento sobre elas. Isso provavelmente soa estranho, mas eu não tenho", Jasper encolhe os ombros.

"Nem eu, Eddie. Digo, basta continuar com isso. Tente conhecê-las melhor amanhã. Se livre delas se você tem outras garotas que deseja manter. Caso contrário, as mantenha por perto. Vamos ficar de olho nelas. Ah, e Liz já sabe disso. Jaz lhe mandou um bilhete dizendo-lhe para manter um olhar atento sobre as três."

"Isso é uma merda. Um dia e eu já estou questionando sinceridade e motivos. Uhhhh". Edward fica de pé. "Eu vou para a cama, eu tenho muito o que pensar."

"Boa noite, Edward. Você sabe que tem a gente aqui né?" Emmett puxa-o para um abraço de homem.

"Sim, obrigado Em, Jaz. Eu aprecio isso." Edward sai da sala, sua linguagem corporal derrotado: ombros caídos, cabeça baixa.

Ele vira-se lentamente quando chega na porta.

"Qual das garotas ia encontrar alguém hoje?"

"Bella, elas disseram que Bella iria encontrar alguém especial hoje", Emmett respondeu.

Edward concorda e sobe as escadas para o seu quarto.

* * *

**Edward falou seu pensamento sobre cada garota e eles contaram sobre as meninas. Eles estão certos em contar, porque eles não as conhecem e vá saber o 'plano' das pessoas que entraram nisso né? Nem todas são santinhas, vocês vão perceber com o tempo.**

**Mais 25 reviews e capítulo novo**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	15. Capítulo 15

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

No início da manhã na mansão das garotas, Bella é despertada pelo ronco, vindo de um quarto próximo. Felizmente, não é de Angela, sua colega de quarto, que parece ser uma dorminhoca tranquila.

Bella foge para o banheiro adjacente desocupado para tomar um banho rápido, antes que as outras acordem.

Ela lava, poli e remove os pelos de todas as áreas necessárias. Sua pele pálida não está acostumada à passar um dia inteiro no sol, Seattle não é conhecido por seu clima ensolarado, como Los Angeles é.

Ela decide sobre o maiô branco que tem uma saia combinando. Ela espera que possa ficar com a saia na maior parte do dia.

Ela está colocando seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto, quando ela ouve uma batida suave na porta do banheiro. Alice lentamente abre a porta e entra.

"Graças a Deus, é você", sussurra Alice, fechando a porta e puxando a amiga para um abraço.

"Parece que você está dormindo com um porco com um problema de sinusite," Bella ri.

"Eu não consegui dormir. Espero que seja só porque ela estava bêbada ou eu vou ter que ser uma diva e pedir uma nova companheira de quarto. Ou seja, se nós duas ainda estivermos aqui esta noite."

"Sobre isso, você já conversou com Rose?" Bella pergunta.

"Só ontem à noite, eu acho que ela tem as mãos cheias com sua colega de quarto e amigas do banheiro," Alice revira os olhos. "Falando de divas..."

"Qual é o plano de jogo para hoje, Alice?"

"Você tenta obter o máximo de tempo com Edward tanto quando você puder. Rose e eu vamos manter um olho sobre as outras meninas e, quando tivermos chance de falar com Edward, de alguma forma vamos lhe trazer para a conversa. Hoje pode ser a nossa única chance."

"É melhor eu descer e começar a tomar café. Acho que sou uma das primeiras meninas", diz Bella, recolhendo os seus produtos de higiene pessoal.

"Você está gostosa, Bells, amo esse maiô em você." Ela sabe o quão modesta sua amiga é e quer aumentar a sua confiança.

Bella lhe dá um sorriso apertado e sai do banheiro.

Por volta das oito horas a maioria das meninas estão lá embaixo, reunidas na grande cozinha e sala de jantar.

Bella não pode deixar de notar o quão diferente algumas delas parecem sem maquiagem. O que a leva a se perguntar se Edward gosta de mulheres que usam um pouco ou um monte de maquiagem. Ela usa muito pouco, a menos que seja uma ocasião especial. Ela é agraciada com a pele lisa e clara.

Bella está tomando seu café, quando ela ouve uma conversa entre Jane e Victoria.

"Você parece muito bem garota, três filhos, realmente? Quantos anos eles têm?" Jane pergunta.

"Oh, eles são realmente muito velhos para serem chamados de crianças."

"Como você se mantem em boa forma", Jane continua: "Eu tenho dois filhos, e eu trabalho duro para este corpo. Custou-me bastante, também", ela ri, cutucando Victoria do lado.

"Pilates, bons genes e uma cirurgia aqui e ali. Esses são os meus segredos", Victoria disse com uma piscadela.

"Eu tenho um personal trainer, que chuta a minha bunda", acrescenta Jane.

A conversa chama a atenção das outras meninas.

"Eu nunca vou ter filhos", Kate diz com um olhar de desgosto em seu rosto.

"Quantos anos os seus filhos tem, Jane?" Elizabeth pergunta.

"Seis e Nove, um menino e uma menina," Jane responde.

"Não é difícil ficar longe deles?" Mary pergunta timidamente.

"Oh, não. Seus papais são ótimos. Eu não preciso me preocupar com uma coisa," Jane zomba.

"Pais, no plural?" Rose pergunta.

"Sim, e eu peguei muito bem. Meus filhos são lindos e o apoio à criança está sempre na hora certa", Jane diz com orgulho.

A sala fica em silêncio por um instante, com algumas sobrancelhas levantadas ou acenos de cabeça, em seguida, as mulheres voltam para o que elas estavam fazendo.

Rose está se vestindo em seu quarto quando Elizabeth, sua colega de quarto, entra sem bater.

Ela dá um sorriso de aprovação para Rose que retorna com uma careta.

Elizabeth está olhando através de sua própria mala quando ela diz para Rose: "Então, qual é o seu ponto de vista?"

"Ponto de vista, o que você quer dizer?" Rose pergunta amigável.

"Eu tenho algumas bandeiras vermelhas subindo sobre algumas das mulheres e você é uma delas, Rose."

Não passa despercebido que Elizabeth a chama de Rose. Para o show, ela tem utilizado o nome Rosalie.

"Eu poderia dizer o mesmo sobre você, Elizabeth. Não fique ofendida, mas você despertou o meu gay-dar", Rose rebate.

Elizabeth se vira e fica à sua altura completa. Rose faz o mesmo. Eles se enfrentam.

"Edward é um cara legal. Ele merece encontrar uma boa garota e ser feliz, não besteiras", diz Elizabeth.

"Você age como se você o conhecesse pessoalmente ou algo assim", Rose arqueia uma sobrancelha.

"Você o conheceu, também. Você não acha que ele é um cara legal?" Elizabeth recua.

"Claro que sim. Ele merece encontrar a garota certa", Rose esquiva.

Elas ficam face a face por alguns minutos, nem recuar.

Elizabeth começa a rir: "Eu gosto de você, Rose. Você tem coragem. Deixe-me apresentar-me, sou Liz e eu sou bissexual. Seu gay-dar está correto", ela acena com a cabeça. "Agora, como é que vamos nos livrar de algumas dessas cadelas loucas?" ela diz, acenando com a mão para o resto da casa.

Rose ri. "Prazer em conhecer a verdadeira você, Liz. Eu sou Rose, e de alguma forma, você já sabe disso", diz ela, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Você é bi – seu segredo está seguro comigo, contanto que você não tente me paquerar."

"Não se preocupe com isso, Rose. Eu não acho que você nem um pouco atraente", diz Liz sobre seu ombro enquanto ela se dirige para o banheiro.

Rose não sabe como se sente sobre essa última observação.

* * *

**Uma roncadora entre as meninas, que desagradável hahaha Liz fazendo seu "trabalho" falando com a Rose xD **

**Mais 25 e vem capítulo novo. E por favor, não adianta postar várias reviews em anonimo, eu sei qnd é a mesma pessoa**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	16. Capítulo 16

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Quando Edward, Jasper e Emmett chegam a casa no dia do churrasco, as meninas já estão lá, espalhadas ao redor da área da piscina.

Emmett puxa os caras para a varanda acima da piscina para terem uma visão melhor.

"Jasper e eu vamos observar daqui de cima. Olhe para cá de vez em quando. Vamos indicar se há alguém que você deve conversar ou algo que você deva estar ciente. Se um de nós levantar o boné, quando você olhar para cima, significa que nos encontramos no banheiro."

"Eu realmente quero falar com vocês dois antes da cerimônia de eliminação", diz Edward.

"Eu estive pensando sobre isso", diz Jasper, esfregando o queixo: "E se Emmett e eu fomos na sala de deliberação meia hora antes que você? Ninguém vai notar nossa falta, então nós ficamos lá até que a cerimônia comece. Ninguém deve observar que saímos nessa hora."

"O que aconteceria se nos pegassem, Jasper?" Emmett perguntou.

"Eles nos pedem para sair da sala e vão nos observar mais de perto a partir de então," Jasper encolhe os ombros. "Eu acho que vale a pena o risco. O que vocês acham?"

"Vamos fazer isso", Emmett confirma.

Edward balança a cabeça: "Você tem certeza?"

"Que fique claro, Eddie tente conhecer as meninas. Você só tem que se livrar de cinco. Mantenha as que quer. Mande para casa, Liz, Rose, Alice e Bella, se você quiser. Cabe a você," Emmett encoraja seu amigo.

"E, Edward, tente se divertir. Supostamente isso deveria ser ser muito divertido, não apenas estressante", acrescenta Jasper.

Edward lhe dá um olhar cauteloso e desce para se juntar com as meninas na piscina.

"Edward!" quase todas as meninas falam de uma só vez. Algumas das meninas reviram os olhos; Liz, Rose, Bella e Alice, para citar algumas.

Duas das meninas correm até Edward e abraçam-no, como se eles fossem amigos de longa data. O olhar no rosto de Edward é cômico. Ele parece surpreso, desconfortável, mas agradecido. Que homem não gostaria de mulheres apenas de biquíni o abraçando?

Irina vai até Edward sedutoramente e agarra seus ombros, dando-lhe um beijo em cada bochecha "Edvard, eu estava esperando que você estivesse aqui em breve. Precisamos conversar". Ela pega sua mão e os leva para uma área distante da piscina longe das outras meninas.

"Como você está, Irina? Você está passando um bom tempo?" Edward pergunta educadamente.

"Bem. Gostaria de não dividir um quarto, mas é o que querem." Ela acena com a mão não dando importância. "Você sabe que eu sou modelo no meu país?"

"Sim, você mencionou isso na noite passada," Edward diz categoricamente.

"Bom, muito bom. Estou tentando tornar-me modelo na América. Você pretende iniciar sua carreira de novo, não?"

Edward assente, esperando que ela compreenda corretamente.

"Poderíamos ser um, como você diz... Casal Poderoso. Nós ajudamos um ao outro com nossas carreiras. O que você acha?" Ela olha para ele com expectativa.

"Essa é uma proposta interessante", ele faz uma pausa, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado. "Sim, eu estou tentando lançar uma carreira solo, mas eu estou aqui, em primeiro lugar, para encontrar o amor. Uma parceira na vida, e não apenas um acordo de negócios. Você está interessada em amor, Irina? Encontrar a pessoa que você pretende estar? "

Irina parece confusa. "Amor. Se isso acontecer, vai acontecer. Agora, eu como modelo, apenas enquanto ainda sou jovem e bonita", ela diz com convicção.

"Então, eu e você não estamos aqui, pelas mesmas razões," Edward ressalta.

"Você me ajuda a conseguir um green card?" Irina amua.

Edward balança a cabeça: "Não, Irina. Desculpe. Você quer ir agora ou no final da festa?" Edward pergunta.

"Eu tenho que sair?" Irina pergunta com indignação.

"Sim, e é melhor se você sair agora", diz ele, sentindo sua resistência. "Eu preciso gastar o meu tempo com as mulheres que estão aqui para namorar comigo e talvez encontrar o amor."

"Eu vou", ela diz ficando em pé, projetando o queixo. "As outras", diz ela, com os braços balançando ao redor, "elas não estão aqui por amor, você vai ver." Ela se vira de repente e vai embora, e fora do jogo.

Edward está, na verdade aliviado. _Agora eu só tenho que encontrar mais quatro para eliminar_, ele pensa sarcasticamente.

Ele se junta a um grupo de senhoritas no spa. Quando ele tira a camisa, ficando apenas com calções azuis, ele ouve alguns assobios atrás dele. Ele não olha, mas gostaria de saber quem fez isso. Ele agora entende como as mulheres acham isso degradante.

"Oi senhoritas. Vocês estão gostando de sua estadia na casa?" ele começa a conversa.

"É ótimo, eu quero dizer, eu nunca estive em tal lugar tão rico. Tudo parece tão caro", Senna diz com admiração. É amável ainda que talvez muito simples.

Edward nota Kate revirando os olhos com o comentário de Senna. Ela olha para Edward para a confirmação, mas ele não reconhece sua grosseria.

"Como você está desfrutando disso, Heidi?" Edward pergunta à menina que ainda tem que falar.

Ela solta um grito assustado por ter sido chamada, os olhos arregalados, como um cervo nos faróis. Edward quase sente pena por ter lhe chamado, mas ele precisa fazê-la falar.

Ela se recupera e responde com uma risadinha e um encolher de ombros.

Um a menos, Edward pensa para si mesmo. Ela só tem algumas horas para se salvar.

Existem algumas senhoritas se bronzeando nas espreguiçadeiras sob o sol. Edward percebe quando Victoria levanta, ela está vestindo um biquíni muito pequeno. Ela obviamente bronzeou antes do show. Ela está bem em forma e cheia de curvas e muito firme para uma mulher de 40. Edward observa o seu corpo enquanto ela caminha em direção a ele e seu corpo reage. É a sua primeira reação física a uma das senhoritas.

"Venha se juntar a mim para um mergulho, Edward. Eu estou tão quente", disse ela provocando.

A insinuação não foi perdida por Edward, mas ele finge que não faz a conexão.

"Claro. Desculpe-me, senhoritas", ele diz para as mulheres no spa.

Ele desce os degraus da piscina antes de Victoria e oferece-lhe uma mão. Ele percebe que seu corpo não reage mais ao seu toque, ou pode ser a água fria da piscina?

Victoria os leva mais fundo na água e, em seguida, monta abruptamente nas costas de Edward, como um macaco-aranha. Isso faz com que Edward afunde. Ele sobre cuspindo e tossindo.

"Desculpe, Edward. Achei que você era um nadador forte, crescendo na Califórnia e tudo", diz ela com uma voz doce.

Edward toma nota do que é, obviamente, um insulto. Eles têm um pouco de conversa fiada e, em seguida, ele dá uma desculpa para sair da água.

Assim que Edward está se secando, Liz sai da casa com um jarro. "Margaritas, alguém!" ela grita. _Ótimo, irá ter álcool tornando este dia melhor ou pior,_ ele pensa.

Alguns jarros são distribuídos e o volume e a falação das meninas está aumentando.

"Jessica, eu vejo que você trouxe suas próprias bóias," Liz diz com um sorriso.

"Hum, não. Eu não preciso de bóias. Eu sei nadar", ela se defende, desencadeando algumas risadinhas em torno da piscina.

Edward pensa que ouve Emmett rir também, mas ele não olha para eles. Deixa isso para Liz.

Angela, Bella, Rose e Alice estão sentados em uma mesa sob um guarda-sol quando Edward puxa uma cadeira entre Bella e Angela se junta a elas. Ele percebe que todos têm margaritas. Bella mal toca no dela.

"Olá, Edward. Estou tão feliz que você se juntou a nós", diz Rose.

"Hoje eu quero falar com todas vocês senhoritas," diz Edward. "Você não gosta de margaritas, Bella?"

"Oh, sim, eu gosto. Estou tomando a minha. Ainda é cedo. Além disso, eu não quero ser a roncadora bêbada da noite", ela diz olhando para Alice. Alice ri.

"Bella tem um sono tranquilo", Alice deixa escapar, fazendo com que Bella lhe dê um olhar de advertência.

"Oh, você está duas companheiras de quarto?" Edward pergunta.

"Não, Bella e eu somos colegas de quarto, mas ela tem um sono tranquilo", acrescenta Ângela.

"Há uma roncadora bêbada entre vocês, garotas?" ele brinca.

"Sim, existe. Você está tomando notas sobre essas coisas, Edward?" Bella brinca de volta.

Ele tem um olhar sério sobre o seu rosto, antes de sorrir novamente. "Estou tomando notas de tudo que vejo e ouço, não preocupe sua cabecinha", ele diz, puxando gentilmente seu rabo de cavalo.

Ela sorri, mas Edward vê um vislumbre de pânico em seus olhos.

"Você está passando um bom tempo, Edward?" Angela pergunta, obtendo a sua atenção.

"Sim, muito bom. Nossa mansão é fantástica, vocês senhoritas são surpreendentes. O que mais um homem pode querer?"

"Amor", Bella diz quase muito baixo para ouvir.

"Você disse 'nossa' quando falou sobre sua mansão. Você está aqui com outras pessoas?" Rose pergunta.

"Hum," Edward gagueja por um segundo. Ele se pergunta se está autorizado a divulgar que ele trouxe pessoas com ele. Ela fez uma pergunta direta, e ele se sente compelido a responder com sinceridade. "Eu disse 'nossa.' Eu trouxe dois dos meus amigos mais antigos e os melhores. Eles são o meu empresário e meu personal trainer."

"São esses dois caras na varanda?" Rose aponta.

"Sim, são eles. Emmett e Jasper." Edward concorda.

"A cara grande parece familiar," Rose diz melancolicamente. "Como eles podem estar longe de suas vidas por tanto tempo?"

"Assim como vocês podem. Suas vidas são... sem complicações", diz ele, em alusão ao fato de que eles, também, são solteiros.

"Oh," Rosa acena.

"Alguém quer fazer uma briga de galo?" uma Liz muito embriagada grita, correndo até a mesa.

"Acho que encontramos a roncadora bêbada de hoje à noite", diz Bella, inclinando-se para Edward.

Ele começa a rir. "Talvez nós encontramos."

Rose pula. "Estou pronta para uma briga de galo."

Bella, Alice e Angela gemem e reviram os olhos.

_Isso será... interessante_, Edward pensa para si mesmo.

* * *

**É cada peça que aparece pro Edward nesse programa HAHAHAHA Coitado! A Bella é toda fofinha s2****  
**

**Para quem não sabe, briga de galo é aquela luta na piscina que uma pessoa sobe no ombro de outra para lutar com outro par.**

**Mais 25 reviews e vem o 17**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	17. Capítulo 17

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Edward continua sentado à sombra do guarda-sol, divertindo-se com uma Liz bêbada e sua colega de quarto, Rose, tentando conseguir garotas para uma briga de galo na piscina.

Elas estão tentando convencer, persuadir e até mesmo subornar as outras senhoras. E um grande 'não' é dito por todos os lados.

Como um último esforço, elas estão tentando despertar bela adormecida que está deitada, completamente vestida, em um canto distante do pátio com um grande chapéu sobre o rosto. Ela levanta o chapéu para atender as duas, e inexplicavelmente um outro "não" é dito.

"Quem é essa, sob o chapéu?" Edward sussurra para as senhoritas à mesa.

"Essa seria a R.B. da última noite." Alice responde.

"R.B.?"

"Roncadora Bêbada," Bella esclarece.

"Ahhh". Edward concorda. "Essa é a Bree, certo?"

"Sim, ela diz que acordou com uma enxaqueca, mas é apenas uma ressaca. Aparentemente, ela gostou do seu vinho", diz Angela.

Edward sente um toque em seu ombro, se vira e vê Jane sorrindo para ele.

"Oi, Jane," Edward disse.

"Olá, Edward. Faça um passeio comigo?" ela flerta.

"Claro. Desculpe-me senhoritas. Espero que possamos conversar um pouco mais tarde", ele diz olhando para Bella.

Ela assente e sorri.

Jane, que está vestindo apenas um biquíni minúsculo, balança a bunda enquanto leva Edward para a área desocupada da fogueira ao ar livre.

"Como você está?" ela pergunta sedutoramente, sentando-se muito perto de Edward.

"Ótimo. Você está gostando da mansão?" Edward pergunta, certificando-se de olhá-la nos olhos, e não no seu decote exuberante.

"Claro", ela faz uma pausa: "Eu não quero enrolar. Estive observando você, Edward. Você tem bons genes, você está saudável, alto, magro, mas musculoso, você tem a pele boa, Você parece ser uma pessoa agradável, você tem dinheiro. Você é perfeito ."

"Hum, obrigado", ele diz, desconfortável.

"Eu acho que você precisa saber que eu amo crianças. Tenho dois filhos. Eles tê anos, um menino e uma menina. Quero mais um filho antes de ter 30."

"Quantos anos você tem agora, Jane?"

"Acabei de fazer 29, no mês passado, assim que eu quero engravidar logo. Eu sou muito fértil, por isso não será um problema. Não se preocupe, eu tenho o meu próprio dinheiro. Posso me apoiar. Isso seria apenas de apoio à criança, assim como meus outros dois pais dos bebês. Você pode ver a criança quando quiser. Nada complicado," ela dá de ombros como se não fosse grande coisa.

Edward leva o seu tempo processando a informação que Jane apenas lançou a ele. Além da proposta que ele acabou de receber.

"Olha, Edward, eu sou boa em ter filhos, lindos bebês. Eu escolho seus pais com muito cuidado. Meus filhos são lindos." Ela ergue a cabeça com expectativa.

"Hum, eu estou lisonjeado, Jane. Eu realmente estou, mas não estou pronto para ser pai ainda, mas quando eu estiver, eu quero alguém para compartilhar a experiência. Alguém para criar o filho junto. Alguém que eu amo ao meu lado. Eu não sou o que você está procurando. Eu não sou apenas pai do bebê. Isso não comigo, não é quem eu sou. Espero que você entenda."

"Sim, com certeza. Você é perfeito e tudo, mas este acordo não é para todos." Ela encolhe os ombros. "Então, eu acho que saio agora?" ela pergunta.

"Sim, isso seria melhor," Edward responde enquanto acena.

Ela dá a Edward um beijo na bochecha, se levanta e pega as coisas dela. "Tchau senhoritas. Eu vou sair. Divirtam-se!" ela grita com um aceno.

"Uau", Edward diz para si mesmo.

Pela primeira vez durante todo o dia, ele olha para seus amigos na varanda. Emmett parece que está tendo espasmos, agarrando a aba do seu boné e movendo-o para cima e para baixo.

Edward balança a cabeça e se dirige para a casa. Depois que seu microfone é removido, ele vai para o banheiro.

"Duas foram, Eddie. O que aconteceu? Nós não poderíamos dizer exatamente como as coisas caíram?" Emmett pergunta alto demais.

"Shhh, Emmett. Nós não queremos ser apanhados," Jasper sussurra.

"Irina queria que eu fosse a outra metade de um Casal Poderoso e seu green card, e Jane queria um pai do bebê, para agora." Edward revira os olhos e suspira. "Todas estas meninas têm segundas intenções?"

"Bem, todas elas querem alguma coisa, Eddie. É por isso que estamos aqui, não é? Basta encontrar aquela que quer as mesmas coisas que você", disse Emmett, quase muito sabiamente para seu estado normal.

"Por que vocês queriam falar comigo?" Edward pergunta.

"Eu vi Liz quando chegou na casa mais cedo, antes das margaritas começarem a fluir", Jasper começa. "De qualquer forma, eu a levei no banheiro para falar sobre as meninas. Eu deveria avisá-lo sobre duas das senhoritas terem filhos. Ela não me disse nomes, mas eu acho que você se livrou de uma delas. Além disso, ela disse que, e eu estou citando duas palavras, ela 'descartou Rose, e ela é legal. Ela não quer Edward, mas ela quer que ele encontre a garota certa'", Jasper cita o que Liz disse a ele.

Edward olha intrigado.

"Isso é bom, certo? Ela acha que Rose é legal, porque Jazz e eu também achamos", disse Emmett.

"É claro que você acha que ela é legal Emmett, você está doido por ela," Edward diz.

"Só se você não estiver Eddie, você sabe disso."

"Eu sei, eu agradeço toda a sua ajuda. Eu ainda não tenho nenhuma resposta sobre Alice e Bella. Tenho?" Edward pergunta a seus amigos. "Qualquer outra coisa que eu precise saber?"

"Não, mas você viu a bunda da Maria?" Emmett assobia. "Parece que seu biquíni foi engolido pela sua bunda. Você sabe, o tipo que eles usam no Brasil. Pelo menos ela tem uma bunda que pode mostrar."

"Vou ter de verificar isso, obrigado, Emmett", Edward não demonstra nenhuma expressão.

"Relaxa, Eddie. Divirta-se. Esfregue alguém com filtro solar, melhor ainda, peça a alguém para passar em você." Emmett sugere enquanto sacode as sobrancelhas. "Vamos ver seus movimentos, Eddie", disse Emmett antes de empurrar Edward para fora do banheiro.

Quando Edward sai, ele se aproxima da Bree dormindo. Ele pode ouvir seu ronco debaixo de seu chapéu, e ele ri. _R.B._

Ele se senta na beirada da cadeira no lounge. Ela murmura algo e volta para o ronco.

"Bree", Edward diz suavemente.

"Bree", ele repete, um pouco mais alto.

Ele toca sua perna, "Bree."

"O que, merda?! O que você quer? Não, eu não vou para a briga de galo", ela grita, sentando-se rapidamente. Isso faz com que o chapéu cair de seu rosto.

Edward está chocado com o que vê. Esta garota se parece nada com a garota que ele conheceu na noite passada. Seu cabelo está enrolado e em desordem, a sua pele é manchada e oleosa. Seus olhos são pequenos e redondinhos, mas o pior de tudo é que eles são frios. Ela tem olhos frios e insensíveis.

"Desculpe-me por incomodá-la. Eu só queria ter a chance de conversar com você antes do churrasco acabar", Edward se esforça para dizer.

"Eu só tenho uma enxaqueca horrível. Acordei com ela, e isso não está ajudando. Estarei bem amanhã. Eu só preciso dormir", ela diz, sem emoção. Ela deita novamente e cobre o rosto.

"Podemos conversar amanhã", ela diz, encerrando a conversa.

Edward se junta ao último grupo de garotas que ele ainda tem que conversar hoje. São todas as garotas que ele está tendo dificuldade para lembrar, além de Kate e Tanya.

Kate é indiferente. Tanya está nervosa. As outras meninas são apenas... blá. Edward é educado. Ele comenta quando apropriado, acena e sorrir, mas sua conversa é... chata.

Ele olha ao redor do pátio. O churrasco acabou, o sol está ficando baixo. Algumas das meninas ainda estão tomando margaritas. Liz está esgotada, ou assim parece.

Seus olhos vão para cada menina, guardando na memória. Suas interações com elas. Ela seria uma boa ouvinte? Ela falava sobre si mesma? Ela quis saber sobre ele? Ele estava confortável com ela? A conversa foi fácil ou forçada? Como ele se sentia ao seu redor?

Em menos de uma hora ele terá que enviar três meninas para casa.

* * *

**A Jane é outra doida HAHAHA coitado do Edward, mas quem sabe logo ele veja as que são boas, quer dizer A que é boa para ele rsrs**

**Mais 25 reviews e posto o 18**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	18. Capítulo 18

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

As meninas estão esperando Edward voltar da sala de deliberação com as rosas para as meninas que ele escolheu que fique. Infelizmente, eles fazem Bella ficar ao lado de Heidi.

A tagarelice incessante pela loira burra ao lado de Bella está prestes a deixá-la louca. Primeiro, a menina não falou por 24 horas e agora ela não parava. É como se cada pensamento que ela teve nesse tempo está agora derramando de sua boca em forma de vômito verbal adolescente.

"Eu não posso acreditar que ele está aqui. Quer dizer, tipo de verdade, ele é tão bonito. Ele é muito mais velho do que eu imaginava, mas ele ainda é quente. Eu não posso falar quando ele está por perto. É como se minha voz fosse embora. Fico atordoada, minha mãos suam. É como se eu estivesse tendo um ataque de pânico ou algo assim. É tão estranho pra caralho. Isso nunca aconteceu comigo antes. Você sabe o que quero dizer? Bella, certo? Eu quase comecei a chorar quando encontrei com ele ontem à noite..." Blá, blá, blá... e ela continua.

Bella tenta se desligar enquanto pensa em suas próprias preocupações. Ela deu uma boa impressão para Edward? Se ele sabe sobre ela, Rose e Alice, será que ele vai confiar nela ou dar-lhe a oportunidade de ganhar a sua confiança? Ela sabia que entrar nisto mentindo poderia se voltar contra ela. Ela só esperava que seria mais tarde do que mais cedo.

Duas meninas já se foram. Ninguém pareceu triste com isso. Ambas pareciam ter suas próprias agendas de qualquer maneira. Ela ouviu as meninas falando sobre Irina e como ela queria Edward a ajudasse na sua carreia de modelo, e todos ouviram a história de Jane, esta manhã. Graças a Deus, ele se esquivou disso. Pai do bebê, ughh.

Embora as intenções de Bella para Edward não são nada, além de honestas, ela se sente hipócrita pensando seriamente sobre algumas das outras senhoritas. Há algumas boas meninas aqui, ou meninas que parecem ser honestas, mas a maioria parece ter uma agenda muito diferente.

Algumas das meninas foram tão... vadias ... hoje. Correndo para abraçar Edward quando ele chegou, assobiando quando ele tirou a camisa, esfregando-se contra ele na piscina.

Bella podia entender o desejo de fazer todas essas coisas. Queria fazê-lo também, mas ela queria mostrar alguma classe, alguma restrição. Ela estava apreciando aquele homem bem de longe, de uma forma menos assustadora.

Ele tinha envelhecido bem, isso não podia nem mesmo ser chamado de envelhecimento, pois ele ainda é muito jovem para ter "envelhecido".

Ele tem certa de 1,88m de altura. Seu físico é longo e magro. Seu famoso cabelo Masen não mudou. Ele ainda consegue parecer adoravelmente despenteado. Sua pele é levemente bronzeada e sardenta por sua vida na Califórnia. Seu sorriso é largo, fazendo seus olhos dobrarem nos cantos. Ele ri com facilidade, mas tem um lado sério. O homem tem segredos, você pode ver isso em seus olhos... os olhos verdes/azuis que olham através de você. Bella pensa sobre o quão bom ele olha agora, ainda melhor do que quando tinha 21 anos...

"Desculpe-me senhoritas," Edward disse, encerrando qualquer conversa entre as mulheres. Graças a Deus ele desligou Heidi, também.

"Eu já disse isso antes, mas eu aprecio tudo que vocês colocaram em suas vidas de lado para vir e me encontrar. Meu tempo com cada uma de vocês tem sido memorável", ele continua. "Como vocês sabem, Irina e Jane deixou-nos hoje. Foi uma decisão mútua que é melhor para todos. Infelizmente, eu ainda tenho que eliminar três de vocês esta noite. Essa não foi uma decisão fácil, porque temo que posso não ter tido tempo suficiente para conhecer algumas de vocês."

Ele sorri. "Eu tenho 15 rosas. Se eu chamar o seu nome, por favor, venha e aceite a rosa. Se você não receber uma rosa, por favor, diga adeus e eu vou levá-la para fora."

Ele simplesmente chama os seus nome, uma vez, cada mulher avança para pegar sua rosa com um sorriso em seu rosto.

"Liz."

"Kate."

"Tanya."

"Maria."

"Mary."

"Angela."

"Victoria."

"Senna."

"Jessica."

"Chelsea."

"Leah."

"Claire."

"Bella."

"Alice."

"Rose."

As três senhoritas restantes sem rosas, olham uma para as outras. Cada uma tem um olhar chocado em seu rosto.

Heidi grita e corre para Edward. "Não, eu não posso ir. Isso não é justo. Dê-me outra chance", Heidi implora. Ela está puxando o braço de Edward como uma criança a qual um dos pais negou um sorvete. É patético assistir.

"Burro. Burro estúpido. Eu sou melhor que isso de qualquer maneira", Bree corre para fora da casa.

Emily se aproxima de Edward depois da segurança retirar Heidi e a escoltar para fora.

"Eu teria gostado de conhecê-la melhor, Emily," Edward pede desculpas.

Ela balança a cabeça e sorri, "Isso simplesmente não era para ser, Edward. Espero que você encontre o que você está procurando."

"Eu vou levá-la para fora", diz Edward, colocando a mão na parte inferior das costas.

Os quinze restantes concorrentes olham para sua competição.

Alice está em êxtase que sua colega de quarto foi embora, e está falando animadamente para quem quiser ouvir.

"Bem, nada. Eu tinha certeza que Edward iria ver a merda da Victoria e mandá-la pra casa", Liz em um sussurro meio gritando para ninguém em particular.

A cabeça de Victoria atira para cima com a menção de seu nome. Ela lança punhais com o olhar para Liz, que parece não se incomodar em nada com o olhar mortal.

Liz encolhe os ombros e agarra a mão de Rose, puxando para perto e sussurrando: "Traga as suas amigas. Reunião no nosso quarto em meia hora. Esteja preparada para responder a algumas perguntas."

Rose arqueia uma sobrancelha para Liz, "Esperamos algumas respostas também."

"É justo. Temos trabalho a ser feito", diz Liz, olhando ao redor da sala.

Edward volta para a sala parecendo um pouco abalado.

"Obrigado a todas por aceitarem as minhas rosas. Lhes pedi para ficar, para que possamos nos conhecer melhor uns aos outros. Como eu disse antes, se em algum momento você não quiser ficar, é só me avisar e você pode deixar o show," Edward diz sério.

"Ao longo dos próximos dias eu vou ter três encontros em grupo, cinco de vocês juntas por todo o dia. Os convites estarão chegando em sua casa amanhã de manhã cedo. Durmam um pouco e eu vou ver algumas de vocês amanhã", Edward dá um sorriso tenso, acena e sai da sala.

* * *

**Affu queria que ele tivesse eliminado a mala da Victoria -.-' Pelo menos ele tirou a Heidi e a Bree. No próximo capítulo terá a conversa da Liz com as meninas...**

**Mais 25 reviews e eu posto**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	19. Capítulo 19

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

"Eu entendo porque você eliminou Bree e Heidi, mas Emily? Estou confuso", questiona Jasper.

"Foi uma decisão difícil. Há algumas meninas que eu não ligava ainda. Fora essas meninas, eu sempre confundia Emily e Leah. Então eu eliminei Emily para ajudar com a confusão", Edward dá de ombros.

"Você já decidiu sobre os encontros em grupo e que vai acontecer em cada encontro?" Jasper pergunta.

"Eu disse aos produtores para escolher os grupos," Edward diz.

"Eu espero que você tenha alguma ação em um desses encontros. Todas essas mulheres e nem sequer um beijo suculento", diz Emmett.

"Estou esperando que eu possa afastar os avanços de Victoria, que Liz se mantenha sóbria, e ter uma ideia sobre as intenções de Rose, Alice e Bella. Ainda está me incomodando não saber o que está acontecendo com elas."

"Edward, se eu fosse você, iria pedir que os produtores colocassem Liz no primeiro grupo. Tenho certeza que ela vai ter mais informações amanhã," Jasper sugere.

"Boa ideia. Vou para a cama. Hoje foi cansativo," Edward avisa.

"Estou tão feliz que Rose ainda está aqui", Emmett sussurra para Jazz. "Eu tenho um bom pressentimento sobre ela."

**~x~**

A tensão é grossa no quarto que Rose e Liz compartilham.

Liz limpa a garganta.

"Eu aposto que vocês estão se perguntando porque eu chamei todas vocês aqui" ela diz. Sua expressão não dá pistas. "Eu acho que deveria começar por dizer um pouco sobre mim. Estou me colocando em um risco significativo aqui, lhes dizendo isso. Se vocês falarem algo, eu juro que vou encontrar vocês e chutar suas bundas, cada uma de vocês." Ela olha fixamente para cada menina.

Rose fala: "Liz, você pode confiar em nós. Em nós três. Vamos explicar o porquê, depois que você terminar."

"Bom", Liz diz acenando. "Estou aqui por Edward," ela faz uma pausa "mas não como vocês pensam. Sabem os seus dois amigos? Eu sou meia-irmã de Jasper. Estou entre os contratos agora com o meu trabalho e me ofereci para ajudar o meu irmão e Edward. Jazz é seu empresário e falou para Edward fazer isso. Edward é bastante tímido e estava muito hesitante. Eu estou aqui para ajudar a garantir que não vão se aproveitar de Edward ou machucá-lo desnecessariamente."

"Então, você não está aqui por Edward?" Bella pergunta.

Liz balança a cabeça.

"Eu nem mesmo gosto de homens. Eu não posso acreditar que disse isso. Eu não tenho vergonha nem nada, mas a minha cobertura aqui é a minha bissexualidade". Ela olha timidamente para as meninas.

"Você mentiu para mim? Droga, Liz, eu pensei que podia confiar em você", Rose diz ficando em pé e avança agressivamente para Liz.

Liz dá um passo atrás para colocar alguma distância entre ela e Rose.

"Whoa, Rose. Eu não menti, eu só ampliei a verdade", ela diz na defensiva, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição.

Alice se levanta e agarra Rose pelo braço. "Deixe-a terminar, Rose. Precisamos ouvir o que ela tem a dizer." Rose não recua. "Pelo amor de Bella."

A posição de Rose relaxa e ela recua. "Te peguei", Rose ri. "Isso é por você dizer que não me acha atraente, vadia."

"Ah, inferno, Rose. Achei que você ia estragar meu rosto bonito", Liz diz, sacudindo a cabeça. "Boa jogada, amiga," ela ri.

"Se vocês terminaram, podemos voltar para o que estamos realmente aqui? Como podemos juntar Bella e Edward?" Alice pergunta impaciente.

Liz ri: "Então, esse é o seu ponto de vista. Você não foi exatamente honesta Rose." Ela se vira para Rose ao levantar uma sobrancelha.

"Não, eu fui. Eu disse que estava aqui para me certificar de que Edward encontraria a garota certa. Eu só não disse que a garota era a Bella," Rose defende.

"Então, vocês três são amigas?" Liz pergunta. As meninas assentem.

"Bella quer o Edward?" Elas assentem novamente.

"Mas vocês duas estão aqui para ajudar Bella a ficar com o Edward?" ela aponta para Rose e Alice enquanto fala. Mais assentidas.

"Nenhuma de vocês quer namorar Edward?" Rose e Alice assentem.

"Entendi," Liz assente. "Isso vai ser divertido!" Ela sorri para suas novas amigas.

"Precisamos de um plano, e eu preciso falar com Jazz. Ele precisa dizer a Edward para que ele possa relaxar e parar de se preocupar com vocês, meninas. Ele tem estado todo estressado e com medo de confiar em vocês. O problema é que a única vez que eu posso falar algum deles é quando estamos todos na mesma casa, o que não vai acontecer de novo por alguns dias", diz Liz com o dedo no queixo, pensativa.

"Gostaria que soubéssemos os grupos para os próximos encontros. Seria mais fácil planejar se soubéssemos", acrescenta Rose.

Liz se vira para Bella. "Quão sério você está sobre ficar com Edward?"

"Eu não estou falando sério sobre 'ficar' com ele. Estou falando sério sobre poder conhecê-lo. Sobre ver se temos alguma coisa entre nós, e em caso afirmativo, ir atrás disso. Ficar é uma coisa gratificação imediata. Eu estou aqui para ver se Edward e eu podemos ter um futuro juntos. Se isso não der certo, eu ficaria chateada, mas eu gostaria de seguir em frente para que ele possa encontrar a pessoa certa", Bella esclarece.

"Bom, muito bom", Liz concorda. "Você parece sincera e não uma interesseira", ela diz.

"Obrigada, eu acho", Bella diz.

"Entretanto, é preciso reunir informações sobre algumas das mulheres que parecem... erradas," afirma Liz.

"Como quem?" Alice pergunta.

"Bem, Victoria é uma. Tem algo com ela e precisamos descobrir o que é", Liz diz.

"Então há Jessica. Ela não é o ideal para ele. Tanya, algo está me incomodando sobre ela. E então, Kate."

"Tenho notado que Tanya está nervosa e mal come," Alice diz.

"Bom, Alice, você faça amizade com Tanya."

"Vou levar Victoria", diz Rose. "Aquela garota fica sob a minha pele."

"Kate é minha. Eu sei como lidar com uma vadia," Liz ri.

"Bella, você pega Jessica", diz Liz.

"Não, eu não estou recolhendo a sujeira das outras mulheres. Só vou estar envolvida em seu pequeno esquema se isso significa que Edward seria ferido se eu não o fizer. Agora, eu não estou convencida de que vocês estão certos sobre estas senhoritas. Por agora, vou concentrar em mim e Edward," Bella insiste.

"É justo", diz Liz. "Vamos nos encontrar novamente na manhã após os convites dos encontros em grupo chegarem."

* * *

**Liz vai ajudar as meninas YAY! Esses encontros em grupo serão muito importantes... :3**

**Mais 25 reviews e eu posto**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	20. Capítulo 20

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

_**O primeiro encontro de grupo será com Alice, Elizabeth, Kate, Leah e Senna. Vocês vão se juntar a Edward para um dia de esportes aquáticos e uma fogueira na praia.**_

"Um trailer, sério? E a limusine? Eu não posso acreditar que vamos passar um dia na praia em um trailer. Acho que este show está ficando barato. Se eu fosse você, Edward, eu reclamaria sobre isso," Kate reclama enquanto entra no trailer.

"Eu acho que isso é perfeito, Kate. Nós temos o dia inteiro para conhecer uns aos outros. Se fizer frio ou alguém quiser sair do sol, temos o trailer," Edward responde, tentando manter a irritação fora de sua voz.

"Estou tão animada. Eu nunca fui para a praia em Los Angeles," Alice cantarola. "Você sabe como surfar, Edward?"

"Crescendo no sul da Califórnia, isso meio que é esperado," Edward ri. "Eu realmente amo o oceano. Alguma de vocês surfa?" Edward pergunta, olhando para cada menina, mas seus olhos pousam em Liz.

"Eu surfo. Eu sou muito boa também. É melhor tomar cuidado, Edward", Liz brinca.

"Se isso é um desafio. Eu estou aqui para isso", Edward dá a Liz um olhar compreensivo.

"Eu posso ensinar vocês a surfar, se alguma quiser experimentar, isto é. Paddle Boarding é uma ótima maneira de começar. A prancha é maior e mais estável e o remo ajuda no equilíbrio", Edward oferece as garotas.

"Eu vou tentar", Alice e Leah dizem que, ao mesmo tempo.

"Há peixe e outras coisas nadando?" Senna pergunta.

Kate dá um suspiro condescendente e revira os olhos.

"Sim, nós não estaremos sozinho lá fora, mas eu quase posso garantir que não vamos ver nenhum tubarão," Edward brinca.

Senna parece com medo e balança a cabeça.

"Eh, não é nada, Senna. Finja que você está em uma piscina", oferece Liz.

O trailer para em uma praia deserta. Há uma cabana, seis cadeiras com guarda-sóis e uma fogueira já abastecida no meio.

"Uau, temos a praia só para nós," Leah diz com admiração.

"Parece que sim", Edward diz, olhando ao redor da praia vazia. "Pronta para me mostrar o que você tem, _Elizabeth_?" Edward pede, enfatizando o _Elizabeth_.

Eles removem os seus microfones, pegam suas pranchas e correm para a água. Edward ultrapassa Liz, mas ela rapidamente o alcança.

"Eles parecem se dar bem", Leah fala, indicando para Edward e Liz. Elas estão sentadas longe do grupo, em suas pranchas, em uma conversa profunda.

"Ela é fácil de conversar. Você não acha?" Alice pergunta a Leah.

"Ya, eu acho. Um pouco brusca, mas boa, eu acho." Ela encolhe os ombros.

"Eu não gosto dela. Ela é ousada e classe baixa", afirma Kate.

"Nem todo mundo pode ser de Nova York, Kate", Alice retruca.

"Você não tem que ser de Nova York para ter alguma classe," Kate bufa.

"Eu acho que ela é engraçada," Senna ri. "Você nunca sabe o que ela vai dizer."

Kate revira os olhos e começa a ler a Vogue UK.

Alice observa os dois na água com cuidado. Edward parecia feliz com o que Liz está lhe dizendo? Eles pegaram algumas ondas e, em seguida, voltaram para a costa.

"Uau, isso foi ótimo. Você é bom, Edward", diz Liz, secando-se com uma toalha.

"Você também, Elizabeth. Alguém está com fome? Eu estou morrendo de fome."

~x~

"Nós esperamos o tempo previsto de uma hora ou algo assim, depois que comemos. Quem está pronto para dar uma tentativa? Alice?" Edward levanta as sobrancelhas e olha para ela.

"Hm, com certeza", ela responde, nervosa, olhando para Liz, que lhe dá um aceno de cabeça quase imperceptível.

Eles levam uma prancha e entram no oceano.

"Está nervosa?" Edward pergunta.

Alice acena com a cabeça, mas ela não está nervosa sobre o surf.

Ele lhe dá algumas instruções básicas sobre como remar, segurança, etc.

"Então, eu quero ouvir em suas palavras porque você está aqui," Edward declara.

Alice hesita, porque ela realmente não sabe o que Liz disse a ele. Ela sabe que se falar muito ou a coisa errada, Edward poderia mandá-la para casa, ou pior ainda, enviar Bella para casa.

Ela respira fundo e o olha bem nos olhos, "Primeiro de tudo, isso não foi ideia da Bella. Rose e eu a incentivamos a estar no show. Ela sempre te amou. Não _amor_, mas você sabe o que quero dizer. Ela tem sido uma fã durante um longo tempo. Enfim, ela só concordou em vir, se nós tentássemos ser concorrentes também. Para suporte moral. Nós não achávamos que todas nós seriamos escolhidas. Rose e eu não estamos interessadas em você."

Edward coloca a mão sobre seu coração: "Isso realmente dói, Alice."

"Estou falando sério, Edward. Bella não queria enganá-lo, mas ela não teria feito isso sem nós. Ela não é fraca nem nada, apenas muito tímida e não muito assertiva com os homens. Ela é a pessoa mais genuína que eu conheço. Tudo o que ela diz ou faz é real. Eu espero que você dê a ela uma chance. "

Edward assente: "Isso é exatamente o que Liz me disse. Ela gostou de vocês e, mais importante, confio em vocês. Há quanto tempo vocês se conhecem?"

"Nós nos conhecemos como calouras na faculdade e temos sido amigas desde então. Somos companheiras de quarto em Seattle."

"E você ou Rose estão saindo com alguém?" Alice balança a cabeça. "Meu amigo, Emmett, está interessado em Rose."

"Sério? Ela tem um exterior duro, mas um coração de ouro. Ela achou ele bonito também."

"É melhor fazer isso parecer bem", Edward diz, olhando para as meninas na praia. "Tente levantar-se algumas vezes, antes de ir para trás."

Alice tenta inúmeras vezes, mas não para ficar na prancha por mais de um segundo. Assim que chegam à costa, eles caminham até o lado da praia.

Alice pega a mão de Edward e pede para ele parar. Ela estende-se na ponta dos pés e dá a Edward um beijo na bochecha. "Você é um bom rapaz, Edward. Espero que dê a Bella uma chance." Ela sorri. Edward sorri de volta.

Edward leva Leah para tentar surfar. Ela faz um pouco melhor do que Alice, mas talvez seja porque ela trabalha com ele em vez de apenas falar com ele. Ele inadvertidamente toca a

bunda dela, enquanto mostrava como fazer algo na prancha.

"Sinto muito, Leah."

"Eu não. Isso é a maior ação que tive em meses", ela brinca.

Kate não deixa a sua cadeira durante todo o dia, exceto para ir ao banheiro no trailer. Ela pede a Edward ou as outras meninas para trazer suas bebidas, alimentos, até pegar a bolsa no trailer.

Ela pede a Edward para se sentar na cadeira ao lado dela, forçando Senna a ir para outra cadeira. "Então, quais são seus planos de carreira, Edward?"

"Bem, eu tenho composto, e muito. Vou gravar um álbum quando este show acabar, e então espero que eu vou entrar em turnê para promover o álbum."

"E sua família? Será que eles te apóiam nisso? Não é muito estável."

"Sim, eventualmente. Eu quero uma esposa, filhos, uma família, mas quando isso estiver bem. Eu não estou forçando nada."

"Sem filhos para mim, de jeito nenhum. Gosto muito do meu trabalho e do meu corpo", Kate diz com desgosto.

Edward assente, mas não disse mais nada.

Ele tenta tirar Senna para surfar, mas ela se apavora sobre as algas e as possíveis criaturas do mar. Eles acabam construindo um castelo de areia na beira da água. Eles riem quando uma onda vem e lava tudo.

Quando a noite cai, eles se reúnem em volta da fogueira. Liz e Alice estrategicamente sentam-se em ambos os lados de Edward, para desgosto das outras garotas. Sem carinho para Edward esta noite, Alice pensa para si mesma. Ela sorri e dando um soco no ar internamente.

* * *

**Edward agora tem as palavras de Liz e Alice. Essa Kate é uma fresca u.u **

**Para o próximo capítulo a meta é de 30 reviews porque ele é maio encontro em grupo com a Bella... será que o Edward vai falar com ela sobre o apoio das meninas? Hmmm**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	21. Capítulo 21

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

_**Encontro 2 será com Angela, Bella, Jessica, Maria e Tanya. Vocês vão se juntar a Edward para um dia de diversão no oceano.**_

"Este barco é ótimo", diz Angela olhando ao redor.

"Eu espero que vocês gostem, porque nós vamos estar aqui o dia todo. Nós vamos ancorar no meio do oceano para pescar e mergulhar."

"Ewww, pescar? Você pode fazer isso, eu não. Eu vou assistir", diz Jessica, franzindo o nariz como se cheirasse algo ruim.

"O dia todo? Até que horas vamos estar aqui?" Tanya pergunta nervosamente.

"Nós vamos ficar aqui até depois do jantar. Isso é um problema?" Edward pede a ela.

"Não, não. É apenas um longo tempo", Tanya responde, ainda abalada.

"Temos remédio para enjoo. Se você acha que pode ficar um pouco enjoada, eu sugiro que você tome isso agora. Uma vez que você ficar enjoada, será tarde demais", Edward avisa quando o barco zarpa.

"Vamos ter um café da manhã, enquanto nós estamos esperando que as nuvens sumam. Quando ficar mais quente, podemos praticar snorkeling*****. Da última vez usando snorkel aqui eu vi uma tartaruga marinha. Foi muito legal", diz Edward animadamente. "Todoa vocês nadam, certo?"

_***Snorkeling**_ _ou apneia é uma prática esportiva de mergulho em águas rasas com o objetivo de recreação, relaxamento e lazer. O mergulhador usa apenas uma máscara, nadadeiras e um tubo de aproximadamente 40 centímetros para respirar sob a água. Esse tubo chamado snorkel também identifica a prática deste tipo de mergulho bastante conhecido em regiões costeiras, onde a transparência do mar, a rica flora e fauna podem ser apreciadas e contempladas._

"Eu realmente não gosto do oceano, por isso ficarei no barco", diz Tanya.

"Como vão as coisas na casa, senhoritas?" Edward pergunta depois de terem se estabelecido em torno de uma mesa à sombra no convés inferior para comer.

"Bom, legal, ótimo", foram as resposta das senhoritas.

Edward se inclina perto de Bella e diz: "Não há mais nenhuma RB?"

Ela sorri e balança a cabeça: "Não."

Ele ri.

"Quem quer tentar pescar?" Edward pergunta, e, em seguida, acrescenta: "Agora é o melhor momento, porque a água está calma."

"Eu não estou acostumada a pescar no mar, mas eu vou dar uma chance", diz Bella.

"Seattle Bella. Vamos lá", ele diz, agarrando-lhe a mão e levando-a para a parte de trás do barco.

"Você quer que eu coloque a isca no anzol?" Edward ri. "Isso não parece certo."

Bella ri. "Não, eu arrumo isso, obrigada."

Ambos lançam, segurando suas varas e sentando nas cadeiras de pesca.

As demais senhoritas estão sentadas à mesa os observando atentamente, mas estão muito longe para ouvir a conversa.

"É lindo aqui fora. Você pesca com frequência?" Bella pergunta.

"Não tanto quanto eu gostaria. Este é na verdade o meu b... o barco da minha família."

"Realmente, isso é ótimo. Estou acostumada a pescar com o meu pai em um lago um pouco sujo. Metade do tempo o motor de popa não funciona e temos que remar de volta para a costa."

"Isso não vai acontecer aqui", ele ri. "Eu costumava pescar com o meu pai aqui."

"Não mais?"

"Não, meu pai morreu há alguns anos."

"Eu sinto muito", diz ela, tocando em seu braço. "Eu sei o que é perder um dos pais. Minha mãe morreu quando eu estava no colégio. Câncer é uma verdadeira vadia."

Eles ficam em silêncio por alguns minutos.

"Obrigado, Bella. Você é a primeira pessoa que eu falei aqui, sobre o meu pai. Estou contente por ter dito a alguém que pode se relacionar."

"Doença longa?" ela pergunta.

Edward assente, "Câncer de pulmão."

Ela acena com a cabeça. "É por isso que uma de suas regras era que tinha que ser não fumantes?"

"Sim, eu não vou me envolver com alguém que fuma. Eu não posso nem estar ao redor disso depois do que eu vi."

Bella acena e dá um outro aperto em seu braço. Ele olha para cima e dá-lhe um sorriso fraco.

"Edward, eu quero pegar um bronzeado. Onde eu poso ficar?" Maria pergunta da mesa.

"Há algumas cadeiras na frente do barco e algumas no convés superior," Edward responde, apontando para as escadas para o deck.

"Eu acho que eu peguei alguma coisa!" Bella diz entusiasmada.

Edward volta sua atenção para Bella e a ajuda a puxar um peixe de 25 centímetros.

"Este é o nosso jantar?" ela pergunta a ele, brincando.

"Não, hoje nós estamos pescando por diversão. Vamos deixá-lo ir, a menos que você queira um animal de estimação?" ele diz, segurando o peixe perto do seu rosto.

"Não, liberte-o", ela ri enquanto ele desvia o peixe e o joga de volta no oceano.

Ele se vira para as mulheres na mesa. "Alguém mais quer pescar?" Todas elas balançam a cabeça e seu rosto cai.

Bella ri do olhar decepcionado no rosto. "Desculpe, nem todo mundo quer colocar a isca no anzol", ela brinca.

"Edward", Maria o chama.

"Sim?" Ele se vira para Maria e engasga com nada quando ele a vê de pé a poucos metros de distância. Ela está usando o menor biquíni que ele já viu, além de em fotografia, e nada mais.

"Vou tomar sol. Você vai se juntar a mim?" ela murmura.

Ela se afasta de Edward e rebola subindo as escadas. A única coisa que ele pode ver a parte de trás é um pedaço de tecido fino que faz um 'T', com a parte inferior do mesmo desaparecendo em sua bunda.

Ele coloca a sua vara de pescar dentro do barco. "Desculpe-me", diz a Bella, sem nem sequer olhar para ela.

Ele segue Maria até as escadas.

Bella o vê. Ela suspira. Ela não pode competir com isso. Bella olha para as garotas restantes na mesa. Angela só balança a cabeça. Tanya olha para longe. E Jessica se levanta e diz: "Eu vou lá em cima, também. Ele não deve ficar sozinho com alguém com tão poucas roupas."

Bella senta ao lado de Angela. "Se ele quer alguém como ela, Bella, não há nada que qualquer uma de nós pode fazer", Angela sussurra.

"Eu sei", diz Bella, parecendo derrotada. Ela pensou que ela e Edward tinham tido algum tipo de conexão, enquanto pescavam e conversavam. Aparentemente não.

"Desculpe-me", diz Tanya e vai para o banheiro pela terceira vez.

"Você acha que ela está doente?" Angela pergunta.

"Ela deveria ter tomado o remédio de enjoo," Bella dá de ombros. "O sol está saindo. Vamos para a frente do barco."

"Você queima facilmente?" Bella pergunta a Angela enquanto aplica protetor solar na parte da frente de suas pernas. "Porque eu sim, preciso ter um estoque deste material."

"Posso ajudá-la com isso?" a voz vindo de trás Bella a assusta.

"Hum, com certeza."

Ele pega o frasco da sua mão, "Vire-se."

Bella deita de bruços, a cabeça dela longe de Edward. Não há nenhuma maneira que ela poderia olhar para seu rosto enquanto ele esfrega o protetor solar nela.

Esfregando as mãos para aquecê-las, ele coloca uma boa quantidade de filtro solar e começa a esfregá-lo em seus ombros.

"Você tem uma pele bonita, suave", ele brinca.

Ela não diz nada. A sensação de suas mãos sobre ela está tomando toda a sua atenção. Suas mãos são um pouco ásperas, suaves, mas fortes. Ele leva o seu tempo esfregando o protetor solar em suas costas, cuidando para não perder todos os pontos ao mesmo tempo massageando suavemente seus músculos enquanto o faz.

"Eu vou passar nas suas pernas agora", ele avisa e Bella está quase certeza que ele engasgou um pouco quando sua voz quebrou.

"Hum," é tudo o que ela pode dizer.

Ele começa nas panturrilhas. Esfregando, alisando. Movendo-se lentamente nas pernas. Ela luta contra o impulso para separar as coxas para lhe dar mais acesso. Tem sido um longo tempo desde que alguém lhe tocou, especialmente com esta intimamente. E não foi com tanta paciência e cuidado que Edward está exibindo agora. Ela solta um suspiro suave.

Ele termina em suas pernas completamente, mas com respeito.

"Você pode passar em mim agora?" ele pergunta, hesitante.

"Claro." Bella se senta e dá um tapinha na cadeira em frente a ela. Ela percebe que Angela os deixou sozinhos.

"Sinto muito por mais cedo com Maria", Edward pede desculpas. "Isso foi rude. Tenho nenhuma desculpa para o meu comportamento, só que eu sou um cara", ele diz com um encolher de ombros, dando-lhe um sorriso fraco.

Bella começa a esfregar protetor solar em seus ombros e costas.

"Por que você não está lá em cima com ela?"

"Como eles falam? 'É como o sol, você não pode desviar o olhar'. Eu não posso sentar e ter uma conversa normal com elas." Ele balança a cabeça.

"Elas?"

"Jessica está de topless, também."

"Oh", diz Bella, concentrando-se na sensação de seus músculos sob suas mãos. A suavidade de sua pele, a amplitude de seus ombros. As manchas de sardas que são aleatórias sobre os seus ombros.

"Isso é tão bom", ele murmura. Sua voz envia um arrepio pela espinha dela.

Ela termina suas costas. "Em algum outro lugar?" ela pergunta.

Ele responde com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso capaz de lhe dar uma parada cardíaca.

"Você sabe o que quero dizer", ela corre para consertar sua pergunta.

Ele ri.

"Pronta para mergulhar? O último a entrar na água vai limpar o balde de isca", ele diz, levantando-se e movendo-se rapidamente em direção à escada do barco. "Não se esqueça de retirar o microfone, Bella", ele grita por cima do ombro.

Bella pega isso como um convite pessoal e tenta tirar seu microfone o mais rápido possível. Ela não quer deixar passar sem registro, tempo não documentado com Edward. Mesmo que ela saiba que possa ser esperada para lhe dar algumas respostas sobre seu envolvimento com Rose e Alice estando aqui sob falsos pretextos. Ela está disposta a responder sinceramente qualquer coisa que ele perguntar se isso significa que eles vão tentar e ficar para conhecer um ao outro.

Ela literalmente salta ao lado do barco nas proximidades quando vê Edward entrar na água. Ela mergulha cerca de três metros dele com um grande respingo deselegante.

"Uau, eu não imaginava que você fosse ousada", ele brinca quando ela finalmente sobre para superfície da água.

"O quê, isso não foi nada", ela responde.

Ele entrega-lhe uma máscara e o snorkel e vão ao redor do barco.

"Você tem alguma pergunta para mim?" ela pergunta, querendo acabar logo com isso.

Ele olha para ela, pensativo e, em seguida, pergunta: "Por que você está aqui, Seattle Bella?"

"Oh, isso é fácil. Encontrar você e conhecê-lo. Possivelmente sair com você se tivermos uma conexão."

"E Rosalie e Alice?" ele questiona.

"Para me dar apoio moral. Eles são as melhores amigas que alguém poderia ter. Faríamos qualquer coisa uma pela outra."

"Por que você acha que precisava de apoio moral?"

"Hum, isso pode surpreendê-lo, Edward. Mas essa coisa toda... o show, conhecê-lo, tudo é muito longe da minha zona de conforto, tanto quanto eu queria conhecê-lo, não acho que eu teria até mesmo tentado sem elas e o seu encorajamento."

"Você teria feito isso se eu não fosse o solteiro e fosse outra pessoa?"

"Não, eu nunca considerei nada como isso antes e tenho certeza que eu não vou nunca mais. Estou aqui porque você é o solteiro. Simples assim."

Ele acena com a cabeça. "Você não é uma garota perseguidora estranha, é?" ele brinca.

"Não, eu não revirei o lixo ou tentei encontrar onde você mora. Você é bom", ela brinca. "As pessoas realmente fazem isso? Quero dizer, elas invadem a sua privacidade desse jeito?"

"As coisas se acalmaram um pouco ao longo dos anos, mas sim, na época que o New Dawn estava quente, eu não poderia nem mesmo usar um banheiro público. Agora com celulares com câmera, internet, twitter, isso tem o potencial para ser muito pior" ele se encolhe.

"Qualquer uma que sair comigo tem que pensar na possibilidade de paparazzi nos seguindo e as imagens surgindo na internet. Você está pronta para fugir?"

"Não, eu estou bem. Sou a filha do chefe de polícia aqui. Eu sou mais do que pareço", ela sorri.

"Você me surpreende, Seattle Bella", ele sorri de volta para ela. "Agradavelmente."

"Aí está você, Edward. Minha vez, Bella. Você o monopolizou por tempo suficiente", diz Jessica, entrando na água. Suas duas 'bóias' mantendo-se acima da água.

Bella ri entre dentes pensando em Liz e o comentário de 'bóias' no outro dia.

O resto do dia e a noite Bella passa observando a Maria mal coberta e Jessica caindo uma sobre as outras para chamar a atenção de Edward. Ele obviamente está desconfortável em torno delas e olha para longe sobre seu ombro quando ele fala com elas. _'Olhe para longe do sol, Edward.'_

Ele sai do seu caminho para falar com Angela e Tanya. Ele e Angela parecem se dar bem e conversam com facilidade. Todo o dia Tanya parece estar mal; instável, no limite, cansada, recuada. Bella ouve Edward perguntar a Tanya algumas vezes se ela está se sentindo bem.

Edward se senta ao lado de Bella na limusine que os leva de volta. "Você se divertiu hoje?" ele pergunta a ela calmamente.

"Muito. E você? Você teve um bom dia?" ela rebate.

"Foi bom conseguir falar com todas, para conhecer todas vocês. Estou feliz que você e eu tivemos a oportunidade de esclarecer as coisas..." Ele lhe dá um aperto de mão.

"Eu também," ela aperta de volta. Nenhum deles puxa a sua mão até chegarem na mansão das senhoritas.

* * *

**Os dois tiveram um bom momento só deles e conseguiram conversar :3 Aff essa Maria e a Jéssica são umas... :x **

**Mais 30 reviews pro 22!**

**PS: _Parece que algumas não perceberam que essa fic é uma tradução, eu não posso mudar a escrita, não posso mudar o tamanho dos capítulos, unica coisa que eu faço é traduzir._**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	22. Capítulo 22

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

_**Encontro 3 será com Claire, Rosalie, Mary, Vitória e Chelsea. Vocês vão se juntar a Edward para um dia ao ar livre na fazenda. Preenchido com passeios a cavalo e um churrasco.**_

Na manhã seguinte ao segundo encontro, as mulheres se reúnem na cozinha para o café da manhã.

Bella não teve tempo privado para atualizar Alice, Rose e Liz sobre seu encontro em grupo com Edward. As interações que ela e Edward tiveram, tinham ido melhor do que ela esperava. Ela gostaria de compartilhar sua felicidade com as amigas, mas por enquanto, ela vai ter que esperar.

"Oh, aconchegando-se no fogo. Isso é o que eu quero fazer com Edward esta noite", Tanya diz enquanto está apostando sua afirmação.

"O dia inteiro parece divertido. Adoro andar a cavalo", Rose diz.

"Eu não, eu odeio animais. Não há nenhuma maneira de que eu vá ficar perto de um cavalo. Ouvi dizer que eles podem cheirar seu medo. Por que eu não consegui um dos outros encontros mais divertidos?" Claire lamenta.

"Eu tive o meu tempo com Edward. Foi maravilhoso. Ele foi tão atencioso. Ele se divertiu também. Eu poderia dizer pelo jeito que ele olhou para mim," Maria lança.

"Qualquer cara normal olharia para você desse jeito, Maria. Você estava de topless", Tanya zomba.

"Topless!" as meninas repetem em estado de choque.

"Sim, nós ficamos de topless em meu país. Tive que comprar novos biquínis de duas peças apenas para este show. Porque é que vocês, americanas, são tão presas aos seus corpos?"

"Nós não estamos em seu país, Maria. Você deve respeitar isso. Você provavelmente o deixou desconfortável", afirma Liz.

Bella deixa escapar um pequeno suspiro. Ela sabe exatamente o quão certa Liz está.

"Eu acho que não é todos os americanos, Jessica não teve nenhum problema expondo-se para Edward", acrescenta Maria.

"O quê? Você também, Jessica?" Mary diz em voz alta, chocando a outra mulher. Ela olha em volta. "O quê? Eu não acredito que você fez isso em Rede Nacional, Jessica", ela repreende enquanto balança a cabeça.

**~x~**

"Nós vamos andar por um tempo e então faremos um piquenique. Quando voltarmos, vamos fazer um churrasco e uma fogueira", diz Edward enquanto monta os seus cavalos. Ele olha para Claire. "Você tem certeza que não quer vir? Eu vou andar bem perto de você. Nada vai acontecer", ele oferece.

"Não, não. Vou ficar bem aqui. Vou ajudar ou algo assim", diz Claire, recuando mais longe dos cavalos.

"Tudo bem. Nós te vemos mais tarde então", ele diz ao acenar enquanto eles começam a ir embora.

Rose manobra seu cavalo ao lado de Edward. Victoria está do outro lado dele.

"O que você faz quando você não está aqui?" Edward pergunta a Victoria.

"Eu trabalho por conta própria", ela dá uma resposta curta.

Edward continua, "Eu sei que há algumas de vocês que têm filhos. Você é uma delas?"

"Só porque eu sou mais velha você supõe que eu tenho filhos? Muito presunçoso e estereotipado da sua parte", ela responde secamente.

"Eu só estou tentando te conhecer. Desculpe se te ofendi, mas você não me deu muita informação sobre si mesmo ", ele se defende.

"Bem, eu acho", ela admite. "Eu tenho filhos".

"Quantos anos eles têm?"

"Hm, a maior parte crescido, você sabe", ela diz evasivamente.

"Você consideraria ter mais filhos?"

"Isso é meio pessoal, não é?" ela corta.

"Não, na verdade. Isso é um programa de namoro. Estou tentando encontrar a mulher certa para mim. Eu não tenho filhos, mas eu gostaria de ter um dia. A pessoa que eu conhecer precisa querer as mesmas coisas ou similar as minhas. "

"Sim, eu acho. Mas às vezes não sabemos o que queremos. Você não concorda, Edward?" ela diz, docemente.

"Talvez. Mas neste caso, eu sei o que eu quero." Ele se vira para olhá-la nos olhos. "Você quer mais filhos?"

"Eu já tenho n..." ela para e toma uma respiração profunda "Eu consideraria isso", ela sorri.

"E você Rosalie?" ele pergunta.

"Eu adoro crianças. Claro que eu quero ter, um dia, com o homem certo. Não é o que a maioria das mulheres da _minha idade_ quer?" ela diz, sorrindo para Victoria.

"Eu vou conversar com vocês mais tarde", Edward diz ao retardar seu cavalo para esperar Mary e Chelsea o alcancem.

Ele admira as duas mulheres andando na frente dele. Ambas são mulheres bonitas. Rose é escultural e loira, enquanto Victoria é cheia de curvas, com o cabelo vermelho-fogo. Ambas têm ótimos corpos, embora ele não tenta pensar em Rose dessa forma. Ele já colocou na categoria 'amiga', possivelmente na categoria 'namorada do amigo'. Victoria, no entanto, atiçava sua curiosidade. Seu jeans apertado, abraçava a bunda dela, com cós baixo o suficiente para que o topo de sua calcinha de leopardo aparecesse. Ele acha isso tanto intrigante e repulsivo. Se isso é possível.

"Obrigada por esperar por nós", Chelsea diz quando seu cavalo para ao lado de Edward.

"Eu queria a chance de falar com vocês duas", ele diz, sorrindo para Mary.

"Fale um pouco sobre si mesmas", ele persuade.

"Bem, eu tenho o meu próprio serviço de fornecimento," Chelsea fala.

"Isso parece divertido. Há quanto tempo você está fazendo isso?" Edward pergunta.

"Comecei a trabalhar em restaurantes quando eu era adolescente. Fui para escola de culinária logo após a escola e eu tomei um monte de aulas de negócio para ganhar conhecimento sobre isso. Estou nisso há cerca de dois anos e pensando em expandir para atender a uma área mais ampla."

"Você deve estar muito orgulhosa. Essa é uma grande realização", Edward elogia.

"Obrigada, tem sido de muito trabalho, mas valeu a pena."

"E você Mary?"

"Minha vida não é tão interessante", diz ela baixinho enquanto sorri timidamente.

"Estou interessado em ouvir sobre isso", Edward incentiva.

"Hum, eu sou um assistente em uma clínica veterinária e eu estou indo para a faculdade para ser uma veterinária. Tenho que trabalhar no meu caminho pela faculdade isso está me tomando muito tempo. Estou na metade do caminho."

"Isso é muito interessante e um monte de trabalho duro. Você também deve estar orgulhosa de si mesma. Eu amo os animais. Tenho dois cães, alguns cavalos e alguns animais de fazenda em casa", Edward diz.

"Você deve ter um lugar grande. Quem está cuidando de todos eles enquanto você está aqui?" Chelsea pede.

"Minha mãe. Ela mora na propriedade também. É muito grande."

Edward ouve um carro chegando rapidamente atrás deles na trilha de terra. Eles puxam seus cavalos para o lado para permitir que o carro passe. O carro para abruptamente e Mike, o produtor do show, sai.

"Edward, eu posso falar com você um minuto, por favor? Sozinho," ele insiste.

Edward sai do cavalo e o leva para onde Mike está de pé.

"Edward, há uma situação na casa das garotas. Eu não queria ter que interromper o seu encontro, mas isso não pode ser evitado. Você precisa vir comigo agora."

"E as garotas?" ele pergunta enquanto acena para as meninas sentada nos cavalos.

"Eu trouxe John, do rancho. Ele vai montar seu cavalo e certificar que as meninas voltem com segurança." Ele acena em direção a um homem que vem e toma as rédeas de Edward.

"O que eu digo as garotas? Eles vão sai do seu encontro, o seu tempo comigo."

"Diga a elas o que quiser, mas precisamos ir. Agora".

Ele caminha até as meninas sentadas em seus cavalos. "Senhoritas, hum, algo surgiu e eu tenho que voltar para a casa inesperadamente. Sinto muito por nosso encontro terminar mais cedo. Devido a isso, eu não vou eliminar qualquer uma de vocês na cerimônia da rosa amanhã. Novamente, eu peço desculpas," ele diz com sinceridade.

"Vamos", diz Mike levando Edward para o carro que está esperando.

* * *

**Essa Victoria não me agrada! Acho que ela tá escondendo coisas! O que será que rolou na casa? Pena que o Edward não vai eliminar ninguém desse grupo, quero a Victoria longe dai!**

**Mais 30 reviews e posto o 23**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	23. Capítulo 23

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

"Você pode, por favor, me dizer o que está acontecendo? Tem alguém ferido?" Edward insiste.

"Recebemos uma denúncia anônima de uma das meninas de hoje, levando-nos a cumprir uma de nossas regras", Mike sorri.

"Você pode, por favor, ser mais específico?" Edward diz, impaciente.

"Havia a suspeita de que uma das meninas estava usando drogas. Reunimos as meninas lá embaixo hoje e levamos cães farejadores para seus quartos." Edward começa a interrompê-lo, mas Mike coloca a mão para detê-lo. "Absolutamente legal. Elas assinaram os seus direitos quando entraram como concorrentes aqui. Enfim, eles encontraram as drogas." Ele olha para Edward. "Nós não estávamos indo para envolvê-lo, mas ela estava enlouquecendo e insistindo em falar com você antes de levá-la embora."

"Levar quem embora? Onde ela está indo e quem está levando?"

"Tanya. Havia cocaína, e aos montes. Ela vai para a cadeia, por um longo tempo", Mike explica com um sorriso satisfeito.

"Isso não é algo para sorrir, Mike. Isso é horrível... ou espere, isso é sobre o impulso de audiência no programa? Estou feliz que ela queria falar comigo. Eu deveria estar envolvido. Eu deveria ter sido informado sobre isso antes dos cães serem tragos," Edward grita.

"Por que você se importa tanto? Ela a 'a escolhida'? Porque isso não parece na minha perspectiva. Não parece que você se conectou com ela em tudo."

"Aparentemente, você não deve ter conhecido alguém com um vício em drogas. Se você tivesse, você saberia que eles se afastam das pessoas, escondem o seu vício. Ela não me permitiu chegar perto dela, mas isso não significa que eu não me importe. Eu preciso falar com ela, mas primeiro preciso conversar com todos os envolvidos nesta 'invasão'. Quando eu falar com ela, eu preciso estar plenamente informado."

~x~

"Edward. Graças a Deus você está aqui. Você tem que me ajudar. Eu não posso ir para a cadeia. Eles continuam me chamando de viciada. Eu não sou uma viciada. Posso parar quando eu quero. Eu só faço isso para me manter elétrica," Tanya se defende.

"Sente-se, Tanya. Precisamos conversar". Ele pega a mão dela e a leva para a cadeira na sala, ela se senta.

"Conte-me sobre sua família, Tanya?"

"Por quê?" ela pergunta defensivamente.

"Eu quero saber a sua situação. Que tipo de sistema de apoio você tem em casa."

"Meus pais já faleceram. Tenho um irmão, mas ele está ocupado com sua família. Tenho alguns amigos. Nós saímos e bebemos juntos. Você sabe..." Ela encolhe os ombros descaradamente.

"Você sabe que violou as regras do show, não é?" Ela assente.

"E você violou a lei. Você tem cocaína suficiente para ser colocada na prisão por até um ano."

"Um ano!" ela grita desesperadamente. "Eu não posso ser presa por um ano. Vou morrer na cadeia."

"Eu já negociei um acordo para você, mas cabe a você decidir se aceita ou não."

"O quê? Eu vou fazer de tudo para evitar a prisão", ela pede.

"Ouça com atenção. Você não terá que ir para a cadeia, mas você vai estar em liberdade condicional por um ano. Provavelmente inclui testes de drogas aleatórios e inspeções na sua casa." Ela assente. "Aqui está o negócio, você tem que ir daqui direto para um programa de reabilitação de 30 dias, seguido de um ano de seu programa ambulatorial." Ela engasga.

"Mas eu não sou uma viciada. Por que ninguém acredita em mim?" Ela coloca a cabeça entre as mãos e chora.

"Tanya, eu sei o que você está sentindo agora." Edward limpa a garganta. "Eu estive exatamente onde você está, fazendo a escolha de entrar na reabilitação ou continuar a estragar a minha vida."

Sua cabeça levanta para olhá-lo no rosto.

Ele assente. "Quando New Dawn se separou, foi em parte devido ao meu hábito de festejar excessivamente. Eu estava ficando fora de controle. Felizmente, minha família e as pessoas que me cercavam viram a direção que eu estava indo e me ajudaram antes que eu piorasse."

"Você foi para a reabilitação?" ela fica de boca aberta.

"Sim, uma semana em uma instalação e um programa ambulatorial de seis meses. Ainda assisti às aulas de vez em quando. Estive livre de drogas desde então", ele diz com orgulho.

"Você pode fazer isso, Tanya. Você é uma pessoa forte, com um grande potencial. Por favor, não jogue fora o seu futuro."

"Mas eu não sou uma viciada."

"Então, considere isso uma forma de melhorar a si mesma. Mais importante, ainda é uma maneira de ficar fora da cadeia. Mas se você não completar os trinta dias, ou seguir com o programa, você será levada diretamente para a cadeia", ele faz uma pausa "Você tem cerca de 15 minutos para decidir. Espero que você escolha a reabilitação. Você não pode ser uma viciada agora, mas você está no caminho disso. Eu percebi os sintomas, mas eu não queria acreditar. Você está nervosa, agitada, no limite, e raramente come. Posso dizer que você perdeu peso neste curto espaço de tempo que te conheço," ele diz com compaixão.

"Vou deixar você pensar sobre isso." Ele pega a mão dela e puxa-a para um abraço. "Eu sei que é difícil, Tanya. Tome a decisão certa." Ele lhe dá um aperto e um beijo na bochecha antes de sair da sala.

**~x~**

As meninas sentam-se na sala de estar de sua mansão em estado de choque. Ninguém fala pelo que parecem ser horas.

"Acho que nós acabamos de ser atacadas", afirma Liz. "E eles encontraram alguma coisa, era da Tanya."

"Puta merda", Alice diz baixinho.

Um pouco mais tarde, a porta da frente abre com um estrondo.

"Onde ela está?" Edward praticamente grita.

"Nós a deixamos detida nesta sala, senhor", um dos policiais respostas.

Edward entra na sala e fecha a porta.

As meninas se entreolham questionando o que ele está fazendo aqui.

Rose, Victoria, Chelsea, Claire e Maria voltam do encontro encurtado com Edward e entram correndo pela porta da frente.

"O que diabos está acontecendo?" Rose pergunta, olhando especificamente para Liz, Alice e Bella.

"Hum, aparentemente Tanya vem escondendo algo de nós", Liz brinca.

"Esse não é o momento para brincadeiras, Liz," Bella repreende. "Eles trouxeram cães farejadores para verificar os nossos quartos. Eles devem ter encontrado algo nas coisas da Tanya, porque a polícia a levou para outra sala e ela está lá por um tempo. Edward acabou de chegar aqui, e está falando com Tanya agora."

"Uau", diz Rose, sentando-se na cadeira. "Eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo com ela, mas drogas?"

"Eu pensei que ela poderia estar grávida, especialmente por causa de como ela estava agindo ontem no barco", diz Angela.

"Obviamente, ela vai embora. E ninguém do nosso grupo será eliminado amanhã. Então, ele tem que se livrar dos de vocês", diz Victoria procurando presunçosamente para as nove meninas restantes.

"O que você quer dizer, vocês não vão ser eliminadas?" Bella pergunta.

"Edward disse que, já que nosso encontro foi cortado, ele não vai eliminar alguém do nosso grupo, na próxima cerimônia da rosa", Rose diz com menos de entusiasmo.

"Puta merda", Alice diz novamente.

**~x~**

"Por que você voltou?" Jasper pergunta quando Edward aparece à beira da piscina na mansão dos rapazes. Ele parece abatido.

"Bem, uma outra menina se foi", ele cai em uma espreguiçadeira.

"Quem você mandou para casa?"

"Eu não a mandei para casa. Na verdade ela não está indo para casa. Ela ou vai para a reabilitação ou para a cadeia."

"Quem?" Emmett perguntou.

"Tanya. Trouxeram cães farejadores de drogas. Eles encontraram uma grande quantidade de cocaína. Uma das outras meninas avisou. Você acha que foi Liz?" ele pergunta a Jasper.

"Uau. Eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo com Tanya, mas eu não achava que era cocaína. Tenho certeza de que foi Liz, ela não iria aturar essa merda ou ela não iria querer que você fosse colocado com essa merda. Por que você ainda não está no seu encontro?" Jasper pergunta.

"Tanya estava pirando e pediu para falar comigo antes que a levassem para a cadeia. Os convenci de retirar as acusações se ela fosse diretamente para a reabilitação e seguisse com o programa", ele faz uma pausa e suspira: "Eu prometi as meninas do encontro de hoje que eu não iria eliminar qualquer uma deles amanhã. Que confusão", Edward diz cansado.

"Então, das nove meninas que são deixadas nos dois primeiros encontros, você tem que eliminar, pelo menos duas delas?" Emmett esclarece.

"Eu estou feliz que ainda não tinha decidido se eu estava indo até doze ou dez meninas amanhã. Isso vai ser difícil."

"Vamos conversar sobre isso. Conte-nos sobre as meninas", Emmett sugere.

"Certo, no primeiro encontro:. Kate estava exigente, Alice e Liz foram... Alice e Liz, Leah foi legal, Senna era tímida, mas acabou se divertindo."

"No segundo encontro: Angela foi doce, Tanya foi embora, Maria e Jessica," Edward balança a cabeça. "Eu te disse que elas estavam de topless? Eu me sinto terrível, porque esse tipo de comportamento não é o que eu procuro em uma mulher, mas não tive relações sexuais desde... eu não sei por quanto tempo, e agora eu tenho bundas e peitos tudo na minha cara. É duro pensar. Difícil, quero dizer difícil pensar. Veja o que quero dizer", diz Edward exasperado.

Emmett e Jaz riem.

"Não é engraçado. Você tentem isso. Não é fácil. Dar cada menina uma chance, certificando-se que as meninas mais agressivas não dominam o meu tempo. Puxando informações das mais tímidas. Parte de mim acha que elas devem apenas colocar tudo isso sobre a mesa."

Emmett levanta uma sobrancelha.

"Não literalmente, seu idiota. Quero dizer. Você sabe, me diga tudo sobre si mesma rapidamente. A outra parte de mim diz que isso não é natural, e não é como os relacionamentos são formados. Se eu fosse um concorrente no A Solteira Mais Cobiçada, eu tenho certeza que estaria reservado e revelaria coisas sobre mim devagar, naturalmente. Se eu não der a essas meninas o tempo de que precisam e eu deixar alguém que é perfeito para mim ir?" Ele olha para seus amigos procurando respostas.

Emmett está contando nos dedos. "Você está esquecendo de alguém."

"Oh, e Bella. Segui o seu conselho com o protetor solar e a fricção. Estive tão desconfiado de Bella e ficando muito perto dela, agora que eu confio nela mais, eu queria ver se havia uma atração física entre nós," Edward diz, aparentemente perdido em pensamentos.

"E..." Emmett indica para Edward para continuar.

"Foi bom."

"Bom? Só bom?" Emmett pergunta.

"Não, mais do que bom. Isso foi confortável. Quando eu estava colocando o protetor nela, eu poderia dizer que o meu toque a afetava. E quando ela estava esfregando em mim, foi muito bom."

"Quão bom, cara?" Emmett mexe as sobrancelhas.

"Do tipo, eu queria ficar a sós com ela e esfregar loção um sobre o outro no corpo todo, bom," Edward sorri.

"Whoo hoo, Eddie. Acho que você já fez a sua primeira ligação de amor", Emmett berra.

* * *

**Complicada essa situação da Tanya :s Pelo menos o Edward deu uma chance pra ela poder se recuperar, ele sabe o que ela está passando, já que passou pelo mesmo. Quem será que o Edward vai eliminar?**

**Mais 30 reviews e eu posto o 24!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	24. Capítulo 24

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

"Eu não posso dizer que estou surpresa com quem ele eliminou," Liz murmura, enquanto as quatro meninas estão falando baixinho no quarto.

"Eu também não. Menos um par de peitos para aturar", diz Alice.

"Eu não vou sentir falta da bunda", Rose brinca, fazendo-as rir.

"Nossos próximos alvos para a eliminação são Jessica e Victoria. Ughh, Victoria tem tanta sorte que seu encontro foi interrompido ou eu acho que Edward teria se livrado dela. Acho que ela está escondendo alguma coisa, e se eu tiver a chance, vou ter certeza de que Edward saiba disso." Liz faz uma pausa: "Eu os avisei sobre Tanya, você sabe. Eu não poderia deixar alguém com um problema de drogas chegar perto de Edward. Essa é a última coisa que ele precisa agora", ela diz, quase com raiva. As meninas levantam as sobrancelhas em questão, mas ninguém pergunta por que ela se sente tão fortemente sobre isso.

"Alguma estratégia?" Rose pergunta. "Dois encontros um-a-um e dois encontros em grupo nos próximos dois dias."

"Temos de descobrir o segredo da Victoria, e nos certificar de que Jessica mostre suas verdadeiras cores, sendo a vadia que ela é", Liz confirma.

"Eu não acho que ela é uma vadia. Eu só não acho que ela saiba alguma outra maneira de chamar a atenção de Edward além de chamar atenção para seus atributos", Bella defende.

"Atributos, bundas. Ela não é certa para Edward. Melhor ela ir para casa mais cedo do que mais tarde", afirma Liz. "Eu acho que vamos ter de esperar para ver quem fica com os encontros um-a-um antes que possamos formar um plano."

"Espero obter um deles," Bella diz calmamente.

"Nós todos esperamos isso, Bella", diz Alice, colocando o braço em volta dos ombros de Bella. Liz e Rose assentem em acordo.

**~x~**

"Os convites estão aqui!" Mary grita lá de baixo. Todas vão para a sala de estar.

"Deixe-me ver", diz Victoria, agarrando os envelopes. Mary os puxa das mãos de Victoria.

"De jeito nenhum. Eu peguei, eu vou lê-los", afirma Mary.

"Parece que alguém está saindo de sua concha", Alice sussurra para Bella.

"Há quatro envelopes. Devo começar com os encontros em grupo ou os um-a-um?"

"Um-a-um", todas as senhoritas gritam.

"Ok, ok. Eu lhes darei na ordem", diz Mary enquanto ela respira fundo e abre o primeiro envelope.

"Encontro número um é para Leah." Leah grita e cai no sofá, sorrindo de orelha a orelha enquanto as meninas sorriem para ela, entendendo a vertigem.

"Encontro número dois é o grupo um para Angela, Jessica, Rosalie, Claire e Chelsea", Mary continua após a abrir o segundo envelope, depois que todas se acalmam. Ela, então, abre o envelope número três e anuncia: "Encontro número três é para Bella." Bella respira fundo e olha para as suas amigas por incentivo.

Mary abre o convite restante, anunciando o grupo final. "E o último convite é para Mary, Victoria, Elizabeth, Alice e Senna."

"Babaca, filho da pu..." A voz de Victoria se desvanece enquanto ela corre para fora da sala.

"Alguém está infeliz", Liz diz sarcasticamente. Rose atira-lhe um olhar de advertência.

"Eu acho que todas nós, que não conseguimos um encontro um-a-um está chateada. Você não?" Mary acusa.

"Claro, mas é a decisão de Edward. Não há muito que possamos fazer sobre isso, exceto fazer o melhor com essa situação. Ficando com raiva não vai ajudar em nada", explica Liz, tentando agir desapontada.

"Você está certa, é claro, mas eu não posso deixar de me sentir decepcionada", Angela suspira.

Bella olha para sua colega de quarto com um sorriso compreensivo. Angela lhe dá um pequeno sorriso e olha para longe rapidamente, fazendo com que Bella franza a testa.

"Não se preocupe com ela, Bella. Quem tiver muito a atenção de Edward vai começar a ser tratada de forma diferente. É o preço que você tem que pagar", Alice diz com um encolher de ombros.

Bella concorda em entendimento, mas ela não gosta disso. Ela nunca esteve confortável com atenção indevida, seja boa ou ruim.

"Espero que ele me leve a algum lugar romântico", Leah fala de forma inesperada. Metade das mulheres se levantam e saem da sala.

"Que maneira de limpar uma sala, Leah", Liz diz.

"O quê?" Pergunta Leah, olhando muito inocente.

~x~

_**Encontro 1 com Leah, você vai se juntar a Edward para um dia de aventura.**_

"Eu espero que você não tenha medo de altura, Leah?" Edward avisa.

"Não, por quê? O que vamos fazer hoje?"

"Vamos saltar de bungee jumping", diz Edward, como se estivesse fazendo uma pergunta.

"Oh, legal. Eu sempre quis praticar bungee jumping!" Leah diz entusiasmada.

"Bom, eu estou feliz que você esteja bem com isso. Nunca fiz isso também. Será a primeira vez para nós dois", Edward confirma.

Eles se sentam em silêncio na limusine pelo resto do passeio.

"Você pode saltar primeiro, se você quiser", diz Edward, tentando parecer calmo.

"Hum, eu vou vê-lo ir", Leah diz calmamente.

"Não se sinta pressionada a fazer isso", Edward diz a ela.

"Eu não estou, só estou nervosa."

Edward é equipado, Leah lhe dá um beijo na bochecha e um sorriso antes de ele saltar. Edward está muito nervoso para saber se gostou do beijo dela ou não.

Leah salta após Edward, mas ambos declinam da oferta para que eles saltem juntos.

O restante do encontro está repleto de toques inocentes e conversa fácil, mas também momentos de silêncio constrangedor.

Na volta para casa, Edward olha para Leah, realmente olha para ela. Ela é atraente, agradável, aventureira, mas se ele estivesse em um primeiro encontro com ela no mundo real, ele iria beijá-la de boa noite? Será que ele iria convidá-la para um segundo encontro?

Quando a limusine para em frente à mansão das garotas, o embaraço entre eles é palpável e continua enquanto ele caminha até a porta. "Obrigada, Edward. Tive um grande momento." Ela inclina-se para ele, os lábios franzidos, olhos fechados.

Edward entra em pânico e empurra a cabeça para a esquerda, apenas esquivando-se dos lábios. Ele lhe dá um abraço e se afasta, com as mãos firmemente sobre os ombros dela impedindo-a de tentar beijá-lo uma segunda vez.

"Eu também, Leah. Obrigado por saltar comigo. Tenho que ir. Tenho um encontro do grupo em uma hora." Edward sai correndo, enquanto vai rapidamente em direção a limusine à espera.

_**Encontro 2 com Angela, Jessica, Rosalie, Claire e Chelsea, vocês vão se juntar a Edward para uma noite sob as estrelas.**_

"Eu não sabia que o zoológico ficava aberto à noite", Angela diz animadamente.

"No verão, eles tem noites especiais de 'Animais sob as estrelas'," diz Edward.

"Muito legal", Claire responde.

Enquanto andam ao redor do jardim zoológico juntos, Edward pode dizer que Rosalie está estudando cuidadosamente as outras meninas. Ele gostaria de poder escolher seu cérebro sobre algumas deles, mas elas não terão qualquer momento para conversar em particular esta noite.

"Podemos parar por um minuto, meus pés doem", Jessica lamenta. Jessica está vestida com uma saia curta, um top decotado e sandálias de salto alto. Até mesmo Edward sabe que não é muito prático para o zoológico.

"Jesus", Edward ouve Rose xingar baixinho. Ele luta contra a vontade de sorrir. Jessica está realmente ridícula vestida assim no zoológico, mas ele tenta se lembrar que ela não sabia para onde estavam indo, quando ela escolheu sua roupa.

Enquanto andam, Claire e Chelsea ficam perto de Edward, cada um a seu lado. Elas se revezam fazendo-lhe perguntas. Isso faz com que ele se sinta como se estivesse assistindo a uma partida de tênis quando sua cabeça vira de garota para garota, respondendo às suas perguntas fúteis. Ele ficaria lisonjeado, se não tivessem tentado superar uma a outra com cada pergunta, o volume de suas vozes subindo até os transeuntes olham para a sua interação.

"Garotas, chega de perguntas por agora. Deixe-me passar algum tempo com as outras garotas", ele diz,deixando-as fazendo beicinho pateticamente.

Edward relaxa quando está ladeado por Angela e Rose. Rose está rindo baixinho. Edward apenas balança a cabeça, ele sabe que ela está rindo do ridículo cenário do encontro em grupo, e como isso faz as pessoas se comportarem.

"Você pode andar um pouco mais devagar?" Jessica choraminga enquanto manca atrás do grupo. "Podemos ter um carro de golfe ou algo assim?"

Eles caminham e conversar por mais alguns minutos, quando Jessica corre atrás de Edward com os sapatos na mão e saltos nas costas. "Que tal um passeio nas costas, Eddie?"

O olhar de choque e desconforto no rosto de Edward é impagável.

"Suas costas vão estar doloridas amanhã", Angela sussurra, fazendo com que Rose gargalhe.

Sem ter que dizer alguma coisa, Edward dá uma olhada Rose deixando-a saber que ele precisa de ajuda. Ela passa o resto da noite tentando interceptar os avanços indesejados de Jessica em Edward.

No final do dia, Edward dá a Rose um abraço e um rápido "obrigado", antes de ele de correr de volta para à limusine antes que Jessica possa saltar sobre ele novamente.

* * *

**AAAAH Bella vai ter um encontro um-a-um com o Edward s2 s2 Como será o encontro? O da Leah não foi lá essas coisas e do primeiro grupo também não... hmmm**

**Para quem não percebeu ele eliminou Maria e a Kate, e tem a Tanya, claro.**

**Mais 30 reviews e posto o 25 que tem o encontro da Bella e uma surpresinha :3**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	25. Capítulo 25

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

"Você tem alguma informação de onde você vai nos encontros e com quem?" Bella pergunta enquanto eles sentam na limusine, indo para o destino do encontro um-a-um.

"Às vezes. Eu tenho que escolher quem eu quero para o encontro um-a-um," Edward sorri, dando-lhe um aperto rápido no joelho.

"Eu estava esperando por isso." Ela sorri de volta para ele.

"Pedi que os encontros um-a-um e os em grupo fossem semelhantes, para que eu possa ver as meninas em situações semelhantes. Pedi também que vocês, meninas, tivessem uma ideia sobre o que o encontro exige, para que possam planejar e se vestir adequadamente. Por exemplo, o nosso encontro de hoje, o que eles disseram sobre isso?"

"Para vestir confortavelmente. Que iriamos andar/caminhar muito, mas para trazer algo para trocar e trazer uma jaqueta leve," Bella responde. "Então, o que estamos fazendo hoje?"

"Vamos caminhar para um lugar onde podemos ir na tirolesa", ele faz uma pausa. "Tudo bem?"

Bella ri, "Eu teria um problema com o bungee jumping que você fez com a Leah, mas tirolesa eu posso fazer. Já fez isso antes?"

Edward balança a cabeça: "Não, mas eu queria há algum tempo. Então vocês garotas falam sobre seus encontros com as outras meninas?" ele pergunta, nervoso.

"A maioria delas fazem. Embora seja difícil dizer se elas estão sendo sinceras."

"O que você quer dizer?" Edward pergunta.

"Bem, se eu acreditar em tudo o que dizem, eu acho que você acariciou alguns seios, ficou com cara de bobo com as bem dotadas e beijou quase todas. É isso que você quer que eu acredite?" ela diz com um sorriso.

"Oh, inferno. Sério? Essas v... garotas podem criar uma história", ele diz, obviamente chocado.

"Então, há uma história a ser criada?" Bella pergunta.

"Não", ele balança a cabeça. "Você já viu cada beijo, exceto o que Alice me deu na bochecha depois que a ajudei no surf." Ele olha visivelmente chateado.

"Não se preocupe, Edward. Nós não acreditamos mais no que elas dizem. As únicas que estavam falando sobre isso se foram, ou são... _diferentes_", ela diz com cuidado, tentando ser diplomática.

Edward ri. "Que politicamente correto da sua parte. Há algumas senhoritas _diferentes _entre vocês."

"Tenho certeza que você não sabe da missa a metade", diz Bella baixinho. Edward ouve, mas não pede detalhes. Essa conversa é para outro dia. Ele quer que hoje seja sobre ele e Bella.

"Estamos muito no alto," Bella questiona quando estão no topo da plataforma da linha.

"Você está mudando de ideia?" Edward pergunta com preocupação.

"Não, mas é muito alto", Bella diz, incapaz de ver o fim da linha. "Podemos ir juntos, você sabe, como uma tirolesa em conjunto?", ela pergunta timidamente.

Ele se lembra de Leah, como ele se sentia ao pensar em pular Bungee Jumping com ela, e achou que isso é diferente. Ele está quase animado com a ideia de ter Bella amarrada à linha na frente dele, seus corpos tão perto, tocando um ao outro. Ele traz-se de volta para o momento.

"Claro, isso seria ótimo", ele diz, tentando não parecer muito ansioso; seu corpo muito mais ansioso do que o seu cérebro.

Uma vez que eles estavam seguros na linha, ele respira no ouvido de Bella, "Você está com medo?"

Ela treme em resposta à sua proximidade. "Um pouco, você não?"

"Não, e eu seguro você", ele diz, envolvendo os braços em volta dela enquanto descem pela linha.

Ela grita, não de uma forma nojenta, mas de um jeito bonito, animado. Faz Edward sorrir. Ele sente como se fez a coisa certa em convidá-la para cá, escolhendo-a para um encontro um-a-um.

Assim que chega ao fim e se desprendem, então Bella se vira e inesperadamente puxa Edward para um abraço. Ele a agarra e os firma, devolvendo o abraço.

"Isso foi incrível! Podemos ir de novo?" Ela pede como uma criança em um parque de diversões.

Edward ri, "Se você quiser, mas é uma longa caminhada de volta até o topo." Bella franze a testa.

"Eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu estou morrendo de fome. Vamos almoçar e depois vamos ver como nos sentimos sobre a caminhada até o topo," Edward sugere.

Bella assente com a cabeça, tentando esconder sua decepção, não se trata de tirolesa, mas sim pelo fato de não estar amarrada a Edward novamente em breve.

Eles aproveitam um piquenique juntos, espalhados sob as árvores da densa floresta. Edward fala sobre sua música e que ele está trabalhando. Bella diz a Edward sobre ser professora em Seattle. A conversa é relaxante e fácil, eles estão confortáveis juntos. Eles flertam inocentemente, ambos desejando por algo não tão inocente juntos, mas não querendo dar o primeiro passo.

"Você está pronta para fazer isso?" Edward pede e Bella engasga com sua bebida. "Quero dizer, você quer escalar até o topo e descer de novo?" Edward pergunta a ela, corando enquanto sorri. Ele está pensando sobre o quanto gostava de andar atrás dela e observar o balanço de seus quadris e as pernas bem torneadas em seu short, na primeira vez que eles fizeram a caminhada.

"Foi muito bom, especialmente fazê-lo juntos, mas eu estou me divertindo apenas sentada e conversando. Eu não preciso de cordas e correias para ter um bom tempo", Bella para de falar abruptamente e fica vermelha. "Quero dizer, a linha", ela gagueja.

Edward está segurando seus lados e rindo como um bobo. "Isso foi clássico, espere até que eu diga Emmett sobre isso. Se você o conhecer, ele nunca vai deixar você viver com isto." Ele continua rindo. Bella não pode deixar de se juntar a ele.

Bella ganha compostura: "Eu tenho uma amiga que vai achei isso muito engraçado também", ela diz, dando a Edward uma olhada. Ele tem a sensação de que ela está falando sobre Rose. Se assim for, ela e Emmett serão um jogo feito no paraíso.

Eles param de rir e seus pensamentos voltam um para o outro. Ambos sentem uma atração, uma aproximação pelo outro. Nenhum deles quer agir sobre isso, não sabendo o que o outro está se pensando ou sentindo.

Edward tem a chance e se inclina mais perto de Bella. "Eu acho que você é muito atraente, Bella. Eu gostaria de conhecê-la melhor." Ele vai até a cesta do almoço e tira uma rosa. "Eu posso dar isso a qualquer momento, se eu quiser, e quero dar uma para você. Você vai aceitar a minha rosa, Bella?"

Ela hesita por um instante, surpresa com o seu gesto. "Claro. Eu adoraria aceitar sua rosa, Edward. Adoraria conhecê-lo melhor", ela diz timidamente. Ela fica de quatro e engatinha em direção a ele e lhe dá um beijo na bochecha.

A forma como movimenta seu corpo, sua inocência, sua vulnerabilidade, seu cheiro é como uma mistura inebriante. "Posso te beijar?" A pergunta escapa antes que o cérebro de Edward tenha chance de censurá-la.

Bella assente, ainda parada na frente dele.

Ele agarra seus ombros e a puxa para perto. Suas mãos vão até o seu pescoço enquanto ela desliza ao lado dele em vez de subir em seu colo como se ela queria fazer. Seus rostos a poucos centímetros de distância, seus lábios quase se tocando. Suas respirações se misturando no ar que é grosso entre eles.

Uma vez que ela está perto o suficiente, as mãos percorrem pelo seu corpo até os quadris, puxando-a ainda mais, só os seus membros superiores se tocam. Seus lábios encontram os dela, levemente no início, gentis, com beijinhos doces em seus lábios carnudos e rosas. Ela tem um gosto doce, como o verão e os morangos que comeram..

Ela suspira com o contato. Ele se sente familiarizado e certo. Sentindo-se ousada, ela deixa a língua espreitar para fora e traça seu lábio inferior. Ele tem um gosto viril e frutado. Ela quer mais. Ela corre as mãos pelo seu cabelo rebelde, como efeito mantendo seu rosto perto do dela.

Ele passa as mãos por suas costas e nas laterais de sua cabeça. Ele puxa um pouco para olhá-la nos olhos. Suas pálpebras estão encapuzadas, com os olhos brilhando de interesse. Inclinando a cabeça para o lado, ele vai para um beijo mais profundo. Sua língua explora os lábios com reverência. Sua língua encontra a sua, ambos suspiram no contato inicial. O beijo apaixonado, mas doce. Eles sentem a necessidade de descobrir um ao outro, mas não com um senso de urgência.

Ele termina o beijo com alguns beijos suaves nos lábios e no pescoço. Ele corre o nariz em seu pescoço até a base da orelha. "Isso foi... obrigado", diz ele, sem fôlego. "O melhor primeiro beijo de todos."

Bella ri, "Sim, foi. Podemos fazer isso de novo, também?"

Ele ri em seu cabelo. "Eu acho que sim, na verdade, eu espero que nós vamos fazer um monte disso."

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAH TEVE BEIJO! Amei o encontro um-a-um deles s2 s2 s2 s2 Já sinto que o Edward vai _cair_ pela Bella e mais nenhuma terá chance :3**

**Mais 30 e posto o 26**

**PS:** _Já devem ter percebido que a semana ta punk, então to com dor de cabeça a uns 3 dias e traduzir assim tá bem devagar.. por isso que posso demorar um pouquinho._

**Beijos**

**xx**


	26. Capítulo 26

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

_**Encontro 4 com Mary, Victoria, Elizabeth, Alice e Senna**_

"Nós poderíamos ter tido um grande encontro sozinhos, Edward. Porque você não me escolheu?" Victoria murmura, esfregando-se contra Edward.

Ele olha para o lado dela e olha para as outras meninas na limosine. Liz parece absorta em pensamentos, como se estivesse tramando algo. Alice está atirando punhais para Victoria. Mary está completamente pasma com o comportamento público de Victoria e Senna está olhando para suas unhas, parecendo totalmente desinteressada. _Que grupo_, Edward pensa sarcasticamente.

"Talvez da próxima vez, Victoria," Edward diz para acalmá-la.

"Eu quero que nós tenhamos algum tempo sozinhos esta noite", ela continua.

"Isso provavelmente não será possível", Edward a desencoraja.

"Se você acha isso, então você não me conhece muito bem", ela brinca.

_Você está certa, eu não conheço você, Victoria_, Edward pensa, mas não diz em voz alta.

Ele senta-se e se ajusta no banco, propositadamente colocando alguma distância entre ele e Victoria. Ele vira seu corpo para longe dela e Alice se envolve na conversa. Alice parece muito feliz por ter conseguido afastar Victoria dele.

~x~

"Eu nunca estive em um píer antes", diz Senna.

"Um píer... em nenhum pier?" Liz pergunta.

"Bem, eu estive em uma doca. Isso conta?" Senna responde, fazendo com que Alice comece a rir.

"O quê? Eles são a mesma coisa?" Senna pergunta sinceramente. Alice apenas ri mais e algumas das outras meninas estão rindo. Edward vira a cabeça para que ninguém veja que ele também se diverte com a conversa.

Edward se recompõe e diz: "O Pier de Santa Monica é muito maior do que uma doca, e é no oceano, uma doca é geralmente em um lago ou rio, mas eu acho que eles podem ser sinônimos um do outro."

"Isso é perigoso?" Senna pergunta com os olhos arregalados. Todo mundo ri dessa vez. Ela bufa e cruza as mãos sobre o peito.

"Vocês estão prontas para a montanha-russa?" Edward pergunta. Todas as meninas assentem. "Mary, por que você não se senta perto de mim?" Qualquer coisa para evitar a proximidade com a Victoria.

O encontro em grupo foi interessante. Liz e Alice são hilárias juntas, criando brigas falsas sobre quem vai se sentar com Edward. Senna com suas falas ignorantes. Victoria e sua agressividade e Mary, que parece ser a mais 'normal' do grupo.

"Eu quero ir na roda gigante, Edward. Com você, só nós dois. Afinal de contas, você não sentou-se comigo em um passeio ainda. Se eu não soubesse melhor, acharia que você estava me evitando," Victoria disse, esfregando a mão para cima e para baixo no peito de Edward.

"Terminamos os passeios garotas?" Edward olha para elas para tirá-lo disso.

"Nós não fomos na roda gigante ainda. Vamos fazer isso", diz Senna animadamente, apontando para a roda gigante.

"Certo", Edward grunhi.

"Espero que esta seja uma longa viagem," Victoria sussurra no ouvido de Edward quando eles se sentam no banco.

Edward lhe dá um sorriso forçado.

"Você sabe, Edward, eu sei que não sou tão jovem como essas outras garotas, mas eu sei o que quero e sei como obter. Conheço o corpo de um homem e eu conheço o meu corpo e eu não tenho medo de usá-lo, a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar," ela diz, esfregando a mão para cima e para baixo sua coxa.

Ele põe a mão sobre a dela para impedi-la. "Eu respeito a sua confiança, Victoria. Mas este não é o momento nem o lugar", ele diz com firmeza.

"Vamos lá, deixe-me fazer você se sentir bem", ela insiste, beijando o lado do pescoço e levando a mão livre e esfregando o pau dormente de Edward.

"Hum, não Victoria", ele pega a mão dela e a remove. "Eu não estou aqui para fazer sexo, eu estou aqui para encontrar um relacionamento."

"Uau, eu não imaginei você sendo tão tenso. Poderíamos nos divertimos juntos. Posso garantir isso", Victoria diz, sacudindo a cabeça.

Edward não pode esperar para este passeio para acabar, para este encontro acabar.

~x~

"Conte tudo. Será que você enviou alguém em casa? Será que você deu uma rosa a alguém? Será que você beijou alguém? Será que alguém se atirou em você? Será que você se divertiu?" Emmett diz demasiado em voz alta para ser primeira coisa na parte da manhã.

"Não. Sim. Sim. Sim. Um pouco," Edward diz com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

"O quê? Isso não é uma resposta. Pare de enrolar. Diga logo, Eddie."

Edward bebe seu café lentamente. Coloca a caneca para baixo, limpa sua boca com um guardanapo. Enquanto Emmett parece que está prestes a estourar. Jasper está observando e rindo silenciosamente.

"Eu não sabia quem enviar para casa, mas eu pensei sobre isso. Sim, eu deu a alguém uma rosa. A mesma pessoa que eu beijei. Duas vieram para cima de mim. Foi desconfortável como o inferno. Houve momentos de diversão, mas alguns não tão divertidos. "

"Então, para quem que você deu a rosa?" Jasper pergunta

"Espere, deixe-me adivinhar... Bella? Eu estou certo," Emmett cospe seu café da manhã para fora tentando falar rápido.

"Que nojo, Em. Não fale com a boca cheia," Edward o repreende. "Eu dei a rosa para... Je, Ma, Ro, Vi, Bella."

Emmett salta da mesa, "Eu sabia disso. Não foi o que eu lhe disse, Jasper?" Jasper acena com a cabeça.

"Oh, então você a beijou também. Só um beijinho ou um beijo de verdade, com língua?" A curiosidade de Emmett é insaciável.

"Isso foi... perfeito para um primeiro beijo. Isso é tudo que eu vou dizer sobre o beijo. Falar sobre essa merda com vocês é muito estranho", diz Edward, desconfortável.

"Falou o cara que teve o beijo todo filmado por, pelo menos, duas câmeras," Jasper ri.

"Eu tento não pensar sobre as câmeras. Eu realmente meio que esqueci depois de um tempo, o que não é bom, porque aí eu não estou me censurando."

"Como é ser filmado com cada menina, fazendo de tudo?" Emmett pede balançando as sobrancelhas.

"Felizmente, eu só beijei uma garota, e se eu estou certo, ela vai ser a única que vou beijar."

"O quê? Sério? Você está na dela?" Emmett pergunta.

Edward concorda. "Ela é a garota. Eu não sei como eu sei, apenas sei", ele faz uma pausa: "Infelizmente, eu tenho um contrato a cumprir, o que significa que eu tenho mais algumas semanas de encontros com essas mulheres, antes que eu possa dizer a alguém, inclusive Bella, como eu me sinto. Isso ficou muito mais complicado."

"O que você vai fazer?" Jasper pergunta.

"Estou me livrando das meninas que descaradamente não são o meu tipo, em primeiro lugar. Em seguida, eu vou me livrar das garotas que parecem mais interessadas em mim, então eu não vou prendê-las. No final, eu quero que seja Bella, Rosalie, Alice e Liz. Todo mundo está feliz, ninguém se machuca. Eu só tenho que agir como se eu gostasse delas e elas precisam ir com isso também."

"Você pode ter que beijá-las", Emmett diz que menos de entusiasmo. "Eu não quero que você ou qualquer outra pessoa beije a Rose. Você pode mandá-la para casa antes de ter que beijá-la?"

Edward ri. "Parece que eu não sou o único que está caído por alguém. Vou ver o que posso fazer para não beijar Rose. Seu bebêzão."

Emmett amua, "Obrigado."

"A próxima cerimônia de rosa é hoje à noite, você está pronto?" Jasper pede.

"Sim, tudo pronto. Estou pronto para obter _toda_ essa coisa terminado," Edward diz.

~x~

"Antes de começar eu gostaria de informá-las que Tanya está na reabilitação e indo muito bem", diz Edward. "Obrigado senhoritas por estarem aqui, infelizmente, hoje eu tenho que eliminar duas de vocês. Bella você já tem uma rosa, então você está segura," Edward lhe dá um sorriso. O que ele não percebe são os olhares de algumas das outras senhoras que estão focadas em Bella. "Se eu chamar seu nome, por favor, venha e aceite a sua rosa. Se eu não chamar o seu nome, diga adeus e eu vou levá-la para fora.

Elizabeth

Mary

Alice

Senna

Rose

Chelsea

Claire

Angela

Leah"

Jessica começa a chorar enquanto ela caminha em direção a Edward, "Eu sinto muito, Jessica," Edward diz.

Ela acena com a cabeça e enxuga os olhos. "Foi algo que eu fiz?"

Edward faz uma pausa e pensa em algo para dizer que não vai magoá-la ainda mais. "Acho que somos muito diferentes."

"Bem, Edward. Você estragou tudo. Você poderia ter tido tudo isso", Victoria diz, movendo a mão para cima e para baixo de seu corpo.

"Você é uma mulher muito atraente, Victoria. Como eu disse antes, eu não estou aqui para encontrar um corpo, mas para encontrar uma pessoa", Edward diz,

"Você ficaria surpreso se eu dissesse que sou mais velha do que pareço?" ela pergunta presunçosa.

"Eu acho que você está ótima para quarenta, Victoria."

"Eu pareço ótima para quarenta, mas estou ainda melhor para quarenta e sete. Você não acha?", ela pergunta, estufando o peito com orgulho.

Edward balança a cabeça. "Você só me provou que eliminar você foi uma boa decisão, não porque você não parece boa, mas porque você mentiu para chegar aqui, e continuaria a mentir para mim."

"Você é quem perde, Edward," Victoria diz enquanto entra na limusine. Edward não poderia estar mais feliz ao vê-la sair.

Edward volta para a mansão e encontra as outras dez senhoritas. "Na parte da manhã, vocês receberão convites para a próxima rodada de encontros. Eles serão todos em pequenos grupos esta semana, ninguém sozinho em uma encontro. Duas ou três de vocês comigo. Estou ansioso para ver todas vocês novamente." Edward dá um pequeno aceno, antes de sair do quarto.

* * *

**AAAAH O Edward já quer a Bella s2 s2 Victoria e Jessica foram embora graças a Deus! Mas será que todas as meninas que parecem "boas" realmente são? Vocês desconfiam de alguma? hmmm**

**Mais 30 e posto o 27!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	27. Capítulo 27

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

"Há quatro convites. O primeiro é para Elizabeth, Leah e Senna. O segundo é para Angela e Claire. Rosalie, Mary e Chelsea tem o terceiro, e o último é para Bella e Alice," Liz anuncia.

"Por que Bella conseguiu um encontro de duas pessoas? Ela teve o um-a-um da última vez. Isso não é justo", Leah lamenta.

"Talvez seja o que Edward quer. Talvez ele escolha os grupos", defende Rose. "De qualquer maneira, Bella não escolheu os grupos, deixe ela em paz. Algumas de vocês ter sido horrível com ela desde que chegou em casa do seu encontro com uma rosa. Lembre-se senhoritas, é a escolha de Edward."

"Você não teve um-a-um ou até mesmo um encontro duplo, Rosalie. Eu diria que você está péssima no departamento de Edward. Acho que ele 'escolheu' não passar muito tempo com você", Mary diz rudemente.

"Eu queria ser a escolhida. Ouvi dizer que você ganhou um beijo suculento, Bella. Nos dê os detalhes", Claire cutuca.

"Como você sabe se eu ganhei um beijo?" Bella pergunta.

"Eu ouço coisas. Enfim, por que ele iria dar-lhe uma rosa, se vocês, pelo menos, não tiveram um beijo", Claire dá de ombros.

"Se eu o beijasse, eu certamente não iria falar sobre isso", afirma Bella com firmeza.

"Vai passar na televisão, Bella. Não é nenhum grande segredo. Você era o sabor da semana, na semana passada, ele vai passar para outra pessoa", Mary rebate.

"O que aconteceu entre ela e Edward é problema dela, não de vocês," Alice rebate de volta, a defendendo.

Os olhos de Mary se estreitam enquanto ela avalia a situação aquecida. Rosalie, Alice e Elizabeth são as únicas meninas que parecem ser capazes de tolerar Bella e seu 'eu sou tão doce e boa' jeito de ser. Em muitas ocasiões, Mary viu as quatro escondidas em um dos quartos, discutindo quem sabe o que. Mas Elizabeth, Mary não sabe o que fazer com ela, ela é estranha.

Mary não pode deixar de notar que Rosalie e Alice saíram em defesa de Bella e não é a primeira vez. Nenhuma delas parecem ansiosas para passar um tempo sozinha com Edward, nem ficam chateadas quando elas não conseguem. Mary promete a si mesma que vai descobrir por que essas meninas parecem tão próximas quando elas deveriam ter acabado de se conhecer.

_**Encontro 1, Elizabeth, Leah e Senna vão para o alto hoje com Edward.**_

"O que significa o "vão para o alto" do convite?" Leah pergunta enquanto fica mais perto de Edward na limusine.

"Vamos voar de balão e para uma degustação de vinhos em Temecula," Edward revela enquanto sorri para as três meninas.

"Oh, Deus. Adoro vinho," Senna exclama enquanto salta em seu assento.

Edward ri pela desenfreada exuberância de Senna. Ela não é nada além de divertida. Ele olha para Liz, mas não acredita que ela vai ficar quieta e não dar Senna um mau momento. É óbvio pela sua expressão que ela está segurando. Edward lhe dá um sorriso.

"Eu acho que talvez seja necessário um pouco de vinho, a fim de desfrutar plenamente o balão de ar quente", Liz observa.

"Isso pode ser arranjado", responde Edward com um sorriso enquanto a limosine para no vinhedo.

"Eu sei que o vinho tinto é o que todos bebem e suponho ser bom para você, mas eu acho que eu apenas sou o tipo de garota do vinho branco," Senna comenta, tragando seu terceiro copo de Chardonnay.

Liz, que também bebeu três copos de vinho, pergunta a Senna "Rolha ou tampa de rosca?"

"Tampa de rosca, é claro, essas coisas de saca-rolhas são muito complicadas. A caixa é a minha favorita, tão fácil de abrir," Senna responde com um sorriso.

"Bem, então," Liz murmura e aumenta número de taça de Senna para quatro. Edward apenas balança a cabeça com suas brincadeiras.

Edward tem o cuidado de só saborear seu vinho. Ele precisa de seu juízo são sobre isso, porque ele está em uma missão para encontrar as meninas que estão mais ligadas a ele, a fim de eliminá-las logo. A proximidade constante de Leah e seu flerte a mantém no topo da lista agora.

Edward passa o restante do encontro; Edward cortando os avanços de Leah, com pouca ajuda de uma Liz bêbada. Ele tem que levar Senna até a porta da mansão, porque ela adormece na volta para casa e ele tem que pedir desculpas ao motorista da limosine pelo vômito vermelho e brilhante no banco de trás, graças a Liz e seu excesso indulgente de vinho tinto. Graças a Deus ninguém vomitou de cima do balão de ar quente.

_Um já foi, dois até chegar a Bella,_ ele diz a si mesmo enquanto resolve voltar para a limosine fedida para a curta viagem até a mansão dos caras.

_**Encontro 2, Angela e Claire, vocês vão canalizar a sua criança interior com Edward.**_

"Mini-golf, carrinhos, vídeo game? Eu não faço essas coisas há anos!" Claire diz entusiasmada.

"Sim, eu também não, mas deve ser divertido", Edward diz com um grande sorriso.

"Eu não sou boa em nada disso, mas vai ser divertido tentar", acrescenta Angela.

Edward propositalmente escolheu um cenário não muito romântico para seu encontro com as duas senhoritas. Não há passeios escuros, sem chances para um momento roubado. Apenas o tempo suficiente juntos para avaliar quem precisa ficar e quem precisa ir. O único encontro que Edward está realmente ansioso é o último com Bella e Alice. Ele guardou o melhor para o final.

Exceto pelo momento competitivo que ela teve no zoológico, Claire era muito calma e fácil de lidar. Angela sempre foi fácil para sair e nunca exigiu nada de Edward. Ele se sente mal por prendê-la.

Ele se esforça muito durante o dia para manter as coisas tão neutras e impessoais quanto pode. Ele pergunta as meninas sobre suas vidas longe do show, mas compartilha muito pouco sobre si mesmo. Ele não vê o ponto de deixá-las chegar muito perto.

Ambas são boas, garotas normais dentro do que ele pode dizer. Ele se pergunta se uma delas seria um bom par para Jasper.

A noite termina com alguns rápidos abraços desajeitados na porta.

_Dois já foram, um até a Bella,_ Edward pensa enquanto se deriva para dormir.

_**Encontro 3, Rosalie, Mary e Chelsea, vocês estarão rolando pelo dia com Edward.**_

"Deixe-me adivinhar, rodas. Acho que vai ser andar de bicicleta ou talvez patinar?" diz Rose.

"Muito bom, Rose... alie. Vamos patinar e almoçar em Venice Beach." Edward espera que ninguém o pegou escorregando no nome dela, porque no programa todo mundo a chama de Rosalie, mas ele a conhece como Rose por Emmett. Ele acha que vê um olhar estranho cruzar o rosto de Mary, mas isso desaparece rapidamente assim que ele o descarta como nada.

"Vocês patinam muito melhor do que eu", diz Edward, jogando-se num banco no calçadão.

Um cara em spandex rosa choque e verde limão passa por eles, patinando para trás, dando-lhes um aceno. Todos desatam em risadas.

"Nós vimos tudo isso aqui, eu acho," Mary murmura. "Mais de algumas pessoas que eu queria ver."

"Praticamente, só que eu continuo esperando que Fletch apareça a qualquer minuto," Edward acrescenta. Rose começa a rir.

"Fletch?" Chelsea pergunta.

"Você sabe, Chevy Chase?" Rosalie diz. Chelsea balança a cabeça.

"Prontas para comer? Porque eu não quero abusar da sorte e ficar com esses patins por mais tempo. Eu não tenho nada quebrado ainda", diz Edward, tirando seus patins antes de esperar por uma resposta.

"Venice Beach Restaurant, que nome original," Mary diz sarcasticamente.

"É o único, mas famoso," Edward diz enquanto olha em volta.

Eles se sentam em uma mesa com vista para o calçadão. Enquanto esperam por seus pedidos, eles observam as pessoas e, em seguida, entram em uma conversa ociosa durante todo o almoço. Edward nota a intolerância à variedade de pessoas em Mary. Ele pensava que ela estava quieta, tímida e gentil, mas ele está aprendendo que ela definitivamente tem uma mudança para a sua personalidade. Ela não parece o tipo a ser excessivamente carente ou grudenta, então ela pode ficar na próxima cerimonia da rosa. Chelsea é boa, mas parece cair por Edward em cada palavra. Ela poderia estar na lista para ser eliminada em seguida.

Rose diz a Edward 'muito obrigada', e beija-o no rosto, sussurrando em seu ouvido: "Basta manter isso real, Eddie." Infelizmente, as outras meninas seguem seu exemplo e ele recebe beijos de todas as três.

_Três já foram, Bella amanhã!_, ele pensa, dando a si mesmo soco de punho na limosine. Ele está feliz que esses encontros acabaram. A pequena lista de meninas para deixar a seguir são Leah, Angela, Claire e Chelsea, infelizmente, ele só poderia eliminar três. Se tivesse como, ele teria se livrado das nove meninas... ontem. Esse pensamento o faz sorrir.

* * *

**Hum... algo me diz que a Mary pode causar problemas... o que vocês acham? Edward todo ansioso para o encontro com a Bella s2 Lindo s2 **

**Gente desculpe a demora, eu tinha JURADO que tinha traduzido esse capítulo e quando fui ver não tava traduzido lol **

**Enfim o próximo é beeem maior porque é todo no encontro da Alice e da Bella, então pra ele vão ser 35 reviews, e provavelmente só vou postar a tardinha/noite porque vou sair com a minha mãe...**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	28. Capítulo 28

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

_**Encontro 4, Alice e Bella vocês terão um dia ensolarado e uma noite estrelada com Edward.**_

"Para onde vamos, Edward?" Alice pergunta enquanto a limo se afasta das mansão das garotas.

"Griffith Park e no Observatório do Griffith," ele diz enquanto sorri para ela.

Bella está nervosa, ela não viu Edward desde a cerimônia da rosa e ele teve três encontros antes disso. Claro, as meninas chegaram em casa dos seus encontros se gabando de beijar Edward e o quanto ele gosta delas. Felizmente, Rose, Liz e Alice estavam naqueles encontros e podem verificar que aquelas coisas de fato** não** aconteceram. De qualquer maneira, agora, as inseguranças de Bella estão recebendo o melhor dela.

"Você está bem, Bella? Você está tão quieta", Edward pergunta, dando-lhe um aperto no joelho. Ela sente a conexão física antes de registrar suas palavras em seu cérebro. Seus olhos indo para os seus em reflexo.

O que ela vê em seus olhos a acalma. Ele parece ansioso, esperançoso, interessado. A maneira como ele olha para ela a fez se sentir... querida. Essa é uma alteração na forma como a maioria dos homens de sua vida a fizeram sentir.

"Eu acho que eu me sinto uma enxaqueca chegando", lamenta Alice do outro lado de Edward.

"Você quer dar a volta e voltar para casa?" Edwards pergunta com preocupação.

"Não, não, eu vou ficar bem. Trouxe algo para tomar no caso de isso acontecer. Isso acontece às vezes", ela dá de ombros, inclina a cabeça para trás na cadeira e fecha os olhos.

"Eu espero que ela se sinta melhor. Temos um dia atarefado planejado", Edward diz a Bella.

"Eu acho que ela vai ficar bem", diz Bella, virando a cabeça para longe da câmera e piscando para Edward.

Seus olhos se arregalaram por um segundo antes dele se recompor quando ele percebe que a enxaqueca de Alice é uma desculpa e esse será, essencialmente, mais um encontro um-a-um com Bella. Se ele pudesse se levantar e fazer a dança feliz, ele faria. Não, ele não iria, ele iria beijar Bella muito, se pudesse. Em vez disso, ele se contenta com um ligeiro aceno de cabeça e um sorriso deixando-a saber que ele entende o que está acontecendo.

Eles chegam no Griffith Park e acordam Alice. Ela se recusa a se juntar a eles para o piquenique, dizendo que ela quer tentar dormir na limusine.

Edward e Bella saem sozinhos, bem, eles e dois homens com câmeras gigantes.

"Como foi a sua semana?" Edward pergunta, tomando-lhe a mão enquanto andam.

"Boa", ela dá de ombros.

"O quê?" ele pergunta, batendo com o ombro nela.

"Nada. Isso, agora, é a melhor parte da minha semana", ela diz timidamente. Ela não vai lhe contar sobre as vadias dando a ela um momento ruim sobre o fato de ela ter conseguido uma rosa, ou a forma como elas voltaram para casa e mentiram sobre os detalhes de seus encontros com ele. Ou sobre o medo que ela tem, ou estava, sobre vê-lo novamente.

"Sério?" ele pergunta. Ela acena em resposta.

"Da minha também", ele diz sério, virando-a em sua direção até que ele é capaz de olhá-la nos olhos. Tentando transmitir-lhe o quão feliz ele está em vê-la. Ele não está autorizado a isolá-la ou tratá-la muito diferente das outras garotas. Ele está tentando parecer neutro, mas tudo o que ele quer fazer é confessar sua atração, paixão, tudo o que se pode chamar, bem aqui e agora.

Não sendo capaz de segurar por mais tempo, ele lhe dá um beijo casto nos lábios e a puxa contra ele, moldando seu corpo contra o dele, como se ele estivesse destinado a estar lá. Ela envolve seus braços em torno de seu lado e repousa a cabeça em seu peito, respirando seu perfume. Eles se abraçam em silêncio por alguns minutos.

Edward se afasta lentamente, tomando-lhe a mão e continua a andar.

"Eu quero que nós conheçamos um ao outro hoje. Nós realmente não passamos muito tempo juntos, Seattle Bella", ele brinca.

"Eu vou começar, e nós vamos revezar. Que tal isso?" ela pede e ele concorda.

"Eu sou filha única, meu pai é um chefe de polícia, a minha mãe era professora, mas ela morreu de câncer quando eu estava no colégio. Meu pai ainda vive na casa em que eu cresci. É desnecessário dizer que eu fui muito protegida enquanto crescia. Eu moro em Seattle e eu tenho duas companheiras de quarto ", ela sorri para Edward conscientemente.

"Minha vez, eu acho. Eu também sou filho único. Eu cresci na área de San Diego, nos mudamos algumas vezes quando eu estava crescendo. Parei de ir a escola quando a banda cresceu. Meus pais eram muito favoráveis, mas eles insistiram para que eu tivesse meu diploma, o que eu fiz. Eu não estava no melhor lugar, quando a banda se separou, o que foi, em parte, culpa minha," ele diz franzindo a testa.

"O que você quer dizer?" Bella pergunta, colocando a mão no braço dele.

Ele balança a cabeça e olha para suas mãos, "Eu estava festejando muito. Eu tinha perdido o meu foco, meu limite. Eu não estava escrevendo músicas. Eu não era bom para a banda. Felizmente, eu tinha um grande sistema de apoio e logo que estávamos fora do nosso contrato, fui direto para a reabilitação. Eu lutei em um primeiro momento, mas meus pais e amigos foram persistentes. É por isso que eu sou tão contra o uso de drogas. A situação com Tanya, me bateu muito forte. Estou tão feliz que ela está recebendo ajuda." Ele olha para Bella e sorri e ela lhe dá um sorriso encorajador em troca.

"Levou cerca de um ano para eu colocar minha cabeça no lugar. Comecei a cuidar melhor de mim, me exercitar. Comecei a escrever novamente. Foi quando meu pai foi diagnosticado com câncer de pulmão. Ele tinha sido um fumante quando era mais jovem, mas não tinha fumado por anos. Isso bateu-lhe com força e rápido. Ele desceu o morro rápido," ele diz com emoção.

"Meus pais viviam cerca de 20 quilômetros de mim, mas era longe demais. Então eu comprei o imóvel onde moro agora. Ele tem uma casa principal e uma grande casa de hóspedes. Meus pais se mudaram para a casa de hóspedes", ele lhe dá um sorriso. "Confie em mim, é tão bom quanto à casa principal," acrescenta defensivamente.

"Eu não disse nada", Bella coloca as mãos em sinal de rendição.

"Eu sei, mas sempre que eu digo à alguém que meus pais moram na casa de hóspedes, sempre obtenho esses olhares estranhos e perguntas. Como se eu os banisse para o quarto de empregados ou algo assim", ele ri. "Foi mais fácil tê-los mais perto. Minha mãe precisava de ajuda para cuidar do meu pai. A quimio e radioterapia tomaram todo o seu pedágio. Ele perdeu peso e todo o seu cabelo, mas ele ainda era meu pai. Ele nunca perdeu seu senso de humor", ele balança a cabeça, sorrindo tristemente.

"Há quanto tempo ele se foi?" Bella pergunta baixinho.

"Um ano e meio. Depois que ele morreu, minha mãe passou por uma depressão. Ela está bem agora. Ela ainda vive naquela casa. Ela está cuidando dos meus cães, enquanto eu estou aqui", ele sorri. "Eu tenho dois."

"Então, é tudo o que o que a mídia chama de 'reclusão'?" Bella pergunta.

"Eu acho que sim", ele dá de ombros. "Eu chamo de pensar nas minhas prioridades. Ficar limpo, eu estava lá quando minha família precisou de mim", ele faz uma pausa: "Eu era muito imaturo para a fama e tudo o que veio quando eu estava na minha adolescência e início da idade adulta. Mas sinto falta da música, eu sinto falta de me apresentar. Eu tenho escrito música por anos. Ja... meu agente, pensa que eu tenho músicas suficientes para alguns álbuns. Estou ansioso para voltar para o estúdio." Seus olhos brilham quando ele fala sobre tocar novamente. Faz Bella sorrir. Ela gostaria de dizer-lhe o quanto gostou de vê-lo tocar um par de semanas atrás. Como ela era movida por sua música, sua paixão.

"O quê?" ele pergunta, inclinando a cabeça.

"Eu posso ver a paixão que você tem pela sua música. Ela é parte de você. Fico feliz que você esteja voltando para isso", ela diz honestamente com um pequeno sorriso.

Ele se inclina e lhe dá um beijo, seus lábios se deliciam com os dela, "Eu sabia que você ia entender", ele diz, sua respiração soprando em seus lábios.

"Chega de falar de mim. O que você faz agora, em Seattle... Bella?"

"Eu sou professora de inglês do Ensino Médio. Acabei de terminar o meu primeiro ano completo do ensino em junho", ela diz com orgulho.

"Isso deve ser difícil. Eu nem sequer gostava de mim quando eu tinha essa idade," Edward ri.

"Infelizmente, a maioria dos garotos se sentem assim sobre si mesmo. Espero que quando eles saiam da minha sala de aula, eles sintam que pelo menos uma pessoa gosta deles e acredita neles."

"Eu tenho certeza que você faz exatamente isso." Ele sorri e se aproxima mais dela. Ele desliza uma mão em seu cabelo, a outra está espalhada em toda a parte inferior das suas costas. Ele a puxa para mais perto, suas partes superiores niveladas, seus narizes se tocando. Ele afasta um pouco para olhá-la nos olhos e os encontra encapuzados e sem foco. "Posso te beijar?" ele sussurra. Ela acena com a cabeça, incapaz de formar pensamentos coerentes, quanto mais palavras.

Sua boca está molhada e quente sobre a dela quando sua língua varre os lábios entreabertos, pedindo acesso. Ela abre voluntariamente por ele. Sua língua invade sua boca, seus sentidos sobrecarregam a partir do toque e gosto de sua língua encorajadora. Sua língua encontrando a sua, misturando-se, acariciando.

Suas mãos, que até agora tinham sido ociosas em seu colo, agarram seus ombros, puxando-o ainda mais perto.

Ele se move sem hesitação. Ele iria a qualquer lugar que ela quisesse que ele fosse, neste momento. Suas mãos se deslocam para o seu cabelo, esfregando, arranhando, puxando levemente os fios já bagunçados. Eles estão completamente perdidos um no outro quando ouvem um pigarro. Eles relutantemente se separam.

"Alice. Você está se sentindo melhor?" Edward pergunta, tentando recuperar o fôlego enquanto alisa o cabelo. Bella está se escondendo atrás dele, limpando o inexistente batom manchado do seu rosto.

"Um pouco", ela diz, 'agindo' um pouco irritada com a cena que ela viu. "Vocês vão para o planetário para a apresentação daqui a pouco, né?"

"Sim, você vem com a gente?" Edward pergunta, esperando que ela diga que não.

Ela balança a cabeça: "Eu não acho que as luzes e música seria bons para a minha cabeça. Vou sentar com vocês até que vocês entrem, no entanto," ela diz.

Tentando parecer interessado em Alice, o que ele está, mas apenas como um amigo, ele pergunta sobre a sua vida em casa. Ela divide por um tempo, então boceja e parece cansada. Ela está colocando em uma atuação muito boa sobre parecer doente.

"Deixe-me levá-la de volta à limusine," Edward oferece enquanto se levanta.

Edward olha para Bella, ele quer que ela caminhe com eles, mas para manter as aparências e do show, ele não pede. "Eu já volto", ele diz a Bella.

Alice segura seu braço enquanto andam pelo parque. Ela gostaria de perguntar-lhe como ele se sente sobre Bella. Quais são suas intenções, mas ela não pode. Eles estão usando microfones e as câmeras estão os seguindo de perto. Em vez disso, eles continuam a falar sobre suas vidas fora do show. Ele compartilha alguns dos detalhes com Alice que ele compartilhou com Bella. Quando chegam à limusine, Alice lhe dá um beijo na bochecha e agradece a ele por ser um cavalheiro. Ele sorri para ela, um sorriso genuíno. Ele realmente gosta de Alice. _Talvez ela seria um bom par para Jasper_, ele pensa consigo mesmo.

Ele avidamente caminha de volta para Bella. Ele sabe que seu tempo juntos, especialmente o seu tempo sozinho, é tão limitado. Ele sabe que foi concedido um grande presente ao obter este tempo com ela agora e ele não quer perder nenhum segundo.

Ela está sentada exatamente onde estava quando ele saiu e ele deixa escapar um grande suspiro que ele não sabia que estava segurando. Ele percebe uma pequena parte dele pensou que ela iria embora quando ele voltasse, desaparecer, como se não existisse. Ou pior ainda, ela tinha ido embora, porque ela escolheu sair, porque ela não o queria.

Alívio o inunda. Lá está ela, sorrindo para ele, sorrindo _por_ ele.

Ele pega a mão dela e a puxa para ficar de pé. Ele a abraça, gravando-a na memória, o cheiro dela, a sensação dela contra ele, a batida de seu coração tão perto do seu. Ele a solta com um beijo rápido e um sorriso e depois a puxa para o planetário. Bella se vê lutando para manter-se caminhando com ele. Ela ainda está desfalecendo de sua abertura inesperada e carinho.

Eles visitam as várias salas no observatório, observando as estrelas, conversando e rindo. A última coisa que eles fazem é ir para o teatro para o show de luzes da astronomia. Ele escolhe os assentos na fileira de trás.

As luzes se apagam e a música ruge para a vida. O teto do local acende-se enquanto as estrelas do céu, as constelações. Um narrador começa a falar, explicando o que eles estão vendo. Bella não compreende uma palavra, no entanto, não desde que Edward colocou a mão na coxa dela e começou a movê-la em pequenos círculos. Mesmo através de sua calça jeans, ela pode sentir o calor de sua mão. Ela fecha os olhos, absorvendo as sensações que este homem pode provocar dentro dela.

Ele se inclina e lhe dá um beijo no pescoço, "Você está bem?" ele pergunta sedutoramente. Ele sabe o que está fazendo com ela.

Ela assente e sorri. Dois podem jogar esse jogo.

Ela vira a cabeça e clama sua boca com a dela, dominando o beijo. Ela o beija com paixão, com um propósito. Ela suga seu lábio inferior, sua língua, sua mão sobre sua coxa. Esfregando do joelho para o meio da sua coxa, permitindo-lhe que a mão suba mais um pouco mais sobre a sua coxa cada vez que a mão fica um pouco mais alta nela. Ela pode senti-lo tenso com cada passada de mão. Pouco antes de terminar o beijo, ela para a mão em sua coxa e lhe dá um aperto, mas deixa lá. Ela afasta o rosto do seu lentamente, com os olhos focados em seu rosto. Seus olhos estão fechados, a boca aberta, ele é tão bonito. Antes que ele abra os olhos, ela olha para a frente de seu jeans apenas para se certificar de que ela está tendo o mesmo efeito que ele tem sobre ela.

Ela está agradavelmente surpresa com o tamanho do volume lutando contra o zíper de sua calça jeans. Seus olhos estão de volta em seu rosto quando ele abre os olhos preguiçosamente. Eles sorriem um para o outro. Ele põe a mão em cima da dela, descaradamente ajustando-se com a outra, enquanto murmura um "maldição" baixinho, um grande sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

Antes de caminhar de volta para a limosine, Edward se desculpa e fala com os dois cameramen.

Ele pega a mão de Bella e começa a caminhar na direção da limosine. Ela percebe que os cameramen não estão seguindo. "O que está acontecendo?" ela pergunta.

"Eu perguntei se eles poderiam filmar a distância. Nós ainda temos nossos microfones, mas eu pensei que seria bom tê-los um pouco mais longe. Eles têm uma grande imagem de qualquer maneira", ele dá de ombros.

"Isso é muito gentil de sua parte", diz ela timidamente.

Cerca de metade do caminho para a limosine, Edward a agarra e empurra em uma árvore de grande porte, levando-a de surpresa. "Eu não quero que Alice nos veja nos despedindo", ele diz.

Ele se inclina sobre a árvore, com as mãos em ambos os lados de sua cabeça, ele levemente pressiona seu corpo no dela, seus lábios beijando uma trilha em seu pescoço. "Eu tive um grande momento hoje. O melhor." Ela acena com a cabeça em resposta, fazendo-o rir. "Você teve um bom tempo?" ele brinca, beijando em direção a sua boca. Ela acena novamente.

O beijo começa devagar, suas línguas se tocando, degustando. Ele rapidamente se torna mais necessitado, nenhum deles sabendo quando eles vão poder beijar novamente. Ele empurra seu corpo no dela com mais pressão, o comprimento de sua dureza pressionando seu quadril e estômago. Sentindo-o assim, a faz gemer.

"Você pode sentir o que você faz comigo?" Ele mal sussurra. Esperando que ele esteja muito baixo para os microfones pegarem. Ela acena novamente.

Eles diminuem o beijo, ambos relutantes em perder sua conexão. Eles caminham de volta para o lado de limosine de mãos dadas. Edward lhe dá um beijo rápido e a ajuda a entrar no carro, sem saber quando vão ter um tempo assim juntos novamente.

* * *

**Ai como esses dois são lindos! Fofura demais. Da vontade de entrar e acabar com o programa pra eles ficarem juntos logo haha**

**Mais 30 reviews e posto o 29**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	29. Capítulo 29

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 29 **

Edward acorda cedo na manhã da cerimônia da rosa. Ele se sente mais leve, mais esperançoso, mais feliz do que ele sentia há anos. Ele malha na academia com Emmett e Jasper.

"Agora que você já esteve em todos os encontros. Você está honrando com o seu plano?" Jasper pergunta.

"Mais do que nunca", ele sorri. "Meu encontro com Bella ontem apenas confirmou tudo o que eu estava pensando e sentindo. Ela é perfeita; doce, amável, fácil de ficar e conversar, bonita, sexy..."

"Ok, nos entendemos", Emmett o interrompe. "O que você vai fazer com as outras mulheres?"

"Sempre pensando em si mesmo, Em," Edward balança a cabeça. "Eu não vou beijar a Rose, não se preocupe, mas Liz talvez a beije."

"O quê?" Emmett exclama, fazendo com que Jasper e Edward riem.

"Brincadeira, cara. Relaxa. Rose está bem. Vou mantê-la por perto um pouco mais. Bella gosta de tê-la por perto e, francamente, ela, Alice e Liz me ajudam com as mãos errantes quando estamos nos encontros em grupo," Edward se encolhe.

"Eu não posso esperar para levar Bella para casa para conhecer minha mãe. Ela vai amá-la," Edward murmura.

"Eu só posso ouvi-la: 'Eu não poderia ter escolhido uma garota mais agradável para Edward, se eu tivesse escolhido por mim mesma.'" Emmett diz, imitando a voz da mãe dele. Todos estão rindo no momento em que ele termina.

"Esse dia não que passa rápido", diz Edward impaciente. "Essas próximas semanas vão ser esgotantes. Eu realmente gosto de algumas dessas meninas, mas eu não quero sair com elas. Eu só quero namorar a Bella. Mas Mike é um idiota ganancioso e ele ficará todo em cima se eu não fizer estes encontros parecerem 'reais'. Eu tenho que cavar fundo e aprimorar minhas habilidades de atuação."

"Você pode fazer isso, Edward," Jasper disse encorajador. "Faça as meninas desmaiarem ou qualquer outra coisa."

~x~

Um dos funcionários do programa coloca a cabeça para dentro da porta da sala de deliberação e diz, "Mais dez minutos até a cerimônia da rosa, Edward."

Edward dá mais uma olhada nas fotos das dez meninas restantes. Ele sabe quem ele vai eliminar. Ele se sente bem sobre isso e seu plano para o resto da filmagem do show. Ele vai jogar o jogo, fazer o que ele precisa fazer para torná-lo um bom show, e, no final, será ele e Bella, se é isso que ela quer.

Ele está sorrindo para si mesmo quando ele ouve a porta abrir atrás de si. Ele se vira para ver o produtor, Mike, entrando na sala e fechando a porta.

"Ei, Mike", diz Edward, os cabelos em seu pescoço estão de pé.

"Mudança de planos, Edward", ele começa de forma agressiva. "Nós descobrimos através de uma denúncia anônima e alguma investigação, que algumas de suas senhoritas violaram o contrato do show."

Edward sente-se mal do estômago. _Quem? Como?_

"Não aja todos inocente, Eddie. O ídolo adolescente ressuscitado. Você vem aqui, insistindo em fazer alterações no meu show. Adivinha o quê? É o** meu** show. Eu dou as ordens. A partir de agora, eu digo quem você vai mandar para casa e quando."

"Eu, eu não sei o que você está falando, Mike," Edward gagueja.

"Seu pequena amante, a única que você mostrou qualquer interesse, é uma mentirosa. Você sabia sobre isso, Edward? Você faz parte do esquema? Há quanto tempo isso foi planejado?" Mike diz acusador.

Edward leva uma respiração profunda. Ele deve fazer o controle de danos, corrigir isso. "Mike, olha, tudo o que fiz, eu tenho certeza que não é tão ruim assim. Podemos corrigir isso e ninguém vai saber", Edward diz calmamente.

"Pode apostar que ninguém vai saber, Edward," ele cospe raiva. "Porque você vai protegê-la, e suas amigas mentirosas."

"Seja como for, o que eu posso fazer, é só me avisar."

"Bella, Rosalie e Alice são na verdade companheiras de quarto em Seattle. O contrato que assinaram dizia especificamente que elas não podiam conhecer qualquer pessoa associada ao show. Elas assinaram os contratos e agora estão em incumprimento. O show e a rede estão ansiosos para processá-las por violação de contrato. Vai custar-lhes tudo. Sem mencionar a humilhação de ser presas como mentirosas em rede nacional." Ele sorri um sorriso maligno.

"Hoje à noite, em cerca de um minuto, você vai lá e mandará para casa Rosalie, Alice e sua preciosa Bella. Você tem que fazer parecer que você realmente quer que elas vão embora. As convença de que você não as quer aqui, especialmente a tímida Bella. Depois de hoje, você não vai vê-las novamente. Elas não vão voltar para a cerimônia final ou qualquer outro tipo de publicidade para o show. Você, ou alguém que você conhece, não pode contatar qualquer uma delas até o show ser gravado e o último show ir ao ar na televisão. Se eu descobrir que você ou qualquer outra pessoa entrou em contato com elas, serão tomadas as medidas legais. Você entendeu?"

A cabeça de Edward está se recuperando. "Posso falar com meu agente, Jasper?" Edward quase implora.

Mike balança a cabeça: "Não tenho tempo. Precisamos ir lá fora agora. Fala a coisa certa, Edward", ele diz, batendo nas costas de Edward, mais forte do que o necessário.

Edward caminha atrás de Mike. Suas pernas parecem como chumbo. Seu coração está ainda mais pesado. Ele procura na cabeça por uma alternativa, uma outra solução. Mas ele não pode pensar em nada que possa manter Bella segura.

Ele para Mike antes de entrar na sala onde as meninas estão esperando. "Eu quero o que discutimos, por escrito, Mike. Quero isso por escrito que o show, e que a rede não vão processar essas garotas se eu cooperar. Vou enviá-las para casa e não contatá-las, mas eu preciso disso por escrito", Edward diz com firmeza.

"Isso não é como funciona, Edward."

"É, se você não quer que eu estrague isso. Eu sou o único na câmera, com o microfone. Quero isso por escrito, esta noite, antes de eu sair dessa casa ou eu vou divulgar na câmera o pequeno 'acordo' que você propôs agora. Você acha que você teria um emprego depois de me chantagear?"

Mike é levado de volta, ele não achava que Edward era tão experiente como ele é. Ele pensou que todas as suas decisões foram feitas por ele. Como algum tipo de diva.

"Eu vou ver o que posso fazer", Mike diz, apertando sua mandíbula.

"Você vai fazer isso, Mike," Edward diz virando-se para a noite mais difícil da sua vida.

~x~

"Obrigado novamente por virem no show. Tive uma boa semana com todas vocês. Esta noite é uma noite muito difícil para mim", Edward limpa a garganta para ganhar a compostura. "Eu tenho sete rosas para dar esta noite. Se você ouvir seu nome, por favor, venha e aceite a sua rosa. Se eu não chamar o seu nome, por favor, venha e diga adeus e eu vou levá-la para fora.

Elizabeth

Leah

Claire

Angela

Chelsea

Senna

Mary"

Há um suspiro coletivo quando Bella não consegue uma rosa. Ninguém mais alto do que Liz com seu olhar mortal em Edward. Ele olha para ela com remorso.

Rosalie avança até Edward. Ele se pergunta se ela vai bater nele. Se ela o fizer, ele vai ficar lá e levar isso. Ele merece.

"Edward, você é um filho da p***", ela luta para controlar sua raiva, "Você não vale a minha raiva", ela cospe e sai da sala.

Alice se aproxima mais lentamente. Seus olhos à procura dos dele por algum sinal de alguma coisa. Alice viu ele e Bella juntos na noite passada. Ela testemunhou a ligação que eles têm. Ela está tentando descobrir o que poderia ter mudado, mas sua expressão é impassível. Ele parece não se incomodar com sua decisão.

"Boa sorte, Edward. Espero que você encontre o que você está procurando", ela diz, com tristeza. Ela pensa que vê algo passar sobre o rosto por alguns instantes. Dor, tristeza, ela não pode dizer.

"Obrigado, Alice. Cuide de_ si mesma_", ele solta. Alice concorda e vai embora.

Bella não se moveu, ela ainda está na fila com as meninas. Toda garota ao seu redor está segurando uma rosa. Os olhos de Edward vão para Liz, desejando que ela possa ajudar Bella.

Liz sai da fila e caminha até Bella, como ela se aproximasse de um animal assustado.

"Bella?" Não há resposta. "Bella", diz Liz, tocando em seu braço. Bella desperta e sua cabeça vira para olhar para Liz. O olhar no rosto de Bella é comovente. "Bella, deixe-me levar você", Liz incentiva.

Bella acena com a cabeça e caminha até a porta. Bella não olha para Edward, mas seus olhos vê cada movimento dela. Ele vê a devastação e dor em seu rosto. A dor que ele causou. Ele quer tanto correr até ela ela para lhe dizer que isso é errado. Que ela não deveria estar indo para casa, todo mundo deveria ir, mas ele não pode. Ele está preso, amarrado. Em vez disso, ele apenas está lá como um idiota arrogante, de alguma forma, escondendo sua própria dor.

* * *

**AI. MEU. DEUS. PQP :( MEU CORAÇÃO :( ESSE CAPÍTULO ACABA COMIGO! MIKE FDP! Nem da pra sentir raiva do Edward, ele ta sofrendo, ele fez isso pra proteger as meninas... ai cara que merda :'''(**

**Obrigada pelas mais de 1000 reviews meninas s2**

**Mais 30 e posto o próximo**

**Beijos**


	30. Capítulo 30

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

Edward mal se lembra de chegar na casa dos caras. Toda a noite é um borrão, a partir do momento em que Mike entrou na sala de conferências, até agora. Ele sabe que falou com as restantes das garotas após Bella sair, mas ele não tem ideia do que ele disse.

Na manhã seguinte, Jasper o encontra em uma espreguiçadeira à beira da piscina. Ele ainda está vestindo seu terno da cerimônia das rosas.

"Noite difícil, Edward," Jasper brinca, antes de ver a expressão no rosto de seu amigo.

Edward vira para olhar para Jasper com olhos cegos. Eles são injetados, vermelho nas bordas e ásperos.

"Oh meu Deus, Edward. O que aconteceu?" Jasper se apressa para sentar ao lado de Edward.

Edward balança a cabeça. As palavras não vêm a ele. Ele fecha os olhos com força, como que se isso fosse fazer a dor ir embora um pouco.

"Ela se foi", ele solta.

"Se foi, foi embora? Ela saiu? Ela não aceitou sua rosa?" ele questiona.

"Não, eu a mandei para casa", ele diz com a voz fraca.

"Por que... por que a mandou para casa? Eu não entendo."

"Mike. Mike sabe que elas mentiram sobre se conhecerem. Ele está me chantageando. Se eu não me livrasse delas na noite passada elas iam ser processadas e jogadas na sarjeta pelo show e pela rede."

"Elas? Rose e Alice também?"

Edward apenas assente.

"Está tudo bem, Edward. Você pode durar o resto das filmagens do show sem vê-la. É apenas mais duas semanas. Se ela é tão especial como você acha que ela é, ela vai esperar. Ela sabe que não é culpa sua," Jasper oferece.

"Ela não sabe de nada, Jas. Essa é a pior parte. Tive de agir como se eu quisesse que ela fosse embora. Ela acha que eu não a quero. Que eu a rejeitei. Se eu não fosse convincente, o negócio ia pra merda. Foi malditamente convincente e quase me matou, está me matando."

"Será que você pegou o seu número de telefone?"

Edward balança a cabeça. "Eu pensei que tinha tempo. Eu nem sequer perguntei. Eu nem sei o sobrenome dela."

"Eu aposto que Liz sabe," Jasper diz brilhantemente.

"Você não pode. Você não pode sequer falar com Liz. Nós não podemos arriscar a expor Liz também. Além disso, eu preciso de Liz, ela tem que estar comigo até o fim. Sem ela, eu não acho que eu posso fazer isso ", Edward diz derrotado.

"Espere um pouco." Jasper entra na casa indo até o pé da escada. "Emmett, desça aqui agora. Nós temos um problema", Jasper grita para o alto das escadas.

"Emmett vai pirar quando ele descobrir que Rose foi embora", Jasper diz baixinho.

"Estamos todos mortos", Edward diz, infelizmente para si mesmo.

"Quem foi embora, Eddie? As vadias? A mão boba? Nós já sabemos as do topless já foram", Emmett disse enquanto ele caminha para o pátio.

"Por que você ainda está em seu terno, cara? Sua noite foi tão boa, uh?" Emmett brinca.

Jasper balança a cabeça para Emmett. "Edward está sendo chantageado por esse idiota, Mike. Ele teve que mandar para casa Bella, Alice e Rose."

"Puta merda. Isso é péssimo. Desculpe, Edward. O que podemos fazer? Eu posso chutar a bunda dele," Emmett oferece, sério.

"Não, nós temos que fazer isso direito. Tive de fazer as meninas acreditarem que eu não as queria aqui. Tive que fazer Bella acreditar que eu não a queria", Edward diz com emoção.

"Podemos ligar e arrumar isso", Emmett diz.

"Não, ninguém pode contatar qualquer uma delas até que o show terminar de ir ao ar. Isso é mais do que daqui a dois meses. Até então Bella vai realmente me odiar, se ela não já odeia. Além disso, eu não tenho nenhuma maneira de conseguir falar com ela. Além do mais, eu nem tenho o seu número."

"Espere, Rose se foi? Merda. Que porra é essa?" Emmett explode.

"Mike disse que as meninas foram basicamente banidas do show. Elas não vão estar de volta por qualquer material promocional ou o 'Depois da Cerimônia Final, As Garotas Contam Tudo'. Vamos terminar de filmar o show em duas semanas, mas Bella não vai saber que eu não escolhi ninguém, até o último episódio que vai ao ar em outubro. Isso é tão ruim," Edward coloca a cabeça para trás e fecha os olhos.

"Nós vamos ajudá-lo com isso, Edward. Você pode fingir estas próximas duas semanas, os encontros, as reuniões com os pais, trazendo meninas para casa para conhecer sua família e a cerimônia final da rosa. Você pode ir direto para o estúdio depois disso. Manter sua imagem em baixa. O show final irá ao ar, vamos encontrar a Bella. Se você está totalmente certo sobre ela e quão forte você se sente, isso vai funcionar. Tente ter fé," Jasper diz com garantia.

"Obrigado caras. Eu não sei o que eu faria agora, se vocês dois não estivessem aqui. Acho que vou tomar banho e talvez tirar um cochilo. Eu começo a sair de novo amanhã, oba," Edward diz, fingindo entusiasmo.

Seus amigos o vê entrar na casa. Assim que ele está fora do alcance da voz, Emmett sussurra: "O idiota do Mike é meu, de um jeito ou de outro. Precisamos bisbilhotar, fazer amizade com os caras da câmera, o que for. Temos cerca de duas semanas para encontrar alguma sujeira no babaca do Mike. Nós vamos explodi-lo do seu plano, e para fora deste show. Você está nessa?"

"Inferno, sim. Este filho da puta foi longe demais. Tenho certeza de que não sabemos nem a metade do que ele disse para Edward," Jasper balança a cabeça. "Eu sabia que Mike era um idiota. Sinto-me responsável, porque eu o levei para isso."

"Vamos nos concentrar no fato de que Edward encontrou sua garota aqui. Nós só precisamos ajudá-lo a conseguir a garota quando esse maldito show acabar", Emmett insiste.

**~x~**

A próxima semana passa tão lenta quanto melaço para Edward. A última vez que ele falou com Mike foi após a temida cerimônia da rosa, quando Mike deu a Edward sua chantagem por escrito. Edward sabia que Mike era estúpido o suficiente para colocá-lo por escrito, mas Edward também sabia que ele era inteligente o suficiente para roubá-lo de volta logo que tivesse uma chance. Edward fez um grande esforço para esconder a evidência em um lugar seguro. Onde Mike não poderia encontrar.

Esta semana, Edward tem dois encontros um-a-um, com Liz e Mary, e, em seguida, dois de duas pessoas, com Chelsea e Angela, Claire e Leah. Senna não conseguiu um encontro esta semana, mas ela não parece se importar. Edward conta com isso.

Mary se joga em seu colo durante o encontro. Ela investe nele, a boca aberta, língua abanando como um cachorro no cio. Ele consegue manter a boca fechada e a beija, esperando que seja o suficiente para manter Mike fora das suas costas. O faz sentir náuseas.

Ele e Liz têm um encontro divertido, mas nunca há uma oportunidade para conversar em particular. Liz quer chutá-lo nas bolas por machucar Bella, mas ela vê a tristeza em seus olhos. Ela teve a sensação de que algo estava errado quando ele eliminou Bella tão de repente. Passar tempo com Edward confirma suas suspeitas, mesmo sem ele dizer nada, ela pode dizer que ele está infeliz. Ele segura sua mão durante o encontro, ela levanta uma sobrancelha para ele quando ele o faz, mas ela sabe o porquê, para fazer parecer real. Ela é a sua única amiga, aliada, entre as meninas agora. Liz beija seu rosto no final da noite, dizendo alguma besteira sobre ser antiquada e não beijá-lo ainda. Edward tem de lutar para não revirar os olhos para ela.

Os encontros de duas pessoa são um pesadelo. O toque, o tatear, a vanglória constante sobre si mesma, é tudo muito doloroso. Ele pode dizer que está deixando Angela irritada, ela está agindo de forma diferente em relação a ele. Ela é a única pessoa que não 'luta' por sua atenção. Edward não percebe, mas é porque ela está chateada com ele. Ela se sente protetora com Bella. Embora, ela não saiba todos os detalhes dos encontros de Edward e Bella, Angela viu a atração entre eles e sentir pena de Bella e ficou francamente chateada com Edward. Ela espera por uma oportunidade para repreendê-lo e perguntar-lhe sobre a eliminação de Bella, mas a oportunidade nunca surge.

Na cerimônia da rosa, ele elimina Chelsea, Claire e Leah, fazendo assim ele ter que visitar as cidades de origem de Mary, Liz, Senna e Angela.

* * *

**Coitado do Edward, o bichinho ta sofrendo :/ QUE NOJO essa Mary beijando ele ECA ECA ECA! **

**Mais 30 e posto o 31**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	31. Capítulo 31

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

"Por que você não eliminou Mary, cara? Ela tentou lamber seu rosto em seu encontro com ela," Emmett questiona.

"Eu não sei, Em. Algo está acontecendo com ela. Ela age... diferente das outras meninas perto da equipe, muito familiar, flertando. Eu não posso explicar. Eu não quero ir para sua cidade natal, namorá-la, beijá-la, mas eu tenho a sensação de que ela sabe de alguma coisa." Ele faz uma careta só de pensar em beijá-la.

"Tudo o que é melhor para você, Edward", diz Jasper. "Nós vamos manter nossos olhos e ouvidos atentos para informações sobre Mary também."

"Basta ter cuidado. Nós não podemos levantar quaisquer suspeitas sobre qualquer coisa. Eu preciso, _nós_ precisamos, permanecer sob o radar até que isso acabe", Edward suspira. "Oh, eu não acho que eu disse a vocês... Pedi ao Mike para colocar as 'demandas' sua chantagem por escrito para mim."

"O QUÊ?" Emmett e Jasper dizem ao mesmo tempo.

"Na noite em que ele me chantageou. Disse a ele que queria por escrito, que as meninas não seriam processadas se eu cooperasse. Ameacei falar sobre ele me chantagear em frente as câmeras se ele não tivesse por escrito e pronto até o final de a cerimônia de eliminação. Ele foi estúpido o suficiente para fazer isso. Espero que seja uma prova importante."

"Eu sou muito burro sobre coisas legais, mas até eu sei que isso é grande", Emmett diz, sorrindo.

"Onde isso está, Edward? Eu quero ver. Deus, eu gostaria que tivéssemos uma maneira de copiá-la, digitalizá-la, tirar uma foto dela, algo assim. Isso é tão frustrante", Jasper bufa.

"Eu sei. Tenho escondido na casa. Eu não duvido que Mike ou um de seus capangas vão tentar roubar. Você já viu alguém bisbilhotando a casa?" Edward pede.

"Merda, um dia depois da cerimônia, enquanto você estava em um encontro, tivemos alguns trabalhadores inesperados na casa. Algo sobre um sistema de segurança. Eu não acho nada demais, mas eles estavam em todos os cômodos da casa," Jasper sibila.

"Eu vou pegar, se ainda estiver lá", diz Edward, correndo para a cozinha.

Uns minutos depois, Edward entra na sala com um pedaço do papel nas mais. "Aqui está," ele sorri. O primeiro sorriso 'real' que ele dá em uma semana.

~x~

A primeira parada é em Little Rock, Arkansas, para encontrar a família de Angela. Eles são muito como ela, quietos e tímidos. É meio entediante para Edward e ele tem que mostrar falso interesse em Angela. Edward pensa que o pai dela notou isso.

No carro entre as localidades Angela e Edward estão surpresos que eles foram deixados sozinhos. Angela não perde nem um segundo e se vira para Edward, "Em que merda você estava pensando quando eliminou a Bella?"

Edward está surpreso por seu ataque e hesitante. _Ele poderia compartilhar algo disso com ela? Ela seria confiável?_ Ela era a colega de quarto de Bella. Ele achou que sim.

"Eu não queria fazer isso, Angela. Acredite em mim, eu queria que ela ficasse, mas eu... eu fui forçado a eliminá-la. Quando isso acabar," ele diz balançando os braços pelo carro. "Eu vou atrás dela."

Angela o analisa por um minuto. Ele parece sincero e triste, muito triste. "Ela trabalha em uma escola chamada Roosevelt, em Seattle, e seu sobrenome é Swan. Se você quebrar seu coração de novo. Eu vou te achar e machucar você," ela diz ameaçadoramente.

Ele lhe dá um abraço e um profundo obrigado.

"Faça-me um favor, Edward. Mande-me para casa. Eu gosto de você e tudo mais, mas eu não quero perseguir um homem que quer outra pessoa." Suas palavras são duras, mas ela está sorrindo.

"Você vai, Angela. Eu sinto muito por tudo isso. Eu não queria ferir ninguém e sinto que feri todo mundo," Edward diz triste.

"Eu penso que você é um bom cara, Edward. Provar isso a Bella é outra história," ela o avisa.

**~x~**

Sua segunda parada é Tempe, Arizona, para conhecer a família de Senna. Quando ele chega à casa de sua família, há pessoas e crianças em todos os lugares. Ele se apresenta para muitas pessoas que ele não pode sequer acompanhar. Tios, tias, sobrinhas, sobrinhos e irmãos. Senna é a mais velha dos seis filhos.

Senna se parece com sua mãe, se ela fosse 20 anos mais velha e tivesse dado à luz seis filhos. Ess é um caminho pelo qual Edward não quer ir.

À medida que o dia avança, torna-se muito claro para Edward que a família de Senna é diferente. Toda a família, extensa família inclusive, vivendo a poucos quarteirões um do outro. Eles fazem tudo juntos, até mesmo cuida um dos filhos dos outros. Ele lembra do programa da HBO sobre a poligamia, Big Love.

Ele acaba lhe dando um beijo antes de sair para ir para o aeroporto. Ele não está preocupado com Senna levando por diante. Ela ainda não parece ser muito apegada a ele. Além disso, o beijo vai deixar aquele filho da puta, Mike, feliz.

**~x~**

O encontro de família de Maria o leva a Indianapolis, Indiana. Eles parecem surpreendentemente normais, de classe média alta. Seus pais são um pouco tensos e interrogam Edward sobre suas intenções com sua filha, mas não é nada que não possa lidar.

Ele ouve um pouco de conversa entre Maria e sua mãe, e Edward jura que ouve Mary mencionar Mike. Mas provavelmente não é _o _Mike. Certo?

Ele tenta lhe dar um beijo de boca fechada no final da noite, mas ela chora em protesto e lambe os lábios até que ele abre. Ele odeia.

**~x~**

A parada final é Los Angeles, Califórnia, para visitar a família de Elizabeth. Este é o encontro mais complicado de todos, porque ele conhece essa família e por muitos anos. Ele espera que eles tenham tido removido todas as fotos de Jasper, e possivelmente dele, de sua casa. Todo mundo tem que atuar neste encontro... os pais, Liz e Edward. Ele estava com medo disso.

Seus pais são cordiais, mas muito mais silencioso do que o habitual. Todo mundo está nesse assunto. Estão todos com medo de estragar e dizer a coisa errada. Eles se concentram na conversa sobre o show, é um tema de segurança.

Edward tem um breve minuto a sós com seus pais. "Você está bem, Edward. Como está o nosso menino Jasper? Está indo bem?"

"Conheci a garota dos meus sonhos." A mãe de Liz suspira e segura suas mãos. "Mas eu estou sendo chantageado pelo produtor do show e fui obrigado a mandá-la para casa", ele diz com tristeza.

"O quê? Isso não é certo", ela bufa. Ela se vira para o marido: "Querido, você precisa ajudá-lo."

"Diga-me tudo o que puder, Edward. Eu vou olhar isso," o pai de Liz, o advogado afirma.

Edward lhes diz o quanto ele pode, antes de serem interrompidos pela equipe do programa.

"Isso deve ser mantido em silêncio", Edward diz para os pais de Liz e eles sutilmente assentem em compreensão.

Quando é hora de dizer boa noite, Edward pede a Liz, "Ainda é muito cedo para conseguir um beijo?" Ele levanta uma sobrancelha em desafio.

"Não, eu acho que te conheço bem o suficiente agora", ela sorri.

Eles se beijam lentamente, não querendo levar longe demais. Liz se afasta antes de línguas se envolverem.

Naquela noite, ele deita na cama pensando em Bella. O _que ela está fazendo? Será que ela o odeia? Será que ela nunca vai perdoá-lo? Será que ela encontrou alguém?_ Ele cai em um sono profundo, só para sonhar vê-la novamente e tudo o que ele tem a dizer a ela, fazer-se a ela.

**~x~**

A cerimônia da rosa ocorre como esperado, ele elimina a Angela, ela finge estar chateada, mas diz que é o melhor, blá, blá, blá. Edward acha difícil se importar mais. Ele só quer Bella aqui e ela não poderia estar mais longe, na distância e emocionalmente. Sua salvação é que em breve, ele verá a sua mãe, seus cachorros, sua casa.

Jasper, Emmett e Edward chegam na casa de Edward na noite anterior que as meninas. Eles são autorizados a assistir tv e entrar em contato com familiares, mas não a usar o computador ou deixar a propriedade. Os pais de Jasper fazem uma rápida visita para vê-lo antes de qualquer dos membros da equipe do programa aparecem. A família de Emmett também o visita.

A mãe de Edward, Esme, sabe que há algo incomodando. "Vamos conversar, Edward", ela diz, pegando sua mão e levando-os a uma área tranquila da casa. "Então, como vão as coisas com o show? Eu não ouvi você mencionar uma única das meninas que eu vou conhecer amanhã."

Ele dá de ombros, não fazendo contato visual com ela. "Nenhuma delas é 'aquela'."

"E isso te incomoda?" ela estimula.

"Eu a conheci, a 'aquela', e tive que eliminá-la. Agora, eu tenho certeza que ela me odeia", ele diz com tristeza.

Edward passa a explicar toda a história para sua mãe, não deixando de fora nenhum detalhe. Ela não esconde sua raiva. "Será que Mike vai estar aqui amanhã? Ele vai ter sorte se eu não pegar um forcado e persegui-lo ao redor da propriedade!"

"Seja legal, mãe. Isso tudo acaba na próxima semana. Posso passar por isso." Ela acena em concordância, mas Edward pode dizer que ela não vai passar por isso, não vai chegar nem perto. Ela o deixa nervoso, mas ele confia sua mãe.

Ele sobrevive aos encontros em sua cidade natal, dificilmente. Mary é um pouco vadia, Senna é ignorante e Liz age se estivesse em casa. É cômico, pois Emmett e Jasper estão lá como parte de sua família, eles são como irmãos. As brincadeiras entre Liz, Emmett e Jasper são hilárias. Edward não recebe qualquer tempo a sós para falar com Liz, mas Jasper faz. Ele a enche de coisas, inclusive suas suspeitas sobre Mary. Ela diz a ele que ela não confia em Mary, e que vai cavar na sujeira, de forma discreta.

Edward decide enviar Mary para casa na próxima cerimônia da rosa.

**~x~**

Mais uma vez, Edward está na sala de deliberação, quando Mike entra. Edward geme e revira os olhos. _Aqui vamos nós outra vez,_ ele pensa.

"Como o nosso 'garoto de ouro' está indo?" Mike diz sarcasticamente. Edward não responde.

"Você está se comportando. Muito bem. Hoje, eu quero que você elimine a Senna."

"Mas eu gosto dela", Edward começa a protestar.

"Não me venhas com merdas, Eddie. A única garota que você gosta não está aqui. Mary e Elizabeth vão ser melhores para as classificações, e eu sei que você realmente não se importa com quem está no fim."

"Seja como for, Mike," Edward acena com a mão dispensando o Mike.

Edward joga bem e elimina Senna. Ele não quer que Mary fique, mas por alguma razão, Mike quer. Edward está mais certo do que nunca de que há mais do que apenas o programa e as classificações.

* * *

**Quem acha que a Mary e o Mike estão tramando algo levanta a mão \o/**

**Pra quem perguntou, vamos ter sim a visão da Bella, mas só daqui uns capítulos, o foco é no programa por agora.**

**Mais 35 e eu posto o próximo amanhã**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	32. Capítulo 32

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

Edward tem apenas mais dois encontros e a cerimonia final da rosa até que ele termine de gravar o show e ele pode ir para casa.

Ele tem que passar por essas noites românticas com Liz e Mary e está grato de que Liz é o seu primeiro encontro.

Edward e Liz caem em brincadeiras confortáveis como de costume. Durante o jantar, ele e Liz recebem um envelope e oferecem uma suíte para a noite. Edward quer dizer 'não', mas isso vai dar-lhe o primeiro momento privado com Liz desde que ele eliminou Bella.

Eles entram na suíte e, quando Edward se vira para fechar e trancar a porta Liz chega por trás dele e bate do lado da sua cabeça.

"Oww, o que foi isso?" ele pergunta, girando e esfregando o lado de sua cabeça.

"Isso é por quebrar o coração de Bella." Ela bate novamente no outro lado da cabeça. "E isso é para manter a Mary."

"Droga Liz. Pare com a violência", lamenta.

"Cuspa. Conversei brevemente com Jaz, mas eu quero a sua versão, porque você estava totalmente na Bella e 'puf' ela se foi, junto com Rose e Alice."

Ele passa a lhe dizer todo o sórdido ocorrido. Incluindo a última visita de Mike o 'pedido' para manter Mary.

"Interessante, porque logo após o seu último encontro com Mary, eu juro que eu ouvi que ela e Mike discutindo. Acho que ouvi-lo dizer: 'você foi longe demais', ou algo parecido. O que aconteceu no seu encontro com ela?"

"Vamos ver, ela montou em mim e forçou a língua na minha boca", Edward demonstra nenhuma expressão.

"Eca, até eu acho que beijar a Mary é nojento," ela estremece.

"Nem me fale."

"Angela foi muito legal no encontro na sua cidade natal. Ela me deu o nome da escola que Bella trabalha e seu sobrenome." Ele dá essa informação para Liz.

"Qual é o plano?" , pergunta ela.

"Jazz e Emmett estão tentando conseguir a sujeira de Mike. Sua mãe colocou seu pai sobre o caso também. Eu tive uns minutos a sós com eles. Ainda tenho a nota da chantagem que Mike escreveu, o que é uma ferramenta. Você tem mais um dia para desenterrar tudo o que puder na casa das garotas. Oh, e eu não vou escolher você ou Mary na cerimônia final. no caso de você não saber."

"Duh", ela ri. "Eu odeio te pedir isso, mas eu preciso que você aceite a oferta para a suíte de amanhã à noite com Mary". Edward está balançando a cabeça e Liz coloca a mão para cima, "Ouça-me. Preciso de tempo. Tempo na casa sem ela. Preciso bater papo com a equipe, fuçar o quarto dela, etc. Preciso que ela saia, por tanto tempo quanto possível."

"Você sabe o que isso vai fazer a Bella quando ela vê na TV?" Ele está balançando a cabeça. "Isso vai rasgar seu coração mais uma vez. Deus, eu espero que ela perceba que isso não é nada. Que tudo isso não significa nada e que eu odeio passar esse tempo com vocês, meninas. Nenhuma ofensa, Liz."

Liz concorda: "Nenhuma."

"Você é um cara. Tenho certeza que você pode vir com alguma forma de pará-la ou desligá-la amanhã à noite", diz Liz. "Sem ofensa, Edward."

Edward ri, "Nenhuma."

Eles ficam rindo, usando o mini-bar e batendo em pedaços separados de móveis na suíte.

Na parte da manhã, as câmeras estão rolando quando saem da suíte. Liz finge um rubor envergonhado com o beijo de despedida na porta. Edward pensa consigo mesmo, _porra ela é boa._ Ele espera que ela possa fazer sua mágica na equipe hoje à noite, enquanto ele está sofrendo com Mary.

~x~

O encontro final com Mary não poderia ser mais diferente do que o seu encontro com Liz. Não há riso, sem brincadeiras espirituosas, nem mesmo qualquer conversa inteligente. Tudo o que sai da boca de Mary é uma insinuação sexual. Isso chega ao ponto em que Edward não fala, porque tudo o que ele diz, ela toma como um avanço sexual.

Quando o convite para usar a suíte chega, a primeira reação de Edward é fugir gritando: 'Não, Não!' Mas isso iria realmente irritar Mike.

Ele estende a Mary, que, é claro, ansiosamente aceita o convite.

Uma vez que as portas da suíte estão fechadas e eles estão sozinhos, Mary o ataca. Suas roupas estão fora em nanossegundos. Ela é bonita e tem um corpo bonito, mas uma vez que ela abre a boca, nada disso importa.

Ela começa a despir Edward, lentamente, tentando ser sedutora. Edward mantém os olhos fechados, sabendo que ele vai ter que impedi-la em breve. Ela puxa sua camisa para fora da calça e toca a fivela do seu cinto. Sem aviso, ela espalma na frente de suas calças e dá um pouco de aperto, fazendo-o pular em surpresa e desgosto.

Ele pega a mão dela e remove, colocando-o ao seu lado. Ele balança a cabeça, mas não disse nada. O que ele pode dizer, 'você me repele', 'eu não quero você', 'fique bem longe de mim'?

"Está tudo bem se você está nervoso, Edward. Todo mundo fica um pouco de medo do palco aqui e ali", ela diz enquanto suas mãos vão para apertar novamente.

Ele de repente vira-lhe as costas e vai com sua suposição. Ele está tendo problemas 'em ficar em pé', mas não pelas razões que ela pensa. Ele não iria querer sair para brincar com ela mesmo se ela fosse a última mulher viva.

Ele finge estar envergonhado e murmura algo sobre tomar uma ducha. Ele tranca não somente a porta do banheiro, mas também a porta do box do banheiro. Ele realmente procura por uma peça de mobilha para poder empurrar na frente da porta do banheiro.

Ele fica trancado no quarto durante toda a noite. Mary vem até a porta e lhe implora para ele abrir algumas vezes. Ela promete ser paciente com ele e fazer tudo com ele. Ele luta contra o impulso de vomitar. A noite não pode terminar logo o suficiente para Edward.

Seu adeus na frente das câmeras na parte da manhã é totalmente diferente do que na manhã anterior. Edward age envergonhado e pede desculpas a ela calmamente, mas ela só age ferida e rejeitada. Ele lhe dá um beijo na bochecha de consolação. Ela sai rapidamente sem dizer nada a ele.

~x~

Os preparativos para a cerimônia da rosa final são ridículos, tanto alarde, dinheiro desperdiçado, mais focado em aparências e não em caráter pessoal. Isso faz Edward perceber quão sem importância este material é.

Ele não se propõe a Liz. Ela é graciosa e diz que ela não achava que isso iria funcionar de qualquer maneira. Essa era uma mulher fácil de lidar.

Quando Mariy chega à cerimônia, ela está, obviamente, irritada ainda. Edward tenta deixá-la mais calma, dizendo as coisas certas 'você merece alguém que possa apreciá-la', etc. Ela não leva bem a rejeição. Ela sai pisando duro, murmurando alguma coisa sobre ele não ser capaz de realizar. Felizmente, seu discurso não é totalmente distinto. Ele não precisa do mundo pensando que ele é impotente. Apesar de que a defesa pode não ser nada bom para ele com Bella.

Ele se sente tão aliviado e energizado no final da noite, que embala todos os seus pertences e está pronto para deixar a mansão antes de ir para a cama. Ele quer ir para casa, comer um pouco de comida caseira de sua mãe, aperfeiçoar algumas das novas canções que ele escreveu e começar a entrar em estúdio para gravar em menos de duas semanas.

As regras do programa estabelecem que ele não pode ser visto em público com ninguém do show até depois do 'Depois da Cerimônia Final, As Garotas Contam Tudo'. No entanto, ele está permitido a entrar em contato com elas em particular, se trocaram informações pessoalmente. O show não está autorizado a dar qualquer informação pessoal de qualquer uma das concorrentes... de Edward ou com as meninas.

Minutos antes da limosine chega para levar o pessoal de casa, Mike aparece na mansão.

Ele dá aos caras fazer seus telefones celulares e computadores. Edward sabe que não é a única razão que Mike está aqui.

"Edward, eu quero falar com você em particular" Mike exige.

Edward dá Jasper e Emmett o sinal para saírem.

"O que você quer, Mike?" Edward diz, impaciente.

"Estou surpreso que você conseguiu retirar um show bastante decente. Isso precisa de alguma edição", diz ele presunçosamente. "Mas todas as coisas que podemos trabalhar com isso."

"Isso é tudo? Nosso carro vai estar aqui a qualquer minuto."

"Não, mais alguma coisa. Eu só queria lembrá-lo de nosso acordo. Você, ou alguém que você conhece, não pode contatar Bella, Rosalie ou Alice, até que o último show for ao ar. Você entendeu?"

Edward assente, "Por que estou autorizado a contatar, vamos dizer Mary, mas nenhum delas?"

"Porque, você e eu temos um pequeno negócio. Você quase arruinou meu show porque você ficou caído por Bella. Se eu não fizesse algo, o show teria sido um desastre completo. Além disso, se você não cumprir, ainda podemos humilhar as garotas e levá-las à anos de problemas legais", Mike se vira para sair. "Só mais uma coisa, Edward. Você dormiu com Mary?"

Edward solta um riso irônico: "Não Mike. Eu não iria tocá-la nem em um raio de dez metros. Não que ela não tenha tentado, porque ela estava em cima de mim. Ela disse algo sobre não ter um homem de verdade ou bom sexo em um longo tempo. "

Edward pode ver a reação de Mike está tendo com seus comentários. Seu rosto está vermelho, punhos estão cerrados. O desconforto de Mike incentiva Edward a continuar.

"Ela queria ter relações sexuais desprotegidas. Ela disse que queria engravidar com o_ meu_ bebê, agora, para estar amarrada a _mim_, para sempre."

Mike fica a centímetros de Edward e grita: "Ela não disse ou fez nada disso! Você não é apenas um menino divo bonito, mas você é um mentiroso também. Eu deveria dar um soco complacente diretamente no seu rosto." Ele puxa a mão, o punho visando o rosto Edward, mas antes que ele possa pousar o soco, Emmett está nele. Emmett o detém até a limusine chegar e Edward entrar em segurança, então ele libera Mike com um generoso empurrão.

Quando Emmett finalmente se junta Edward e Jasper na limosine. Emmett começa a rir. Jasper ri também. Seu comportamento é confuso para Edward, porque ele ainda está chateado com Mike, sua adrenalina ainda bombeando através de seu sistema.

"Do que vocês idiotas estão rindo? Como isso pode, eventualmente, ser tão engraçado?"

Jasper coloca a mão no bolso e tira seu celular e coloca na frente de Edward. "Eu consegui, tudo isso. Eu pensei que a bateria ia acabar, mas isso não aconteceu. Deus abençoe os telefones com câmera de vídeo."

Edward começa a rir também, em parte, pela euforia, em parte de alívio, mas principalmente porque isso acabou.

* * *

**Acabou a gravação do programa! Amém! Agora tem que esperar pra ver se ele vai atrás da Bella... para vocês que querem ver como a Bella está, no próximo capítulo tem :)**

**Para a lili: **_desculpe se você perguntou algo que eu não vi, mas a fic recebe muitas reviews, incluindo pessoas que estão começando a ler agora, ou lendo capítulos passados, nem sempre tenho tempo de ler cada uma das reviews que chegam, porque isso toma tempo. Então pode perguntar o que quer saber sobre a fic. Não ignoro de propósito, mas meu tempo é precioso e qualquer pedaço perdido atrasa nos meus planos._

**Mais 35 reviews para o próximo!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	33. Capítulo 33

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

O tempo tinha se movido lentamente para Bella, depois de deixar a Califórnia. O fim do verão se arrastou, até mesmo o clima excepcionalmente ensolarado em Seattle não foi suficiente para alegrar o seu humor.

Quando as meninas finalmente se encontraram em sua casa em Seattle, era o dia após a eliminação. Mike, o produtor, tinha sido horrível para Bella quando ela saiu. Ele gritou ordens, regras estabelecidas, ainda fez alguns comentários insultuosos para ela e sobre ela. Bella ficou surpresa ao descobrir a partir de Rose e Alice que Mike nem sequer falou com elas antes que saíssem. Elas acharam tudo isso estranho. Por que Bella? Eles estavam isolados, ele estava sob estresse e sendo um idiota.

Alice e Rose tentaram conversar com Bella sobre o que aconteceu na noite passada no show. Por que ela foi eliminada. Bella se desligou e disse que não queria falar sobre isso. Ela precisava esquecer Edward, deixá-lo para trás, mas ela não podia deixar de repetir em sua mente as coisas que foram ditas e feitas entre ela e Edward, e as coisas que suas melhores amigas apontaram sobre esta situação sórdida.

"Bella, isso não faz sentido. Eu vi você e Edward juntos na noite anterior que ele nos eliminou. Ele estava na sua, tipo totalmente na sua. Algo deve ter acontecido. Quando eu disse adeus a ele, naquela noite, ele estava diferente, triste. Sinto muito, mas algo está acontecendo", Alice tinha dito antes que Bella pudesse detê-la.

"Sim, Bells. Eu queria chutar a bunda dele e eu juro que ele ia deixar. Caras simplesmente não fazem isso, a menos que eles acham que eles merecem", Rose acrescentou rapidamente.

"Isso não importa. Ele fez sua escolha, fim da história. Não importa o que eu sinto, o que eu achava que ele sentia. Os fatos são os fatos."

"Não é tão simples assim, Bella, e você sabe disso. Mas nós respeitaremos a sua decisão. Só sei que estamos aqui, se você quiser conversar, desabafar, chorar, o que seja", Rose diz. Todos vão para um abraço de grupo.

"Margaritas?" Alice pergunta, mudando de assunto e aliviando o clima.

**~x~**

Voltar ao trabalho para Bella é uma coisa boa. Isso mantém sua mente ocupada e ocupada. No entanto, a abertura da temporada de O Solteiro Mais Cobiçado é durante a primeira semana de aula.

Assim que o primeiro show vai ao ar, há um burburinho em torno do campus da escola onde Bella trabalha. Os alunos sussurram quando ela caminha pelo corredor. Edward é a conversa da escola, para as meninas, é claro.

Bella ignora tudo, até que ela não pode mais.

"Senhorita Swan, hm, nós vimos você no programa do Solteiro. Hum, então o que aconteceu?" um de seus alunos levanta a mão e pergunta durante a aula.

"Eu não estou autorizada a discutir qualquer coisa que aconteceu no show, desculpe", ela responde, tentando não demonstrar qualquer emoção.

"Você gosta dele?" o aluno continua.

"Mais uma vez, eu não estou autorizada a discutir qualquer coisa sobre o programa ou Edward Masen. Acho que vocês vão ter que assistir e ver", ela vira as costas para a turma rapidamente e começa a escrever na lousa.

O que ela teme mais é quando eles virem o episódio em que ela é eliminado, até mais do que seus encontros com Edward. Ter seus alunos vendo-a beijando na tv vai ser difícil, mas ser humilhada está em um nível totalmente diferente.

Para o desânimo de Rose e Alice, Bella se recusa a assistir o programa. Para evitar isso, ela tenta ir para a academia durante essa hora em particular, uma vez que Rose e Alice estão coladas na TV em sua casa. Mas ela sai logo que percebe que metade das tvs na academia estão ligadas no programa. Em vez disso, ela opta por correr com seu iPod e por uma hora, uma vez por semana. Ela não quer nem ouvir a voz de Edward ou as vozes de qualquer uma das outras meninas.

Ela não precisa ouvi-lo na TV de qualquer maneira. Ele visitou seus sonhos quase todas as noites.

Às vezes, eles eram bons, momentos românticos com ela e Edward juntos, outras vezes eram de sangrar o coração com rejeição e perda. De qualquer maneira, eles terminavam da mesma maneira, todas as manhãs, quando ela acordava e era confrontada com a realidade de tudo isso.

Uma noite, depois de sua corrida, ela chega em casa e rapidamente entra no chuveiro, evitando Rose e Alice, no caso delas estarem discutindo o programa. Quando ela está se secando percebe que a luz de mensagem em seu telefone celular está piscando. Ela vem recebendo chamadas de telefone privados e desconhecidos desde cerca de uma semana depois de chegar em casa em julho, mas quem quer que seja, nunca deixar uma mensagem.

Ela olha para o número, mas nem sequer reconhece o código de área. Ela larga o celular para se vestir e esquece da mensagem.

Sábado de manhã, durante o café, ela reúne sua coragem e liga para o seu pai. "Ei, papai."

"Já estava na hora de me ligar, Bells. Três semanas da temporada e eu só estou ouvindo de você agora? Você não acha que eu teria gostado de ouvir que a minha filha, estava em um reality show? Eu ouvi sobre isso na lanchonete, Bells, no jantar," ele diz com raiva.

"Pai, desculpe. Eu estava esperando que você não iria ouvir sobre isso", ela diz desculpando-se.

"Bells, eu não vivo sob uma rocha. Claro que eu ia ouvir sobre isso", ele diz com mais calma.

"Você está bem?"

"Eh, eu estive melhor", ela faz uma pausa. "Isso não terminou bem. Você vai ver. Eu não estou vendo o show, e eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso", ela diz, com tristeza.

"Por favor, me diga que ele não era um adúltero como aquele idiota que esteve em cima de você", ele solta.

"Não, isso não."

"Como estão as coisas no trabalho? Já ficou mais fácil?" ele pergunta, preocupado.

"Sim, está melhor. Acho que o tempo de folga no verão ajudou. As pessoas estão falando mais comigo agora."

"Bom, você não merecia nada disso, Bells. Espero que você saiba disso."

"Sim, eu estou tentando passar por isso e o... programa", ela bufa.

"Quando você vai vir visitar o seu velho pai?" ele brinca.

"No ação de graças com certeza, pai. Você sabe que eu amo cozinhar para você", ela sorri, pensando em todas as vezes que ela cozinhava para ele.

"Se cuide, Bells. Eu tenho que ir. Eu amo você, e ligue para o seu pai com mais frequência, certo? Não quero que as pessoas no jantar sabendo mais sobre você do que eu", ele diz.

"Tudo bem, pai, eu te amo muito. Tchau." Ela desliga o telefone e olha para ele por um segundo. Ela percebe o número um em cima do ícone de correio de voz.

Ela começa a ouvir a mensagem e quase exclui antes de ouvir além das primeiras palavras. Seu coração está batendo, apenas em reação à voz que ela ouve, as memórias, os sentimentos que ela traz de volta, e não é nem mesmo a voz de Edward, é Angela.

Angela diz que sente falta dela e realmente quer falar com ela. Bella ouve com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela quer falar com Angela, mas não quer ouvir nada sobre Edward ou o programa. O que mais elas têm para falar? Bella salva o número de Angela, mas não tem a intenção de ligar de volta em breve. Talvez no futuro, quando ela se sentir mais forte, mas não agora.

Os telefonemas de números aleatórios e números privados continuam, com mais frequência. Bella nunca responde. Todo mundo que ela conhece e se preocupa estão programados em seu telefone. Ela assume que são chamadas de vendas ou números errados.

Rose e Alice tentam algumas vezes começar a falar sobre o show, mas ela as para abruptamente.

Eles querem dizer que ele 'parece' diferente, que editaram um monte de coisas. Principalmente, eles querem que ela saiba que editaram a maior parte do tempo de Bella com Edward. Do ponto de vista do espectador, Edward e Bella tiveram uma ligeira conexão e eles se beijaram algumas vezes. É isso aí. Mas Bella se recusa a ouvir.

Uma noite, no final de setembro, Bella está dormindo e é acordada pelo toque do seu celular. Sem pensar ou até mesmo abrir os olhos, ela atende.

"Maldição garota. Você nunca atende o telefone!" Alguém grita em seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer. Ela está acordada agora.

"Liz, é você?" ela murmura.

"Porra sim, vadia. Como está a minha menina, Rose, está?"

Bella ri em seguida. "Eu sabia que você tinha uma queda por ela. Ela está bem. Como você está?"

"Mesma coisa, mesma coisa. Como diabos você está? Eu sinto falta de vocês. Posso visitá-las?" ela pergunta, sem hesitação.

"Hum, ah. Eu acho", Bella responde, cautelosamente.

"Me passa os números da Rose e Alice, agora. Vou ligar e tomar todas as providências."

"Ok," Bella lhe dá os números. "Só ligue em uma hora decente, Liz."

Liz ri. "Eu vou, Bella. Vejo vocês em breve. Agora volte a dormir."

"Tchau Liz." Bella desliga o telefone, mas não consegue voltar a dormir. O que ela acabou de fazer?

* * *

**Bella ta sofrendo muito, coitada. Agora a Liz vai visitar as meninas, e quem sabe ela vai ajudar a Bella a sair dessa tristeza...  
**

**Mais 35 reviews e posto o próximo**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	34. Capítulo 34

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

"Oh. Meu. Deus. Essa menina é esgotante... e abusiva. Os xingamentos eram ruins, nunca me disseram que eu sou estúpida, de tantas maneiras diferentes. Mas, falando sério, eu pensei que ela ia me bater em um ponto," Bella balança a cabeça. "Parece que um tornado atingiu este lugar e eu acho que preciso de uma semana inteira para desintoxicação," Bella diz jogando-se no sofá depois de tirar os escombros para fora do caminho.

"Pelo menos você dorme sozinha. Liz é toda cheia de mãos enquanto dorme, e ela ronca quando está bêbada", Rose ri.

"Roncadora Bêbada", elas riem ao mesmo tempo.

"Você adorou," Alice brinca.

"Eu acho que posso ter agarrado ela ontem à noite pensando que ela era outra pessoa", Rose diz timidamente.

"Por que você diz isso?" Alice pergunta.

"Bem, Liz me deu um olhar feio esta manhã e ela disse: 'Eu não sou Emmett', ou algo assim."

"Será que você sonhou com Emmett?"

Rose assente: "Eu acho que ela estava um pouco magoada."

"Eh, ela sabe qual time você joga", Alice diz.

"Sim, eu sou leal ao meu time", Rose ri. "Chega de falar de mim. Como você se sente sobre tudo o que ela tinha a dizer?" , ela pergunta, olhando para Bella.

"Bem, eu não queria ouvir isso, mas como você sabe, Liz não aceitaria um não como resposta", ela faz uma pausa, "Eu preciso de algum 'tempo sóbrio' para resolver o que eu sinto e o que eu penso," Bella diz.

"E quanto a ligar para Angela ou atender as outras chamadas de telefone?" Alice pergunta.

Bella balança a cabeça. "Eu não sei. Venho tentando há dois meses não pensar sobre ele, em nós, no show, e agora eu não consigo pensar em mais nada. Dói e eu não quero ficar esperançosa. Não quando eu pensei que estava tudo atrás de mim, no meu passado, eu senti como se tivesse algum controle. Agora eu sinto isso, e tem sido muito FORA do meu controle, eu não sei o que pensar ou sentir."

"Você tem algumas semanas para descobrir isso, o final não vai ao ar até a segunda semana de outubro", Alice oferece.

"Você vai começar a assistir o programa agora?" Rose pergunta.

"Isso seria o pior momento para começar a assistir. Esta parte é apenas ele com todas as outras meninas, nós já saímos. Ele teve que beijar algumas delas. Se Mike é tão ruim quanto Liz disse, ele não deixaria Edward fugir sem beijar... ou mais ", Bella se encolhe. "Eu vou pensar sobre assistir isso."

~x~

Edward decide não assistir ao programa, uma vez que vai ao ar na tv. Emmett e Jasper o fizeram ver, é claro. Eles passam em sua casa depois de cada episódio e compartilham histórias e anedotas do programa com ele. Isso quase parece como se eles estão falando sobre algo que ele não tinha nada a ver.

Edward passa o dia escrevendo, tocando ou gravando. Suas noites são em casa com sua mãe ou amigos. Ele fica de fora dos olhos do público. Ele trabalha constantemente. Ele enterra-se na sua música, apenas ganhando tempo até que ele possa ver Bella novamente.

Tantas vezes nos últimos meses, Edward lutou com si mesmo sobre pegar um avião e ir para Seattle, para encontrar Bella. Ele sabe que o tempo não está do seu lado, e ela pode ir para outra pessoa. Mas ele não pode arriscar sua reputação, sua profissão e sua vida pessoal.

Ele também não conhece a sua situação financeira e se ela pode ou não pode suportar as repercussões de ser processada. E depois há o fato de que seu pai é um chefe de polícia. O que seu pai diria se ele a colocasse em risco assim? Se ele não a protegesse. Será que ele aceitaria Edward como um homem bom o suficiente para sua filha? Estas perguntas e as respostas que infelizmente se seguem são as razões pela qual Edward ficou enraizado na Califórnia, praticamente marcando os dias que faltavam no calendário. Contagem regressiva para a Bella.

~x~

"Eu gostaria que Bella estivesse na gravação, hoje," Edward diz com tristeza. "Eu tenho que enfrentar todas essas mulheres, sem a única mulher que eu realmente quero ver. Não só isso, elas vão desabafar e derramar todos os meus segredos ou qualquer coisa. Sei que Mary vai falar sobre eu ser impotente. Vai ser muito humilhante, as mulheres contam tudo," Edward resmunga.

"Eddie, você tem que admitir que isso é impagável. Entre todas as coisas que você poderia ter dito a ela, e você foi com o 'incapacidade de desempenhar'," Emmett ri.

"Cale a boca, Emmett. Eu não planejei isso desse jeito. Ela só assumiu isso, então eu fui com isso", Edward diz, o stress evidente em sua voz. "A única razão pela qual eu não estou totalmente em pânico agora, é que em cerca de duas horas, eu vou acabar com isso. Nada mais de programa, nada mais de mulheres, nada mais de Mike. Mas o mais importante, nada mais de evitar a Bella. Estou tão feliz que eles estão gravando isso ao vivo. Há alguns minutos de atraso, mas irá ao ar na Costa Leste gravado. Ele vai ao ar aqui três horas mais tarde. "

"Está tudo pronto?" Edward pergunta ao Jasper.

"Sim, exatamente como planejamos. Deve ir sem problemas. Você não tem que fazer nada ou nem mesmo dizer uma palavra, vamos cuidar disso."

"Você sabe o quanto eu aprecio isso, certo?" Edward diz com sinceridade.

"Tem sido um esforço de grupo, Edward. Nós todos queremos ver Mike e Mary caindo. E temos que testemunhar isso pessoalmente," Jasper sorri e é quase mau.

"Finalmente", Edward suspira.

~x~

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Edward, eu sou Jake Black. Serei seu moderador esta noite, eu quero dizer o anfitrião, para o show de hoje à noite", ele brinca enquanto sorri para Edward.

Vendo o olhar de pânico no rosto de Edward, Jake diz: "Não se preocupe, eu já fiz isso antes eu vou manter as coisas em movimento e eu não vou deixar qualquer mulher dominar o show. Vamos rever a programação: primeiro você vai entrar sozinho, então Liz e Mary vão acompanhá-lo no palco para fazer perguntas e, em seguida, nós vamos com as outras 18 mulheres. Alguma pergunta?" Jake pergunta.

"Hum, 18 mulheres? Eu pensei que nem todas elas voltariam para isso", Edward pergunta, o pânico rastejando-se.

"É claro que estão todas aqui. O episódio 'Depois da Cerimônia Final, As Garotas Contam Tudo' é grande, com grande audiência. Além disso, é parte de seu contrato estar aqui. Interessante, algumas das garotas fizeram a mesma pergunta antes," Jake murmura.

"Então, todas as mulheres estão aqui, todas as vinte?" Edward esclarece.

"Sim, Edward. Você está bem? Você está parecendo um pouco pálido."

"Hum, desculpe-me, Jake. Preciso falar com meu agente", diz Edward, apressado.

"Jazz, eu preciso do meu violão", Edward insiste.

"Mas não está aqui, nem mesmo em Los Angeles, está em sua casa, em San Diego", diz Jasper.

"Então vá comprar um, mande alguém fazê-lo, compre dez, eu não me importo. Só me dê um violão antes do show começar," Edward diz com firmeza.

"Ok, se você tem certeza sobre isso?" Jasper disse com preocupação.

"Sim, eu tenho certeza. Agora se apresse," Edward convence Jazz.

Mas Edward não tem certeza. Essa coisa toda pode explodir na sua cara.

* * *

**Liz contou para Bella, e parece que TODAS as meninas estão lá. Será que a Bella vai dar uma chance ao Edward****?**

**Mais 35 reviews e eu posto. Sem fazer a espertinha e postar várias reviews só mudando nome haha**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	35. Capítulo 35

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 35**

"Como foi a sua experiência no O Solteiro Mais Cobiçado, Edward?" Jake faz a sua primeira pergunta sobre o show.

"Foi uma experiência interessante. Sinto que aprendi muito sobre mim mesmo. O que eu quero em uma mulher, uma parceira," Edward diz, sorrindo.

"Mas você não encontrou essa pessoa aqui no show, porque você não escolheu alguém no final. Ainda valeu a pena para você? Este é um grande compromisso. Você tem algum arrependimento?"

"Você está certo, Jake. Eu não escolhi nenhuma das meninas que eu trouxe para a cerimônia final de rosas. Tenho alguns arrependimentos sobre como eu fui sobre certas coisas durante todo o programa, mas definitivamente valeu a pena," Edward responde.

"Eu posso dizer que teremos uma surpresa esta noite? Eu fiquei sabendo que você vai tocar uma música para nós, uma que você escreveu recentemente," Jake anuncia.

"Eu escrevi essa música logo depois que terminamos de gravar o programa no final de julho", diz Edward.

"Será que ela tem algum significado especial para você?" Jake cutuca.

"Minhas músicas sempre têm significado, mas esta é especial. Ela foi escrita para alguém que eu fiquei sem ver por um tempo", ele diz olhando diretamente para Bella, que está sentado do outro lado do palco, entre as outras 18 mulheres do show .

Seu olhar a deixa autoconsciente, então ela olha para as mãos no colo, em vez de encontrar o seu olhar.

Ele rapidamente pega seu violão e começa com uma bela melodia musical triste. Quando ele começa a cantar, é como se todos na sala estivessem prendendo a respiração, nada mais visivelmente do que Bella.

Ele canta sobre a perda de alguém e não querendo que ela vá. Sobre uma segunda chance e fé no amor.

A última nota de sua música sincera esvanece, com os olhos fixos em Bella. Ela quer olhar para longe, mas está muito encantada com a música, com o homem.

O feitiço é quebrado quando Jake introduz Elizabeth e Mary, e elas saem e sentam-se em ambos os lados de Edward. Ele parece terrivelmente desconfortável, e se inclina para longe de Mary e próximo de Liz. Liz lhe dá um sorriso tranquilizador.

"Ok, senhoras. Rejeição nunca é uma coisa fácil, mas como você está se sentindo sobre Edward e sua experiência no show agora?" Jake pergunta.

Liz começa, "Edward é um grande cara. Estou contente por ter ficado até o fim. Ele nunca mentiu para mim ou me prometeu nada, mas eu acho que nós dois percebemos que queremos coisas diferentes." Liz sorri um sorriso genuíno e olha na direção de Rose. Alice solta uma risadinha, até que Rose lhe dá um olhar mortal. Bella sorri e balança a cabeça ligeiramente.

"Obrigado, Elizabeth, por sua sinceridade", Jake intercede. "Mary, gostaria de acrescentar alguma coisa para isso?"

Mary sorri para Jake, então as câmeras. "É claro, Jake. Acho que minha experiência com o Edward foi muito diferente do que Elizabeth."

"Como assim, Mary?" Jake incentiva.

"Eu pensei que nós tínhamos uma conexão real, desde o início. Ele era muito carinhoso, doce, até que na noite, na suíte, foi quando tudo parou," ela faz beicinho para as câmeras. "Eu odeio dizer isso, mas... Eu acho que ele tem problemas de desempenho", ela sussurra em direção de Jake.

Jake parece chocado por uma fração de segundo, e depois recupera a compostura. "Hum, esse assunto, provavelmente, é melhor para ser tratado em outro tipo de programa," ele brinca, tentando apaziguar a situação.

"Bem, isso simplesmente nunca aconteceu comigo com ninguém antes. Isso me assustou um pouco", ela dá de ombros e ri.

Jake rapidamente agradece Elizabeth e Mary e elas saem do palco.

Durante o intervalo comercial, Edward pode ouvir Emmett e Jasper rindo, às suas custas. Ele pensa consigo mesmo, _nota mental, chutar alguns traseiros após o programa._

~x~

"Bem-vindo de volta todos", diz Jake. "Eu acho que é hora de tirar algumas dúvidas das outras senhoritas do show Elas estão todas aqui na audiência por favor as boas-vindas para: Alice, Angela, Bella, Bree, Chelsea, Claire, Emily, Heidi, Irina, Jane, Jessica, Kate, Leah, Maria, Rosalie, Senna, Tanya e Victoria. " As meninas acenam e dão um sorriso quando a câmera passa por elas.

Olhar para todas as mulheres que ele rejeitou, inclusive Bella, faz Edward se sentir mal do estômago. Nesse ponto, ele se sente foi fácil com Mary.

Perguntas aleatórias são feitas pelas senhoritas. Bree ainda acha que ela é muito boa para Edward, Irina quer lhe dar uma segunda chance, etc.

Quando Rose levanta a mão, Edward começa a suar.

"Edward, se você sentisse que enviou a pessoa errada para casa, o que você faria agora?"

"Seria horrível enviar a pessoa para casa errada, e pensar nessa decisão pelo resto do show. Eu gostaria de encontrá-la, pedir desculpas, fazer tudo que está em meu poder para fazê-la entender que lamento tê-la deixado ir. Eu não iria desistir até que ela me perdoasse," diz ele, sorrindo para Rose e depois para Bella.

Rose retorna seu sorriso e assente.

"Obrigado, senhoritas e Edward, por terem vindo aqui esta noite. Edward, desejo-lhe sorte e amor em seu futuro", Jake diz, apertando a mão de Edward.

"Obrigado, Jake," Edward diz em resposta.

"Isso é tudo", um dos membros da equipe grita. As câmeras se apagam.

Mike vem para o palco e vai até Edward. "É isso aí, garoto bonito", ele diz, baixo o suficiente apenas para Edward ouvir.

"É isso? O último show foi gravado e está no ar?" Edward pergunta.

"Isso é o que eu disse", Mike diz com um olhar presunçoso em seu rosto. Edward simplesmente sai.

"Mike Newton?" alguém chama por trás Mike. Ele se vira para olhar para quem disse que o seu nome e fica cara a cara com dois policiais uniformizados.

"Eu sou Mike, o que posso fazer por você?" ele diz, olhando muito menos presunçoso do que alguns segundos atrás.

"Você está preso pela chantagem ilegal de Edward Masen." Mike está mudo enquanto o policial lê os seus direitos.

Quando a polícia tem Mike algemado, o pai de Jasper, Aro, se aproxima de Mike, entregando-lhe um documento. "Mike, há uma ordem de proibição de publicação do Juiz Jason Jenks, com efeito a partir de agora. Você não tem permissão para falar de Edward Masen, nenhuma das mulheres, ou discutir alguma coisa sobre este programa com alguém, além da sua representação legal, sem ser por desacato do tribunal." Ele se inclina para mais perto e sussurra: "Sr. Masen está disposto a deixar cair algumas dessas acusações se cumprir a lei." Aro se foi antes de Mike responder.

Todos, desde o programa, incluindo Edward, estão parados assistindo tudo isso se desdobrar, quando ele percebe que as câmeras estão filmando novamente.

Um homem, vestido com um terno caro, a quem Edward não reconhece, se aproxima de Mike.

"Um, o Sr. Volturi, eu posso explicar tudo. É apenas um mal-entendido", diz Mike, parecendo desesperado.

O homem balança a cabeça para Mike. "Cale a boca, Mike. Eu e a rede estamos em contato com você por muito tempo. Não só você está demitido do show e nunca vai trabalhar nesta indústria novamente, mas a rede está processando você por quebrar o seu contrato e danos."

"Deve haver algum engano. Eu não fiz nada disso," Mike protesta fracamente.

"Nós temos provas fotográficas de você se envolvendo com relações sexuais com um dos competidores, bem como vídeo e provas escritas de sua chantagem com o Sr. Masen. Isso sem nem sequer começar a tocar as questões éticas envolvidas aqui, que também fazem parte do seu contrato. Sugiro que você mantenha sua boca fechada consiga um bom advogado. Os advogados da rede são muito bons e implacáveis. Você fez desse programa uma paródia, e eles não estão levando isso de ânimo leve," ele diz com raiva.

Antes de Mike pode responder, alguém começa a gritar: "Mike, você prometeu. Você me prometeu que eu seria a próxima Solteira", Mary suplica, correndo até Mike.

"Sinto muito, senhorita, e você é?" o executivo da rede, o Sr. Volturi, pergunta.

"Eu sou Mary, Mary Cope", ela gagueja.

"Você, senhorita Cope, também está envolvida no caso da rede. Se eu fosse você, não deixaria a área de Los Angeles em breve. Nossos advogados irão entrar em contato com você." Ele se vira de repente e vai embora.

Mary começa a chorar e gritar com Mike, enquanto ele está sendo arrastado pela polícia, "Você é um mentiroso, Mike. Você disse que tudo ficaria bem. Você me prometeu, seu idiota!"

Quando Mike, Mary e os policiais estão fora do prédio, todos que resta estão sem palavras. Eles olham um para o outro. Os olhos de Edward encontram Bella, mas ela desvia o olhar rapidamente, aparentemente procurando o espaço para algo ou alguém.

Edward caminha até ela antes que ela tenha a oportunidade de fugir. "Bella", ele disse em voz baixa.

Ela fecha os olhos quando ouve a voz dele. Ela nunca pensou que iria ouvi-lo dizer o nome dela.

"Bella, por favor. Preciso falar com você. Tenho muito a dizer. Por favor, venha comigo, em algum lugar, em qualquer lugar. Deixe-me explicar", ele pede.

Bella abre os olhos e olha para suas amigas. Rose e Alice estão em pé com Emmett e Jasper. Eles estão olhando para ela e Edward, todo mundo está olhando para eles de fato. Suas amigas não vêm para resgatá-la e dizer-lhe para ficar longe de Edward, em vez disso, elas têm sorrisos de incentivo em seus rostos. Liz vai mais longe dando lhe o sinal de "vai" com as mãos. Até mesmo Angela está sorrindo.

Bella olha para Edward, por alguns instantes. Ele parece ansioso, triste, arrependido, sincero. Ela desvia o olhar rapidamente, sem dar-lhe uma resposta.

"Bella, por favor", ele diz tocando seu braço levemente. Seu toque provoca arrepios por todo o corpo. É inegável o efeito que ele tem sobre ela, mas ele merece? Talvez sim, talvez não, mas ela quer ouvir toda a história, diretamente dele.

"Sim", é tudo o que ela diz.

Edward deixa escapar um grande suspiro e murmura, "Graças a Deus."

* * *

**Essa Mary é uma vadia mesmo, mulher rejeitada é um problema. Ainda bem que o Mike foi preso HAHAHA se ferrou! Bella vai dar chance pro Edward s2  
**

**Mais 40 reviews e eu posto o 36 (o próximo capítulo é bem maior que esse)**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	36. Capítulo 36

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 36**

"Podemos ir para o meu hotel?" Edward pergunta.

Bella olha para ele como se estivesse prestes a fugir novamente.

"Só para conversar, eu prometo que não é nenhuma gracinha. Tenho uma suíte e eu pensei que nós poderíamos sentar na sala de estar e conversar. Talvez ter serviço de quarto entregue?" ele diz, tentando acalmar seus temores.

Ela assente, e permite que Edward a leve até o seu carro esperando.

"Muito obrigada por concordar em me ouvir, Bella. Devo-lhe tantas explicações para tudo. Só eu sei o quanto aprecio isso", ele sorri para ela timidamente.

Edward pede serviço de quarto e eles sentam no no sofá em sua suíte. Bella se senta na extremidade. Tomando a dica para manter uma distância entre eles, ele se senta perto da outra extremidade.

Há uma pausa estranha antes de Edward falar: "O que você já sabe?"

"Não importa o que eu ouvi ou foi dito. Quero ouvir isso de você, a sua versão", ela diz com firmeza.

"Certo, por onde começar?" Edward pensa em voz alta. Ele vira seu corpo em direção dela. "Em primeiro lugar, me desculpe. Sinto muito por eliminar você. Sinto muito por causar-lhe dor, vergonha, o que seja," ele suspira, querendo tocá-la, "Dito isto, eu acho que vou começar do início."

"Depois que meu pai faleceu, minha mãe estava com muita dor. Amava-o tanto, que ela quase não queria continuar sem ele. Houve momentos em que ela me disse isso, na verdade. Foi aterrorizante de se ver, porque as coisas mudam, as pessoas morrem, nós envelhecemos. Eu meio que decidi naquele momento que não queria me casar, encontrar um parceiro para a vida. Eu estava convencido de que iria acabar dolorosamente, não importa como terminasse. Eu mesmo tinha me convencido que poderia viver minha vida assim. Namorei ocasionalmente, tinha transas de uma noite. Eu fiz questão de manter meus sentimentos e emoções de fora, trancados em segurança. Mas isso não era para mim, não era quem eu sou, então eu parei de namorar e estar com várias mulheres. Joguei-me na escrita da músicas, meus amigos, minha casa, minha mãe." Ele olha para Bella e ela acena para ele continuar.

"Quando esta oportunidade para o programa veio, Jasper sugeriu que eu fizesse isso. Isso era para ir lá fora, sabe? Tão diferente de mim, mas a minha vida era muito chata e eu precisava de uma maneira de alavancar minha carreira. Qualquer publicidade é boa publicidade , certo?" ele sorri.

"Nós negociamos o contrato por um tempo, de um lado para outro. Eles não queriam desistir de qualquer controle, mas estávamos firmes. Eu não ia ser um fantoche", ele ri ironicamente. "Eu acho que não deu certo", ele dá de ombros e continua. "Mike era um pé no saco comigo desde o início com os comentários sarcásticos e observações condescendentes. Eu deveria ter sabido que ele ia ser um problema. Ele fez parecer que tinha tanta influência, autoridade. Nós finalmente concordamos em um contrato. Eu poderia mandar alguém para casa a qualquer momento, mas eu tinha que ter um certo número de cerimônias de rosa e eu tinha que terminar o show em uma determinada data com duas mulheres," ele balança a cabeça.

"Isso parece fácil, mas não quando você tem que sair com mulheres que você despreza e mantem as pessoas em torno por apenas aparência. Mas eu assinei, sabendo disso, mas não sabendo disso. Pensei que seria mais fácil", ele diz melancolicamente.

"Eu tentei ir de mente aberta no show, mas eu realmente não achei que iria conhecer alguém especial. Naquela primeira noite quando Emmett reconheceu você e Alice e Rose do clube, eu não sabia o que pensar. Eu certamente não confiei em qualquer uma de vocês. Deus, Liz, eu não sei o que eu teria feito sem Liz. Jasper disse a ela para verificar vocês. Quando ela me disse que vocês eram legais, foi um alívio. Na época, eu não sabia por que isso importava tanto. Eu pensei que era o princípio da coisa, a mentira e tudo, mas, em retrospectiva, não era nada disso", ele olha para Bella expectativa.

"O que era?" Bella pergunta calmamente.

"Você, era você. Quando Liz disse que estava tudo bem, que eram dignas de confiança. Senti-me livre, livre para conhecê-la. Fui atraído por você desde o início. Lutei contra isso, porém," ele faz uma pausa. "Você sabe, eu não contei a ninguém sobre o meu pai."

"Você não fez isso? Por que?"

"Eu não queria que elas me conhecessem, qualquer uma delas. Segui com o que o show queria depois que você saiu, mas isso não queria dizer nada", ele respira fundo: "Eu estou me adiantando."

Há uma batida na porta e Edward vai atender. A cabeça de Bella está se recuperando. Ele já disse muito e ainda não tinha chegado à eliminação e chantagem. Ela sente suas defesas escorregarem um pouco. Ela pode dizer que Edward está sendo honesto, e é triste ouvir isso tudo a partir de sua perspectiva, mas ela ainda está cuidadosa e precisa ouvir mais, ouvir tudo.

Eles comem em silêncio. Ele lhe faz algumas perguntas sobre suas aulas e o novo ano escolar. Suas respostas são educadas e breves.

Quando terminam de comer Edward pergunta: "Você está pronta para ouvir mais?" Bella concorda.

"Depois do nosso primeiro encontro", ele aponta entre eles, "talvez mais cedo. Eu sabia que você era a única que eu queria conhecer, a única que eu queria passar mais tempo junto. Eu tinha um plano. Você pode perguntas a Emmett e Jasper, eu disse a eles sobre o meu plano sobre quem ia eliminar, e quando. Fui segui com isso... fui para a cerimônia com total confiança. Então Mike estragou tudo. Cerca de cinco minutos antes da cerimônia ele entrou e jogou tudo sobre a mesa. Ele ameaçou você e Rose e Alice com processos e humilhação pública. Eu sabia que você era uma professora, uma professora nova. Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer com você. Ele não me deixou falar com Jaz ou com ninguém. Eu tive que ir direto para a cerimônia e fazer uma decisão rápida," ele olha para Bella, seus olhos suplicantes.

"Por que você sequer olhou para mim?" sussurra.

Ele abaixa a cabeça e balança a cabeça: "Ele disse que se eu não fosse convincente, ele iria em frente com as ações judiciais. Eu não podia olhar para você, Bella. Eu sabia que você iria ver nos meus olhos que eu não queria que você fosse, que eu estava infeliz. Então, eu agi como se não me importasse. Espero que acredite o quanto me machucou fazer isso ", diz ele.

"Independentemente de como você se sentia em relação a mim, eu não queria machucá-la e fazer você se sentir como se eu tivesse te enganado. Ou pior, fazer você ficar mal na tv. Graças a Deus eles editaram o nosso tempo juntos, desenfatizando nossa conexão. Eles fizeram parecer como uma progressão natural para que eu te eliminasse. Um pouco surpreendente, mas não chocante, como teria sido se tivessem exibido todo o nosso tempo juntos. "

"A única coisa boa que saiu daquela noite foi que Mike é um idiota. Convenci ele a colocar suas ameaças por escrito. Que babaca", ele ri.

"Eu deixei isso escondido até que visitei as cidades natais das garotas. O pai de Jazz e Liz é um advogado, então quando eu estava em 'reunião' com a família, tivemos um pouco de tempo sem câmeras e equipe, disse-lhe toda a história, e lhe entreguei o documento com a chantagem de Mike. Logo depois ele começou a construir um caso contra Mike, e Mary, mas naquela época não sabíamos sobre Mary."

Bella assentiu: "Eu sei. Eu falei com Aro."

"O quê?" Edward pergunta, obviamente chocado.

"Em meados de agosto eu comecei a receber chamadas no meu celular de números privados e aleatórios. Ninguém deixou uma mensagem, até que descobri que era Angela. Ela disse que queria falar comigo, mas eu não liguei de volta. Liz me contou ao me acordar no meio da noite. Eu estava tão fora de mim que eu não vi o número na tela do celular. Ela é uma sorrateira," Bella ri. "De qualquer forma, ela forçou uma visita e me obrigou a ouvi-la sobre tudo, Mike, a chantagem, as meninas", ela endurece.

"Você não assistiu ao show?" Edward pergunta, já sabendo a resposta.

"Não, nem um minuto. Não por falta de Rose e Alice tentarem, no entanto."

"Liz me disse que seu pai estava tentando entrar em contato comigo. Ninguém queria deixar mensagens. No rastro de papel, por assim dizer, no caso de Mike ficar sabendo antes que eles pudessem reunir informações sobre ele. Após Liz sair, eu decidi aceitar sua chamada. Ele queria que eu estivesse ciente do processo contra Mike e, finalmente, Mary."

"Você disse que havia números aleatórios. Será que alguém ligou do programa?"

Bella balança a cabeça: "Não era do programa, mas alguém fez uma ligação."

"Quem?" Edward incitou.

"Prometa que você não vai ficar bravo com ela?"

Edward assente.

"Sua mãe comprou um telefone pré-pago e estava tentando me informar", ela diz, hesitante.

"Merda," Edward murmura.

"Não fique bravo com ela. Nós só falamos por um tempo, mas ela me fez lembrar de quem você é. Eu passei todo o tempo desde a minha eliminação, pensando por mim mesma. Sem confiar em meu julgamento, os meus sentimentos, a minha capacidade de ler as pessoas. Ela me lembrou que você é uma pessoa boa, que está preso em uma situação difícil. Ela te ama muito. Ela só quer que você seja feliz. "

"Desculpe por isso. Eu não sabia que ela tinha ligado."

"Não se preocupe. Ela foi muito doce", ela diz gentilmente enquanto olha para ele. "Ela me contou algumas histórias engraçadas sobre você. Eu não sabia que você era um garoto da mamãe."

Ele apenas balança a cabeça e sorri. "Eu faria qualquer coisa por ela. Eles estavam sempre lá para mim, e minha mãe não perdeu o ritmo desde que meu pai morreu. Ela tem se preocupado comigo nos últimos anos. Contei a ela sobre você quando fui para casa. Acho que não estou surpreso que ela tentou me ajudar. Ela não é exatamente uma pessoa que senta e deixa as coisas acontecerem."

"Eu continuei com o programa, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Foi a pior coisa que eu já experimentei. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em você e como eu te decepcionei. Mesmo se você não se importasse comigo como eu me importo com você. Eu não queria que as coisas acabassem assim. Fiquei com a Liz até o final. Nós tivemos que atuar o 'casal fofo'. Você vai adorar isso. Ela fez a toda doce e inocente, é assim que mantivemos o nosso 'carinho' ao mínimo," ele explica enquanto ri.

"Aro disse que era provavelmente muito mais difícil para ela fazer essa parte do que você", Bella ri.

Ele ri muito e coloca a mão em seu coração: "Eu estou machucado por isso. Eu não sou tão ruim assim, para um cara."

Ele fica sério de repente. "Eu quero me desculpar novamente pela maneira como agi no barco, com Maria. Agi como um selvagem. Isso não é quem eu sou, eu apenas deixei meus hormônios obterem o melhor de mim."

"Eu entendo. Ela era atraente, sexy e muito disponível", ela dá de ombros.

"Não, não está tudo bem. Honestamente, Bella, havia apenas algumas meninas lá que eu achei mesmo que remotamente atraente. Eu não sei o que deu em mim naquele barco. Eu poderia culpar a falta de sexo por... anos, mas sinceramente, eu fui apenas um porco." Ele faz uma pausa por um momento, como se ele estivesse pensando muito sobre algo. "Eu não tive relações sexuais com qualquer uma delas. Eu não fiz mais do que beijo. Eu nem queria fazer isso. Fiz o mínimo que eu poderia fazer e ainda manter Mike fora das minhas costas, mantendo assim longe de você. Ele viria para mim depois de cada encontro e, basicamente, me censurava por minha falta de afeto ou qualquer outra coisa. Toda vez que ele fez, ele te ameaçava e as garotas. Eu sabia Aro estava trabalhando em coisas, mas eu não sabia até após a cerimônia final da rosa como ele estava indo. Pelo que eu sabia, eles não tinham nada fixo sobre ele, exceto o documento da chantagem. Eu não sou advogado. Eu não sabia o quão bom algo assim é", ele dá de ombros.

"Essa noite passada, quando eu estava no último dia com Mary", ele percebe Bella estremecer quando ele diz seu nome. "Mike me fez ficar com ela até o fim. Eu queria manter Senna. Senna era boa, mas tão ignorante. Ela realmente não gosta de mim ou nada disso. Era o ideal para manter até o final, porque eu sabia que não iria machucá-la, mas Mike me fez manter Mary. Eu não sei por que, no momento, mas Liz fez algumas buscas quando Mary tinha ido embora e ela encontrou fotos. Fotos de Mary e Mike, em posições comprometedoras. Graças a Deus eu nunca vi elas", ele se encolhe, fazendo Bella rir.

"Liz me disse que o seu último encontro com Mary foi... interessante", Bella brinca.

"Não me lembre. Será que Mary disse a todos na televisão nacional que eu sou impotente?" Ele pergunta enquanto joga a cabeça para trás no sofá, fechando os olhos.

Bella ri ainda mais forte: "Sim, acho que sim."

Quando o riso morre, Bella fala calmamente que é quase inaudível, "Eu sei que você não é."

Ele abre os olhos e olha para os dela: "Não, eu não sou. Especialmente quando você está por perto."

Ela cora e olha para longe.

Ele limpa a garganta para continuar. "Aparentemente, Mike e Mary estavam juntos por um tempo. Ela é a única que suspeitou que vocês três se conheciam antes do show e disse ao Mike. Mike tinha uma coisa por ela e queria mantê-la por perto. Tê-la ficando no show lhe deu acesso a ela o tempo todo. Ele prometeu que ela seria a próxima Solteira, e ela teve relações sexuais com ele. Eu acho que ela tinha um namorado em casa, e Mike não queria que ela vai voltasse para ele. Ele não queria que ela fizesse sexo comigo também. É tudo muito complicado."

Ele continua: "Ela é a única que... se jogou em mim. Quando ela percebeu que eu não estava respondendo a seus avanços, ela achava que eu era impotente. Fingi constrangimento e me tranquei no banheiro durante a noite", ele encolhe os ombros como se fosse uma solução simples.

Bella ri. "Eu acho que você não teve os momentos mais fáceis depois que eu saí."

"Não, isso estava longe de ser fácil. Na verdade, foram as semanas mais difíceis da minha vida, bem, quase. Você não sabe quantas vezes eu quase pulei em um avião para ir até você, mas eu não sabia o que Mike tinha em poder. Vim a descobrir que não era muito, mas eu não sabia disso. E realmente tudo o que ele tinha a fazer era abrir a boca e isso poderia arruiná-lo, ou no mínimo a sua carreira", ele se aproxima um pouco mais de Bella.

"Ele me disse que você não ia voltar. Que você estava banida. Eu não sabia que você ia estar na gravação até hoje cedo. Você não tem ideia de como fiquei feliz quando descobri isso, com medo, mas feliz," ele sorri para ela.

"Por que você estava com medo?"

"Eu achei que você provavelmente me odiava. Pensei que talvez Mike cozinhou algum esquema para me envergonhar ainda mais na TV. Eu estava preocupado que eles pudessem se concentrar em você e fazê-la se sentir desconfortável. Mas acima de tudo, eu estava com medo de vê-la e como você olhou para mim. Eu poderia ter sido facilmente colocado com uma mulher que me detestava. Você poderia ter me passado sobre as brasas, na frente de todos. Mas quando eu olhei para você, eu poderia dizer que você não me odeia," ele sorri, avançando um pouco mais perto dela.

Ela balança a cabeça: "Não, eu não te odeio. Eu não confio em você, mas eu não te odeio."

"Eu posso lidar com isso", ele diz, mantendo a naturalidade. "A confiança é algo que se ganha. Preciso ganhar a sua confiança. Quero ganhar a sua confiança, se você vai me dar uma chance", ele olha para ela com sinceridade.

* * *

**Ele contou tudo para ela, agora nos resta saber se ela vai dar uma oportunidade a ele... **

**Mais 35 reviews e eu posto o próximo**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	37. Capítulo 37

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 37**

Bella balança a cabeça, fazendo o pânico subir em Edward.

"Eu tenho algumas coisas que preciso te dizer também. Coisas sobre mim, sobre o meu passado. Você precisa entender de onde eu venho", ela olha para Edward. "Tudo bem?"

"Claro, eu sou todo seu", ele sorri, tentando fazê-la se sentir confortável.

"Hum, eu tinha uma grande queda por você, quando eu era mais jovem, quando você estava no New Dawn. Eu não era uma de suas fãs que ficavam gritando, de beijar poster, mas eu sempre quis saber sobre você. O que você gostava. Como você se sentia. Se tínhamos algo em comum. Quando a banda se separou e você praticamente desapareceu, eu estava preocupada com você", ela ri. "Isso provavelmente soa tão infantil e estúpido."

"Não, não é", ele responde.

"De qualquer forma, quando vi um comercial na tv sobre você ser O Solteiro Mais Cobiçado, Rose e Alice não iriam deixar isso passar. Eles não me deixaram em paz", ela agita as mãos, "Elas disseram que eu precisava me abrir, viver novamente. Eu acho que tinha me fechado para as pessoas, especialmente os homens," ela dá de ombros.

"Eu tive uma má experiência... no ano passado com alguém com quem trabalho. Fui contratada há um ano, em junho. Sendo uma professora nova, eu passei muito tempo na escola durante o verão, me preparando, criando minha sala, coisas assim. Às vezes eu era a única na escola, mas eu também conheci alguns dos professores e funcionários durante esse tempo. Todo mundo foi muito agradável e amigável", ela olha para Edward. "Isso faz você se sentir desconfortável?"

"Só porque você está e eu acho que você está prestes a me contar sobre algum idiota que te machucou, então eu estou preparado para ficar um pouco chateado, além disso, eu estou bem", ele sorri.

Ela ri desconfortavelmente, "Sim, o nome do idiota é James, um professor na minha escola. Quando nos encontramos em julho daquele ano, ele foi muito simpático. Ele veio até a minha sala e ofereceu para me ajudar com as coisas. Começamos a sair pouco tempo depois de nos conhecermos. Ele foi muito atencioso quando estávamos sozinhos, mas quando alguém estava por perto ele praticamente me ignorava. Então ele pedia desculpas e dizia que ele era apenas uma pessoa muito reservada e não queria complicar as coisas no trabalho, especialmente para mim desde que eu não estava no corpo docente ainda. Nós concordamos em manter as coisas calmas até que eu me estabelecesse como professora e com o distrito. Parecia tudo muito razoável e cada vez mais sério."

Ela respira fundo antes de continuar. "Quando o ano letivo começou em setembro, ele praticamente me ignorou na escola. Eu entrava em uma sala, ele saía. Ele sempre foi tão quente e frio. Quente quando estávamos sozinhos e muito frio quando estávamos com outros. Isso começou a parecer... errado. tentei dar a ele o benefício da dúvida. Um dia na sala dos professores, ouvi alguém falar sobre uma outra professora que estava em repouso absoluto e saiu em licença por causa de uma gravidez difícil. Eu não pensei muito nisso."

"Poucos dias depois, James estava ausente da escola. Eu não perguntei a ninguém sobre ele, porque eu não queria perturbá-lo, mas eu tentei ligar para o seu celular para ver se ele estava bem. Foi direto para a caixa postal. Houve um burburinho na escola naquele dia. Algum professor estava saindo com outro professor, eu não sou de fofocas, por isso eu não prestei muita atenção," ela dá de ombros.

"James não voltou ao trabalho por alguns dias. Quando ele fez, ele nem sequer olhou para mim. Tentei ligar e mandar mensagem para ele algumas vezes, mas ele nunca respondeu. Nós nunca tínhamos falado sobre ser exclusivos, mas achei que merecia um encerramento ou algo assim."

"Eu tenho certeza que você pode ver onde isso vai dar", ela olha para Edward, ele acena com a cabeça para que ela continuasse.

"James era casado, com a professora grávida. Eles se casaram no verão anterior em um grande casamento que todos foram convidados. Ela era muito querida na escola, com amigos em todos os departamentos. Ela engravidou na primavera e foi colocada em repouso absoluto completo em junho, pouco antes de eu conhecer James, mas o bebê não era esperado até dezembro. Aparentemente, no final de setembro, ela viu algumas das minhas mensagens e confrontou James sobre mim. Ele disse a ela que eu era uma professora nova e que eu estava obcecada e perseguindo ele. Ele inventou todo um cenário para cobrir sua mentira. Eu não tive apoio de ninguém na escola, porque ninguém sabia que estávamos saindo. Fui rotulada como um 'psicopata destruidora de lares'," seus ombros caem quando ela diz isso.

"Como se isso não fosse ruim o suficiente, a discussão que James e sua esposa tiveram sobre mim a mandou para o trabalho de parto prematuro e o bebê nasceu quase três meses mais cedo. Ela estava na UTI por um tempo. Ouvi dizer que ela está bem agora. Desnecessário dizer que isso também não ajudou na minha reputação na escola. Mesmo os estudantes ouviram alguns dos rumores. Eu tive um tempo difícil com respeito e gestão de sala de aula pela primeira parte do ano letivo. Eventualmente, ganhei o respeito dos alunos e até mesmo do diretor. Os outros professores da escola... bem, isso é uma história diferente. Foi muito infeliz. Foi melhor este ano, no entanto. Parecem ter esquecido e eu sou um pouco mais aceita. Eu posso entrar na sala dos professores agora", ela sorri para Edward.

Sua expressão é de choque e raiva. Ele avança e puxa Bella em um abraço de urso protetor, fazendo-a ofegar de surpresa, mas ela aceita o seu abraço.

"Isso é horrível, Bella. Eu sinto muito que você teve que passar por isso. Sinto-me ainda pior agora sobre o que eu te fiz passar. A natureza pública do show deveria ter sido suficiente para mantê-la longe. Por que você fez isso? Por que você entrar no show?," ele pergunta, confuso.

Ela responde em um pouco mais que um sussurro, "Porque era você, Edward." Ele a abraça mais apertado, com as mãos apertando seu pescoço em troca.

Eventualmente, ela endireita-se e move-se um pouco longe de Edward. "Agora, eu lhe devo um pedido de desculpas." Edward a olha surpreso. "Me desculpe, eu vim para o show como parte de uma mentira. Eu meio que forcei Alice e Rose a se juntarem a mim. Elas queriam que eu fizesse uma audição, para ser uma concorrente, e eu queria conhecê-lo ainda mais. No entanto, eu nunca teria feito isso sem o apoio delas. Então, para isso, eu lhe devo um pedido de desculpas. Nós nunca quisemos enganá-lo ou tornar as coisas mais difíceis para você. Eu só as queria lá durante a primeira noite, depois que eu sabia que poderia lidar com isso sozinha. Ao invés disso, isso ficou tudo complicado. Então... desculpe ", ela dá de ombros.

"Se isso significava que eu conheci você, então tudo valeu a pena", Edward diz enquanto sorri.

"Confissão número..." ela brinca. "Sério, eu nunca estive com raiva de você ou o odiei depois que você me eliminou. Eu estava com raiva de mim mesma. Isso trouxe de volta todas as inseguranças e dúvidas sobre mim mesma. Sobre minha opinião, a minha capacidade de ler as pessoas, confiando em minha intuição e os meus sentimentos. Quando aquilo aconteceu com James, eu realmente senti que não podia confiar em mim. Quando você me eliminou, trouxe tudo isso de volta. Até mesmo pensei que eu tinha imaginado como me sentia perto de você", ela ri ironicamente.

"Como é que você se sente por mim?" ele pergunta.

"Oh não, você não vai fazer isso. Acho que já confessei o suficiente por uma noite", ela ri.

Ele fica sério por um minuto. "Bem, eu vou te dizer como eu me sentia e sinto por você." Ele agarra Bella pela cintura e levanta para o seu colo, porque ele não pode resistir a tocá-la por mais um segundo. Ela tem sido completamente alheia sobre à forma como ela é tentadora, ainda vestindo esse curto vestido para o programa. Sentada com as longas pernas lisas no sofá, ela parece tão bonita com os cabelos em cascata sobre os ombros.

Ele olha para Bella nos olhos e coloca uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha antes de começar a falar. "Eu senti algo diferente por você, algo especial. Você me faz sentir assim. Você me faz querer ser uma pessoa melhor. Eu quero ser alguém que é capaz e merece um relacionamento amoroso. Quero namorar você, aprender tudo sobre você, conhecer seu pai, mas acima de tudo eu quero dar um soco na cara de James."

Ela ri nervosamente e tenta evitar seus olhos. Edward segura suavemente seu queixo e vira o rosto para o dele. "É algo que você quer explorar comigo? Para ver se temos algo especial?" ele pergunta com sinceridade.

Ela assente. "Mas você tem que ser paciente comigo. Velhos hábitos custam a morrer e agora estou programada para ter dúvidas e insegurança."

"Podemos ir no seu ritmo. Eu sou todo seu", ele diz abrindo os braços.

Bella toma isso como um convite e se inclina em seu peito. Ele envolve os braços firmemente ao redor dela. Eles ficam em um abraço pacifico por um tempo.

"Eu acho que eu deveria levá-la de volta ao seu hotel. Que horas seu voo sai amanhã?" ele pergunta.

"Eu acho que o meu voo é às 4 da tarde. E este é o meu hotel", ela ri.

"Bem, então, eu posso levá-la para o seu quarto Senhorita Swan?"

"Claro", ela sorri.

Ele a ajuda a sair do seu colo, cada um deles visivelmente sentindo falta da conexão. Eles andam de mãos dadas até o quarto dela.

Ela se vira para ele antes de entrar em seu quarto. "Obrigada, Edward, por sua honestidade e por tentar me proteger, por sua própria conta", ela diz, tocando seu peito com a palma da sua mão.

Ele cobre a mão dela com a sua, mantendo-a sobre seu coração. "Eu faria tudo de novo num piscar de olhos, mas só se isso não te machucasse no processo", ele diz com sinceridade total. "Gostaria de tomar café da manhã e/ou almoçar comigo amanhã?"

"Isso seria ótimo", ela responde com entusiasmo.

Ele ainda está segurando a mão dela em seu peito com uma mão. Sua outra mão traça levemente seu braço até seu ombro e, em seguida, sob o seu cabelo na parte de trás de sua cabeça. "Posso te beijar?" ele sussurra.

Ela acena com a cabeça e se inclina para ele. Seus lábios mal se encontram, uma vez, duas vezes, antes de aprofundar o beijo. É hesitante no início, lento, explorando. Sua língua procurando pela dela, ambos suspirando com o contato. Ela envolve a mão livre em seu cabelo, puxando-o para ela. Ele resiste ao impulso de imobilizá-la contra a parede do corredor com seu corpo. Quando separam, ambos estão sem fôlego e sorrindo.

"Eu vou para a academia do hotel às 8 horas, para que possamos tomar o café da manhã às 9:30 ou você quer me encontrar mais tarde", ele sugere, ainda respirando com um pouco de dificuldade.

"Café da manhã às 9:30 parece ótimo. Quer dar um mergulho depois?" ela pergunta.

"Com certeza", ele responde, puxando-a para um abraço rápido e dando-lhe alguns beijos castos. Ele espera que ela feche a porta antes que ele perambular de volta para seu quarto, mais feliz do que ele foi... desde sempre.

* * *

**Ai que triste a história da Bella, esse James é um fdp! Ainda bem que ela deu uma chance ao Edward, agora eles precisam colocar a vida deles juntos. Ainda tem 11 capítulos para a fic acabar, ou seja, tem um caminho ai pela frente ;)**

**Mais 40 reviews e posto o 38.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	38. Capítulo 38

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 38**

Edward está mantendo um ritmo constante na esteira, o suor descendo pelo seu torso nu, sua camisa recentemente descartada no chão ao lado dele. Seus únicos pensamentos são sobre Bella e do pouco tempo que ele tem com ela hoje.

Bella abre a porta da academia do hotel e para um pouco. Ela assumiu que Edward estaria lá como ele disse que estaria, mas ela não esperava um seminu, bem definido e suado Edward. Ela teve que parar e absorver isso.

Depois de ganhar a compostura, ela se aproxima da esteira disponível ao lado dele. Ela percebe que ele está perdido em seus pensamentos e não a nota, até que ela se inclina mais para alongar.

"BBB... Bella?" ele meio que engasga.

Ela se vira e dá-lhe um sorriso doce. "Bom dia, Edward. Espero que você não se importe por eu ter vindoi para um treino. Eu não conseguia dormir por mais tempo", ela diz. O que ela realmente quer dizer é que não podia esperar mais para vê-lo.

"Não, eu estou feliz por você estar aqui. Agora eu fico ainda mais tempo com você", ele sorri.

Os olhos de Edward derivam para baixo em seu corpo, observando o que ela está vestindo, ou por outro lado, não vestindo. Ela está em um short minúsculo de algodão, uma blusa branca com um sutiã de esportes por baixo e tênis. É isso. Ele olha ao redor da academia à espera de ver os olhos de todos os outros caras presos em Bella, mas está grato ao encontrar ninguém na academia com eles.

"Eu te daria um beijo, mas estou muito suado", ele diz mantendo o ritmo.

"Vamos esperar até nós dois estarmos suados", ela diz com uma piscadela. Ele engasga um pouco ao responder: "Okay."

Ambos malham durante algum tempo, conversando sobre tudo e nada. Edward percebe o clima sombrio pela janela da academia.

"Você sugeriu que nadássemos mais tarde, mas o tempo não está cooperando. Que tal irmos na sauna, depois na jacuzzi e um brunch no meu quarto?", ele pergunta.

"Perfeito", Bella diz, retardando seu ritmo.

Eles colocam trajes de banho e entram na sauna da academia juntos, Bella diz: "Tem certeza que isso é misto?"

"Há apenas uma sauna na academia, além do mais, somos os únicos aqui."

Antes de Bella poder sentar-se, Edward a agarra e a puxa para o seu colo. "Posso dar esse beijo agora?" ele pergunta.

Ele lhe dá um beijo rápido, e a afasta. "Ummm, salgado", ele brinca.

"Salgado, né?" ela pergunta. Em um movimento rápido, ela está de frente para ele e montando em seu colo. Ela se inclina, lambe e morde da sua clavícula até sua boca. Ela se senta de volta "Eu estava com vontade de fazer isso durante toda a manhã."

Ele puxa o corpo para a frente em seu colo, seus corpos suados se tocando, e lhe dá um beijo profundo. "Eu tive vontade de fazer _isso_ toda a manhã", ele diz contra seus lábios.

Ela ri, movendo um pouco em seu colo.

Edward agarra os quadris dela, "Fique quieta, baby", ele geme.

"Eu machuquei você?"

"Só se o fato de te querer tanto e não poder ter for doloroso", ele diz, movendo-a para baixo sobre suas coxas, longe de sua ereção crescente.

Ela ri timidamente, abaixando a cabeça, "Desculpe."

Ele levanta seu queixo para que eles fiquem olho no olho. "Nunca se desculpe por ser irresistível e desejável. É apenas dur.. não é fácil para mim", ele sorri, quase dizendo 'duro', o que seria um eufemismo.

Ela ri novamente. "Não é fácil para mim também, Edward", ela admite.

"Ah é?" ele pergunta. Ela assente, massageando seus ombros e pescoço enquanto terminam o longo tempo na sauna.

"O próximo é Jacuzzi?" Edward pergunta.

Eles relaxaram na água morna da jacuzzi, sentados em frente um do outro. Seus pés tocando e explorar uns aos outros. Edward descobre que Bella sente muitas cócegas. Ele gosta de ouvi-la despreocupada e rindo.

"Vem cá, baby", ele diz, agarrando-a e fazendo-a sentar-se perto dele, suas coxas pressionadas juntas. Ele lhe dá um beijo, "Você estava muito longe."

Eles conversam, beijam e tocam inocentemente até que ambos estão enrugados.

"Com fome?" Edward pergunta quando a ajuda a sair do spa.

Ele coloca uma toalha sobre os ombros, e olha para o seu corpo e balança a cabeça: "Você é tentadora em um maiô, Bella. Acho que você precisa colocar mais roupas", ele geme.

Edward enrola uma toalha ao redor da cintura e olha para Bella. Ela está olhando para seu peito então ele olha para baixo, para ver o que ela está olhando. Ela dá um passo para frente e traça um dedo de seu abdômen muito lentamente até seu umbigo e descendo. Ela encaixa o dedo sob a parte superior de sua toalha. "Eu gosto de você... nisso", ela diz, puxando um pouco sobre a toalha. Edward engole, duro, mas não pode formar uma resposta coerente.

Quando chegam à suíte de Edward, ele se dirige em direção ao banheiro, gritando por cima do ombro, "Confira o menu."

Ele sai vestindo um robe macio do hotel e com um em mãos para Bella, "Eu preciso de você coberta", ele resmunga.

O serviço de quarto aparece e eles se enchem com uma variedade de alimentos de brunch, e sentam no sofá satisfeitos.

"Preciso de um banho", Bella diz. "Posso tomar um aqui? Eu trouxe uma muda de roupa."

"Claro", diz Edward, tentando não imaginar Bella nua em seu banheiro.

Ela se levanta e estende a mão para Edward. "Tome um comigo", ele diz, surpreendendo Edward incrivelmente.

"O quê? Não. Nós, isso não seria..." ele gagueja.

"Com os nossos trajes de banho", ela acrescenta, levantando uma sobrancelha em desafio. "Vamos, viva um pouco."

Ele balança a cabeça, mas a segue até o banheiro. Ela tira o roupão e se inclina para ajustar a temperatura da água. Ela ouve Edward resmungando atrás dela e acha que o ouve dizer: 'Esta é uma má ideia.' Ela sorri sabendo que o afeta tanto quanto ele a afeta.

Ela mal pode esperar para ensaboá-lo.

Edward a vê em seu maiô acanhado, curvando-se para ajustar a água. Ele está se deixando ser puado para baixo... literalmente. Ele quer ser um cavalheiro e ir ao seu ritmo. Ele também quer fodê-la até que ela esteja gritando seu nome, repetidamente. Ele tem essa coisa de anjo/diabo acontecendo. Um em cada ombro dizendo-lhe o que fazer. Ideias do diabo eram muito mais divertidas.

Bella entra no chuveiro, inclina a cabeça para trás, fecha os olhos e lava seu cabelo. Edward está do lado de fora, olhando para ela como um olhar meio assutador. No entanto, ele é incapaz de se mover e se juntar a ela sob a água morna.

Ela abre os olhos e olha para ele. "O que você está esperando?" ela diz com uma voz sexy, que Edward não tinha ouvido antes.

"Merda, um, você tem certeza sobre isso? Quero dizer. Eu não sei se posso fazer isso", ele balança a cabeça.

"Fui eu quem te pediu. Tenho certeza. Agora venha, está desperdiçando a água quente", ela diz, pegando o shampoo. Ele se move, então, porque ele quer ser o único a lavar os seus cabelos. Morrendo de bolas azuis ou não, ele não pode deixar passar um convite para tocar em uma muito molhada, muito sexy Bella.

Os ruídos de apreciação vindos de Bella enquanto ele lava os seus cabelos são muito eróticos. Edward tenta se concentrar na tarefa, mas está falhando miseravelmente. Eles nem sequer tocaram um ao outro sexualmente e ele está duro de simplesmente lavar o cabelo dela. Ele ajusta-se, em busca de algum tipo de alívio, mas não a encontra.

"É a minha vez", ela diz, empurrando Edward sob o jato do chuveiro. Enquanto ele está molhando seu cabelo e seus olhos estão fechados, ela aproveita a oportunidade para se embasbacar com ele. Ele é alto e magro, mas musculoso. A água está caindo em sua pele bronzeada e sua sunga está muito... grande. Ela quer avançar e tocar o contorno de seu pênis.

Em vez disso, ela lhe dá uma massagem sensual na cabeça com o shampoo. Ela o vira para que ele esteja enfrentando a parede de azulejos e ela ensaboa as suas costas e massageia todos os músculos esculpidos. Com suas mãos espalmadas sobre o azulejo na frente dele, ele descansa a testa no azulejo frio. Ela fica de joelhos atrás dele e ensaboa até suas pernas, uma de cada vez. Ela foca sobre os músculos utilizados para correr. Seus troncos são longos, por isso sua área de massagem termina um pouco acima dos joelhos.

"Vire-se", ela o encoraja. Ele ajusta-se enquanto se vira, tentando ser astucioso. Bella vê, e dá um soco no ar internamente.

Ela continua, massageando o peito, braços, barriga. Ele fica tenso cada vez que as suas mãos tocam os músculos firmes do seu estômago. Quando ela se ajoelha para ficar em frente as suas pernas, seus olhos estão fechados e ele está respirando com dificuldade, arfando mesmo. Ela faz questão de levar o seu tempo, se aventurando um pouco mais sobre a sua coxa. "Isso é bom?", ela pergunta. Ele assente, não abrindo os olhos. Ela, no entanto, está cara a cara com sua 'animação', é difícil não olhar em apreciação o seu... dote.

Sua mão toca seu rosto, "Baby, venha até aqui. Eu não aguento mais", ele pede, com a voz tensa com a necessidade.

Ele a ajuda a ficar de pé e ela fica na ponta dos pés e o beija. Ele finalmente abre os olhos, dando um sorriso preguiçoso para ela.

"A reviravolta é jogo limpo, pequena. Minha vez", ele diz, pegando a bucha.

Ele retribui a massagem, mas tocá-la é tão torturante quanto ser tocado, se não mais. Agora, seus olhos estão abertos. Ele está tanto tocar e ver sua beleza, suas curvas. Seu corpo responde ao seu toque em um nível tão primitivo, ele pode sentir isso. É a mesma coisa para ele. Ele sente como se uma chama foi acesa dentro de si mesmo, e isso é causado apenas por Bella.

Quando ele está massageando suas costas, ele puxa de volta contra a sua frente, envolvendo os braços em volta dela para massagear seus braços e tronco. Ambos suspiram quando seus corpos se encontram, a evidência de sua excitação cutucando na bunda. Ela esfrega contra ele um pouco: "Seja boazinha", ele sussurra, fazendo-a rir o que na verdade cria ainda mais o atrito entre seus corpos. "Merda", ele diz, tentando manter algum controle sobre seu corpo e seus pensamentos.

Seu toque faz com que ela pulse. Até o mais inocente dos toques é sentido no seu núcleo. Bella não acha que já se sentiu excitada assim antes. Os sons provenientes dela são desconhecidos, não é típico dela. Seu toque desencadeou uma parte reprimida da sexualmente dela, uma parte que é muito vocal aparentemente.

Edward acaba massageando seu torso, onde ele pode ou não ter, inadvertidamente, roçado seus mamilos endurecidos algumas vezes. Ele se vira para encará-la. Ela sorri para ele através da neblina de luxúria enchendo seus olhos. Ele sorri de volta enquanto se ajoelha na frente dela para massagear suas pernas.

Ele ensaboa as mãos e levanta uma de suas pernas para massagear sua coxa. Quando ele o faz, é atingido com o cheiro dela. A evidência de que o seu toque faz com ela. Sem pensar, ele se inclina e inala profundamente, "Maldição baby, você cheira tão bem." Sua admissão provoca um gemido muito sexy de Bella.

Ele se concentra em massagear as pernas. Ele tenta ignorar suas necessidades. Ignorar seu perfume celestial. Sintonizar os sons eróticos que ela faz, mas é quase impossível.

Uma vez terminado, ele se levanta e a coloca sob o chuveiro. Ele percebe que seus punhos estão cerrados, os olhos fechados. Ele beija seu pescoço, logo abaixo da orelha, "Você está bem, querida?" pergunta ele, preocupado.

Ela assente. Ele a afasta para olhar para o rosto dela. Quando ela abre os olhos estão brilhando com lágrimas não derramadas.

"O que foi baby? Será que eu fiz algo errado? O que posso fazer? Não fique chateada", ele murmura, tentando acalmá-la.

"Eu não estou triste. Estou muito, muito feliz. Você não fez nada errado. Você fez_ tudo_ certo. Estou tão... frustrada. Nunca fui assim... eu não sei. Eu sinto que vou explodir", ela diz correndo.

"Graças a Deus, eu pensei que tinha feito algo errado. Empurrado longe demais", diz Edward, o alívio em sua voz.

Ela dá um passo para frente, fazendo com que seus corpos fiquem emparelhados. "Não há nada de errado com você, Edward, ou qualquer coisa que você fez. Isso foi certo, muito certo", ela sussurra, inclinando-se para beijá-lo.

Seu beijo é tão inesperadamente apaixonado e exigente que faz com que ele tropece frente, prendendo-a contra a parede de azulejo frio. Sem hesitar, ela envolve as pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Sua ereção presa entre eles, no ponto exato em que ela quer que ele esteja. Ela esfrega contra ele.

Suas mãos tocam sua bunda para o apoio, mas ele a deixa no controle. "Baby", ele lamenta. "Merda, se você continuar fazendo isso, eu sou, eu vou... ahhh... gozar."

"Eu não vou parar", ela respira para fora. "Você me faz sentir muito bem, eu quero sentir você", ela sussurra, encontrando um ângulo que o pênis atingir seu clitóris perfeitamente enquanto ela gira contra ele.

"Você está perto? Você vai gozar?" ele grunhe, seu orgasmo se aproximando rapidamente.

"Sim. Oh, merda. Tão duro. Tão certo. Então... ohhh, Edward!" ela grita, seu orgasmo rasgando através dela.

Seu calor, sua paixão, a forma como ela se move contra ele. "Tão quente, assim, ahhhh... Beellllaaa", é tudo o que pode dizer, antes de explodir contra seu corpo se contorcendo. Bem, em sua sunga contra seu corpo se contorcendo.

Ele despenca contra ela. A cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. Suas mãos fazendo movimentos calmantes sobre suas costas nuas. "Você quer sair comigo?" ele murmura em seu ombro.

"Como em um encontro?" ela pergunta.

Ele acena com a cabeça. "Posso levá-la para sair neste fim de semana?" Ele levanta a cabeça para olhar em seus olhos.

"Isso não vai ser um pouco difícil? Estou em Seattle e você está em San Diego."

"Eu vou para Seattle. Se você disser que sim, é isso", ele diz timidamente. "Eu terminei a gravação por agora e eu quero vê-la", ele dá de ombros.

Ela assente. "Tudo bem, se você tiver certeza. Não saia do seu caminho só por mim."

"Eu vou a qualquer lugar por você, Bella. Espero que Seattle seja apenas a primeira parada de muitas."

* * *

**Eita que esses dois são uns danadinhos hoho que amasso bom esse no banheiro rsrs**

**Mais 45 reviews e posto o próximo que vai ser *abana***

**Beijos**

**xx**


	39. Capítulo 39

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 39**

"Eu acho que uma vez que 'o gato está fora do saco ', eles nos colocaram no mesmo voo para a nossa casa juntas", Alice riu.

Rose se vira para Bella, "Desembucha."

"O avião nem saiu ainda, caramba," Bella brinca.

"Não me importa. Cuspa isso. O que vocês fizeram? Aonde foram? Você contou a ele sobre James?" Rose está pronta para continuar a fazer perguntas, mas Bella levanta a mão para detê-la.

"Ok, ok. Hum, nós voltamos para a sua 'suíte' no hotel, pedimos serviço de quarto e conversamos", ela diz.

"Conversaram? Será que não lhe ensinamos nada?" Rose balança a cabeça em desapontamento.

"Não, na verdade, foi bom. Mais do que realmente bom. Ele me contou tudo sobre o que aconteceu com Mike, sobre seu tempo no show, e como ele está se sentindo. Senti que ele foi muito sincero. Então, sim, eu me abri e contei a ele sobre James, e porque eu sou assim, hesitante. que também pedi desculpas por começar todo o nosso relacionamento como uma mentira. Ele pensou que eu o odiava ou, pelo menos, estava zangada com ele. expliquei que estava com raiva de mim mesma, que eu duvidei de mim mesma. Eu acho que ele me entende melhor agora."

"Nós não ouvimos falar de você desde depois do programa de ontem. Será que vocês gastaram algum tempo juntos hoje?" Alice pergunta.

Bella concorda, "Praticamente todo o dia. Nós malhamos, usamos a sauna, jacuzzi e voltamos para sua suíte para brunch."

"Teve alguma ação, então?" Rose pergunta, balançando as sobrancelhas.

"Hum," Bella hesita. Seu rosto fica quente e vermelho.

"Você fez garota. Conte-nos tudo!" Alice grita, inclinando a cabeça para a história.

"Qual base você conseguiu?" Rose incentiva.

"Eu não acho que há uma base para o que fizemos", Bella diz em voz baixa, olhando para baixo em seu colo.

"O quê?" Rose diz um pouco alto demais.

"Shhh, Rose."

"Ok, com roupas ou sem roupas?" Rose pergunta, chegando ao ponto.

"Com."

"Tocando sobre as roupas?" Rose continua.

"Um pouco?" Bella responde como uma pergunta.

"O que quer dizer com 'um pouco'? Ou você fez ou não fez," Rosa bufa.

"Ele tocou meus mamilos um pouco enquanto ele estava me massageando, mas eu acho que foi acidental."

"Não existe qualquer toque acidental em mamilos, Bella", Rose insiste.

"Você teve uma massagem?" Alice grita. "Quente."

Bella sorri, porque foi quente. "Eu dei a ele um também, no chuveiro, com nossos trajes de banho." Bella dá de ombros.

"Massagens chuveiro. Bom pensar. Quem começou isso?" Rose pergunta.

"Edward disse que eu poderia definir o ritmo do nosso relacionamento, mas eu não poderia evitar. Eu nunca fiz nada parecido com isso antes. Eu estava toda exigente e confiante. Eu gostei", ela sorri.

"Como é que as coisas terminaram?" Alice pergunta.

"Foi um final muito feliz para nós dois", Bella sorri amplamente, fazendo com que Rose e Alice gritarem de alegria.

Uma senhora irritada na fileira em frente a elas olha por cima do ombro para as garotas em desgosto. Rose se inclina para a frente e diz: "Você só queria poder ter um pouco de sexo quente. Vire-se e cuide da sua vida." A mulher engasga e vira para a frente, não olhando para elas de novo.

"Deixe-me ver se entendi. Vocês estavam com trajes de banho? Vocês deram massagens um no outro, no chuveiro? Ele só tocou seus mamilos, sem querer?" Rose revira os olhos e continua: "Vocês não vira um ao outro nu? Você não tocou seu pênis? Mas ambos tiveram orgasmos?"

Bella assente e balança a cabeça quando era apropriado. Rose e Alice olham para ela com admiração. Rose olha para Alice, "Nossa menina está crescendo." Todas começam a rir.

Alice se ajeita em seu lugar: "Porra, você teve um final feliz? Eu só tive a segunda base."

"Eu comecei a terceira," Rosa oferece com um sorriso.

"Espere. O que eu perdi? Com quem vocês estava?" Bella pergunta com confusão.

"Emmett", Rose ri. "Ele é perfeito."

"Jasper," Alice diz timidamente.

"Vocês me deixaram ir e falar sobre mim quando vocês estavam com os caras também? Oh, meu Deus. Estamos namorando amigos!" É a vez de Bella gritar.

"E você está namorando, Edward Masen", Rose acrescenta fazendo Bella gritar novamente.

~x~

"Que horas o Edward vai chegar?" Alice pergunta enquanto Bella corre ao redor da casa para limpar.

"A qualquer momento," Bella responde quando ela passa por Alice.

"Por que ele não vai ficar aqui?" Alice pergunta.

"Bem, é meio cedo para uma festa do pijama". Alice levanta as sobrancelhas em questão. "Além disso, tenho algumas colegas seriamente intrometidas."

"Ah, nós ficaríamos fora do seu caminho. Eu juro", Alice diz, levantando a mão como se fosse 'palavra de escouteiro'.

Bella revirou os olhos, "Você não pode falar em nome de Rose. Você e eu sabemos disso." As meninas estão rindo quando a campainha toca.

Bella salta, Alice dá um sorriso enorme e olha para a porta. Ela abre a porta forte, batendo-a na parede. Ela está nos braços de Edward e nem sequer nota o som batendo, ou a porta voando de volta e batendo na sua bunda.

"Eu senti sua falta, baby", Edward diz entre abraços e beijos.

"Eu também," Bella resmunga contra seus lábios.

Alice limpa a garganta ao fundo. Edward espreita em torno de Bella, "Oh, oi Alice. Desculpe por isso."

"Olá, Edward," Alice acena. "Estou contente de ver vocês dois juntos. Nós trabalhamos muito para que isso acontecesse."

Edward ri, "Eu acho que sim. Estou muito feliz que você fez." Ele puxa Bella para mais perto.

"Onde vocês pombinhos vão?"

Edward olha para Bella. "Uma excursão" Bella responde com entusiasmo.

"Você quer fazer a mala, baby? Eu quero que você fiquei comigo no hotel," Edward respira em seu ouvido, fazendo-a tremer.

"Hum, ah, tudo bem. Só me dê um minuto", diz Bella. Alice dá-lhe um sorriso. Bella bate na sua bunda quando passa e Alice ri.

"O que há com vocês duas? Vocês tem algum tipo de linguagem secreta ou algo assim?" Edward sorri.

"Não, nós estávamos falando sobre arranjos de dormir. A puritana nela dizia que era muito cedo para uma festa do pijama", ela ri enquanto explica.

"Merda. Você acha que eu a aborreci?" Edward pergunta com preocupação.

"Não", Alice balança a cabeça. "Ela vai ficar bem. Ela precisa de um empurrãozinho às vezes. Ela vai lhe dizer se alguma coisa é demais", ela o tranquiliza.

"Certo, obrigado", Edward diz, aliviado.

"Deixe-me ajudá-la com a mala", Alice diz, dando a Edward um sorriso diabólico.

~x~

"Eu realmente gosto de Seattle, mas realmente sempre está nublado aqui? Onde moro nós chamamos isso de Junho Nublado, mas esperamos que isso acabe", Edward pergunta enquanto estão sentados em frente ao café, bebendo no Seattle's Best Coffee.

Bella concorda, "Quase," ela diz, esperando que Edward não se importe em visitá-la aqui. Com frequência.

"Obrigado por me mostrar Seattle. Você está pronta para voltar para o hotel?"

"Tudo bem," Bella responde nervosamente.

"Você não tem que ficar comigo, se você não quiser. Se você acha que é muito cedo," Edward oferece, puxando-a para um abraço.

"É apenas isso. Eu quero ficar muito com você, isso me assusta. E eu não quero estragar isso", ela responde, olhando para baixo.

Edward levanta suavemente o queixo dela, até seus olhos se encontrarem. "Isso é assustador para mim, também. Nunca senti uma atração intensa com ninguém antes, como eu sinto por você. Seria impossível você estragar tudo."

"Sério?" ela pergunta. Ele acena com a cabeça em resposta. "Bom," Bella sorri para Edward e segura a mão à medida que caminham de volta para seu carro.

~x~

"Quão grande é o chuveiro?" Bella brinca quando estaciona o carro.

Edward geme. "Grande o suficiente."

"Será que você verificou, Edward?"

Ele dá de ombros: "Talvez."

"Mas eu esqueci de trazer o meu biquíni", ela provoca ainda mais.

Edward geme novamente um pouco mais alto e murmura para si mesmo: "Esta vai ser uma longa noite."

Quando eles chegam ao quarto, Bella vai até a janela para admirar a vista. "Uau, isso é lindo."

Edward para atrás dela e envolve seus braços em volta dela. Ele tira seu cabelo fora de um de seus ombros e começa a beijar a pele exposta. "Sim, é."

Ela treme com seu toque, fazendo-o rir. "Você está com frio?"

Ela balança a cabeça, apoiando-se em seu toque.

"Cansada?" ele pergunta entre beijos.

Ela encolhe os ombros.

"Vamos para a cama, querida. Nós não temos para dormir imediatamente. Quer dizer, podemos conversar ou o que você quiser", ele recua.

"Bom, você está tão nervoso quanto eu," Bella diz com uma risada nervosa, girando em seus braços e dando-lhe um beijo de verdade.

O beijo aquece enquanto seus corpos pressionam mais próximos. "Eu não posso resistir a você, baby. Nós não temos que fazer nada que não queira fazer. Basta dizer a palavra e nós paramos. Ficaria feliz só em dormir com você em meu braços hoje à noite", Edward diz apressadamente.

"Eu não estou pronta para ter relações sexuais, mas há outras coisas que podemos fazer", Bella admitre quando ela se afasta de Edward e abre um sorriso sexy. Ela pega sua bolsa e vai para o banheiro para se trocar, deixando Edward ofegante no meio da sala.

Ele balança a cabeça tentando recuperar a compostura. Ele pega sua calça de dormir da sua mala, tira os sapatos e as meias e remove sua camisa. Ele ouve a porta do banheiro abrir. Ele está quase com medo de olhar, porque seu autocontrole está pendurado por um fio. Ele a quer em todos os sentidos possíveis, mas ele sabe que tem que ir devagar. Ele tem que deixar seu controle o ritmo. Ele tem que ganhar a confiança dela.

Antes que ele perceba, ela está em pé bem na frente dele. Ele olha para cima em seu corpo. Suas longas pernas estão nuas. Ela está usando um pequeno par de shorts de algodão. Quando ele chega a sua camisa, ele suspira. Ela está usando uma camisa antiga do New Dawn, por volta do ano 2000. Isso seria suficiente para levar qualquer homem de joelhos, mas não, isso não é tudo. Uma imagem de Edward com 17 anos está estampado diretamente sobre o seu seio esquerdo. _Quantas vezes ela dormiu comigo em seu seio?_ Edward pensa em si mesmo.

Sem pensar, sua mão vai para sua ereção, espalmando-a, tentando fazer com que ele se acalme. "Isso é tão quente!" ele geme.

Bella ri da sua reação. É exatamente o que ela estava esperando. Vê-lo tocar a si mesmo é um bônus inesperado.

"Hum, deixe-me ir me trocar", ele resmunga enquanto sai do quarto.

"Não leve muito tempo", ela grita para ele. _Sem se tocar sozinho, a menos que eu possa assistir,_ Bella pensa.

Ele retorna logo, cheirando a pasta de dentes e com uma tenda muito mais gerenciável em suas calças.

Eles vão para a cama sem falar, a tensão sexual é espessa no ar. Eles ali, afastados um do outro, até que Edward quebra o silêncio: "Venha aqui, baby. Você está muito longe." Ele abre os braços para ela.

Eles se aconchegam juntos, a cabeça em seu peito nu, com o braço em volta dela, acariciando o seu braço. Ela faz círculos no seu peito com a outra mão. "Estou muito feliz por você estar aqui. Falar ao telefone esta semana foi ótimo, mas nada pode ganhar disso", ela diz.

"Eu sei. Vamos trabalhar essa coisa de longa distância", ele diz com convicção.

Ela levanta a cabeça e descansa o queixo na mão em cima de seu peito. "Eu espero que sim. Eu não gosto de ter um estado entre nós."

"Venha aqui", ele a puxa para cima para que ele possa alcançar seus lábios. O beijo começa lento e doce, construindo uma paixão constantemente.

Edward se move, sem quebrar o beijo, então Bella está deitada e ele está ao seu lado, apoiado em um cotovelo. Sua mão livre vai atrás das suas costas e puxa-a para mais perto. O comprimento de seu corpo está pressionando fortemente no lado dela, seu pau duro pressionando em seu quadril. Ele tenta manter assim, resistindo a vontade de impulsionar para ela enquanto eles ansiosamente exploram a boca um do outro.

Bella se vira e joga a perna sobre a dele, alinhando perfeitamente o seu núcleo pulsante e sua ereção. Ambos gemem quando fazem contato.

Ele beija o pescoço dela, se aventurando entre seus seios expostos. "Você poderia tirar a camisa para mim, baby? Eu quero ver você." Sua boca quente encontra o mamilo endurecido através da sua camisa e lhe dá uma pequena mordida.

Ela se move tão rápido para remover a blusa que suas cabeças quase batem. Ela deita sentindo-se vulnerável e poderosa ao mesmo tempo. A expressão em seu rosto quando ele vê seus seios pela primeira vez, faz com que seu desconforto seja completamente esquecido.

"Baby, você é tão bonita. Perfeita", ele diz, enquanto beija cada centímetro de cada seio, deixando seus mamilos carentes por último. Ela arqueia e geme enquanto ele desfrutava, dizendo seu nome de vez em quando. Ele está olhando para ela com atenção. Ele quer conhecer o seu corpo. Ele quer fazê-la se sentir melhor, gozar mais forte do que qualquer outro homem já fez. Ele deleita-se com o fato de que ela é tão sensível a ele. Ele empurra suas próprias necessidades para trás e se concentra em Bella. _Sua Bella._

"Eu quero fazer você se sentir bem. Posso tocar em você?" ele pergunta, sua mão se aventurando pelo seu estômago para o cós de seu short.

Ela acena com a cabeça vigorosamente, "Por favor."

Ele a empurra de costas, cutuca as pernas ligeiramente afastadas e segura seu centro sobre seus shorts. Ela está quente e úmida. O pensamento de que ele faz isso com ela o faz involuntariamente empurrar seu pênis em sua perna.

"Você é perigosa, Bella. Você me possui," ele diz, observando sua mão deslizar sob seu short. Seus dedos a encontram quente e escorregadia. Ele recolhe a umidade e espalha por todo o caminho até seu centro liso, evitando cuidadosamente o seu clitóris.

O confinamento de seus shorts dificulta suas explorações. "Posso deslizar os shorts para baixo um pouco, baby?" ele pergunta, sua voz grossa com desejo.

Como suas mãos exploram sua boceta agora exposta, ele leva o mamilo na boca e chupa delicadamente.

"É tão bom", ela geme. Quando o polegar roça seu clitóris ela engasga e empurra em sua mão.

"Relaxe bebê. Estou tomando meu tempo, aprendendo o que você gosta." Ele procura sua boca para um beijo molhado, ele desliza o dedo dentro dela pela primeira vez. Seu grito de prazer é abafado por seu beijo.

"Você gosta disso, não é bebê? Eu mal posso esperar até estar dentro de você", ele sussurra sedutoramente enquanto desliza em um segundo dedo, deixando o sua palma roçar ritmicamente contra seu clitóris inchado.

"Eu estou tão perto," ela geme. Ele puxa a palma da sua mão para cima, deixando-a se afastar do precipício e, em seguida, aplica uma pressão de novo, mais e mais, ele a leva para a borda algumas vezes. Cada vez sabendo quando recuar e impedindo-a de gozar.

"O que você está fazendo comigo? Eu nunca estive tão... ahhhh..." ela grita, se contorcendo na cama e empurrando contra sua mão, em busca de sua libertação com um desespero desenfreado.

"Estou estudando você como um instrumento, baby", ele murmura. "Se eu fizer isso," ele suga suavemente o mamilo em sua boca "você gosta disso. Mas se eu fizer isso", sua língua circula e movimenta seu mamilo "você realmente gosta dela", ele explica com uma voz baixa. Uma voz que agora está atada fortemente com o desejo.

"Ughh" é a sua única resposta.

"E aqui em baixo", sua mão desliza sobre seu centro liso, indo de seu monte até a sua vagina e voltando novamente com um leve toque. "Você é muito sensível. Eu poderia fazer você gozar de várias maneiras, mas eu estou procurando a combinação que vai fazer você ver estrelas. Isso vai fazer você se lembrar deste orgasmo mais do que qualquer outro em sua vida até agora. Quero você quebrando com tanta força que você só vai querer que eu te toque, mais ninguém, nem mesmo você." Ele desliza o dedo médio dentro dela, seu polegar circulando delicadamente seu clitóris.

"Oh, sim, oh, bom," ela geme, sua cabeça batendo e voltando na cama.

"Você está pronta, querida? Porque eu estou pronto para te sentir, vibrar e apertar meus dedos, desejando que fosse o meu pau dando o prazer", ele diz, sem fôlego em seu ouvido. Ele a beija na boca, e trilhas a sua língua até seu mamilo. Ele suga primeiro, depois lambe e estala, como ele agora sabe que ela gosta.

Enquanto isso, sua mão espalmada esfrega levemente sobre todo o seu centro molhado. Ele se move para cima e para baixo, aplicando mais pressão com o dedo médio com cada golpe, fazendo com que o dedo do meio fiquei apenas dentro de seu calor, cada vez que seu dedo vai um pouco mais fundo. Ele acrescenta outro dedo. O polegar está acariciando seu clitóris enquanto seus longos dedos estão dentro dela. Cada vez que ele puxa seus dedos, ele os enrola para frente, atingindo seu ponto g. Suas paredes começam a se agitar, então ele dobra seus esforços, sua língua em seu peito, seu polegar em seu botão sensível e seu longo dedo massageando seu interior.

Ele sente seu aperto forte em seus dedos, ele ouve seus gritos de êxtase, ele observa como ela está sexy quando libera.

Ele esfrega sua ereção negligenciada em sua coxa, tentando não gozar em simplesmente ver o prazer que ele está dando a ela.

Após seu ápice, ele diminui o movimento das mãos, apenas o suficiente para prolongar o seu prazer. Ele a beija com paixão até ficar sem fôlego. Sua necessidade por ela tão evidente contra sua coxa.

Quando ele remove os dedos dela, ela suspira. Ela finalmente abre os olhos para vê-lo deslizar dois dedos em sua boca, seus olhos se fechando com o gosto.

Quando ele abre, a vê olhando para ele, com um sorriso preguiçoso satisfeito enfeitando seus lábios.

"Um, você tem um gosto tão bom, baby. Na próxima vez..." ele sorri de volta para ela e acena com a cabeça.

Ela ri: "Venha aqui, você." Ela o puxa para um beijo, saboreando-se em sua língua.

"Esse foi de longe o melhor orgasmo que eu já tive. Você é um mestre, não, você é _o _mestre."

"Hmm, eu sou seu mestre. Eu acho que eu poderia me acostumar com isso", ele brinca.

"Não fique muito acostumado com a ideia", ela diz, levantando-se e empurrando-o de costas. Ela fica entre suas coxas. "Porque é a minha vez de ser o mestre."

* * *

**Ai esses dois estão uma coisa maravilhosa, só amor na vida deles!**

**Vocês demoraram horrores para comentar, o que aconteceu? É pq eles já estão juntos ai perdeu a graça? Ainda faltam 9 capítulos pro fim... tem uma semana que eu estou com uma gripe que ainda ta me perturbando, mas durante a semana eu estava bem ruim e não consegui terminar de traduzir o capítulo. Por isso também que não postei em outras fics.**

**Enfim, não vou por mais meta, quando eu ver que o povo que sempre lê e comenta já comentou, eu posto o próximo**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	40. Capítulo 40

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 40**

"O quê? Você não tem que... esta noite é para você", Edward divaga, enquanto tenta sentar.

"Deite-se e pare de protestar. Eu que estou no comando agora", Bella insiste, empurrando-o de volta na cama.

Ele não resiste, mas fecha os olhos e toma algumas respirações profundas. Ela está olhando para ele, porque esta não é a reação que ela estava esperando. O sentimento de rejeição está rastejando sob a máscara de confiança.

"Fale comigo", diz ela, tentando não parecer ferida.

Ele coloca o braço sobre os olhos. "Apenas te tocar, aprender sobre você, foi mais do que eu esperava que iria acontecer esta noite..." ele faz uma pausa.

"E..." ela incentiva.

"E eu estou tão tenso que, que... se você me tocar. Vai acabar em dois minutos", ele diz em voz baixa, quase timidamente atrás de seu braço.

Ela se inclina para baixo, para que o rosto dela esteja pairando acima dele. "Edward". Ela tira o braço de seu rosto. Ele espreita através de seus cílios.

"Edward, lembra quando você me disse que eu não poderia estragar tudo isso?" ela movimentou entre os dois. "Bem, isso vai nos dois sentidos. Você não pode estragar isso também. Especialmente com algo que queremos muito. Estou realmente lisonjeada. Você me faz sentir bonita e desejada. E o que você faz com o meu corpo está além das palavras. Eu quero a chance de fazer o mesmo por você, porque eu quero. Além disso, eu sinceramente não acho que posso manter minhas mãos longe de você, mesmo que eu quisesse. Se acabar logo, então podemos apenas mexer novamente mais tarde," ela diz, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Enquanto ela falava as suas mãos se moveu até as coxas macias. Ele estica e a segura pela cabeça, puxando suavemente, abaixando a sua boca para a dele. Seu beijo é cheio de desejo e paixão e resignação.

"Eu sou todo seu", sussurrou contra seus lábios. "Apenas vá devagar comigo. Isso não acontece tem um bom tempo."

Ela começa a beijar seu pescoço descendo, quando a boca está perto de seu ouvido, ela pergunta: "Quanto tempo?"

"Anos."

"Então nós temos anos para compensar", ela diz atrevidamente, continuando a beijar seu peito.

Ela pode senti-lo cada vez mais duro embaixo dela. Ela esfrega contra ele levemente, provocando uma parada em sua respiração. Ela balança sobre ele lentamente, com a mais leve pressão. Seu centro ainda inchado buscando por mais.

"Diga-me se alguma coisa que eu estou fazendo é demais, okay?" ela diz a ele.

Ele assente. Palavras fugindo enquanto ele se concentra na mulher sexy em cima dele.

Ela senta sobre suas coxas novamente e o admira. Seu peito é duro, com apenas um punhado de cabelo. Sua mandíbula está tensa, seus olhos intensos. Ele está observando cada movimento seu com uma curiosidade e um pouco de medo. A trilha de cabelo abaixo do seu umbigo corresponde à cor na sua cabeça. A trilha que Bella está ansiosa para seguir. A protuberância em suas calças do pijama é impressionante.

Ela leva um dedo e traça o contorno de sua ereção. Ele se move com seu toque. Quando ela atinge a mancha molhada na ponta, ela circula suavemente.

"Posso?" ela pergunta, com a mão no cós das suas calças.

Ele levanta os quadris enquanto ela abaixa suas calças. Seu pênis duro ficando livre. A visão provoca um suspiro de Bella. Ela apenas olha com admiração.

Edward limpa a garganta.

"Ah, ah, me desculpe. É tão perfeito...", ela sorri timidamente para ele.

Ele ri, esfregando suas coxas. "Fico feliz que você pense assim."

"Parece bom o suficiente para comer", ela diz lambendo os lábios, enquanto ainda olha para seu pênis.

"Ugg, não está ajudando a minha situação aqui, baby", Edward geme, se movendo desconfortavelmente.

"Desculpe, só pensei em voz alta", ela dá de ombros.

Hesitante ela leva o polegar e pega o pré-gozo que está começando a rolar na sua ereção. Seu polegar circunda a cabeça de seu pênis, apenas tocando. Até mesmo seu leve toque faz com que ele silve de prazer.

Com seus olhos em Edward, ela leva o polegar umedecido aos lábios e o prova com sua língua. Ela geme, "Ummmm", logo antes de chupar o dedo em sua boca.

"Droga", Edward diz, observando-a atentamente.

Ela suga e roda sua língua em torno de seu polegar, até que ela não pode saboreá-lo mais. O polegar sai com um pop. "Você tem um gosto bom", ela diz, focando em sua ereção novamente.

Usando sua mão direita ela coloca a palma da mão na ponta do seu pênis e esfrega levemente em um círculo lento. Ela desliza sua palma umedecida para baixo, ao longo de sua veia saliente, passando a base e delicadamente segurando suas bolas. Ela desliza a palma da mão para cima, desta vez circulando o cume definido na ponta, com suas pontas dos dedos.

Mais pré-gozo está acumulado na ponta. Com um toque mais firme ela reúne a umidade e espalha para baixo na sua ereção muito lentamente. Desta vez, seus olhos vão para o rosto de Edward e sua linguagem corporal, para avaliar o seu conforto e proximidade ao clímax. Ela observa que ele está ofegante, sua pele tem um brilho que indica que ele está suando, a expressão de seu rosto é de concentração e prazer.

Seus olhos se encontram. "Suas mãos são tão suaves", ele suspira. Percebendo o contraste entre a suavidade dela e das suas mãos calejadas pelo violão.

"Eles parecem tão pequenas, em seu pau grande", ela diz, fazendo-o sorrir. "Como você está se sentindo?" , ela pergunta, aumentando seu controle sobre ele, mas ainda o acariciando em um passo de lesma.

"Isso é tão bom, bom demais. Eu não sei quanto tempo mais eu posso durar", ele respira. "Eu vou gozar tão forte que vai bater no teto."

Ela balança a cabeça: "Eu não estou nem perto de terminar com você ainda."

Ele suspira e fecha os olhos para tentar se acalmar. Ela estava esperando que ele fechasse os olhos, mesmo que por poucos segundos.

Ela coloca a mão esquerda na base, o polegar e o dedo indicador em torno dele. Ela se inclina para baixo e lambe uma trilha a partir da base até a ponta de sua ereção. No mesmo momento em que sua língua o toca, seus dedos apertam firme na base, simulando um anel de pênis.

Edward suspirou, seus olhos abrindo. "Puta merda", ele diz, quando ele vê a boca quente sobre ele.

"Whoa", ele inclina para impedi-la, e percebe que a sensação de esperma diminuiu. Ele relaxa de volta nos cotovelos para vê-la.

Sua língua mal lambe sua fenda, ela tem o gosto dele novamente. Seus olhos rolam pelo sabor e ela solta um zumbido. Ela lambe ao redor da cabeça, antes de tomá-lo completamente em sua boca e girando a língua em torno do cume sensível. Todo o tempo ela continua seu aperto sobre a base de seu eixo. Ela sabe, por experiência, que pode prolongar a ereção de um homem com esta técnica.

"Você tem alguma ideia de como isso é bom? Do quão quente você parece?"

Ao olhar nos olhos dele, ela o desliza inteiramente em sua boca, seus lábios quase encontrar sua mão na base. Ela relaxa sua garganta enquanto começa a subir e descer lentamente.

Ele observa com muita atenção, sentindo o orgasmo em alguns segundos, mas apenas fora do alcance. Ele está admirado com a visão, nem mesmo capaz de se lembrar da última vez que alguém o tocou assim. No entanto, não se importando, pois, no passado, nunca se sentiu tão bem.

"Querida, o que você fez em mim", ele ofega. "Eu nunca estive tão duro e tão perto, por tanto tempo."

Com os dedos ainda segurando firmemente a base, a outra mão circunda a parte inferior de seu pênis que ela simplesmente não pode colocar em sua boca. A mão se move para cima e para baixo em uníssono com a boca, torcendo no caminho. Com cada movimento ela aumenta a aderência da mão e a sucção de sua boca.

A cabeça de Edward cai para trás, fechando os olhos de prazer. "Baby, você vai me fazer gozar? Eu quero tanto. Eu quero você."

Ela tira a boca da extremidade de seu pênis, tomando a sua atenção. "Você está pronto?" ela pergunta sedutoramente.

"Deus, sim."

Ela lambe de cima e para baixo no seu eixo, liberando lentamente o seu controle sobre a base, imperceptível para ele. Este aumento no fluxo de sangue vai aumentar a sua sensibilidade.

"Eu quero que você goze na minha boca", ela quase exige.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, ela chupa suavemente a cabeça, agitando a língua. Sua mão na base não se moveu, mas ela pode dizer que Edward está sentindo a diferença. Ele começou a empurrar para cima ritmicamente em sua boca. Seus sons, menos coerentes.

Sua mão livre segura em suas bolas, puxando suavemente. Isso provoca um gemido e uma série de palavrões.

Ele tece seus dedos em seu cabelo, mas não aplica qualquer tipo de pressão. Ele só esfrega seu couro cabeludo com reverência.

Ela o leva completamente em sua boca, até que ele atinge o fundo da garganta. Ela começa a se mover para cima e para baixo muito lentamente, aumentando a pressão a cada passagem. Ela acrescenta-lhe a mão na base, para cima e para baixo, para cima e para baixo.

"Oh, porra. Isso. Não pare. Por favor, não pare", ele geme, seus quadris empurrando de forma irregular. "Eu vou..."

Seus corpo ficou tenso, o primeiro tiro de gozo atinge sua garganta, fazendo-a engolir.

"Ohhhh, baby", ele cantarola cada vez que ela engole o que ele está lhe dando.

O sorriso no rosto dele é preguiçoso e satisfeito. Ela, no entanto, está com um tesão do caralho ao vê-lo desfeito por causa dela.

"Venha até aqui", ele diz, puxando-a pelos ombros. Ele a beija completamente. "Obrigado, querida. Isso foi incrível. Que eu nunca me senti assim antes", ele diz, abraçando-a contra o peito. "Você é o mestre."

Ela ri de seus cumprimentos. Um movimento faz com que ela se torne imediatamente conscientes de sua posição. Ela ainda está montando o seu corpo, mas não suas coxas. O seu quente centro formigando encontrou o lugar que mais queria estar, tocando seu pênis. Seu pau agora duro. Ela ri novamente.

Ele agarra os quadris. "Baby, a menos que você queira fazer mais, é melhor você sair de cima de mim", ele diz com os dentes cerrados.

Ela beija seu pescoço. "Você sabe que eu quero", ela diz, enquanto balança para frente e para trás contra sua ereção. Ela para. "Só ainda não." Ela o beija e se move para deitar na cama ao lado dele.

Eles ficam lá, cada um deles saciado e feliz. Edward finalmente quebra o silêncio.

"Você pode ter uma folga no trabalho na sexta?", ele pergunta, virando-se para encará-la.

"Hum, provavelmente. Por quê?" ela questiona.

"Os rapazes e eu já conversamos, e queremos ter uma festa de Halloween na noite de sábado na minha casa. É o mínimo que posso fazer, já que eu não iria deixá-los vir comigo neste fim de semana."

"Eles queriam vir?"

"Claro que sim. Eles não podem esperar para ver Rose e Alice. Como uma questão de fato, eles devem ter falado para as garotas sobre a festa. Será que elas vão querer vir?" ele pergunta, preocupado.

"Absolutamente. Quem mais estará na festa?"

"Família, amigos. Você conhecerá algumas pessoas. A família de Jasper vai estar lá, Liz. Você vai conhecer a minha mãe", ele diz, radiante.

Bella abre um sorriso diabólico. "Você sabia que Liz tem uma coisa pela Rose? Eu sinto cheiro de um triângulo amoroso no ar."

"Oh, Deus. Nada mais de drama," ele geme. "Mas você sabe quando Liz está por perto, algo sempre acontece. Bom, mau ou não. Pelo menos, isso deve deixar a noite interessante."

"É melhor deixar Emmett saber que ele tem um pouco de competição", ela ri.

Ele ri com ela. "Como eu disse, esta será uma festa interessante."

* * *

**A-M-E-I a Bella tomando o controle da situação e fazendo o Edward se sentir bem rsrs Esses dois são danadinhos haha**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem comentando, o próximo está pronto esperando por vocês**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	41. Capítulo 41

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 41**

"Lá estão eles!" Alice diz entusiasmada.

Todos os caras estão lá para buscar as meninas no aeroporto: Edward, Jasper e Emmett.

Alice sai correndo e pula nos braços de Jasper, envolvendo suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura e salpicando o seu rosto com beijos.

Rose caminha lentamente, forçando Emmett ir até ela. Movendo no estilo de Rosalie. Quando ele finalmente chega a ela, ele a pega e balança ao seu redor. Ela bufa em seu peito, fingindo irritação, mas ela é incapaz de esconder o sorriso no rosto.

Edward espreita até Bella propositadamente, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Ele envolve uma mão atrás das suas costas, pouco acima de sua bunda. Sua outra mão vai para a parte de trás de sua cabeça. Ele a puxa alinhada com o seu corpo e a beija profundamente. O tipo de beijo com promessas e desejos por trás dele.

Quando Edward termina o beijo, os dois estão ligeiramente sem fôlego e com sorrisos idiotas em seus rostos.

"Vamos", Edward diz, pegando sua mão.

Eles pegam as bagagens das garotas e seguem para o estacionamento. Os caras levam suas meninas em diferentes direções.

"Onde eles estão indo?" Bella pegunta.

"Trouxemos carros separados", responde Edward.

"Por quê? Não é tipo meia hora de carro de volta para sua casa?"

"Sim, mas nenhum de nós queria desistir do tempo sozinho com as nossas garotas," ele sorri. "Além disso, vamos jantar com a minha mãe e depois o resto da noite é só para nós."

Eles dirigem em silêncio por um tempo. "O que foi? Você está tão quieta", Edward pergunta com preocupação.

"Hum, eu estou nervosa sobre o encontro de sua mãe," Bella diz timidamente.

"O quê? Não fique. Ela assistiu ao programa e ficou tão impressionada com você. Ela sente como se conhecesse você, porque eu estou constantemente falando de você. E ela já te ama. Além disso, vocês duas falaram ao telefone. Não há nada para ficar nervosa. Eu prometo."

Bella assente, mas não consegue se livrar da sensação em seu estômago. Ela quer que Esme goste dela. Ela quer que Esme pense que ela é boa o suficiente para seu filho. Mas, principalmente, ela está nervosa porque ela não tem esteve perto de muitas mães já que sua própria mãe morreu.

Quando eles param na casa de Edward, Bella está... boquiaberta. Não é só o terreno, é uma propriedade. Tem uma cerca de madeira em torno dela que vai mais longe do que os olhos podem ver. O terreno é rico e montanhoso, com árvores exuberantes e vegetação. Sua casa é uma mansão. Atrás da casa está um celeiro gigante. Edward recita uma longa lista de todos os animais que tem enquanto eles andam para sua casa e sua mãe. Bella percebe os cães correndo livremente e os trabalhadores em torno da moagem. Edward explica que alguns de seus funcionários vivem aqui na propriedade, em algumas das outras construções.

A casa de sua mãe é uma versão menor da mansão de Edward. Ele está muito bem conservada e decorada.

A mãe de Edward, Esme, está na porta antes que Edward a tem totalmente aberta. Ela ignora a saudação de Edward completamente, e faz um caminho mais curto para Bella.

"Bella, é tão maravilhoso finalmente conhecê-la." Ela segura as mãos de Bella nas dela. "Você não tem ideia do quanto este aqui", ela cutuca Edward ", fala sobre você. Sinto-me como se eu te conhecesse a vida toda." Ela a abraça com força.

Bella ainda esta sem dizer uma palavra, mas seus olhos brilham com lágrimas não derramadas. Bella a abraça firmemente. Eles ficam abraçadas por um tempo longo o suficiente para que Edward limpe a garganta para chamar sua atenção.

"Oh, desculpe", Esme disse, enxugando uma lágrima perdida de sua bochecha. "Eu perdi um pouco o controle." Ela lhe dá um sorriso tímido.

Bella a olha diretamente nos olhos, "Eu estou tão feliz por finalmente conhecê-la. Edward me falou muito sobre você também."

"Você é ainda mais bonita pessoalmente do que na televisão", Esme disse enquanto estão caminhando para a sala.

Edward puxa Bella para ele, não querendo compartilhá-la por mais um segundo. "Sim, ela é. Ela é linda por dentro e por fora", ela diz, dando um beijo na testa de Bella.

"Um beijo na testa, assim como seu pai", Esme resmunga quando ela sai do sala para pegar uma garrafa de vinho e três copos.

"Ela é tão doce, Edward, e tão adorável", Bella diz ficando na ponta dos pés para alcançar seus lábios para um beijo rápido.

O jantar com Esme é relaxante e passa rápido demais para todos eles. Bella ama ouvir histórias sobre Edward quando criança tanto quanto Esme gosta de contar. Esme ainda traz alguns álbuns de fotos antigas de sua infância. Bella não está nem um pouco surpresa ao ver o filho lindo e talentoso que ele era.

"Sua mãe é incrível. Ela te ama tanto," Bella diz quando fazem um caminho rápido para a sua casa.

"Ela é incrível. Ela sempre esteve lá para mim, sabe?" Edward diz, até que ele vê a tristeza no rosto de Bella. "Sinto muito. Eu não queria te deixar triste."

"Não, não. Quer dizer, eu sinto falta da minha mãe e eu sentia falta de ter ela lá quando eu precisava dela ao longo dos anos, mas eu nunca iria querer que você ignorasse a sua mãe apenas para que eu não ficasse desconfortável."

"Há o suficiente dela para satisfazer nós dois. Eu vou compartilhar." Aquelas palavras de Edward não poderiam ser mais verdadeiras.

~x~

Edward mostra a Bella sua casa e quintal. É incrível. É tão grande como as mansões que se hospedaram durante o programa. Bella ama tudo, mas acima de tudo, o quarto principal e o banheiro. Onde ela espera passar a maior parte do fim de semana, só ela e Edward.

Enquanto ela está perdida em pensamentos, Edward chega por trás dela e beija seu pescoço. "Você gostou disso? Esperei muito tempo para ter você aqui. É algo que eu estava querendo há meses." Ele puxa sua camisa. "Você está com muita roupa", ele respira. Ela pode sentir sua ereção contra sua parte inferior das costas, ela reflexivamente empurra para ele.

"Deus, eu quero você. Ter você aqui na minha casa, no meu quarto, é muito..." ele a vira e afirma com sua boca na dele. Seu beijo é necessitado e cheio de desejo.

Ele faz o trabalho rápido na remoção de suas roupas, deixando-a apenas de sutiã e calcinha. Ele a leva para o pé da cama e a coloca deitada, espalhando-a em seu edredom.

"Você é tão bonita", ele diz, beijando-a no pescoço. "Você parece tão boa na minha cama. Posso te beijar... em todos os lugares?" ele pergunta entre beijos que estão se movendo para baixo em seu corpo.

"Sim", ela concorda. "Por favor."

Ele arrebata a parte superior do seu corpo com beijos. Ele lambe, morde e beija os ossos do quadril, desce pelas pernas e vai até suas coxas. Ela tenta ficar parada, mas é incapaz de esconder a sua necessidade.

"Por favor, Edward. Toque-me," ela geme quando ele chega perto de seu centro pulsante.

"Você cheira tão bem", ele diz, inalando seu aroma levemente enquanto lambe onde ela mais o quer. Seus quadris sobem para fora da cama, na esperança de mais, mais toque, mais qualquer coisa. Ele está deixando-a louca de desejo.

Edward coloca as mãos sobre as coxas dela, tentando segurá-la no lugar. "Você tem um gosto ainda melhor do que o cheiro", ele diz eroticamente, lambendo-a mais profundamente. "Eu poderia viver com isso, com você."

Ele a lambe e chupa, aplicando gradualmente, mais pressão. Quando a língua toca o clitóris, ela estremece. Ele a leva mais alto, mais perto do êxtase a cada passagem de sua língua.

"Não pare, ahhh, tudo bem. Sua língua... ahhh", ela arfa. Ela rompe com suas habilidades orais de especialista, gemendo seu nome.

Ele beija o seu caminho de volta até seu corpo. Ela sente a sua necessidade, forte e duro do seu lado quando ele se inclina sobre ela para beijá-la na boca.

"Isso foi... sem palavras", ela diz, sem fôlego.

Ele ri: "Eu planejei satisfazer."

"E você fez, muito bem", ela diz, enquanto rola de costas e senta em seus quadris.

"Eu acho que, eu devo a você um pouco de amor", ela diz, arranhando com as unhas em seu peito.

"Você não me deve nada, baby. Isso foi o meu prazer, eu gostei quase tanto quanto você", ele sorri.

Ela se inclina para beijar seus lábios, seu centro quente e úmido, deslizando suavemente em seu comprimento duro. Ele ofega com o contato inesperado. "Oh, tão perto baby. Eu quero tanto estar dentro de você."

Ela começa lentamente, esfregando sua ereção, circulando o clitóris com a cabeça de seu pênis e deslizando de volta para a base.

Ambos sabem, com um giro dos quadris ou um impulso, eles estarão conectados. Conectados de uma maneira que eles tanto anseiam.

"Eu estou perto, baby", ele geme, empurrando para cima para ficar ainda mais perto dela.

"Eu quero ver você deixar ir", ela diz, acelerando seus esforços.

"Ahh, Beeellllllllllaaaaaa", ele suspira quando goza em jorros em seu estômago.

Ela acalma seus movimentos sobre ele enquanto ele se recupera de seu orgasmo. Ela senta-se e admira o seu trabalho, o que ela fez com ele. Ela mergulha o dedo no seu esperma e prova dele, o gosto deles juntos.

"Nós somos bons juntos", ela sorri, batendo em seus lábios.

"E você, minha mulher sexy, é perigosa," ele sorri de volta. "Agora saia para que eu possa me limpar e abraçar a minha namorada."

"Namorada, huh?" ela pergunta divertida, enquanto se move ao lado dele na cama.

"Se você vai me ter", ele diz sobre seu ombro enquanto vai para o banheiro, dando-lhe uma visão perfeita, sexy, masculina, da parte traseira de seu _namorado_. Bella grita e cai de costas na cama.

"Isso é um sim?" ele grita do banheiro, claramente se divertindo com a reação dela.

"Claro que sim!" ela grita de volta. "Volte depressa, namorado."

Ele caminha de volta para o quarto, ainda nu, desliga as luzes e sobe na cama, puxando Bella perto dele. "Que namorada exigente", ele sussurra em seu cabelo enquanto eles adormecem um no abraço do outro.

* * *

**A Esme é uma fofa né? s2 Esses dois sozinhos são um perigo, mas também são uns lindos s2 s2 **

**Obrigada pelas reviews meninas! Continuem comentando, que não falta muito pro fim**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	42. Capítulo 42

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 42**

"Nós estamos pegando as fantasias para todos, mas não espie," Bella repreende a caminho do café da manhã na lanchonete favorita de Edward.

Bella não pode deixar de sorrir quando ele fala animadamente sobre onde ele vive e tão animadamente a apresenta a todos como sua namorada. Ela vê lampejos de reconhecimento daqueles que obviamente assistiram ao programa e se lembram dela lá. A mulher mais velha, que é dona da lanchonete em particular, dá a Bella um abraço cheio de lágrimas quando elas são apresentadas. Edward murmura: "Eu vou te dizer mais tarde," durante o abraço inesperado.

Com seis trajes embrulhados na mão, eles retornam para a propriedade de Edward e ele lhe dá um passeio a pé. Ele a apresenta enquanto andam no terreno. Ela adora a maneira como ele trata seus funcionários como família, apertos de mão, abraços, pergunta sobre suas famílias. Bella descobre mais coisas que ela ama em Edward todos os dias.

"Quem era aquela mulher que me abraçou mais cedo?" Bella pergunta enquanto eles sentam nas cadeiras à beira da piscina.

"Oh, essa é a Maggie, a Sra. Cope. Tenho ido em sua lanchonete há anos. Ela é como uma avó para mim. Eu nunca tinha levado uma garota lá. Acho que ela ficou muito feliz por mim", ele dá de ombros.

"Posso ajudar em alguma coisa para a festa?" Bella pergunta, quando percebe um aumento de pessoas e atividades em torno deles.

"Não, realmente não há nada a fazer, a não ser a música. Todo o resto está cuidado", ele diz olhando ao redor.

"Você vai cuidar da música?" ela pergunta.

Ele acena com a cabeça.

"Você vai cantar?"

Ele olha para ela por um momento. "Eu não tinha planejado."

"Oh," ela murmura.

"Por quê? Você quer?"

"Você faria? Eu adoraria ouvi-lo cantar de novo", ela diz animada.

"Para você? Tudo. Venha comigo até o meu estúdio e vamos decidir o que eu posso cantar", ele diz, ficando em pé e estendendo a mão para ajudá-la.

~x~

As meninas se preparam para a festa em uma das suítes de hóspedes, longe dos olhos ávidos de seus parceiros.

"Esses trajes são incríveis, Bella," Alice diz girando em seu vestido longo.

"Na verdade não havia muito por onde escolher, com apenas uma semana de antecedência. Acho que tivemos sorte. Gostariam de saber o que os caras estão usando?" Bella pondera. "Eu sei de uma coisa. Nenhuma de suas fantasias são enormes ou incluem quaisquer cabeças peludas."

"Graças a Deus", Rose diz. "Quem sabe o que Emmett é capaz. Estou feliz por Edward ter encomendado, ou o meu encontro poderia ser com o Come Come hoje à noite."

As meninas riem.

"Você já conseguiu um home run, Bella?" Rose pergunta.

Bella balança a cabeça: "Nós ainda estamos em algum lugar entre a terceira base e home run."

"O que você está esperando, garota? Bati um grand slam na noite passada, e foi booooom!" Rose exclama.

"Eu também!" Alice acrescenta. "Eu não quero voltar para Seattle."

Rose e Bella balançam a cabeça. "Vamos aproveitar essa noite com os nossos caras", diz Bella.

A festa já está acontecendo quando as garotas finalmente estão prontas e descem. Sua entrada é como nos filmes. Todo mundo para e olha para as três princesas descendo as escadas. Rose é a primeira, vestida como A Bela Adormecida, Alice é a segunda, como Branca de Neve e Bella finalmente, como Belle.

Emmett, Jasper e Edward estão esperando na parte inferior para eles, os olhos arregalados, bocas abertas. Os olhares em seus rostos faz as garotas rirem, só por um segundo, porém, até que elas percebem as fantasias sobre os caras. Emmett está vestido como Thor, Jasper como o Capitão América e Edward como Batman.

"Os homens em collants," Bella murmura perversamente, já que ela olha o traje do Edward, da cabeça aos pés.

A festa é divertida. Bebidas, danças, risadas. Bella se apresenta para mais amigos e familiares de Edward. Familiares de Jasper e Emmett estão lá também. Rose e Alice parecem se dar bem com todos eles.

Liz chega elegantemente atrasada vestida como Lady Gaga. Ela faz o seu caminho através da festa vai imediatamente para Rose. "Rose", Liz diz, ignorando completamente Emmett, que está em pé ao lado dela. Quando as garotas se abraçam, Liz segura as nádegas de Rose e lhes dá um grande aperto. Ela sussurra em seu ouvido: "Quer se divertir um pouco com Em?"

Rose se afasta levantando uma sobrancelha em resposta.

Liz movimenta os lábios: "Siga o que eu fizer."

Liz dá um beijo em Rose direito nos lábios: "Eu senti falta desses lábios."

"Isso não é_ tudo _o que eu senti falta em você", Rose responde, beijando Liz em troca.

Quando eles se separam, Liz pisca para Rose. Ambos voltam sua atenção para o seu público. Todo mundo está olhando, mas a reação de Emmett é cômica. Sua boca aberta está abrindo e fechando, fazendo um som que ele está sugando o ar. Isso faz com que ambas as meninas comecem a rir.

Quando Emmett pega o fôlego, ele vai até Rose e a puxa possessivamente ao seu lado, enquanto olha para Liz em desafio.

"O que Emmett? Você não quer um pouco de competição?" Liz pergunta docemente.

Emmett parece realmente irritado e Rose quase desistiu e disse que elas estão apenas brincando com ele... quase.

Liz anda para o outro lado do Emmett, "Nós sempre podemos ter um ménage à trois. Isso seria uma vitória para todos nós", ela sussurra.

Mais uma vez, Emmett está sem palavras. Ele balança a cabeça. "Por mais intrigante que isso pareça, Liz. Eu não quero compartilhar minha Rosie", ele diz, colocando o braço sobre os ombros de Rose. Rose sorri pensando, _boa resposta, Emmett._

Liz ri: "Sem problemas. Ainda posso flertar com ela, certo?"

"Eu prefiro que você não faça, mas se fizer isso, eu gostaria de estar por perto", diz Emmett, com um sorriso de lábios apertados.

"Quando é que você vai cantar?" Bella pergunta para Edward quando a festa está terminando.

Ele lhe dá um sorriso tímido. "Eu pensei em esperar até que estivermos sozinhos, e eu não estivesse vestido como Batman."

Ela ri: "Ora, Batman, nunca foi tão sexy." Ela esfrega-se contra a frente dele.

"Nem a Belle", ele diz contra seus lábios. "Seria indelicado chutar todo mundo para fora? Ou simplesmente desaparecer lá em cima?"

Bella balança a cabeça: "Pensei que você não ia perguntar nunca."

Eles se beijam e percorrem seu caminho até as escadas em direção ao quarto de Edward, deixando apenas alguns convidados no andar de baixo.

Bella para Edward no corredor do lado de fora do quarto. "As primeiras coisas primeiro, Batman. Você me deve uma canção."

"Uh, eu não acho que eu posso fazer isso neste traje", ele diz, olhando para sua roupa de spandex.

Bella corre as mãos para cima em seus lados, desde as suas coxas até os ombros. "É entre usar isso, ou nada, porque eu vou ter uma canção esta noite e vou tirar essa roupa de você mesmo."

A boca de Edward fica em forma de 'Oh', mas não sai nenhum som. "Fique aqui", ele diz e corre pelo corredor. Bella aprecia a vista de sua bunda coberta por spandex quando ele se retira.

Ele retorna rapidamente com seu violão na mão e um sorriso gigante no rosto. "Você vai ter sua música hoje à noite, na minha cama. Que tal?" Ele lhe dá um beijo nos lábios.

Sua revelação faz com que Bella desfalecer e balançar em seus pés. Este cenário é ainda melhor do que ela esperava.

"Depois de você, minha linda princesa", ele diz, acenando para seu quarto. "Eu sempre me perguntei o que as princesas usam sob estes vestidos", ele brinca, levantando a parte de trás de seu vestido enquanto ela caminha à frente dele.

Ela bate na sua mão, "Comporte-se Batman", ela ri. Ela caminha até o pé da sua cama e se vira, entorta o dedo para Edward, chamando-o para vir com ela.

Ele caminha até ela, apreciando sua mudança de atitude. Ela corre as mãos pelo seu peito e pela parte de trás do seu pescoço. Ela beija logo acima da gola da sua roupa, através de sua mandíbula, até que ela atingir a sua boca. Ela alcança na parte de trás e encontra o zíper de seu traje e desce lentamente.

As mãos de Edward buscam por uma maneira de tirar o seu vestido. Ela move as suas mãos para os seus lados, "Você primeiro."

Ele se força, saboreando a sensação de suas mãos e lábios em sua pele aquecida.

Ela leva seu tempo tirando o traje da parte superior de Edward. Ela beija a pele enquanto é exposta. O tempo todo a parte inferior do seu corpo está em contato com o dela. Ela pode senti-lo cada vez mais duro quanto mais tempo ela leva para tirar a sua roupa.

Ela dá um passo para trás apenas o suficiente para vê-lo longo e duro contra sua coxa, mal disfarçado pelo spandex. "Eu gosto disso", ela diz, traçando o contorno. "Eu posso ver que menino grande você é." Sua mão molda no formato de seu pênis ereto. "Tão duro."

"Só para você, baby. É o que você faz comigo", ele ofega enquanto ela continua a acariciá-lo. Ele empurra em sua mão em busca de mais atrito.

Ela para de esfregar-lo e começa a tirar a roupa pelas suas pernas. Seu pênis salta livre, apontando diretamente para Bella.

Em poucos segundos, ele está de pé completamente nu na frente dela. A fantasia de Batman descartada e esquecida em uma pilha no chão.

"Sua vez", Edward aproveita a oportunidade e beija Bella luxuriosamente. "Deite-se, baby."

"Com meu vestido?" ela questiona.

"Absolutamente. Você está maravilhosa, mas eu lhe disse que quero saber o que as princesas vestem sob esses vestidos bonitos", ele diz, com a cabeça a desaparece sob as camadas de sua saia longa.

Ela cai na cama, rindo e se contorcendo pelo homem sob o vestido.

Ele vem à tona para respirar. "Você é uma princesa malcriada."

"Só para você, e você ama isso", ela responde.

Ele a tem nua em tempo recorde. O lindo vestido esquecido também. Ambos estão nus na cama, se beijando e tocando.

"Eu quero você", Edward respira entre beijos.

"Eu quero você também, mas não hoje." Ela afasta seus lábios dos seus e beija seu peito, abdômen, para onde ele precisa mais dela.

Ela prova, lambe e suga até que ele está gemendo e empurrando na sua boca. "Baby, eu preciso te tocar", ele pede. "Agora. Venha aqui." Ele puxa as pernas em direção a sua cabeça e a incentiva a ficar em cima de seu corpo. "Bem aqui. Abaixe-se um pouco mais", ambos gemem quando seus lábios tocam os seus pontos inchados e molhados.

Quando ela está se contorcendo em cima dele, moendo e pulsando em sua boca, ele se deixa vir em sua quente e expectante boca.

Ela cai na cama ao lado dele, respirando com dificuldade. "Eu nunca tinha feito isso antes. Eu gostei disso."

"Sério? Nunca?" ele ri, puxando-a para perto e beijando-a docemente nos lábios. "Eu também não."

"Uau, algo novo com Edward Masen", ela brinca.

"O primeiro de muitos, eu espero", ele sorri, pegando seu violão.

"Eu também", ela diz aconchegando no lado dele para ouvi-lo tocar e cantar para ela, o único lugar que ela quer estar.

* * *

**Adorei as fantasias! A cena da Liz com a Rose foi hilário, coitado do Emmett hahaha E esses dois, cada vez mais danadinhos. Mas a Bella já ta enrolando com isso de "hoje não", já ta passou da hora de ir pros finalmentes, né?**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, e volto em breve**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	43. Capítulo 43

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 43**

O voo das meninas de volta para Seattle é algo sombrio. Nenhuma delas está ansiosa para voltar aos seus postos de trabalho e responsabilidades da vida real.

"Isso é uma porcaria", Alice lamenta.

"Eu sei", acrescenta Bella.

"Vamos lá, meninas. Nos saíamos muito bem antes dos caras", Rose tenta animá-las.

Alice e Bella apenas bufam em resposta.

"Ok, vocês estão certas. Isso é uma merda", Rose admite.

~x~

Quando Rose e Alice voltam para a casa depois do trabalho na segunda-feira, Bella está sentada no sofá, com um copo e um papel na mão. Uma garrafa aberta de tequila está na mesa de café. Seus olhos estão inchados e vermelhos.

"O que aconteceu?" Rose e Alice perguntam assutadas, correndo para o lado dela.

Ela entrega-lhes a carta e vai para a cozinha para pegar mais dois copos. Ela coloca uma dose para cada e espera que elas terminem de ler.

"O quê? Eu não entendo. Eles podem fazer isso?" Alice pergunta.

Bella concorda e entrega a ela um copo.

"Isso é errado. Simplesmente errado", Rose balança a cabeça, jogando a carta para baixo e agarrando seu copo.

Elas viram as doses de tequila e batem os copos sobre a mesa.

"O que você vai fazer?" Alice pergunta a Bella.

"Não há nada que eu possa fazer. O registro acabou, eu sou a última que eles contrataram, eu não tenho um contrato permanente ou estabilidade e ela, de todas as pessoas, quer voltar a trabalhar", diz Bella, caindo de volta no sofá.

"A carta está correta? Esta é sua última semana?" Rose pergunta.

"Sim, eu tenho que sair até sexta-feira à tarde. Eu e todas as minhas coisas."

"Não se preocupe com o aluguel", Rose oferece. "Alice e podemos cobrir por alguns meses."

Bella lhes dá um sorriso fraco. "Obrigada, meninas. A situação financeira é uma porcaria, mas a pior parte é que eu realmente vou perder meu emprego. Eu amo meu trabalho e as crianças", diz Bella, seus olhos com lágrimas brotando.

"Você já disse ao Edward?"

Bella balança a cabeça: "Só uma coisa a menos que eu tenho para lhe oferecer."

"Bella, como você pode dizer isso? Aquele homem adora você, e, não importa qual carreira você tenha", Rose a repreende.

Bella dá de ombros.

"Mais uma dose e, em seguida, você vai ligar. Ele precisa saber", Alice insiste.

Eles viram mais uma dose e Bella vai para o seu quarto para ligar para Edward e dizer-lhe que, a partir de sexta-feira, ela vai estar desempregada.

~x~

Edward entra na escola, assim que os adolescentes estão sendo liberados da escola na sexta-feira. Mau planejamento da parte dele, mas ele não quer esperar mais.

Ele entra no escritório, assina e é lhe dado um passe de visitante sem muito alarde. A caminhada para a sua sala de aula é outra história. Edward vê os olhares, e ouve a conversa quando ele passa pela massa de adolescentes ansiosas recém-liberadas. Ele não pode deixar de rir e sacudir a cabeça. _A adolescência é uma merda,_ ele pensa consigo mesmo.

Ele encontra a sala de Bella e ouve vozes que vindo de dentro. Ele entra na sala de aula em silêncio, não querendo interromper a conversa. É a voz de um homem falando com calma, quase como se ele estivesse falando com uma criança.

"Você teve um ano difícil, não é mesmo, Bella? Primeiro, você é rotulada como a vadia da escola e você não está nem em um nível de estudante. Isso é difícil de conseguir", ele ri para si mesmo. "E então você vai em um reality show e é eliminada, logo no início do jogo. É realmente muito patético."

Edward pode ver Bella embalando as coisas, de costas para o que ele só pode adivinhar é o idiota, James. Bella está ignorando-o.

"Não tem nada a dizer por si mesma? O que há de errado com você que não se defende? Eu menti completamente sobre você no ano passado e você não disse uma palavra. Saí do nosso pequeno encontro completamente limpo, e você veio como uma destruidora de lares," ele ri novamente.

Assim que Edward avança para intervir, Bella se vira e explode com James. "O que aconteceu entre nós dois não foi nada além de insignificante. Você me ensinou que os homens são porcos e não podem ser confiáveis. Eu não me defendi, pois não teria importado. Eu era a 'garota nova' e você e sua esposa são os queridinhos da escola. Ninguém teria acreditado em mim. Mas ao contrário de você, James, eu me preocupo com a sua filha. Ela tem que crescer com _você_ como um pai. Talvez, apenas talvez, ela não terá que saber sobre essa merda em particular sobre você. Eu tenho certeza que ela vai ter muitos outros para lidar com toda a sua vida." Ela vira sua atenção para a caixa e diz: "Eu acredito em Karma, James. Você vai conseguir o que está vindo para você."

Edward escolhe o momento para fazer sua presença conhecida. "Bella, querida, você está aí." Ele avança confiante até ela e a abraça com força. "Eu senti sua falta." Ele lhe dá um beijo íntimo. "O que eu posso fazer para ajudar para que possamos chegar mais cedo em casa?" ele pisca.

Nesse ponto, ele vira a cabeça para James, ainda abraçando Bella. "E você é?"

"Oh, hum, eu sou James, eu trabalho com Bella," James gagueja. Ele, obviamente, reconhece Edward. Ele estende a mão trêmula para Edward.

"Cara. Eu não vou soltar a minha linda menina para apertar a _sua_ mão. Nós estivemos separados durante toda a semana. Me mata ficar longe dela, mesmo que por um dia", Edward afirma presunçosamente.

James deixa a mão cair para o seu lado, com uma expressão abatida.

"Eu só preciso terminar de arrumar minha mesa e, em seguida, levar as caixas para o meu carro", diz Bella, dando um beijo na bochecha de Edward.

"Eu vou ajudá-la", ele diz alegremente. Ele volta sua atenção para James. "Trabalho antes do prazer. Agora, se você nos der licença, temos trabalho a fazer." Ele volta sua atenção para Bella, efetivamente descartando James da sala e da vida de Bella.

Enquanto eles estão terminam na sala de aula de Bella, alguns colegas professores passam e desejam-lhe bem. Quando eles vêem Edward, seus olhos se arregalaram em reconhecimento.

Bella derrama mais do que algumas lágrimas quando ela sai da sala de aula pela última vez. Edward está lá para limpá-las antes de uma lágrima cair sobre seu rosto, sussurrando palavras de apoio.

Quando eles voltam para a casa de Bella e suas caixas são empilhadas no canto de seu quarto. Eles caem na sofá, com uma cerveja gelada na mão.

"Obrigada por mais cedo. Pelo que você disse para James."

"Agradecimentos não são necessários. Tudo o que eu disse era verdade. Como eu me sinto. Eu tive que segurar você em meus braço ou eu provavelmente teria socado ele. Ele é um idiota total."

"Você ouviu o que ele disse?" ela pergunta, preocupada.

Ele assente: "E eu ouvi o que você disse. Sinto muito que você teve que passar por isso, mas eu acho que é bom que você tenha lhe dito como se sente, você fechou essa etapa. Como você se sente sobre isso?"

"Estou envergonhada que você testemunhou isso, mas eu me sinto melhor. Como eu se pudesse colocar isso atrás de mim agora."

Naquela noite, quando eles se enrolaram embaixo das cobertas da muito pequena cama de Bella, eles se beijaram de boa noite e abraçaram, mas nenhum tinha relações sexuais em sua mente, apenas um ao outro e estar juntos.

Edward observa Bella enquanto ela dorme irregularmente. Ele alisa os cabelos e corre um dedo em sua bochecha. "Você tem alguma ideia do quanto você significa para mim, Bella? Eu quero levá-la para casa comigo, levá-la longe disso e longe de James. Como posso convencê-la a fazer isso?" ele sussurra.

Eles acordam envolvidos nos braços um do outro. Edward a abraça um pouco mais apertado, não querendo quebrar a ligação. Bella se aconchega mais, pegando a perna sobre seu quadril. Sua ereção matinal convenientemente descansando entre as suas pernas. Ela beija seu peito. "Eu estou pronta. Eu quero você", ela diz entre beijos.

Ele a afasta para olhar o seu rosto. O que ele vê não o deixa feliz. Seus olhos estão vermelhos e inchados, e ela parece triste.

"Bella, querida. Eu quero você também, mas não agora. Não quando você está assim. Eu não quero que a nossa primeira vez seja um resultado de você estar assustada e triste." Ele percebe um olhar de rejeição preencher a expressão dela. "Eu não estou rejeitando você, baby." Ele beija sua testa. "Você sabe como é difícil dizer não? Não pode sentir o quanto eu te quero?" Ele esfrega sua ereção contra ela. "Quando eu entrar em você pela primeira vez", ele sussurra em seu ouvido: "Eu quero que seja especial e uma experiência feliz."

Ela assente e tenta empurrar para longe o sentimento de rejeição. Ela sabe que Edward está certo.

Durante o café da manhã Edward aborda o assunto que tem estado em sua mente. "Eu estive pensando, baby, por que você não vem ficar comigo por um tempo?"

Ela balança a cabeça e engole seu pedaço de comida. "Eu adoraria, Edward. Mas eu tenho que procurar outro emprego. Eu não posso deixar Alice e Rose pagarem minhas contas."

"More comigo", ele deixa escapar, menos eloquente do que esperava.

"O quê? Você não pode estar falando sério." Ela olha para ele esperando por algum tipo de sarcasmo ou piada em sua expressão, mas não há nenhuma.

"Eu estou falando sério. Quero que você se mude para a Califórnia. Eu quero que você viva comigo."

"Edward, tão ótimo quanto possa parecer, nós só namoramos há menos de um mês. Você ainda nem conheceu meu pai", ela brinca, tentando um pouco aliviar o clima.

"Você está preocupada que seu pai não vai me aprovar?" ele pergunta.

"Não, ele vai amar você. Mas é rápido demais e pelos motivos errados. As mesmas razões que você não vai fazer sexo comigo, porque eu estou assustada e triste, e você se sentiu mal por mim. Essas razões não são boas o suficiente para que moremos juntos."

"Baby, eu quero você por meses, e eu aposto que se ler o seu antigo diário, você estava me querendo há anos", ele brinca. Ela revira os olhos para ele, mas sorri.

"Quando eu posso encontrar o seu pai?" ele pergunta, de repente, mais sério.

"Você realmente quer conhecer o meu pai?"

"Você conheceu minha família. Todos amam você, especialmente a minha mãe. Se você quiser, eu gostaria de conhecer seu pai."

"Talvez em algumas semanas", ela diz, hesitante.

"Que tal amanhã? Eu não tenho para voltar para casa em breve."

"Amanhã? Você quer viajar e encontrar o meu pai amanhã?" ela esclarece.

"Sim, é isso que eu quero fazer, com você, amanhã", ele lhe dá um grande sorriso.

"Hum, tudo bem. Vou ligar para o meu pai e ver se ele está a fim de uma visita", ela concorda, ainda surpresa com sua ânsia de conhecer seu pai.

* * *

**Uma pena a Bella ter sido demitida, mas isso pode ser um empurrãozinho pra ela formar a sua vida com o Edward. Argh que nojo desse James, bem que eu queria que o Edward tivesse dado uns bons socos nele, pois merece! Ou que alguém importante na escola tivesse escutado a conversa! Como será esse encontro com o Charlie? HAHA****  
**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem comentando :)**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	44. Capítulo 44

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 44**

"Deixe-me pensar... primeiro beijo?" Bella pergunta.

"Quantos anos ou com quem?" Ele esclarece com um sorriso.

"Ambos."

"Hum, treze anos e chamava-se Sharon. Tinha aparelho, foi confuso", ele diz, entortando o nariz comicamente. "E você?"

"Dezessete, e seu nome era Ben. Ele era meu namorado de escola. Foi o primeiro beijo para nós dois."

"Foi bom?"

"Não no primeiro tempo, mas nós demos um jeito nisso."

"Quanto tempo vocês ficaram juntos?" ele pergunta.

"Cerca de seis meses", ela dá de ombros. "Uma vez que ele aperfeiçoou suas habilidades de beijar ele se mudou" ela diz olhando pela janela para as árvores que passavam.

"Quando você perdeu a virgindade?" Ele pergunta.

"Isso é um pouco pessoal, não é?" Ela meio que brinca.

"Você não tem que responder se você não quiser."

"Não, está tudo bem. Eu meio que tive um início tardio", ela diz, desconfortável.

"Não há nada de errado em ter um início tardio. Sorte para mim que você teve", ele lhe dá um sorriso rápido e volta os olhos para estrada.

"Dezenove."

"Isso é tudo que eu recebo? Apenas uma idade?"

Ela toma uma respiração profunda. "Foi quando eu estava na faculdade. Ele era meu namorado, Peter. Estávamos juntos há um ano e meio, até que ele dormiu com a minha colega de quarto."

"Oh, ai. Como é que você descobriu?"

"Cheguei em casa e eles estavam fazendo isso. Na minha cama."

Edward balança a cabeça, "Idiota", diz ele em voz baixa. "Sua perda é meu ganho." Ele sorri para ela novamente.

"E você? Tenho certeza que não teve um início tardio."

"Não", ele balança a cabeça. "Eu meio que gostaria de ter tido. Vivi muito para uma idade muito jovem, e eu não estou falando apenas de sexo. Vamos ver... eu tinha dezesseis anos, isso foi em nosso ônibus de turnê. No Texas, eu acho. Foi muito rápido", ele ri, desconfortável.

Bella acena. "Você disse que já faz alguns anos para você, que teve relações sexuais."

Ele acena com a cabeça. "Já faz alguns anos desde que eu tive qualquer contato íntimo."

"Hum, eu não posso dizer isso, mas tem sido alguns anos desde que eu tive sexo real."

A testa de Edward franze em concentração. "Mas eu pensei que você ficou com James?"

Bella balança a cabeça. "Graças a Deus não. Nós apenas demos uns amassos. Hum, eu não estive com ninguém desde Peter", ela admite calmamente.

Suas sobrancelhas se levantam. "Sério? Então isso tem sido um tempo para você também? Espere, isso significa que você só esteve com um cara?"

Ela acena com a cabeça. "Tudo bem? Quero dizer, que eu não tenha muita experiência?"

"É por isso que você queria esperar?" ele olha para ela com preocupação.

"Sim, e não. Inicialmente eu não queria fazer isso para me proteger emocionalmente estando muito ligada e depois me machucando. Mas quando eu percebi o quanto queria você, eu fiz algumas coisas para me preparar."

"Se preparar?" ele questiona.

"Isso é constrangedor", ela faz uma pausa.

"Baby, você pode me dizer alguma coisa", ele a incentiva.

"Quando você me disse quanto tempo fazia desde que tinha estado com alguém, eu fui ao médico. Fiz exames e peguei o controle da natalidade."

"Certo..." ele diz, querendo que ela fale mais.

"Estou limpa", ela brinca. "Eu acho que o cara que estava comigo não me deu nada. E eu estive tomando pílula por muito tempo, agora, estou protegida." Ela hesita antes de perguntar: "Você já fez exames?"

"Eu tive que ter um exame físico completo antes de ir para o programa. Naquela época, eles perguntaram se eu queria testes de HIV e outros DST. Estou limpo também", ele ri. "Eu acho que tínhamos que ter essa conversa em algum ponto. Acho que é melhor agora do que no meio da paixão."

"Então... hum, eu estou pronta quando você estiver", ela diz timidamente. "Eu quero dizer, nós dois estamos limpo, é seguro. Eu não vou ficar grávida."

"Oh merda, baby. Você está dizendo que podemos ter relações sexuais sem camisinha?" Sua mão instintivamente empurra sua ereção que está crescendo rapidamente.

Bella vê o que ele está fazendo e ri. "Se você estiver bem com isso."

"Bem com isso? Caramba, meu corpo reagiu na velocidade da luz, apenas com a menção do mesmo. Nunca tive sexo sem camisinha", ele diz com admiração, sua mão ainda tocando seu pau.

"Posso ajudá-lo com isso?"ela diz, apontando para seu pênis.

"Não há nada mais que eu gostaria, mas eu não quero bater, e estamos quase lá", suspira. "Podemos falar de outra coisa? Eu tenho um problema para me livrar antes de conhecer seu pai."

Ela ri novamente, e diz 'desculpe', mas ela adora a reação que Edward tem por causa dela.

~x~

"Papai, esse é Edward Masen, o meu namorado", Bella diz formalmente.

"Edward, este é o meu pai, Charlie Swan."

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor," Edward disse, apertando a mão dele com firmeza.

"Igualmente, Edward. Por favor me chame de Charlie", ele diz com um sorriso paternal. "Você não me disse que ele era seu namorado, Bells", ele diz, dando a Bella um olhar aguçado.

"Desculpe pai, é meio que novo."

Charlie bufa, "Se bem me lembro, você tinha posters desse cara no seu quarto cerca de dez anos atrás."

"Pai", Bella reclama como uma adolescente, fazendo Charlie e Edward rirem.

Ela revira os olhos para eles e sai da sala, eles riem ainda mais alto.

Charlie e Edward se sentam no sofá e começam a assistir o Sports Center. Quando Bella não retorna imediatamente, Edward começa a ficar ansioso e olhar para a porta pelo o que ela saiu.

"Não se preocupe, filho. Ela vai ficar bem. Provavelmente ela só precisa de alguns minutos", diz Charlie. "Você sabe, eu peguei algo desse programa que vocês dois estavam foi... muito esclarecedor", ele diz, olhando Edward fixamente. Edward se mexe desconfortavelmente no sofá.

"Mas eu sei porque você fez o que fez. Algumas das coisas de qualquer maneira", ele bufa. "Eu aprecio que você teve o seu advogado entrando em contato comigo e me informando. Graças a Deus ela não precisou de ajuda legal. Parece ter tudo resolvido."

"Eu teria cuidado de tudo o que ela precisasse, senhor. Monetário ou de outra forma," Edward diz com convicção.

"Eu sei que você teria, filho. Estou feliz que não precisou fazer isso. Minha menina teve problemas suficientes para a vida toda. Tenho certeza que você ouviu falar sobre esse perdedor da sua escola", ele balança a cabeça para trás e para frente. "Isso quase a quebrou. Ela trabalhou tanto para obter suas credenciais, e então ela encontra seu emprego dos sonhos e ele bagunça isso antes do ano letivo começar. Ela foi perseguida e tão mal tratada pelos outros professores naquela escola. Eu sinto muito que ela perdeu o emprego, mas eu estou contente que esse lugar ficou para trás."

"Eu não poderia concordar mais. Conheci James ontem. Ele estava em sua sala de aula, humilhando-a, quando entrei. Será desnecessário dizer que ele parecia chocado ao me ver", ele ri ironicamente. "Eu queria machucá-lo, mais do que eu sempre quis fazer mal a ninguém, mas isso não teria sido o melhor para Bella," ele encolhe os ombros.

Bella entra na sala com uma bandeja de sanduíches e cervejas. "Você realmente precisa ir às compras, papai. Pensei que poderia colocar mostarda e ketchup nos sanduíches. Mas eu fui capaz de encontrar os ingredientes para fazer o queijo grelhado."

Eles se sentam na sala de estar dos Swan e conversaram durante a maior parte do dia. No momento em que Bella e Edward estão prontos para sair, Edward convidou Charlie para o Ação de Graças em sua casa com a promessa de pescar no barco de Edward no fim de semana.

Bella está silenciosa e tensa quando eles começam a viagem de volta para Seattle.

"Você está bem?" ele pergunta timidamente.

"Bajulador, Masen", Bella diz, depois de uma longa pausa, com uma alfinetada na sua voz.

"O quê?" ele diz, claramente confuso.

"Nada", ela bufa.

"Bella, realmente, o que eu fiz? Diga-me para que eu possa resolver", ele pede.

"Você só sequestrou o Ação de Graças. Meu pai e eu sempre passamos juntos. Eu cozinho. Adoro cozinhar o jantar de Ação de Graças", ela diz com hostilidade, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Oh, me desculpe. Eu realmente não pensei sobre isso. Acho que foi egoísta da minha parte. Só queria que ficássemos juntos no feriado. Minha mãe adora cozinhar o jantar de Ação de Graças, também. Eu sabia que ela adoraria ter você e seu pai lá. Está tudo bem, vocês não têm que vir," ele diz com tristeza.

Bella se sente mal por sua reação. Ela sabe que Edward não os convidou com qualquer malícia pretendida, mas ele ainda deveria ter perguntado a ela, e não seu pai.

"Eu não disse que não iria, apenas que na próxima vez, fale comigo primeiro", ela diz, colocando a mão em seu braço.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Claro."

"Qual é a sua coisa favorita de cozinhar?"

"Hum, eu gostaria de fazer batata-doce e as tortas. Eu gosto de fazer tudo isso, mas eu acho que esses são os melhores", ela diz.

"Bem, eu vou dizer a minha mãe que você vai fazer esses. Ela vai ficar bem com isso. As batatas-doce são geralmente tediosas e ela compra as tortas."

"Verifique com primeiro e pergunte a ela, não lhe diga", ela o repreende.

"Talvez você devesse vir uma semana mais cedo, para que possamos comprar os ingredientes", ele diz com um sorriso.

"Uma semana? Precisamos de uma semana para fazer compras?" ela brinca.

"Talvez duas", ele diz, descansando a mão sobre sua coxa.

Eles relaxam e desfrutam da companhia um do outro o resto da viagem de volta para Seattle.

Na manhã seguinte, Edward pega um avião de volta para a Califórnia e Bella começa o processo para poder se tornar uma professor substituta nas escolas próximas.

Antes de Edward ir, ele pediu a Bella para morar com ele mais do que um punhado de vezes. Cada vez a sua resposta era a mesma, 'Não'. Edward estava longe de desanimar, de fato, sua resistência o deixava mais determinado. Determinado a mostrar-lhe o quanto ele a quer com ele, sempre.

~x~

Edward tinha praticamente desligado o seu telefone, enquanto estava visitando Bella. Nada é tão importante quanto o pouco tempo que tinham juntos.

Ele liga o seu telefone enquanto espera para embarcar no avião.

As dez mensagens de Jasper avisam que algo está acontecendo. Edward liga de volta, esperando que ele pode obter algumas informações antes de embarca no avião, mas ele recebe o seu correio de voz. Ele deixa uma mensagem explicando o seu paradeiro e quando ele vai estar em casa.

Enquanto aguardava sua bagagem no aeroporto de San Diego, Emmett o recebe no terminal. "Eddie, sua carona está aqui", ele diz numa voz de falsete. Edward apenas revira os olhos e o ignora. Ele só pode ignorá-lo por alguns segundos, porém, até que Emmett agarra e levanta-o do chão.

"Emmett, me coloque no chão, você está fazendo uma cena", Edward diz afastando Emmett.

"Tão sensível, Eddie. Você está frustrado sexualmente?" ele pergunta com falsa preocupação.

"Cale a boca, Em. O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu tinha chamado um carro."

"Nós cancelamos e viemos buscar você. Jasper está na calçada tentando não levar uma multa. É melhor nos apressarmos," ele pega a mala de Edward e começa a ir para a saída. "Nós temos uma história para você, Eddie, wow wow. Você não vai acreditar."

* * *

**Muito bom o encontro do Charlie com o Edward. Quis dar um sacode na Bella com essa birra por causa do Ação de Graças, aff. Será que nessa viagem ele convence ela a ir morar com ele? E o que os caras tem para contar ao Edward?**

**Comentem e eu volto :)**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	45. Capítulo 45

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capítulo 45**

Nas semanas que se seguem após a visita de Edward e após Bella perder seu trabalho, todos estão ocupados. Edward encontra uma gravadora e está muito ocupado finalizando as faixas que estarão em seu primeiro álbum solo. Bella apresentou currículos nas escolas próximas e de professora substituta em sua região.

Ela recebe uma oferta de emprego para substituta em sua escola anterior, mas declina. Ela nunca quer colocar os pés naquela escola novamente. Ela acha que o ensino substituto ao nível do ensino médio é cansativo e nem um pouco gratificante. Ela ainda tem que ter uma entrevista para um cargo de professora em tempo integral.

O 'sequestrador de feriado' conseguiu recutrar todos para irem à sua casa para o Ação de Graças. Ele ainda convenceu Bella a ir no fim de semana anterior, enquanto Alice, Rose e Charlie não estariam voando até o dia de Ação de Graças.

"Baby, você pode trazer seu currículo quando vier amanhã?" Edward pergunta todo indiferente quando eles estão falando no telefone na noite anterior a Bella ir para a Califórnia.

"Por quê? Eu não posso ensinar na Califórnia, sem ter mais cursos e obter uma credencial da Califórnia. Minha credencial do Estado de Washington não funciona lá", diz ela, sentindo-se derrotada.

"Basta trazer, ok? Ou melhor ainda, envie-o para mim", ele oferece.

"Que seja. Você tem certeza de sua mãe está de acordo comigo fazendo a batata-doce e as tortas?" , ela pergunta pela centésima vez.

"Sim, ela está feliz em dar essa responsabilidade a você. Você pode ligar para ela se quiser," ele ri.

"Tudo bem, se você está tem certeza. Eu não quero me intrometer em nada."

"Relaxe baby. Eu não posso esperar até que você esteja aqui amanhã. Seu voo chega às quatro, certo?"

"Eu não posso esperar para ver você, também, e, sim, às quatro horas." Bella sorri. Ela realmente tem saudades dele. Duas semanas é muito tempo para se separar.

A última coisa que Edward diz antes de terminar a sua conversa é: "Não se esqueça do seu currículo."

~x~

Quando Edward e Bella viram um ao outro no aeroporto, eles agiram como em um filme romântico. Eles se abraçam, ele a gira e eles se beijam de forma inadequada.

Ele pega sua bagagem e diz: "Vamos jantar e depois ir para casa, baby." Bella sorri. Ela gosta de como isso soa, 'casa'.

Eles aproveitam um jantar tranquilo em um dos restaurantes locais favoritos de Edward. Quando eles chegam na casa de Edward, ela está calma e deserta. "Onde estão todos?" Bella pergunta.

"Eu dei a todos a noite de folga, e vamos ver a minha mãe amanhã. Hoje à noite é só para nós", ele diz, puxando-a para um beijo.

"Eu vou levar sua bagagem para o andar de cima. Você pode colocar as sobras na geladeira e pegar algumas bebidas? Tem champagne no congelador, mas pegue o que quiser."

Bella entra em sua grande cozinha profissional para procurar. Ela sente um pouco de agitação em seu estômago quando pensa sobre assar suas tortas em sua cozinha esta semana.

Ele entra na cozinha assim que ela está empurrando a rolha da champanhe. Isso espirra um pouco e borbulha para fora da garrafa. "Oops."

"Deixe-me ver isso para você", diz Edward sedutoramente. Ele coloca a garrafa sobre o balcão e começa a lamber e chupar o champanhe de seu braço. Ele não pára até que sua boca atinge a dela, e ela está suficientemente afetada. "Hm, bom," ele ri, percebendo a reação dela.

Ele serve uma taça para cada e coloca a garrafa no gelo. Ele ergue seu copo e brinda a ela estar lá com ele.

"Vamos levar isso lá para cima, baby. Já acendi a lareira." Ele pega o balde de gelo e ela o segue.

"Uau, Edward," Bella disse com admiração. A luz do seu quarto é fraca, há algumas velas acesas espalhadas, à lareira, no canto da sala está em chamas e ele colocou cobertores e travesseiros no chão em frente à lareira. Ela ri quando vê duas varetas de metal encostadas na parede e um saco de S'more ao lado deles. "Sobremesa?" ela questiona.

"Nada além do melhor para você, baby", ele brinca, beijando-a na testa.

"Isso é o melhor, Edward. Tão romântico. Obrigada", ela diz, em tom sério.

Eles se aconchegam em frente à lareira e saboreiam o seu champagne. Ambos estão ridiculamente nervosos sobre o que fazer a seguir. Quem vai dar o primeiro passo? Eles se olham e começam a rir nervosamente.

"Isso é estúpido," Edward diz, puxando-a para perto e a beija até o pescoço. "Eu quero você, você toda. Isso ainda é o que você quer?"

Ela acena com a cabeça: "Mais do que qualquer coisa."

"A sobremesa primeiro?" , pergunta ele. Bella balança a cabeça.

Edward pega o copo de Bella e coloca ao lado do seu sobre o cobertor. Primeiro, ele tira os seus sapatos e, em seguida, tira os dela, dando uma pequena massagem em seus pés. Ela sente-se relaxar mais e mais a cada atrito dos dedos talentosos.

"Deite e role em seu estômago, baby. Eu quero fazer você se sentir bem", ele murmura.

Uma vez que ela está confortável deitada no cobertor, Edward fica entre as coxas. Ele move suavemente os seus cabelos soltos para o lado e começa a esfregar seu pescoço e ombros. "Se você remover sua camisa, será mais fácil para mim", ele sugere. Na verdade, ele sugere que ela fique em sua calcinha e sutiã, prometendo-lhe uma experiência de massagem mais íntima. Quando ele termina em seu bumbum, ele situa-se entre as suas pernas abertas, massageando seus pés e pernas.

Ele está duro como aço e desconfortável sob seus jeans. Ele rapidamente se levanta e retira suas calças, deixando-o com apenas a boxers. Então, ele continua a massagear suas pernas, se aventurando cada vez mais perto de seu núcleo encharcado. Ele pode ver o quão molhada ela está através da calcinha e brinca com ela por apenas passar o dedo por cima da calcinha. Ela engasga no contato e se contorce, seu corpo buscando mais fricção.

Ele continua correndo o polegar para cima e para baixo no seu sexo, aumentando e diminuindo a pressão, mas ficando em cima de sua calcinha. Seus gemidos e ruídos estão deixando-o louco de desejo, para não falar de vê-la nesta posição.

Ele cuidadosamente se posiciona em cima dela, sua ereção proeminente cutucando o local perfeito. "Eu quero tomá-la deste ângulo", ele diz com voz cheio de luxúria em seu ouvido, empurrando para a frente um pouco. "Mas não hoje." Seu peso sai de cima dela, fazendo com que ambos suspirem com a perda de contato.

Ele rapidamente abre o seu sutiã. "Vire-se, baby. Tenho o outro lado para fazer", ele diz, dando-lhe um tapinha suave, fazendo-a gritar e virar rapidamente.

Ele tira o sutiã completamente e olha para os seios com reverência. "Eles são perfeitos", diz os agarrando em suas palmas. "Você é perfeita", ele diz, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

Ele aperta os mamilos, o que faz com que ela arqueie as costas e seus olhos se fecham. "Você gosta disso, baby?"

Ele vai para a lateral do seu corpo e cutuca suas pernas se contorcendo por entre elas. Ele fica de joelhos entre suas pernas e se inclina para beijá-la e toma seus seios com a boca e as mãos. Seu pau coberto pelo pano cutucando e esfregando contra seu clitóris com cada movimento.

Ela pega sua ereção, querendo tocá-lo. Mas ele solta a mão dela. "É melhor não, baby. Isso vai acabar antes de começar, se você me tocar assim", ele ofega, obviamente, tão excitado quanto ela.

Ele beija a sua barriga, descendo e coloca beijos quentes sobre a calcinha. Ele desliza para trás e começa a massagear a frente de suas pernas, indo cada vez mais alto a cada passagem. Ela abre as pernas mais quanto mais perto ele fica. Ela está olhando para ele, silenciosamente implorando para que ele a toque mais.

Ele finalmente chega a seu núcleo e esfrega sobre a calcinha levemente.

"Por favor, Edward," ela respira. "Mais, por favor. Eu preciso. Eu quero... você."

"Você vai me ter, baby. Eu só preciso ter certeza de que você está pronta para mim", ele diz, enquanto desliza os seus dois polegares sob a calcinha, seus dedos repousando sobre suas as coxas. Um polegar esfrega e provoca sua abertura vazando enquanto os outros movimentam para cima e para baixo. Após cerca de cinco passadas de seus polegares, ela começa a se contorcer e gemer.

"Você gosta disso, baby? Eu posso sentir que você está perto", ele continua.

"Oh, Deus, apenas assim. Você vai me fazer g... Oh, Edward", ela geme quando ele a leva ao limite. Acaricia-a levemente, enquanto ela se recupera de seu orgasmo.

"Eu preciso disso fora", ele diz, puxando a calcinha. Ela levanta os quadris e ele puxa para fora de suas pernas.

"Você é tão linda", ele respira ofegante, tendo o seu corpo nu da cabeça aos pés. "Eu nunca quis ninguém como eu quero você."

Ele se levanta e retira a cueca, expondo seu inchado, pau vazando. Ele salta contra o seu estômago, implorando por atenção. Bella instintivamente lambe seus lábios enquanto ela leva em seu corpo lindo.

"Venha aqui", ela diz sedutoramente. Levantando-se sobre seus cotovelos enquanto ele abaixa-se entre suas pernas abertas. Seus quentes centros carentes tocam enquanto eles se beijam profundamente e apaixonadamente.

"Você está pronta para mim, baby?" Edward pergunta.

"Mais do que pronta", ela responde.

Ele pega seu pau e esfrega-o sobre ela algumas vezes, reunindo seus sucos. Ele alinha em sua abertura e empurra, apenas a ponta desliza para dentro, mas faz com que ambos ofeguem. Ele empurra um pouco mais, mas seu corpo está tenso. "Relaxa, baby, eu não posso entrar a menos que você relaxe." Ele a beija, tentando distraí-la enquanto ele desliza o resto do caminho para dentro.

De repente, ele quebra o beijo. "Não se mova, fique muito quieta", ele implora, seus olhos se fecham firmemente.

Depois de alguns segundos, seu rosto relaxa e ele abre os olhos. "Essa foi por pouco", ele diz, envergonhado.

Bella se mexe um pouco, empurrando seus quadris contra os dele.

Edward balança a cabeça. "Isso vai ser rápido, baby, me desculpe, mas a sensação é tão boa. Prometo que da próxima vez eu vou durar mais tempo."

Ela envolve as pernas ao redor de suas coxas e os braços em torno de seu lado. "Eu preciso que você se mova, Edward, por favor. Isso é tão bom."

Ele desliza para fora e para dentro, uma vez, e para. "Nunca me senti assim", ele diz. "É tão bom, estar em você é tão bom", ele diz, começando um ritmo lento.

Eles se beijam, as suas línguas se movimentando em uníssono com seus corpos.

"Oh, Deus, baby. Você é tão apertada, tão perfeita", ele respira enquanto seus impulsos se tornam mais fortes.

"Aí mesmo, isso é muito bom," ela geme, encontrando com ele impulso por impulso.

"Eu estou perto, baby. Eu não posso... você pode gozar para mim?" ele praticamente implora.

Ela alcança entre eles e esfrega a si mesma. Em segundos suas paredes começam a vibrar, Edward deixa escapar um gemido gutural. "Eu posso sentir você, baby. Oh, Bella, baby." Ele libera dentro dela em jatos que saem dele com as fortes contrações de suas paredes.

Ele descansa cuidadosamente em cima dela, enquanto ele pega o fôlego. Quando ele levanta a cabeça para olhar para ela, um gigante graças sorriso seu rosto. Ela está sorrindo para ele, com lágrimas escorrendo dos lados de seu rosto.

"Você está bem, querida? Eu não te machuquei, certo?" ele pergunta, com preocupação, limpando as lágrimas rapidamente.

Ela balança a cabeça: "Eu estou muito feliz. E isso foi incrível. Eu não sabia que podia ser assim", ela funga, ainda sorrindo.

"Nem eu", ele diz antes de beijá-la, com todas as emoções que ele sente, todo o amor que sente por ela. Ele quer lhe dizer, mas este não é o momento certo. Em vez disso, ele deixa escapar: "More comigo, Bella. Eu quero você aqui."

Ela ri, mas não responde. Ele lhe dá um sorriso e diz: "Pode durar toda a semana, mas até o final dela você vai dizer sim."

Eles acordam depois entrelaçados. Eles fazem amor lentamente, conhecendo o corpo um do outro, mas, principalmente, aprendendo como eles são bons juntos. Como eles se encaixam, de tantas maneiras.

Edward alimenta o fogo e eles fazem s'mores, assando os marshmallows na lareira. Eles comeram nus e lamberam o marshmallow pegajoso do corpo um do outro. "Melhor sobremesa de todas", Edward comentou entre lambidas.

"Melhor noite de todas," Bella disse com convicção.

**~x~**

Nos dias que se seguem, eles fazem amor em cada cômodo, em cada superfície e em praticamente todas as posições. Eles não podem obter o suficiente um do outro. Por isso, Edward pede Bella para morar com ele todos os dias, mais de uma vez. Ela não diz não, ela apenas ri. Isso o está matando, mas ele também acha que vai fazê-la ceder.

Quando ele a vê em sua cozinha assando tortas de Ação de Graças, o cabelo caindo fora de seu rabo de cavalo, farinha polvilhada no avental em torno da cintura dela, a cozinha mais bagunçada do que ele já viu, isso aciona algo profundo dentro dele. Ele a segura e empurra contra o balcão, posicionando-se entre suas pernas.

"Vê-la assim", ele limpa um pouco de farinha de seu rosto "na minha cozinha..." Ele balança a cabeça, em seguida, coloca as mãos nos lados de seu rosto, seus dedos esfregando suas bochechas. "Bella, eu amo tudo sobre você. Adoro ter você aqui." Ele toma uma respiração profunda. "Eu te amo. Eu te amo, Bella."

Ela engasga, fechando os olhos, com lágrimas escorrendo imediatamente. Quando ela abre os olhos, ela vê o amor nos seus. Ela lhe dá um sorriso aguado. "Eu também te amo, Edward, muito."

Ele deixa escapar a respiração que não sabia que estava segurando e a beija profundamente. "Então está resolvido. Quando você está se mudando?" Ele sorri. Ela apenas ri. Ele está fazendo ela ceder.

* * *

**Eu acho que ouvi os coros de aleluia por eles finalmente terem chegado aos finalmente HAHAHAHA Será que ele vai conseguir convencê-la de morar com ele? Vamos ver!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e pretendo postar o 46 no meio da semana.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	46. Capítulo 46

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Capitulo 46**

O Ação de Graças é algo grande na casa de Edward. Com as famílias de Emmett, Jasper e Edward. Rose, Alice, Bella e Charlie e todas as pessoas que trabalham para Edward, que permaneceram na cidade para o feriado, a casa está cheia de gente, risos e aromas maravilhosos.

Na primeira oportunidade que recebem, Rose e Alice puxam Bella para poder conversar com ela em particular. "Bella, eu só vou dizer isso. Achamos que você deve se mudar para cá com Edward. Nosso contrato acaba em dois meses, e se as coisas continuarem a correrem bem com Emmett e Jasper, Alice e eu estamos nos mudando para a Califórnia", Rose diz hesitante. "Se não der certo viver com Edward, quando chegarmos aqui, você mora com a gente de novo. Quem não arrisca, não petisca."

"Parece tão cedo. Sinto-me tão dependente, não tendo uma renda constante. A ideia de viver com Edward me emociona e me assusta ao mesmo tempo", diz Bella.

"Pense nisso, Bells. Nós sentiríamos a sua falta, mas você tem esse grande homem que adora você. Porque ficar a dois estados de distância quando você não tem que ficar?" Alice acrescenta.

"Isso é o que vocês garotas estão. Odeio interromper, mas Bella, eu posso falar com você por um minuto?" Esme pergunta.

"Claro. Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa?" Bella pergunta, seguindo Esme para a cozinha.

"Edward me falou de você perdeu o seu emprego. Sinto muito, querida. Tenho a sensação de que Edward não me contou toda a história, mas independentemente disso, eu sinto muito", ela diz, colocando seu braço protetor em torno de Bella. "Meu filho quer que você aqui com ele, você sabe?"

Bella concorda. "Parece tão cedo."

"Eu entendo querida. Como a procura de emprego está sendo em Seattle?"

"Não muito boa."

"Eu espero que você não se importe, mas eu mencionei você a uma amiga minha. Ela é a diretora de uma escola aqui em San Diego."

"Eu não quero nenhum favor ou tratamento especial, Esme. Isso me deixa muito desconfortável", Bella começa.

"Não seria assim. Deixe-me dizer-lhe a situação e você decide. É uma escola particular de artes, turmas de 6 a 12 anos. É a escola que Edward frequentava antes da banda decolar. Enfim, eu sempre fui próxima da escola e da administração. Sou voluntária lá regularmente. Veja só, embora seja uma escola particular, eles se especializam em encontrar crianças talentosas de ambientes menos ricos que podem não ser capazes de ir para uma escola como esta. Eles oferecem muitas bolsas de estudo, então, para poupar dinheiro, eles pedem voluntários. "

Bella concorda em entendimento. "Mas Esme, eu não sou uma artista, ou música ou da área artística."

"Isso é o que há de tão especial nesta escola Eles têm um departamento de escritores talentosos; Compositores, romances, poesia. A mulher que lidera este departamento desde a sua criação está em idade avançada e está programada para se aposentar em junho. No entanto, a memória dela está falhando mais e mais a cada dia. É muito triste. A diretora pensa que ela não vai ser capaz de ficar até junho, e não na capacidade que ela é agora. Eles estão procurando por alguém que estaria disposto a começar em tempo parcial. Alguém que iria entrar e ajudar essa professora, com a intenção de assumir a sua posição quando ela se aposentar."

"Parece maravilhoso, mas eu não estou credenciada para ensinar na Califórnia," Bella disse, com tristeza.

"Na Califórnia, para ensinar em uma escola particular, você só tem que ter um diploma de bacharelado. Naturalmente, isso significa que você recebe menos do que se ensinasse na educação pública."

"Parece bom demais para ser verdade," Bella disse com admiração.

"Se você estiver interessada, vou dar a ela o seu currículo e o resto seria entre você e ela," Esme oferece.

"Nenhum tratamento especial?" Bella pergunta.

Esme balança a cabeça. "Só vou passar o currículo de uma professora qualificada para uma diretora que está à procura de uma professora."

"Hum, eu acho que eu deveria discutir isso com Edward."

"Eu meio que disse a ele, querida. Espero que você não se importe. Ele estava tão animado. Ele lhe pediu para trazer seu currículo?"

"Pediu. Ele estava animado? Sério?" Bella pergunta, olhando para confirmação.

Esme assente, "Em êxtase."

"Certo. Você pode dar a ela o meu currículo."

"Estou muito feliz", Esme disse, dando-lhe um abraço maternal.

"Eu também," Bella murmura, tentando muito forte não criar esperanças.

O jantar de Ação de Graças é um sucesso. Cada parte da refeição é deliciosa e apreciada por todos. Depois que todos saíram, os três casais, e Liz, sentam depressivos na sala de estar, cuidando de seus estômagos estufados.

Os caras olham timidamente. Eles acenam antes de Jasper falar. "Bem, os caras e eu temos uma novidade para contar a vocês, meninas, sobre algo que surgiu." Ele olha para cada uma, antes de continuar. "Apenas me ouçam. Tudo bem?"

Elas assentem. Cada olhar preocupado e nervoso.

"Eu tenho mantido contato com os produtores de O Solteiro Mais Cobiçado. Na verdade, eles estão me chamando para checar. Eles estão perguntando sobre Edward, a progressão das coisas, seu status de relacionamento." Ele olha em volta antes de continuar. "Eles ficaram muito entusiasmados quando eu lhes disse que Edward e Bella estavam em um relacionamento."

"Entusiasmados como?" Bella pergunta.

"Hum, eles têm uma proposta", ele diz lentamente.

"Basta ir ao ponto, Jazz. As meninas vão te matar se você não falar logo", Emmett sibila.

"Okay. Eles querem que Edward e Bella tenham um reality show. O que realmente acontece após a Cerimônia Final da Rosa, ou algo assim."

As meninas arfam. Bella está sacudindo a cabeça. "Nós não podemos. Rose e Alice, você e Emmett. Há muitas coisas para se esconder."

"Bem, sobre isso..." Jasper pausa. "Depois de longas discussões com seu departamento jurídico, eu disse a eles sobre você, Rose e Alice serem amigas antes do show." As meninas arfam novamente. "Eles também sabem que os melhores amigos de Edward estão namorando as melhores amigas de Bella. Eles enlouqueceram sobre isso."

"Merda", Bella diz.

"Isso é loucura", Rose diz.

"Eu não sei o que dizer", Alice diz.

"Bem, nós não temos que dizer ou fazer nada agora. O show iria ser filmado no verão, assim como no ano passado, e que iria ao ar no outono, após a apresentação de A Solteira Mais Cobiçada."

Liz bufa, mas não diz nada.

"Quando é que vamos ter que decidir?" Bella pede.

"Eles querem saber até abril. Ele vão pagar muito bem. Edward e Bella são as estrelas, mas todos nós seríamos co-estrelas", acrescenta Jasper.

"Não é sobre o dinheiro. É sobre sanidade. Eu não posso ser seguida durante todo o dia", Rose deixa escapar.

"O cronograma de filmagem é bastante razoável. Uma semana à noite e um dia de final de semana. Nós ainda podemos fazer o nosso trabalho, ter uma vida privada, etc. Eles só querem provar que o programa O Solteiro Mais Cobiçado pode realmente juntar casais que estão 'normais' e um casal que pode durar. A reputação do programa está em perigo. Em todas as edições, do Solteiro ou da Solteira, apenas um casal durou mais de um ano juntos. Eles não querem um programa 'choque e pavor'. Eles querem ver o amor, amizade, devoção. Edward foi um Solteiro muito popular. Os telespectadores o amavam. Eles querem vê-lo feliz. Após Edward cantar aquela música na Cerimônia Final das Rosas, eles receberam mais e-mails do que nunca. Todos queriam saber para quem era a música. E como todos sabem, os boatos sobre Mike e sua manipulação do programa saiu nos tablóides. Houve uma manifestação de apoio para Edward e para ele encontrar aquela pessoa especial. Os produtores querem fazer a audiência feliz."

Edward finalmente fala. "Eu acho que todos nós precisamos pensar muito sobre isso. Isso afeta a todos nós, por isso ou todos concordam ou não vamos fazer. Se todos nós decidirmos fazer, então nós precisamos esclarecer com as nossas famílias, e eu para quem trabalha aqui e pode ser filmado."

"O lado positivo... seria trazer as meninas para a Califórnia durante um longo período de tempo", Emmett disse com entusiasmo.

Rose e Alice se olham. "Vamos ver," Alice resmunga.

"O que os produtores pensam de mim vivendo aqui, com você?" Bella pergunta timidamente.

"Foda-se o que eles pensam, baby. Você vem para cá? Para viver comigo?" Edward diz, pegando Bella e girando-a. Ela assente. Seus lábios estão nos dela antes que ela tenha a chance de dizer qualquer coisa.

Todo mundo está rindo e batendo palmas enquanto Edward e Bella rompem o seu beijo 'impróprio para grupo'.

"Nós vamos arrumar suas coisas para você e enviar," Rose afirma. Alice concorda.

Bella começa a falar, mas antes que ela chegue a algo, Alice tem a mão levantada indicando para ela parar. "Você vai ficar aqui com o seu homem. Sem discussão."

Bella sorri e vai até Rose e Alice para um abraço coletivo.

É um abraço de amizade, apoio e parabéns.

* * *

**Esme linda ajudou a Bella e finalmente ela aceitou morar com o Edward s2 Esse programa especial vai ser interessante, ele está no próximo capítulo**

**Mais 2 capítulos e a fic acaba. **

**Obrigada pelas reviews meninas, e continuem comentando, por favor**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	47. Decisões, Decisões um Epílogo

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Decisões, Decisões um Epílogo**

Dia 1º de abril vem mais rápido do que qualquer um deles queria. Os criadores e produtores de O Solteiro Mais Cobiçado esperam por uma ligação hoje.

Nos meses desde o Ação de Graças, Rose e Alice se mudaram para uma pequena casa de praia em Encinitas, cerca de dez minutos de Edward e Bella. Já eles foram para Seattle imediatamente, para amarrar as pontas soltas e vender o carro de Bella. Ele não teria feito a viagem e seria muito caro para enviar. Edward tinha saído do seu caminho para fazer Bella sentir-se amada e acolhida em sua casa. Ele a deixava saber todos os dias que não era mais a casa _dele_, era a casa _deles_. O álbum de Edward estava pronto e aguardava uma data de lançamento, que dependia de sua decisão e de todos os outros para fazerem o reality show. E Bella tinha começado a trabalhar em tempo parcial na posição de ensino que Esme a tinha recomendado. Bella adorava e achava muito gratificante. Ia ser muito difícil preencher adequadamente o lugar da maravilhosa senhora que ela estava substituindo.

Algumas das coisas mais importantes que aconteceram nos últimos meses foram as conversas e negociações com os criadores, produtores e o canal sobre o potencial reality show. Edward e Bella tinham ido para Los Angeles para várias reuniões, houve numerosas chamadas de conferência e revisão de contratos. Tudo apenas para chegar ao ponto em que todos pensaram que poderiam tomar uma decisão educada sobre seus futuros.

Todo mundo se reúne para o almoço na casa de Edward e Bella primeiro.

"Posso apenas dizer uma coisa antes de fazer a nossa decisão?" Edward pergunta a seus amigos. "Esta decisão tem de ser individual, feita para você e seu parceiro", ele diz, olhando para os casais. "Eu não quero que nenhum de vocês para baseie sua decisão em mim ou no meu próximo álbum. Meu álbum será lançado independentemente do que decidirem. É só uma questão de tempo."

"Obrigado, Eddie. Nós apreciamos isso", diz Emmett, batendo forte no ombro dele. Edward faz uma carranca e esfrega seu ombro.

"Estou satisfeito com o contrato final. Temos quase todo o controle criativo. Nós visualizaremos tudo antes que vá ao ar. Cortamos o cronograma de filmagens para até oito semanas, com alguns eventos de publicidade", acrescenta Jasper.

Todo mundo concorda.

"Prós e contras?" Edward pergunta.

"A perda de privacidade."

"Lucrativo."

"Poderia ajudar nossas carreiras."

A lista vai de um lado a outro com todos eles dão as suas opiniões.

"Bem, a lista é longa, mas parece ser muito boa," Edward anota.

Ele coloca o braço sobre os ombros de Bella e a puxa para perto dele. "Bella e eu temos uma coisa a acrescentar. Isso não afeta a todos vocês, mas achamos que vocês deveriam saber. Se decidirmos ir adiante com o show, Bella e eu iremos doar nosso salário à pesquisa de câncer. Estamos fazendo isso por uma série de razões: 1) Não queremos que ninguém pense que estamos lucrando com isso, 2) Nós não precisamos do dinheiro e, finalmente, ambos perdemos pais para câncer e queremos ajudar a encontrar uma cura.

"Essa é uma ótima idéia!" Alice exclama. "Eu poderia doar a minha parte também." Todo mundo concorda com isso.

"Vamos tomar uma decisão", Edward diz, nervoso.

Rose começa a dizer alguma coisa quando a porta da frente da casa se abre e se fecha.

"Vadiassssss", alguém grita da entrada. Essa só pode ser Liz.

"Na sala de estar, Liz," Bella grita.

Liz entra na sala. "Claro que sim! Vocês todos estão aqui." Ela se senta com um bufo. "O que está acontecendo?" ela pergunta timidamente.

"Nós estamos a tentar decidir se devemos ou não fazer o show," Jasper disse com irritação.

"Bem, talvez eu possa ajudar", ela diz lentamente, olhando brevemente para cada um deles.

Ela pula sobre o sofá, "Você está olhando para próxima A Solteira Mais Cobiçada, ou devo dizer Solteira Bi*", ela ri de si mesma. "Se vocês fizerem o programa, eles querem fazer um crossover, você sabe. Eu no programa de vocês, vocês no meu", ela diz com um sorriso gigante.

_*** **__No original o nome é "Most Eligible Bachelorette" e Liz faz uma brincadeira falando "Bi-chelorette"._

Todo mundo fica atordoado em silêncio por seu anúncio. Quando eles começam a falar, é tudo ao mesmo tempo.

"Puta merda", Rose diz.

"Mais negociações", Jasper murmura.

"Ah, nossa pequena Lizzie vai transar", Emmett diz.

"Wow, Liz, apenas wow", diz Alice.

"Parabéns Liz", Bella oferece.

"Você tem certeza sobre isso, Liz? Eu estive onde você está", Edward pergunta com preocupação.

"Não se preocupe. Estou bem com isso. Doze rapazes e doze garotas, tudo para mim. Quão difícil pode ser?" Liz ri, fazendo com que todos eles rissem.

Quando Liz está por perto, as coisas são sempre obrigadas a serem interessantes.

~x~

Julho

_Em seguida ao especial de uma hora e meia de A Solteira Mais Cobiçada, teremos uma entrevista com o nosso ex-Solteiro, Edward Masen e sua adorável namorada. Vamos descobrir quem é a mulher misteriosa que conquistou seu coração e nós vamos estar falando com Edward sobre o amor, a vida e seu novo CD._

~x~

"É muito bom ver você de novo, Edward," Jacob, o entrevistador, diz enquanto aperta a mão de Edward.

"É bom estar aqui", Edward responde com um sorriso.

"Então, como é que as coisas estão indo com você desde que o vimos pela última vez, cerca de nove meses atrás?"

"As coisas estão boas, realmente maravilhosas. Tenho uma mulher , que eu amo muito. Minha família e amigos estão bem e felizes, e meu primeiro CD solo foi lançado em junho."

"Vamos falar sobre o CD, antes de trazer a sua bela dama. O CD parece muito pessoal. Você pode nos dizer o que inspirou algumas das canções?"

"O amor, a perda, a vida, mas a das músicas foram inspiradas no amor. Compor nunca foi tão fácil como foi no ano passado."

"Parabéns pelo sucesso do álbum. Ouvi que um dos singles superou as músicas mais baixadas no iTunes. Muito impressionante."

"Obrigado, Jacob. Estou orgulhoso do álbum. Esse sou eu. Estou muito feliz que as pessoas gostem dele."

"Podemos conhecer sua bela namorada agora?" Jacob faz uma pausa ",você pode nos contar um pouco sobre ela?"

"Hum, ela é incrível, bonita, verdadeira, engraçada, doce, amável, o amor da minha vida. Além disso, ela é professora de Inglês", ele sorri e encolhe os ombros.

"Qualquer um que acompanhou o show na última temporada vai reconhecê-la. Por favor dêem as boas-vindas, Bella Swan."

Edward vai para a beira do palco e pega a sua mão, andando ao seu lado durante todo o caminho até Jacob.

"Bella, é tão bom ver você de novo. Como vão as coisas?" Jacob pergunta.

"Melhor do que eu jamais poderia ter esperado, Jacob", ela sorri para Edward e coloca a mão em seu joelho.

"Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?" Bella olha para Edward, que responde à pergunta.

"Estivemos juntos desde a noite da após a Cerimônia Final da Rosa."

Jacob levanta as sobrancelhas em surpresa. "É certo dizer que a música que você escreveu e cantou naquela noite foi para Bella?"

Edward concorda. "Ela é minha inspiração."

"Os programas Solteiro e a Solteira têm recebido alguma publicidade negativa recentemente. Muitos estão dizendo que os shows não conseguem produzir relacionamentos duradouros. O que você tem a dizer sobre isso?"

"Eu só posso falar por mim mesmo, mas sem o show eu nunca teria conhecido Bella." Edward faz uma pausa, "Bella é isso para mim. Eu sou dela enquanto ela me quiser."

"Oh, isso é uma proposta?" Perguntas Jacob.

"Não. É uma promessa", ele beija Bella na testa. "Quando eu propôr Bella, não haverá quaisquer equipes de filmagem ou máquinas fotográficas ao redor. Isso vale para o casamento também."

Os olhos de Bella estão vidrados enquanto ela olha para seu homem maravilhoso.

"Estou muito feliz por vocês dois," Jacob diz a verdade enquanto sorri.

"Agora nós temos Liz, ex-Solteira de sua temporada, aqui tentando encontrar o amor. Você falou com ela?"

"Sim, Liz é uma grande amiga nossa. Vamos apoiá-la em qualquer maneira que pudermos."

"Isso inclui uma visita à mansão de Solteira?"

"Sim, é verdade. Bella e eu vamos nos juntar a Liz e seus pretendentes restantes na próxima semana."

"Ouvi dizer que você tem mais algumas surpresas para nós?"

"Nós temos, Jacob. Coincidentemente, meus dois melhores amigos estão namorando duas melhores amigas de Bella. Estaremos todos aqui para ajudar Liz na próxima semana."

"Bem, isso foi tudo gente. O amor foi encontrado em O Solteiro Mais Cobiçado". Ele se vira para Edward e Bella e aperta suas mãos. "Desejo-lhes muita felicidade juntos." Ele se vira para a câmera. "Após o intervalo comercial, vamos para a mansão da Solteira e ver o que a nossa exuberante solteira, Liz, está fazendo."

**FIM**

* * *

**Não é exatamente O FIM porque ainda temos mais um capítulo, que é um outtake do futuro deles. Esses dois são uma coisa mais linda e o outtake é emocionante porque vai ser uma parte importante da vida deles, o que acham que vai ser?  
**

**Bem, obrigada pelas reviews e nos vemos nos próximo e último.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	48. Outtake: O Futuro

******O SOLTEIRO MAIS COBIÇADO**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **Lost In Fanfiction**, Twilight e seus personagens à Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Após anos de privacidade, Edward Masen, um ex-popstar adolescente reaparece como o Solteiro em um reality show. Será que ele vai encontrar o verdadeiro amor ou sofrimento?

* * *

**Outtake - O Futuro **

**Noite de Halloween**

"Você está feliz?" Edward pergunta enquanto estão saciados em sua cama depois de um pouco de sexo quente de celebração.

"Mais feliz do que jamais imaginei ser possível," Bella responde, virando-se para encará-lo.

"Não foi muito brega?" ele pergunta, preocupado.

"Foi perfeito. Brilhante, na verdade. Como você fez isso?"

"Eu tenho vontade de fazer isso há meses, mas eu queria que fosse certo. Lembro-me do quão bonita você estava no último Halloween em seu traje de princesa e isso me bateu. O feriado era um truque perfeito. Assim, com a ajuda de Alice, Rose, minha mãe, e você", ele pisca, "eu planejei uma festa de Halloween aqui em casa." Ele encolhe os ombros.

"Só você poderia ter uma festa de Halloween com o tema 'Conto de Fadas'. Além das piadas diárias de Emmett, todos pareciam cooperar", Bella ri.

Edward se junta a ela rindo. "Eu não poderia ter um monte de zumbis sangrentos em nossa festa de noivado", ele diz, beijando-a na testa.

"Essa foi uma jogada arriscada, Edward. E se eu tivesse dito 'não'?" Ela falha em soar sério.

"Eu pensei que você fosse uma coisa certa, Baby", ele brinca, estendendo a mão e fazendo cócegas em seus lados.

"Realmente, Edward. Eu não poderia ter pedido uma proposta e festa de noivado mais perfeita. Todo mundo estava vestido de maneira surpreendente. Todos os nossos amigos e familiares estavam aqui. E quando você ficou de joelhos...", ela funga, segurando as lágrimas felizes que ameaçam cair. "Você é meu príncipe."

Edward pega as lágrimas quando elas transbordam, com os olhos lacrimejantes também. "Qualquer coisa para você, Bella. Você é minha vida." Ele a beija docemente.

Eles ficam em silêncio por alguns minutos. "Como você subornou o meu pai para ele vir?" ela pergunta.

Edward ri. "Esse é o motivo pelo qual o meu alarme está programado para às quatro da manhã na sexta-feira. Prometi levá-lo para pescar durante todo o dia." Ele faz uma pausa por um segundo: "Então, quando você quer se casar? Tenho mais subornos para planejar."

"Mais cedo do que mais tarde. Mal posso esperar para ser sua esposa", ela sorri.

"E eu não posso esperar para ser seu marido. Se não queremos mídia, helicópteros e paparazzi, vai levar algum planejamento."

"O que acha do Natal ou Ano Novo? Todo mundo está ocupado e nossas famílias estariam na cidade de qualquer maneira."

"Isso poderia funcionar", diz Edward. "Eu vou me casar com uma mulher inteligente." Bella sorri e boceja. "Uma mulher inteligente que precisa de seu sono. Podemos conversar mais amanhã. Eu amo você, baby. Obrigado por me querer."

Bella se aconchega em seu peito, "Eu amo você, também. Obrigada por fazer da minha vida um conto de fadas."

~x~

**Mais tarde em Dezembro**

"Por que Jasper não está aqui ajudando também?" Emmett bufa enquanto reorganiza a mobília pela décima vez.

"Este é seu castigo por contratar strippers para a festa de despedida de solteiro de Edward," Bella disse severamente.

"Eu disse a você. Elas não eram strippers. Elas eram artistas. Eu as contratei para _performar_ para o Edward, não tocá-lo. Eu não imaginei que elas iriam tentar puxá-lo para um ménage à trois", Emmett disse, balançando a cabeça em vergonha. "Você sabe que ele não fez isso, certo?"

"Eu sei disso, Emmett. Mas se vocês todos estivessem bêbados demais para ajudá-lo? Essa coisa toda foi uma má idéia. _Sua _má idéia."

Com momento perfeito Esme passa e da um tapa na nuca de Emmett.

"Ai, por que você fez isso?" Emmett choraminga enquanto esfregava sua cabeça. Esme não responde e continua andando.

"Rosie já me castigou sabe? Eu não tive relações sexuais desde aquela noite", Emmett amua.

"Você é um bebê! Isso foi apenas há três dias," Bella ri.

"Você não acha que a tenda gigante chama atenção?" ele questiona.

"É a única maneira de garantir que não existam fotos não autorizadas. Isso e o check-in de celulares. Pessoas ainda podem usar seus telefones, eles apenas não pode trazê-los para fora da tenda."

"Boa ideia, chefe", Emmett exala alto. "Já terminamos?"

Bella olha para o seu celular. "Oh, eu preciso ir me arrumar. Obrigada Emmett", ela diz antes de correr para a casa.

"Eu preciso de outro banho," Emmett resmunga para si mesmo.

~x~

Bella tem um momento para ficar na entrada da tenda e admirar o cenário. Cordas de flores brancas estão penduradas como um dossel, cobrindo o corredor e o altar, o cheiro quase tão excitante quanto as próprias flores. As luzes das velas tremeluzem e a música suave enche a barraca. Os convidados estão preparados e prontos para ela fazer sua entrada. Quando a música muda, Bella respira fundo e olha para o pai dela. "Vamos fazer isso", ela diz, dando um aperto em seu braço.

"Eu nunca vi você mais feliz, mais bonita, Bells. Vamos levá-la até o seu homem", ele sorri amorosamente para sua única filha.

A caminhada até o altar leva muito tempo e não há tempo suficiente. Bella tenta fazer contato visual com os convidados que ela passa, mas os olhos mal conseguem sair da visão de um Edward vestindo smoking esperando por ela no altar. Quando seus olhos se encontram a atração é magnética.

Quando ela finalmente chega até ele e suas mãos se encontram, isso é muito bom, como voltar para casa.

A cerimônia ocorre sem problemas. As únicas câmeras clicando são dos fotógrafos contratados, nenhum dos convidados tem uma câmera ou dispositivo de gravação.

Após a cerimônia, as fotos são tiradas com a festa de casamento e família.

"Jasper, você pode chamar o Marcus, por favor?" Edward pede e logo um homem que parece muito nervoso com uma câmera entra na tenda atrás de Jasper.

"Você conhece as regras, certo Marcus?" Edward pergunta a ele.

Ele acena. "Dez fotos, só de você e sua noiva."

O nervoso fotógrafo da People Magazine leva o seu tempo e é cuidadoso com as poucas fotos que ele está autorizado a tirar dos recém-casados.

"Eu terminei", afirma Marcus. "Muito obrigado pela oportunidade de fotografar seu casamento. Nossa revista é grata por obter as fotos exclusivas."

"Diga ao seu editor que eu estarei acompanhando e me certificando que o pagamento irá para a organização designada."

"É claro", diz Marcus.

"Emmett, você pode por favor escoltar Marcus até oportão da frente?" Edward pergunta, querendo garantir que o fotógrafo não vai tomar quaisquer liberdades e fotografar qualquer outra coisa na propriedade.

A enorme tenda está rapidamente se transformando em um salão de baile. Completa com música ao vivo, pista de dança de madeira com uma fonte no centro e o bolo de casamento bem visível em um pedestal coberto de pétalas de rosa.

O feliz casal faz o seu caminho ao redor do salão, querendo falar com cada um de seus convidados. Eles espiam Liz em uma mesa próxima, ladeada por duas pessoas que ela escolheu no final de A Solteira Mais Cobiçada, Ben e Lily. Edward se vira para Bella, "Será que vamos dar a ela um extra?"

"Ninguém _dá_ nada a Liz. Ela pega o que quer. Você sabe disso," Bella tenta fazer uma carranca para seu novo marido, mas os dois começam a rir.

"Assim como a escolha de duas pessoas no final do show. Aposto que os produtores e a rede ficaram irritados quando ela fez isso em rede nacional."

"Só Liz podia fazer aquilo e se sair bem," Bella ri.

"A bola e a corrente! É verdade que você doou o dinheiro que a revista People pagou para as fotos exclusivas do casamento para a Reforma dos Paparazzi? Clássico!" Liz exclama do outro lado do salão enquanto Bella e Edward se aproximam, fazendo ambos gemerem.

~x~

"Nós não precisamos pegar um avião particular para mim", Bella diz com surpresa ao embarcar no jatinho fretado.

"É para nós dois. Eu não quero dividir você, e quero o meu tempo a sós com minha esposa para começar o mais cedo possível", ele diz, beijando-a no pescoço.

"Nesse caso..." ela cantarola, deslumbrada por sua proximidade. "Eu estou bem com isso."

"Sr. e Sra. Masen, por favor vocês podem sentar-se e colocar o cinto para decolar?" a aeromoça, Amanda, diz. "Uma vez que nós começamos a nossa altitude de voo, posso pegar alguma coisa para comer e beber."

Eles ficam o mais próximo possível um do outro para que possam ainda se prenderem aos seus lugares.

"Amanda", diz Edward. "A Sra. Masen e eu vamos estar tirando um cochilo quando terminarmos aqui. Nós não queremos ser incomodados, a menos que estejam se preparando para pousar."

Quando terminaram sua comida e champagne, Edward pega a mão de Bella, "Venha comigo." Ele a leva para o fundo do avião, onde, sem o conhecimento dela, é uma suíte master com banheiro adjacente.

"Você vai se juntar a mim para se tornar um membro do mile high club , minha linda esposa?" Edward sibilou no ouvido de Bella, fazendo-a tremer.

"O que faz você pensar que eu já não faço parte?" , ela pergunta, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Hum, ah... eu... Droga," Edward gagueja até que Bella começa a rir.

"Claro que eu nunca fiz isso em um avião, Edward. Quando e com quem?" ela brinca.

"Eu prefiro não pensar em você a qualquer momento ou com qualquer um, além de mim."

"Então, não", diz ela, fechando e trancando a porta do quarto. "Quanto tempo nós temos?" ela pergunta, enquanto despe seu marido lentamente.

Edward murmura algo sobre algumas horas.

"Bom, porque eu quero tomar meu tempo com você", diz ela, ficando de joelhos para ter uma visão de perto enquanto tira seus sapatos e calças.

"Eles não fizeram um trabalho muito bom quando estávamos passando pela segurança," Bella disse em um tom grave, enquanto olhava para Edward.

"O quê?" ele pergunta com confusão.

"Eu acho que você tem uma arma escondida", ela diz, traçando o contorno de sua excitação que se destacava através de suas calças.

Ele ri: "Só para você, baby. Só para você..." sua voz some quando ela o agarra com mais firmeza.

"Vamos ver o que você está trazendo na sua bagagem", ela brinca, baixando suas calças e boxer lentamente. "Bom", ela diz, dando um aceno de aprovação.

"Somente bom, baby? Você pode fazer melhor do que isso", ele brinca de volta.

"Vamos ver. Ele é grosso e longo", ela diz, enquanto passa os dedos da base à ponta. "É macio, mas está duro, muito duro", diz enquanto ela começa a acariciá-lo levemente. "A cabeça é perfeitamente maldada e está vazando. Me implorando para provar", ela diz, antes de levá-lo profundamente em sua boca quente, fazendo-o gemer de prazer.

Ele firma sua cabeça e empurra suavemente em sua boca algumas vezes antes de parar abruptamente. "Eu não vou durar se continuar fazendo isso", ele ofega.

Ela segura em seus quadris e o empurra em sua boca mais algumas vezes, levando-o mais perto de sua libertação antes de retirar a boca da extremidade de seu pênis com um sonoro _pop_.

Edward está momentaneamente atordoado pela perda dela entorno dele. Seu desejo por ela é tão forte, que ele acha difícil ir devagar quando a puxa para ficar em pé e tira as roupas dela, querendo-a nua também.

"Baby, eu te quero tanto", ele geme, beijando-a no pescoço e no peito, enquanto ele abaixa a sobre a cama.

"Você me tem", ela sussurra vigorosamente.

Ele entra nela lentamente e estabelece um ritmo lento e profundo. Eles fazem amor, enquanto olham profundamente nos olhos um do outro. Eles chegam ao clímax juntos chamando os nomes um do outro.

"Eu te amo, Sra. Masen", proclama, beijando a cabeça dela enquanto eles se aconchegam juntos.

"Eu também te amo, Sr. Masen. Então, o que você tem planejado para nós nas próximas semanas? Você tem sido tão cheio de segredos... você ainda fez Alice e Rose arrumarem minha mala para mim."

"Eu vou ter você exatamente onde eu quero, sozinha, parcialmente vestida ou nua, durante uma semana inteira."

"E as duas semanas depois disso?" ela questiona.

"Você pode ter que usar roupas, porque vamos ter convidados."

"Convidados?" ela questiona, franzindo a testa ligeiramente.

"Por que a carranca?" ele pergunta, alisando a testa franzida com os dedos.

"Nada", ela responde sem convencer.

"Diga-me, baby. Meu trabalho pelo resto de nossas vidas é te fazer feliz."

"Estou preocupada que isso não vai parecer como nossa lua de mel, se temos convidados."

Edward ri, "Estes convidados são o melhor tipo. Confie em mim. Vai ser divertido e nós vamos ter muita privacidade. Além disso, depois de uma semana inteira só com você, você poderia se cansar de mim e querer alguma outra companhia."

"Eu duvido disso", ela diz, aconchegando-se mais perto dele. "Especialmente se você manter aqueles orgasmos alucinantes."

"Alucinantes?" ele pergunta, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Você sabe disso. Você conhece o meu corpo melhor do que ninguém, até mesmo do que eu. Você tem dedos mágicos e uma língua mágica, também."

"O quê? Essas coisas antigas?" ele pergunta, enquanto passando as mãos na frente dela, intencionalmente passando em seus mamilos no processo.

"Uh, sim essas", ela choraminga.

"E esta língua?" ele pergunta, beijando-lhe na espinha.

Ela acena com a cabeça, apreciando a sensação de sua boca sobre ela. Ele não para até sua língua e os dedos estarem enterrados nela, fazendo-a gritar silenciosamente de prazer.

"Eu nunca vou cansar de você, Edward."

"E eu nunca vou cansar de você, minha Bella", dizem um ao outro antes de cochilar.

Amanda os avisa, com uma batida na porta, quando é hora de se preparar para o pouso. Eles rapidamente se vestem, rindo e beijando sorrateiramente. Amanda sabia que eles estão fazendo trancados no quarto, Bella cora quando ela vê Amanda.

"Onde estamos?" Bella pergunta olhando em volta para a paisagem exuberante e falta de civilização em torno da pequena pista de pouso do aeroporto.

"Ilha de Wright," Edward disse. "É uma ilha privada que eu aluguei por algumas semanas."

"Temos ela toda para nós?" Bella pergunta com admiração.

"Sim, só você e eu... e os funcionários, até a próxima semana, ou seja, quando os nossos convidados chegarem. E conforme meu pedido, nenhum dos funcionários entrará em nossa casa ou quintal, sem nos avisar com antecedência. Isso é onde a diversão nua começa," ele sussurra sedutoramente em seu ouvido.

Eles recebem um passeio pelos jardins e na casa pelos jardineiros, um simpático casal mais velho que mora perto do aeroporto.

Assim que a sua bagagem é descompactada, Bella grita do banheiro enorme, "O último a ficar nu dá uma massagem no outro!"

Ela fica completamente nua em tempo recorde para encontrar Edward de pé no quarto ainda totalmente vestido com um sorriso no rosto.

"O que há com as roupas?" , ela pergunta, apontando para cima e para baixo de seu corpo com uma mão.

"Seu desafio é uma vitória para mim, baby. Eu quero as minhas mãos em você, sob você e dentro de você, toda a semana."

"Hum, eu quero ver esse corpo lindo, então tira", ela diz, sentada na beira da cama esperando ele se despir.

Ele lhe dá um striptease inesperado, que deixa os dois querendo mais. E eles têm muito mais. Eles fazem muito mais, em cada quarto, em cada superfície, no pátio, na piscina, no mar, na areia, no chuveiro enquanto removem areia que está em lugares desconfortáveis. Eles passam a semana sozinhos, perdidos em sua própria bolha privada em sua própria ilha privada.

"É a nossa última noite aqui sozinhos", Bella diz tristemente, colocando sua cabeça sobre o peito de Edward. "Você tem alguma ideia do quão feliz você me faz? Eu nunca sonhei que a minha vida seria tão cheia de amor, risos, felicidade, mas então eu nunca sonhei com você. Bem, eu fiz, mas essa era uma queda de fã", ela diz, nervosamente virando, fazendo-o rir.

Ele a abraça mais apertado para ele: "Eu sei o que você quer dizer, amor. Nunca imaginei que havia alguém lá fora, perfeita para mim, o amor da minha vida. Sem falar em realmente encontrar essa pessoa e passar minha vida com eles. Você, minha Bella, é a minha alma gêmea, meu amor para sempre. Eu espero que você saiba disso. "

"Eu sei, porque eu sinto o mesmo por você", ela sorri, dando-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios.

"Vamos dormir um pouco, eu acho que as próximas duas semanas vão ser emocionante...", ele brinca, aconchegando-se ao lado de Bella e fechando os olhos.

Bella fica acordado um pouco mais tentando descobrir o que poderia estar vindo, e esperando que ela gosta deles.

Antes de Bella estar acordada, o som da porta da frente abrindo e as vozes na entrada a despertam do seu sono. Ela está sozinha na cama e os lençóis são frios do lado de Edward. Em seu travesseiro tem um bilhete escrito à mão. "Desça meu amor e vamos começar outra aventura. Uma das muitas que teremos juntos.'

Antes dos seus pés tocarem o piso inferior ela reconhece as vozes. Ela praticamente corre para a cozinha, onde todos estão parados tomando café. Ela está sem palavras quando vê suas melhores amigas e os de Edward.

Quando eles a vêem, gritam 'surpresa' e se revezam dando-lhe abraços e beijos.

Os rapazes e garotas se separam em conversas. "Será que vocês sabiam sobre isso o tempo todo?" Bella pergunta que Rose e Alice.

"Não o tempo todo, Edward nos convidou cerca de duas semanas atrás. Você não está chateada, está?" Alice pergunta com preocupação.

Ela balança a cabeça com veemência, "Além de Edward, não há ninguém no mundo que eu quero passar minha lua de mel."

As garotas riem, abraçam e falam, enquanto os rapazes falam sobre pesca, caminhadas e cerveja.

Bella olha ao redor da sala para as pessoas que ela ama. Edward a vê olhando para ele e lhe dá o seu sorriso, o que ele reserva só para ela. Ela percebe que neste cômodo, ela vê sua vida, seu amor e seu futuro, e isso faz dela mais feliz do que jamais imaginou ser possível.

* * *

**Agora sim, acabou :( Mas acabou com eles casados e lindos s2 Amei demais esse Outtake! Só a Liz pra sair do programa com 2 pessoas haha **

**Muito obrigada a todas que leram e comentaram, vocês fizeram valer a pena traduzir a história!**

**Nos vemos por ai em outras fics**

**Beijos**

**xx**


End file.
